


Friend-Ship or Relation-Ship

by Dakzoo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cruise Ships, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 94,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakzoo/pseuds/Dakzoo
Summary: Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps are partners on the ZPD and best friends. Their latest case has them going undercover as a couple to stop a kidnapping on a romantic interspecies cruise.Can they stop the kidnapper?Can friends pretend to be lovers?Or will passions bubbling under the surface make the pretend part pointless?And yes, I know the name is dumb.





	1. Bogo, the mayor needs a favor.

Chief Bogo sighed. It had already been a long day, and it was only 10:00 am. He had been stuck in the break room all morning, buried under paperwork. It was the first week of April and someone, who was soon to be on parking duty for the rest of their natural lives, had changed the locks on his office door. 

It took the locksmith almost three hours to get him into his office. Now, only twenty minutes later, that office was full of mammals that no doubt needed something. Entering the office, Bogo looked around. The first thing he noticed was the mayor, an elk named Wayne Maire. Bogo shook his head; The only times the mayor made his way out to Bogo's office in Precinct one was because he needed a favor for one of his wealthy donors.

Sitting to the mayor's left was a bunny named Jeff Emplois. Mr. Emplois was the richest mammal in Zootopia and a significant contributor to the mayor's recent election campaign. Against the wall, Bogo saw a mammal he didn't know. A large brown hare that from the look of him was some sort of bodyguard or security agent. 

Finally, Sitting at Bogo's desk was Lieutenant Wolford who had been keeping the mayor and his guests busy while they waited for the buffalo. Leaning against the front of his desk, Bogo greeted the mayor. "Mr. Mayor, what can I do for you today?" He said in a deep voice that hid his annoyance with having to deal with whatever the mayor was about to ask him to do.

"Chief, thanks for meeting with us." Marie started, "This is Mr. Emplois. He has reason to believe that his daughter may be in danger, and he needs your help to protect her.

"That's horrible," Bogo said, thinking he might have been too quick to judge the mayor and his guest. "Where is she? We can place a car outside of her apartment for a couple of days. Or a guard at whatever private school she attends." Bogo offered. 

"She doesn't go to school right now. She is 19, and the threat isn't in Zootopia," Mr. Emplois said. Instantly Bogo's blood began to boil as he suspected what was coming. "She has a new boyfriend, a guinea pig, and then she heard about this cruise." Emplois paused as he carefully chooses his words. "Chief, my daughter is difficult. She is a very headstrong and independent bunny. When she sets her mind to something, she does it. It never occurs to her that there might be a reason you are saying no." 

"Hey, we have one of those too!" Wolford joked before receiving stern looks from both his boss and the mayor, which quickly made him quiet down. 

Mr. Emplois continued. "So when she heard about this cruise for interspecies couples, she insisted on her and her boyfriend attending."

Bogo looked at the mayor with contempt. Anger rose in Bogo's gut as he was appalled that the mayor would put his officers in danger just to help one of his campaign donors. Trying to calm himself Bogo thought of the most diplomatic and non-confrontational way to express his concerns.

"So you're renting out two of my officers just to kiss up to one of your campaign donors," Bogo said eliciting frowns from both the Mayor and Mr. Emplois. 

"Stop being so dramatic. It isn't like that" the mayor started before Bogo cut him off. 

"No, It's fine. I just wasn't aware that the ZPD was working for hire. May I ask what the rates are? Is there a different charge for larger mammals? Like how renting an SUV is more expensive than renting a compact? Most importantly, do we charge a late fee if he doesn't return them on time?"

"Chief," Mr. Emplois said, trying to interject.

"I'm just curious. Mr. Emplois did you purchase the optional insurance in case there is damage to one of my officers?"

The mayor looked at Bogo, obviously very displeased. "That's enough, Bogo."

Stepping forward, the hare from the back of the room said, "Maybe I can clarify the situation. My name is Mr. Smith. You have to understand Miss Emplois is quite famous. Her social media accounts are followed by millions of mammals. Her abduction would send shockwaves throughout her fandom, and any ransom would be quite hefty."

"So, you want us to negotiate a better price?" Wolford asked absentmindedly, Bogo looked at his lieutenant with scorn. "I'm serious," Wolford said. "Why else would he lead with the pricing of the ransom?" Bogo shook his head as Mr. Smith continued.

"Last week Miss. Emplois posted on her social media accounts that she would be on the cruise. Of course, her fans instantly grabbed up the last few tickets available. One of my associates, a bunny in the ZBI, warned me of some online chatter they picked up a few days ago. It seems there is a plan to remove Miss, Emplois from the boat against her will."

"You mean to kidnap her," Wolford said, annoyed with how the hare was speaking.

"Nothing concrete enough to move on but there definitely seems to be some sort of plot to remove her from the boat and keep her from coming home," Smith said.

Emplois looked at Bogo, taking him by surprise. It was clear that at least from her father's standpoint this wasn't a joke. He really was worried about his daughter. "As soon as we learned of the threat, I begged her not to go. But she persisted, completely unwilling to change her plans, something about not letting anyone scare her away."

"To make things worse," Mr. Smith said, "she is refusing to allow my anyone from my team to join her. She doesn't know I have them on the boat anyway, but I am worried they won't be able to stay close enough to her to keep her safe without being noticed.

"But one of your officers can." Mr. Emplois said." Chief, my daughter, is a massive fan of Officer Judy Hopps. If Miss Hopps was also on the cruise, she could keep an eye on my daughter. Of course, being a couple's cruise, a second officer would have to go as her boyfriend."

Bogo pinched the bridge of his nose. "So, you want me to send Hopps on a cruise? With who?"

"That's up to you." The mayor said. Just make it believable. Don't pick a mammal so big it looks like she would have to do a pole dance just to give him a handjob." 

Standing up and turning to leave, the mayor didn't see the disgusted look he was receiving from Bogo and Mr. Emplois. Or see how Wolford was laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair. "Thank you, Chief. I really do appreciate this." The bunny said earnestly as he and his security guard followed the mayor out the door. 

In the corner, Wolford continued to laugh. "Sir, Sir, send her with Francine. I know they are both female but an elephant and a bunny? Just picture it. It would be like Hopps is cave diving." Wolford laughed harder at his own joke "They could call it erotic spelunking." Wolford said, laughing harder as Bogo looked in silent displeasure. 

Shaking his head, Bogo looked at the wolf, "Are you done?"

"Yes sir," Wolford said, still chuckling to himself.

"Lieutenant, stop acting like a pup and be serious. Who should we send with Hopps?" Bogo asked. 

Wolford smirked at the stern buffalo in front of him. "Well, I would like to volunteer. Mostly because I want to go on a cruise paid for by the ZPD. But if you need me here, You know who to send."

The buffalo laughed as he realized who Wolford was referring to. "You mean someone she claims she isn't involved with but is the subject of a betting pool for when they are going to make it official."

Smirking, Wolford looked at Bogo. "Of course. The only problem with sending him is unless the kidnapper is also a grey bunny in a two-piece Wilde will never notice anyone but Hopps on that cruise."

"You are probably right," Bogo said. "But he is the most believable choice."

"So is Wilde your pick? Because if he is, I'm going to put a little more money on my bet that t the two of them make it official. I mean a romantic cruise can't hurt my chances, right?" Wolford said already counting the money in his mind.

Bogo smiled, "Go find Hopps and Wilde. I know he had a meeting with Mammal Resources this morning" Bogo said "So I'm sure she won't be far. Tell them I want to see them.

"MR? What did he do now?" Wolford asked.

"Bogo frowned I am not at liberty to share that, but if he's guilty, this cruise will be the last time he sees anything other than parking meters for a very long time."

Wolford laughed as he made his way out of the Chief's office. Once he was gone, Bogo sat in his chair. A romantic cruise for Wilde and Hopps. Reaching for his phone, Bogo called the front desk." Clawhauser? Put me down for another $50 on Wilde and Hopps.  
-

On the other side of the station, Judy Hopps was sitting in the hall while Nick Wilde was currently seated in the office of Samantha Manteau, a black-furred mink and the head of Mammal Resources for the ZPD.

"Welcome back, Officer Wilde," The mink said as she looked at the papers on her desk. 

"Ms. Manteau, it's always a pleasure to see you," Nick said. "But I'm worried that the other officers are going to start whispering if you keep asking to see me in here alone," Nick said with a wink.

"Officer, you would be advised to shut it unless you want harassment added to the list of complaints we are here to talk about today." She said, the fatigue in her voice evident at having to reprimand the fox, again.

A sly smile crept across the fox's face. He loved to harass the mink, not as much as he liked to tease Judy, but she along with Bogo were two of his favorites. "I am truly sorry, Sammy. My only goal was to head off the gossip that plagues every workplace."

Samantha rolled her eyes before she looked down at her papers. "Let's get this over with. Do you know what time of the year it is?"

"The first week of April, unless my calendar has a heck of a miss-print," Nick said, answering the mink.

She was not amused. "Yes, it's the first week of April and April fools day was a few days ago." Looking directly at the fox, she asked accusingly, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about these pranks that have been happening this week, do you, Officer?"

"Me? Of course not," Nick said without a trace of deception in his voice. "I am trying to change that sly fox stereotype not enforce it. I have no idea who is pulling these pranks."

"I'm sure you don't," She said her disbelief evident.

Samantha glanced up at Nick "A few pranks are to be expected this time of year. But it is getting out of hand. For example; someone switched out Snarlov's shampoo, so now we have a bright pink polar bear on the force,"

"You have to admit it. The color does look good on the old bear" Nick said

She sighed as she continued down her list. "Then there was Officer's Higgins and Trunkaby. They were stuck in their patrol car for over an hour. Due to a malfunction in their door locks, they kept relocking whenever they unlocked them."

Nick looked worried. "I really hope the guys in the motor pool can fix that."

"Lieutenant Wolford was glued to his chair…. Twice"

"You think he would notice it after the first time," Nick said a look of worry and compassion on his muzzle. 

"Then, in Chief Bogo's office, someone changed all of the pictures he had on the walls to pictures of his face on the body of Gazelle's dancers, and this morning someone changed the locks on his office door. Thankfully he was able to get it open before the mayor arrived."

"Yeah, we never would want to inconvenience our highly respected and not at all laughably inept head of city hall."

"This isn't a joke officer," Samantha said.

"Your right. Government ineptitude is serious…. "Nick said further annoying the mammal in front of him before she interrupted him.

"Officer, if you can stop making jokes, we need to deal with the situation," Samantha said, clearly annoyed at Nick's jovial attitude towards the pranks.

"OK, let's be serious," Nick said as he sat up in his chair." I'll do it."

Looking at the fox, Samantha was confused and slightly apprehensive as she asked: "Do what?"

"I'll find this prankster. Why else would you call me into your office? If not to hunt down this immature officer."

"Really?" The mink said as she stared at the fox, the reality of his words dawning on her.

"Really." The fox said. "Have no fear. Officer Wilde is on the case!" Nick thirst one claw in the air to add emphasis to his statement.

Samantha sighed. Nick Wilde had to be one of the most frustrating officers she had to deal with, yet he had this charm about him that kept her, and most of the precinct, from disliking him. 

"Nick," she said, dropping the formalities. "This is serious. You are going to get in serious trouble one of these days. All of your fellow officers, other than Bogo, laugh this off, but one day someone is going to get mad, and we will have to deal with it."

"I don't doubt the seriousness, Sammy, but I didn't do it." Nick leaned back in his chair and smiled. "I mean, have you found any evidence linking me to any of these crimes?"

Samantha frowned at Nick's choice of words." Of course not, and these aren't crimes, but who else would change your partner's preferred name on our official records to Fuzz Butt?"

Nick sat forward in his chair, eyes wide and mouth agape. "Who would do such a thing?"

Samantha continued. "Fortunately, we caught it before we printed out the Police roster for ZNN, but she is still going to get her next paycheck made out to Fuzz Butt."

"Wait so her paycheck this month is going to be made out to Judy Fuzz Butt?" Nick said, barely controlling his laughter.

"Yes, as well as any other work communications, her name is on for the next two weeks," Samantha said. 

Nick finally lost it. He couldn't contain himself any longer, laughing so hard he was crying. "This is the greatest thing ever. "Nick said as he laughed even harder. 

Samantha shook her head. "Nick, I can't prove these were you but knock it off before you get the wrong mammal mad at you."

Nick looked at her, tears in his eyes. "Sammy, trust me, I will think long and hard before I ever think of doing something like this," He said with a wink, and a sly grin plastered his face. Nick stood from his chair and started to head out the door when the mink called his name again. 

"And Nick?"

"Yes, Ms. Manteau?" Nick answered. 

"Remember. If you and Officer Hopps are in a relationship, you have to notify us."

Nick looked back at the mink slightly shaken as his relaxed hustler demeanor faded. "What? Me and Carrots? We aren't, we're just, I mean we are friends and partners, but that's..… "

"Really?" The mink asked, smiling as she was enjoying watching the fox who was so cool only a few minutes ago suddenly look like a kit that just got caught with his hand in a cookie jar. 

"I know there are rumors… but…" Nick said, still trying to fend off the accusation.

Samantha "Well then I guess I should warn you. Be careful then because with what I have heard and seen it's amazing that bunny doesn't have a sexual harassment complaint filed against you."

Still, clearly uncomfortable Nick continued to try and deny the allegations. "I am just teasing her; it's not like that." 

"Whatever you say," Samantha said as Nick hurried out of her office. Looking at the for where Nick had just exited the mink let out a little giggle. It was so evident to everyone but the two of them. Picking up her phone, she dialed Clawhauser, "Hey Ben. It's Samantha from MR. I want to add to my wager."   
-

Leaving Samantha's office, Nick was still flustered. Not over the pranks, those were just fun, and there was no way he could be connected to any of them. He had made sure of that. 

But her parting words did bother Nick a bit. Judy was Nick's partner and best friend. But he had realized long ago his feelings were more profound than that. Of course, Nick would tease her and flirt with her, but that was just for fun. He knew the bunny didn't feel the same way. To her, he was just a friend.

It never occurred to Nick that he might be making her uncomfortable. He was going to have to be more careful from now on.

Looking down the hall, Nick saw the rabbit that was currently running through his mind. Judy was talking to Lieutenant Wolford who must have just told Judy something exciting with the big smile she had on her face.

"Hey, fox! You're needed in Bogo's office, and for once it isn't because you are in trouble." Wolford said, teasing Nick. "Yet"

"Apparently Bogo has something big for us Slick," Judy said as she bounced in place with a bit of excitement. 

Nick smiled. He loved how the prospect of a big case made her this happy. Approaching the two mammals, he turned from his excited partner and addressed the wolf she was talking with. "Feeling a bit of a breeze, there, buddy?" Nick said as he nodded down towards Wolford's belt. 

Judy giggled as Wolford looked at Nick, confused. Then suddenly he looked down, noticing his fly was open. "Damn it. I was standing at Fangmeyer's desk all morning." Wolford said quickly zipping his pants. "I can't believe she didn't tell me my zipper was down before my meeting with Bogo and the mayor," Wolford said.

"Were you trying to put the moves on her again? She probably thought your fly being down was part of another embarrassing attempt to ask her out," Nick said with a sly grin. "Trying to call attention to it after your streak the other day caught her attention."

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad an attempt, and she didn't say no. Wait, what caught her attention?" Wolford asked not sure what Nick meant.

"Your jog through the precinct in only your boxers. Fangmeyer's into you, Trust me." Nick said as Judy laughed at the dumbfounded wolf.

"Trust you? After the glue, you want me to trust you? How do I know this isn't another prank?" The wolf said, looking at Nick suspiciously.

"First," Nick said, holding up one claw. There is no proof that it was me. Second, I know for a fact, Fangmeyer is interested thanks to this little bunny here.

Wolford looked towards Judy for confirmation. Both nervous and kind of hopeful that the tiger he had been struggling to ask out was interested in him too.

Smiling, Judy said, "Let's just say I didn't see your run, but every female in the lockerroom heard about what happened in great detail.

"Really, great detail?" Wolford asked. 

"Nick's right. She's into you." Judy responded. 

"Awesome" Wolford said, pumping his fist. "I need to try and ask her out again.

"You know, if things work out, you might owe whoever glued your pants to the chair a favor," Nick said with a devilish grin.

"Or two" Wolford said as he places his paw on the fox's back. "It's too bad you didn't do it," The wolf said with a laugh. "Now, on to Bogo's office. You two are going to love the assignment he has for you.   
-

Upon reaching the Chief's office, Wolford knocked on the door. "Enter" came Bogo's imposing voice, sending a shiver down Nick's spine. It wasn't very often he was in Bogo's office without being in trouble for something. Opening the door, Wolford ushered the two inside before he left closing the for behind him. 

Out in the hall, he laughed being able to picture the looks of horror the bunny and fox would have when they found out about their romantic getaway. Wolford continued to laugh as he walked down the hall, newfound confidence propelling him towards the tiger he was looking for.

Inside of the Chief's office, Judy winced. Like everything at the ZPD, the furniture in Bogo's office was about five sizes too big. Nick climbed into one of the oversized chairs and offered Judy his paw to help her climb up and sit next to him in the oversized chair. 

"Hopps, Wilde thanks for coming," Bogo said, acknowledging the two smaller officers in the room. Taking off his glasses, Bogo gave the two officers a picture of a female bunny. "This is Teddy Emplois." He said of the image, "She is the daughter of billionaire Jeff Emplois and a social media star whatever that is.

"Did something happen to her?" A very interested Judy asked. 

Bogo sighed. "Not yet, and we need to make sure it stays that way."

Nick rolled his eyes as he said to himself, "Babysitting." 

"Sir, no disrespect, but why did you choose us for this detail? Wouldn't one of the larger mammals be more of a deterrent for whoever was after her?" Judy asked. Usually, Judy was quick to prove she could handle anything the other mammals could. But like Nick, the idea of babysitting a rich kid just wasn't something she wanted to do.

Before Bogo could answer, Nick said. "Easy, he picked us Carrots, because no one in the department has more experience than I do in dealing with a difficult bunny," Nick answered for Bogo.

"Shut it, Wilde," Bogo said as Judy elbowed Nick in the side. "And Hopps, I didn't choose you. Mr. Emplois did. Apparently, Mr. Emplois is a big campaign donor, and the mayor has yet to find a bottom to how low he will sink to milk another dollar out of a donor."

"So we are letting mammals request which cops work their cases?" Nick asked, slightly bothered by what had happened "Every criminal out there must be asking for that numbskull Delgato to work their cases. That guy couldn't solve a puzzle with only two pieces."

Bogo ignored the fox and continued to talk to Judy. "The reason he picked you was that his daughter looks up to you. I'm sure being a bunny didn't hurt either. Mr. Emplois is hoping that you can make meeting her look like an accident than befriend her. You won't need any alternate identity, only to pretend you are off duty and on vacation.

"Vacation? You mean it isn't here in Zootopia?" Judy asked

"No, she is taking a tropical cruise."

Nick smiled. "Ah, I know why I am here. My job is to keep fluff inline on the boat. Make sure she doesn't hit the carrot martini's by the pool too hard."

Judy elbowed Nick in the arm for a second time, causing Bogo to smile slightly.

"Actually Wilde, for once you are going to be useful." Bogo smiled, "You are going as Hopps' boyfriend."

Both Nick and Judy's eyes got big as they both instantly started to protest that they are just partners and friends.

"But sir, are you sure people would buy us as a couple?" Judy asked. "I mean I'm a… and he's a…"

Nick continued, "Exactly, and despite my movie star good looks, Carrots doesn't like me like that." 

Judy turned and looked at Nick for a second. "Did he say it was because I didn't like him? Why didn't he say he wasn't interested" Judy thought. Her mind was swirling. In reality, she had pretty strong feelings for the fox but was sure he didn't feel the same. But she didn't have long to think about it before Bogo continued.

"It is an interspecies cruise. Not a mammal will blink an eye seeing you two as a couple."

"interspecies couples?" Nick repeated quietly, his mouth suddenly dry.

Bogo looked at how uncomfortable the two were, and could help twisting the knife in the side of the arrogant fox." All you will have to do is hold paws, maybe cuddle up at a show, perhaps a kiss on the cheek, oh and of course share a room. Do you think you two can do that?"

"Uh," Nick started to say clearly uncomfortable, but before Nick could finish his thought, Judy quickly answered "Yes" catching both Bogo, Nick, and even Judy herself off guard by how promptly she answered. 

Bogo looked at the bunny who was now blushing so hard it started to show through her fur. He loved to watch the two officers squirm, as they still tried to deny what was so apparent to the rest of the precinct.

The kind thing to do would be to let the two officers go. They were both so obviously uncomfortable. When they first got into the chair they shared, they were sitting pretty close. Now the two were seated as far apart from each other as possible.

But Bogo couldn't help himself. "Oh, and you will be going to a few tropical islands so pack a swimsuit. Remember you have to look like you are showing off for each other so nothing your grandparents would wear." Bogo smiled as he saw both mammals get even more uncomfortable. Judy's face and ears were bright red, and if it weren't for the orange fur, Nick would look the same.

"Good," Bogo said. "Now, the hard part. I'm sorry for the short notice, but the cruise leaves in three days. You will be on the boat for four days and have a travel day on each side. Make sure you pack appropriately. Do not pack your weapons. They will be waiting for you on the cruise in case you need them. You will have an expense account but don't go nuts."

"Now go and make the needed preparations. Clawhauser can help you with booking the airfare and everything. Dismissed."

Slowly Nick and Judy walked out of Bogo's office still shocked that they were going to be on a cruise as a couple. When they were gone, Bogo picked up his phone and called Clawhauser. 

"Ben, I am sending Hopps and Wilde down to you, you need to help them book airfare for an interspecies couple's cruise" Bogo held the phone away from his ear as the cheetah squealed into his receiver. When he finished, Bogo continued. "Oh, and add another $50 to my bet."  
-


	2. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Nick and Judy's cruise. But of course, things can never go smoothly. For the officers of ZPD.

Judy stood in her apartment, looking at her bed. It was the day before the cruise, and she was packing, her clothing neatly laid out in piles on her bed. She had comfortable clothes, dress clothes, shorts, and tank tops. The only decision left to make was which swimsuit to bring.

Next to Judy's bed, in a shopping bag, were the two suits she was trying to decide between. When Bogo told her and Nick about their assignment, Judy was unable to resist and went out to buy a new suit. But at the store, she ran into a problem.

She found two suits she liked. The first was a modest yellow one piece. It wasn't flashy, and it probably wouldn't draw any buck or fox's eye. It was the sort of suit she would wear when she was going to be around her family. Something her dad would approve of.

The second suit was a much more revealing purple two-piece. Cut much smaller; it left little to the imagination. When Judy tried it on in the store, she loved how it flattered her figure and was sure it would catch some attention. Maybe even the attention of a certain fox. "Maybe he is secretly into bunnies," She thought to herself with a giggle before dismissing the idea.

Setting the suit aside, for now, she looked at the massive pile of clothing on her bed. There was no way that the one suitcase she had could possibly hold everything she wanted to bring. It was clear that she was going to have to leave some things behind.

It was then that Judy had an idea. "Nick packs light. I can put a few things in his suitcase," She thought to herself.

Reaching for her phone, Judy quickly typed out a message. "Nick, don't fill up your suitcase. I need some extra space."

A few seconds later, Nick texted back. "Really? You're packing that much?"

"Yes," Judy sent back.

"Fine. We aren't even really a couple, and you are already high maintenance," Nick texted back.

After finishing texting with Nick, Judy was about to put her phone away when a picture of her parents popped up on the screen surprising her. Judy smiled. She hadn't told her parents about her trip yet, and she couldn't wait to share the good news with someone.

"Hey, you guys!" She said with excitement in her voice.

"Hey, Jude the Dude her father Stu said.

Bonnie also greeted her. "Hi, Bun-bun. You seem like your in a good mood."

"I am. I got some big news!" Judy said, still excited.

Bonnie's face looked hopeful. "Did you meet at some-bunny?" She said.

"What? No." Judy said, dashing her mom's hopes. "I am going undercover for a week."

Bonnie frowned instantly worried. "Undercover? Bun-bun. I don't know about that. It sounds dangerous. Are you sure that is safe?"

"Mom, this assignment is probably safer than my regular patrols. I am going to be sitting on a couples cruise ship watching over a rich bunny's daughter and her boyfriend."

"Oh good," Bonnie said relieved. "I was worried, you were going to be hanging out with some mob boss."

Judy smiled and laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, no crime bosses in my future," Judy said while she thought about Mr. Big, Fru Fru, and her goddaughter Little Judy. One of these days, she was going to have to find a way to explain to her parents how she ended up with a mob boss's granddaughter as her goddaughter. But that was a conversation for another day.

"Wait," Stu said as he realized what Judy had just said. "Jude, did I hear you say it was a couple's cruise? Are they sending you with a male that you are going to pretend to be in a relationship with?"

"Yes…." Judy said as she could see where this was headed.

Excitedly Stu asked, "What's the name of the buck they are sending you with? Is he single?"

"Dad, it isn't like that," Judy said, slightly annoyed as her parents always tried to butt into her love life.

Interjecting a hopeful Bonnie said, "We know you two will be working, and you have to be professional, but you never know on a romantic cruise like that."

"Mom…."

"All we are saying is keep an open mind." Bonnie continued ignoring Judy's protests. "You never know when you are going to meet the buck you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"Guys, I'm not going with a buck. I'm going with Nick." Judy said.

Both of her parents looked confused like they didn't quite understand what Judy was saying.

"You know Nick? My partner? The red fox that helped me solve the night howler case and has worked with me for over a year?"

A look of realization spread across both faces of Judy's parents. "Oh, well, that's nice" Bonnie as what her daughter said sunk in.

Calmly Stu asked, "So you're going on a romantic cruise and pretending to be in a relationship with a fox?"

"Yes, Nick is going to be pretending to be my boyfriend for this assignment."

"A fox," Stu said again.

"Yes," Judy repeated. "Nick is a fox."

Still having trouble processing it Stu repeated for the third time. "Your boyfriend on this cruise is going to be a fox."

"Mom?" Judy said, trying to get her mother's attention, "Is Dad ok?"

Taking the phone from her husband, Bonnie said, "He's fine. He just needs a minute to process what you said."

"She is going to have a fox, for a boyfriend," Stu said as he was pacing behind Bonnie.

Ignoring her husband, Bonnie asked Judy," So, why did they pick Nick? I mean we know you two are good friends and all but is it believable? A bunny and a fox?"

"The cruise is for interspecies couples. So yeah, it's very believable. We might not even be the only bunny and fox couple on the boat." Judy said

"In a relationship, with a fox," Stu said as he continued to pace his voice getting louder.

Judy said with a slight hint of disappointment, "Dad, it just pretend, we aren't really a couple." Then thought to her self "Unfortunately."

"But you still might have to kiss him, or cuddle up to him?" Bonnie said.

"Kissing a fox!" Stu said still ranting behind Bonnie.

Judy paused. What if she had to kiss Nick. Judy knew from what Bogo had said it was a possibility. But she hadn't put much thought into it. What would it feel like she wondered? Its muzzle was completely different than her's. Would he be gentle or forceful? Would their size difference matter? Would ….

"Judy?" Bonnie said, snapping her out of her little daydream. "Are you ok?"

Judy blushed slightly as she realized what she was fantasizing about in front of her parents. "No, I'm fine just lost in thought for a second."

"I knew it! She is scared to kiss that predator. Worried he won't be able to control himself and those teeth." Stu said as he approached the phone to reassure his daughter. "Don't worry, Judy, I'm calling your boss. I'm going to put an end to this charade right now. What was his name, Bozo? Bongo?"

Judy frowned. "Mom, tell dad to stop. I'm old enough that I don't meed my father calling my boss."

Don't worry about him. If he couldn't tell the phone to call you, he wouldn't even be able to do that. But, you and Nick, you two are going to have separate rooms, right?" Bonnie asked.

Judy smirked into the phone. "Mom, we have to appear to be a couple. What couple on a romantic cruise has separate rooms?"

"Wait," Stu said, as he stopped yelling. "She is sharing a room with the fox?" Stu continued.

Bonnie looked at her daughter through the phone with worry written all over her face. "Judy, we are just worried. You know how foxes are, what if he tries to force you to…"

Judy scowled at her mom. "Nick would never force me to do anything!" Judy said a hint of anger in her voice. "He is my partner and best friend I trust him with my life every day."

"He's going to eat her in the middle of the night!" Stu said, "I need to send her the taser, and the fox spray and…." He trailed off as he got farther from the phone.

"He's not going to eat me. I'll be fine. I've slept with Nick before you know?" Judy said, not realizing how her father might misunderstand her word choice."

"WHAT?" Stu yelled a look of horror on his face. "SHE FUCKED THE FOX?"

"Stu language!" Bonnie shouted as a couple kits in the background giggled.

"What? No. We fell asleep watching a movie, fully clothed. Get your mind out of the gutter." Judy said to her over-reacting father. "Nick and I are just friends."

Bonnie let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Judy continued. "And another thing, who cares if we did? We are both consenting adults."

"We just want to be sure you' r safe. Bun-bun" Bonnie said trying to calm down her daughter as her husband paced angrily in the background.

"Tell her I forbid her to go on this trip with that fox," Stu said, pointing one paw in the air.

Shaking her head, Judy realized she wasn't getting anywhere with the two older bunnies. "I have to go and pack," Judy said, tired of the conversation.

"Ok honey, have a safe trip," Bonnie said.

"No, don't have a safe trip. I forbid any daughter of mine from going on the trip that fox. No daughter of mine is going to be put in danger like that!" Stu said, grabbing the phone. "Judy, you can't…. Wait, what is that?" Stu said noticing the revealing swimsuit Judy was considering packing earlier.

"It's a swimsuit. What does it look like? Judy said

Stu's eyes got wide. "Where's the rest of it?! Are you trying to get eaten? You can't show a predator that much fur. Why not just cover yourself in blueberry sauce and serve yourself up on a platter?"

"Dad, you're overreacting. I'm going to be fine. But for now, I have to finish packing." Judy said. "And don't worry, I'm not going to fuck the fox." She said, smiling as she saw her dad look at the phone, hopeful. "unless…."

"What??!" Stu said as Judy hung up the phone.

Judy sat for a second thinking about what her father had said. Picturing herself lying nude on a platter with Nick's tongue licking the blueberry sauce off of her fur. Judy shivered and smiled at the thought before stopping herself. "He's your partner. Get your mind out of the gutter," She thought to herself.

Picking up the swimsuit, she looked at it. "Why not," She said before throwing the slightly risqué swimsuit into her suitcase.   
-

The next day, Nick and Judy were standing out in front of Zootopia's Tomber Airport. Carrying their bags, they made their way inside and approached the ticket counter. There, a female red panda was working the counter, and she greeted them pleasantly. "Hello and welcome to Zootopia airlines," she said. "May I see your ID's please?" Nick and Judy handed over their information to the ticketing agent and waited patiently for her to confirm their tickets and check-in their bags. "Well it appears everything is in order, Mr. Wilde here are your tickets and here are yours Ms. Fuzzbutt."

"Fuzzbutt?" Judy said, embarrassed. "No, my name is Hopps."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Hopps. It says here your preferred name is Fuzzbutt." Next, to Judy, Nick was doing his best to not to let the bunny see him laugh.

Turning towards Nick, Judy looked at the fox, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you Slick?" Judy asked Nick accusingly her foot tapping angrily.

"It must have been Clawhauser," Nick said, still giggling as Judy gave him the evil eye.

"You two are all set, have a nice trip." The red panda said quickly hoping to get the two mammals away from her counter before a potential fight broke out. Nick grabbed their carry on bags and started to walk away with an annoyed Judy following him.

"I can't believe you did that," Judy said as they approached the line to get through security.

Looking at the angry bunny in front of him, Nick smirked and said, "Fluff, I wish I had been the one to think of that prank. I am guilty of a lot, Wolford's glue, Bogo's door, just to name a few. But whoever got you named Fuzzbutt, is truly the master."

Still fuming, Judy said, "I can't believe you. Blaming Clawhauser?"

"Honest Fluff," Nick said, holding his paws up to appear as nonthreatening as possible. "I had nothing to do with this one."  
  
As they reached the front of the security line, they saw the gate agents whispering. Handing over their documents, both mammals passed through the scanners before a grey wolf approached them. "Sir, you need to come with us." He said to Nick.

"What is this about?" Nick asked, politely.

"We have a warning not to let a fox matching your description though security without a thorough search." The wolf said. "Now please follow me and we won't have to get the ZPD involved."

"Now wait just a minute," Judy said. "Matching his description? What was the description? Red fox?" Judy waited for a response, staring at the wolf when she realized he looked familiar. She couldn't place it. She was sure she hadn't met him before. But something about his face was familiar.

"It's ok Carrots they are just doing their jobs. This will only take a minute, and then we will be off to our terminal." Nick said, trying to defuse the situation.

The wolf smiled. "Oh, you aren't making your plane." He said as he leads Nick and Judy into a small office. "We need to check this fox for signs of contraband." Turning away from Nick, the wolf spoke towards a camera hanging in the corner of the room, confidently, "Get the clippers."

"Clippers?" Nick said as he was growing more nervous by the minute. "Why do you need clippers?"

"To make sure you aren't hiding anything in your fur" The wolf responded dismissing Nick.

Before Nick could say anything else, Judy hopped up on a table and addressed the gate agents standing there. "Now wait just a moment. You are not shaving him." Judy said her anger growing as she stared at the wolf. "We are both members of the ZPD. Officers Hopps and Wilde," she said as she produced her badge.

"Yeah right, a fox and a bunny are members of the ZPD." The wolf said as he laughed, again looking at the camera.

Judy looked at the wolf with fire in her eyes, her anger growing the more that he laughed at the bunny. She just couldn't place where she had seen him before.

Grabbing both of their attention, Nick asked, "What exactly are you looking for? Maybe I can save you some time? Maybe, keep some fur on my body?"

"That is none of your business." The wolf stated flatly.

"What? You can't even tell him what you are looking for?" Judy was confused. "This is profiling."

The wolf looked at her and smiled again. "Maybe. But back here I'm in charge. Now fox, start stripping."

"Can I get a little privacy?" Nick said as his gaze went from Judy to the camera in the corner of the room and then back to Judy.

"Have something to hide?" The wolf said as he glanced again at the camera.

Judy looked at the wolf. "Why did he keep looking at the camera, and why does he look so familiar?"

Nick gulped as he started to undo the buttons on his shirt. "I can't believe I have to do this in front of Judy," Nick thought to himself as the first few buttons on his shirt opened, exposing the cream-colored fur on his chest.

As angry as she was, Judy couldn't tear her eyes from the fox. But before Nick could get any farther, the door to the small office swung open and in walked a second wolf. This one was laughing so hard he was almost crying.

"Wolford?" Judy said as she saw her coworker walk over to the wolf that had been holding them.

"Hey, Hopps, Wilde how is the trip going so far," Wolford said as he put his arm around the other wolf.

"By the way, guys, have you met my little brother?" The gate agent wolf waved at the still shocked bunny and fox.

A look of relief spread across Nick's muzzle as he realized what was going on. "Well played." He said with a smile to his coworker.

"Sorry to scare you," The younger wolf said with a smile. But I had to help my brother get revenge. But if you happen to have video of his little run though the precinct I would love a copy."  
"Sorry," Nick said, "I didn't tape it, either time."

"Damn. Oh well. Wait twice? He fell for it twice? Please at least tell me it was busy that day."

Now it was Judy's turn to rub it in a bit. "Everyone was there, for both the premier and the encore." She said with a smile. "Even Fangmeyer"

"Fangmeyer?" The younger Wolford asked.

"Just a female tiger that might have some interest in your big brother," Judy said.

Standing up proudly Wolford said, "Having dinner later tonight. So she liked what she saw."

"Good for you," Nick said, generally happy for his friend as he grabbed a nearby chair and sat down. "Now, I just to calm down. I was sure your brother was going to shave me." Nick said to the older Wolford, who was laughing.

"Don't worry Wilde, I wouldn't let it go that far. No one wants to see you creaming underside. Except maybe…." Wolford's voice trailed off as he nodded towards Judy.

"Funny," Nick said, trying to hide a bit of embarrassment.

A few feet away, Judy was talking with Wolford's little brother. "Sorry, you got dragged into this Officer Hopps." The younger Wolford said. "I'm actually a big fan of yours. I have heard about the great job you and Officer Wilde have been doing. It's in the papers, and my brother brags about working with the famous Hopps and Wilde all the time."

"Do not!" His brother yelled from the other side of the room, where he was talking to Nick.

Judy smiled. "It's ok, although you really had me going there."

"I could tell. I really thought you were going to beat me up for a minute there."

"Sorry, I get protective of my partner sometimes," Judy said suddenly a little self-conscious.

"I can tell," he said.

After goodbye to the two Wolfords, Nick and Judy made their way to their terminal and sat down to wait until it was time to board the plane. Leaning back in his chair, Nick said, "I can't wait four days of sun, laying on the boat, and drinks with little tiny umbrellas."

"Nick, this is not a vacation, it's a case. We have to protect that doe." Judy said to her foxy companion. "So, no messing around."

"Of course not Officer FuzzButt," Nick said as Judy scowled at him for using her newly acquired alias. "You misunderstood what I meant. Laying on the boat keeps us close to the mark. The Sun is what we need to be able to see what she is doing, and the mini umbrellas are to hide my identity. When you are as good looking as I am, you get noticed."

Rolling her eyes, Judy turned and looked at the plane they were waiting for their turn to board. When it was finally their turn, they found their seats and quickly made themselves comfortable.

Looking at the bunny next to him, Nick noticed Judy was acting nervous. "Was it possible that the fearless Judy Hopps was afraid to fly?" He thought to himself. Turning towards Judy, Nick said, "What's bothering you, Fluff?" as he watched Judy fidget in her seat.

"Nick, have you ever flown before?" Judy said her voice slightly shaky.

"Can't say that I have. But I'm not worried." The fox said reassuring the bunny sitting next to him. "I am sure whoever is flying the plane today knows what they are doing."

"I haven't either." She said nervously. "I know everything will be fine, but I'm still nervous, I don't know. It's dumb. Forget I mentioned it."

"It's not dumb," Nick said. "Flying can be scary. But don't worry you have the best fox officer in the entire ZPD sitting …"

Judy interrupted him. "The only fox in the ZPD."

"Still makes me the best," Nick said proudly. "But don't worry. I'm here and remember these pilots do this every day. They know what they are doing."

"Ok," Judy said, still not quite feeling confident about the flight they were about to take.

It wasn't long before the pilot came over the intercom to tell the passengers that they were about to take off. The plane carefully taxied out to the runway and sat for a second as Judy looked out the window.

Suddenly the plane lurched forward as it gained speed for takeoff. As the front of the plane lifted off of the ground, Judy closed her eyes tight and grabbed Nick's paw clutching it tightly as she closed her eyes and did her best to control her fear.

Judy's eyes were closed, but Nick's eyes were wide open. Looking down, he saw the rabbits smaller paw in his. His mind was racing. The fur of her paw felt so soft with the absence of paw pads. Slowly he closed his paw holding hers. He knew she was just scared and soon she would pull her paw from his grip, but he wished she would leave it there for the trip.

It wasn't long before the plane leveled off and Judy opened her eyes. She looked at Nick, who smiled at her. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He said with a kind smile.

Judy returned his smile. "No, it wasn't bad at all." She said before looking out the window to see the plane flying above the clouds. Turning back towards Nick, she started to call Nick's attention to the view outside the aircraft, but it was then that she realized she was still holding Nick's paw.

Quickly letting go, she said, "Sorry, I was a little scared, and I, well, you know."

Nick smiled. "Don't worry about it, Fluff. I'm glad I could help."

Judy returned his smile, saying, "Thanks."

"Besides, I know how irresistible I am. I can't blame you for wanting to hold my paw." Nick said with a smug look on his face.

Judy frowned, before turning back towards the window. "Stupid fox ruined the moment," she thought to herself.

After a couple minutes of silence, Judy felt something poke her in the back. She turned ready to yell at Nick for bothering her when she saw he was holding a bag of chocolate-covered carrot sticks. "Whenever I was nervous about something my mom used to give me a piece of candy, and it would help me feel better," Nick said, handing the treat to Judy.

Accepting the candy, Judy looked at Nick and said, "Thank you" as the fox started a movie on his phone.

Offering one of the earbuds to Judy, he asked: "Want to watch with me?"

Grabbing the earbud, Judy placed it in her ear and leaned her head on Nick's shoulder, taking the fox by surprise. But he quickly dismissed it as nothing. Just a nervous bunny, who couldn't possibly be interested in a fox.   
-  
Up in first-class, a white arctic vixen is returning to her seat next to her bunny companion. "Hey," She said, pulling his attention away from papers he was studying. "There is another fox and bunny back there." She said happily. "I wonder if they will be on the couples cruise too?"

"We'll see" the bunny responded before returning to his papers. "It's a big cruise who knows what could happen. "   
-

After an uneventful flight, Nick and Judy were back on the ground. Both stretched as they were happy to no longer be cooped up on the plane. As the two walked towards baggage claim to find their luggage, Judy turned her phone back on to see a message from her parents.

Sighing, she turned towards Nick. "It's my parents. There weren't really happy about me going on this assignment."

"Did they think babysitting was too dangerous or were they worried that you would be swept off your feet when pretending to be in love with your dashing fox partner?" Nick said, raising his eyebrows as a smirk spread across his muzzle.

Judy was taken off guard by Nick's accurate answer. "Well, I, my parents…"

Interrupting the flustered bunny, "I'm just kidding Fluff. Go ahead and listen to the message, and I'll grab our bags." He said. Leaving Judy where they were standing he made his way over to baggage claim and waited for their bags to roll by.

"Nice job Slick," Nick thought to himself, misreading Judy's reaction. "You made her uncomfortable, Judy like Sammy warned you not too." Nick shook his head. "This is going to be harder than I thought." He said quietly to himself.

While Nick was grabbing the bags, Judy called her voicemail.

"Hey, Bun-bun, it's Mom." Judy heard her mother say over a rather loud chanting in the background that Judy just couldn't quite make out. Her mother continued. "I'm sorry it's so noisy, but the kerfluffle heard your father's outburst, and" She sighed, "it has become their new battle cry."

When Bonnie paused, Judy focused in to hear what the kits were saying. Covering her mouth with her paw to stifle a laugh, Judy realized what they were saying. "Fuck the fox." Judy could just picture 30 or 40 kits marching though the house chanting while her father tailed behind begging them to stop.

"I just wanted to apologize for your father and my reaction to your news." Bonnie continued over the chant. "Nick is such a nice boy. He has always looked out for you, and there is no reason to believe that now he would act any different. We just got scared and proved maybe we still have a little bit farther to go to get over our fear of foxes."

"Ya, think?" Judy said out loud to herself.

"But I just wanted to call and let you know we support you," Bonnie paused as she searched for the right words. "And if you and Nick ever do become more than friends well, you have our blessing. We love you, Bun-bun. Call us when you get back I want to hear all about the cruise. Bye."

Judy looked out across the airport baggage claim blankly. A long time ago, Judy admitted to herself that she had a feeling for Nick that went beyond just friends, but she had never really given a relationship serious thought.

Would Nick even be interested in her? Nick was a flirt, but he has never pushed it farther than that. She had just assumed he was into vixens after she found some fur mags full of the vixen's in his apartment, that he of course swore were Finnick's

Judy giggled at the thought of the panicked fox trying to explain away the magazines. It's a shame, she thought. He is actually quite handsome, for a fox. Banishing the thought, she noticed Nick was walking back toward her frowning. "Nick," She asked. "What's wrong?"

"First I swear this isn't a prank," Nick said defensively. "But your bag wasn't there."

Judy's eyes went wide with concern. Her luggage was missing? They had to be on the boat in a couple hours. She couldn't spend the next five days without a change of clothes.

Seeing the concern on the bunny's face, Nick tried to comfort her, "I talked to one of the airline's employees. He said that most missing bags are just on a later flight. We have to go to the luggage counter and report it missing."

Angry and mumbling something Judy walked with Nick over to the baggage counter. "Thankfully she believed me," Nick thought to himself. "I don't want to deal with an angry bunny for the next five days."

Approaching the counter, an overly enthusiastic deer greeted them.

"Hello," He said in a tone that was way too happy for customer service. "I hope your flight was amazing. What can I do for you two today?"

Judy frowned, she knew the deer was trying to be helpful, but his overly happy demeanor was clashing with her anger and making her madder. "My bag is not here," She said calmly and coldly through clenched teeth. Nick to take a step back from the angry doe, knowing that she might explode at any moment and not wanting to be collateral damage if she did. "We are getting on a cruise ship I a few hours, and I want to know where my bag is and how you are going to get it to me," Judy said.

"Well, that is just not ok. Let me take a look and see if I can help you," the cheerful deer said. "Oh, don't worry, it wasn't lost. Your bag is just on the next flight. If you can come back tonight by five pm, we will have it waiting for you right here." He said enthusiastically.

"By five we have to be onboard our cruise," Judy said.   
  
"Well, that is a pickle." The deer said. "How about we have it waiting for you at the first stop? We can throw it on another plane, and you can pick it up at that airport?"

Judy glared at the deer. "That is in two days. Do you expect me to only wear this until then? Plus how am I supposed to get to the airport?"

"It is a very nice top," The deer said. "As for getting to the airport, you could take a cab, walk, it is only about 25 -30 miles from the port, depending on where your boat goes first."

Judy didn't say anything as she stared at the deer. Nick looked at his angry partner and stepped in, trying to defuse the situation. "Is there anything else you can do?" He asked before Judy strangled the deer.

"Let me see what I can do," the deer said calmly not letting his cheerful demeanor slip. "What cruise line are you on?"

"Anonyme, "Nick answered.

The deer smiled. "Well, this is just perfect. Your bag should arrive just before that boat disembarks. Would you like us to deliver the bag to your boat? Or did you want to pick it up at your first stop?"

Judy continued to stare without talking. Nick looked at the bunny before answering for her. "We will have it delivered," Nick said, "Thank you."

"Great," the deer said. "I knew there was a simple solution. No need to worry. Is there anything else I can do for you? Perhaps you would be interested in……"

Judy opened her mouth about the let the overly cheerful deer have it when Nick stopped her. "Let's go, honey," He said, taking her by surprise again.

Judy allowed Nick to lead her away. "He called me honey," she thought as the deer called after them.

"Have a great cruise and thanks for flying Zootopia Air!" The deer said.

After they got far enough away that the deer couldn't hear them, Judy turned towards Nick. "Honey?"

"Just practicing for on the boat." Nick said as he laughed. "now let's grab a cab. I'm ready to get this cruise started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the boat. Judy has nothing to wear and they are grabbing the attention of some other passengers. Next chapter the fun on the high seas begins.


	3. Bon Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy finally reached the boat. They find out their room isn't quite what they expected, and then finally meet the bunny they are here to protect.

When they finally reached the port, both Nick and Judy were excited. After paying the driver and grabbing his bag, Nick hurried to catch up to Judy. The bunny was excited. They were working, but this would still be her first time on a cruise, and the first real vacation she took since before the academy. 

Reaching the doors under the huge sign that read "Check-in" Judy threw them open as she waited impatiently for Nick to catch up.

"Ready?" She asked as the fox reached her. Leading the way, Judy followed the signs as she marched down the hall, eager to get onto the boat. Opening the second set of doors, they entered a large room full of other mammals. Both Nick and Judy's ears dropped when they realized the crowd in front of them weren't just hanging out, they were inline.

Judy groaned as she realized they still had a long wait before they could begin their work vacation. Looking at Nick, she was hopeful he had some way to beat the line. But unfortunately for them, he didn't. Instead, Nick just shrugged his shoulders and prepared to wait. 

After what seemed like hours in line, it was finally Nick and Judy's turn to check-in. Approaching the counter, they were greeted by a female raccoon with a big smile and a slight accent. "Hello and welcome to your dream vacation," the raccoon said to the two tired mammals. "My name is Maya. What are your names so I can hurry up and get your vacation started?" 

"This is Nick Wilde, and I am Judy Hopps," Judy said, introducing them to the raccoon. 

"Welcome. Mr. Wilde and Ms. Fuzzbutt," Maya said as she typed away at her computer. "Is this your first trip with us?"

"It is" Judy answered "But it's Hopps, not Fuzzbutt. That is the result of a prank by someone." Both females paused and looked at Nick.

"I swear it wasn't me," Nick said in his defense with his paws raised as both females stared at him not believing his claims of innocence.

Breaking the uncomfortable silence, the raccoon looked between the two and smiled. "Well, whatever you want to be called, we are glad to have you as our guests." Looking at the two slightly confused, "Are you only bringing that one suitcase?"

"At the moment," Nick said, "We had an issue with the other one. It should be arriving shortly". 

Lacking Nicks decorum, Judy didn't pull any punches with the raccoon. "The airline decided to put my bag on the next plane, so I have nothing. Then they wanted me to [pick it up at the airport tomorrow morning. Finally, after a lot of talking they agreed to deliver it tonight before the ship leaves."

Maya smiled politely, "Don't worry Ms. Hopps. This happened all the time, and we will deliver your luggage to your room before you wake up tomorrow. But until then, please take this toiletry pack so at least you have a few essentials."

"I won't get it tonight?" Judy asked a little upset as she looked at the mini toothpaste and toothbrush she was handed. 

"Unfortunately, no," Maya said. "With the time it takes to sort the last shipment on the boat, it would be 3 or 4 am before it is delivered. Now Mr. Wilde if you would hand me your suitcase I will have one of our staff deliver it to your room."

After handing over his suitcase, Nick rubbed Judy's shoulder and back calming her. "Don't worry Fluff. It will be there in the morning, and if you need something tonight, we can buy it on the boat."   
Judy looked up at the fox and smiled. "Thanks." She said 

Maya smiled. Watching couples was one of her favorite parts of her job. Some couples try to hide their feelings for the other. Some are overdoing the PDA so much Maya knows it is fake. Some, like the two in front of her, just happy to be around and support each other. They were her favorite type. 

After giving them their moment, Maya said, "Ok. I have the two of you in an interior room on the small mammal deck. All of our rooms have a queen bed, shower, and fur dryer. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask your room attendant or you can go to the front desk on the ship." Handing Judy their room keys and paperwork, Maya waved and said: "Enjoy your trip!" 

Nick and Judy made their way through the remaining halls and stairwells until they were at the entrance of the ship. Stepping in, both Nick and Judy paused, looking up at the grand entrance of the vessel. It was huge. With elevators to one side and banisters, allowing you to look up and see five floors.

Seeing their shocked expressions, an impeccably dressed male lynx approached. "Quite the sight." He said in an accent different than the one Maya, the clerk who helped them check in had. "My name is Louis, and I am one of the hosts. Do you have any questions about the ship I can answer for you?"

Without really looking at the lynx, Nick asked, slightly in awe, "How big is this boat."

The lynx smiled. "Well, as you can see, there are five decks above us and another seven below us. Different decks are sized for different mammals. So that everyone feels comfortable. The top two decks are where you will find restaurants and bars, the spa, and of course, open deck space with plenty of chairs and a pool to enjoy the beautiful weather."

He paused, letting everything sink in. "On deck seven, the one we are standing on now is the general dining. Every deck above five has some sort of attraction. Examples are the theater on nine or the shopping available on seven and eight."

Again pausing to see if Nick or Judy had any questions both were silent amazed at everything around them. "Do you need help finding your room? After traveling in from…" Louis said his voice trailing off at the end while he waited for an answer.

"Zootopia" Nick offered. 

"Ah, yes. Zootopia. If you wish to, eh, Freshen up" Louis paused and winked at Nick who had to work to stifle a laugh. "after your long journey, there is no better place than your room."

Judy looked at the giggling fox and what Louis just said dawned on her. Instantly her ears turned red as she blushed.

"I'm sure we can find it," Nick said as he took Judy's paw and led her towards the elevators.

The lynx laughed as he called after them. "Have fun you two."

In the elevator, Judy had settled down. She was looking a the map they had been given that lead them to their room. 

"Do you know where we are going Fluff?" Nick said with a smirk on his face. "Because I could defiantly do with some of that freshening up Louis mentioned" He looked at Judy with a grin expecting to see the bunny embarrassed at his flirtatious joke but instead of being embarrassed she upped the ante. 

"I don't know Mr. Wilde. Maybe we should figure out who is going to be the big spoon and who will be the little spoon instead." She practically purred as she leaned up against him and ran her finger down Nick's chest as she looked at him invitingly.

"I, well, think, I" Nick struggled his previously held ability to speak had abandoned him, as thoughts of Judy wrapped up in his arms danced in his head. He knew she was joking, but the very idea of it was so inviting he could even make a sly remark. As Nick tried to banish the thought from his mind, he remained silent, looking at the numbers on the elevator. His silence didn't go unnoticed.

Stepping back, Judy looked at the stumbling fox and laughed. "What's a matter foxy don't think you could handle me?" She said with a smirk. Suddenly Judy's sultry look changed into one of laughter. "Might have pushed him a little far there," Judy thought to herself after seeing the shocked look on Nick's eyes. "Just goes to show, he isn't into bunnies. Any buck would have jumped at that. Instead, Nick looked petrified. 

In an attempt to make Nick more comfortable, and to hide her disappointment in the fox's reaction to the idea of cuddling up to her, Judy said "Besides, Maya said it was a queen bed. We should have plenty of space to share and not be bumping into each other."

When they reached their cabin, Nick opened the door, allowing Judy to enter first. The room was much smaller than they expected. To their right was a tiny bathroom with a shower and a fur dryer. On the left was a closet. The rest of the room was hidden by a curtain that had been pulled across the tiny entryway. 

Pulling back the curtain, Nick and Judy saw the before mentioned queen-sized bed. In unison, both of their eyes went wide, and both blushed. Nick looked from the bed to Judy and back dread filling his mind. The bed wasn't quite what they expected either. It was a queen-sized bed but for small mammals which apparently meant mammals much smaller than Nick.

Judy turned and looked at the size of the fox to her side. Quickly she realized that were he to lay down, he was going to be taking up a large part of the bed in front of them. There was no way they would be sharing that bed without cuddling up in some way. A portion of her was excited, but a second part was scared. After his reaction in the elevator sleeping that close to her would probably make him uncomfortable. 

Before Judy could say anything, Nick offered. "Maybe I could sleep on the floor?" For a second, her heart sank as her fears were realized. He didn't want to sleep in the same bed as her. But a more rational part of her mind that was trying to not always assume the worst reminded her that maybe, just maybe, he was offering to make her comfortable. 

"Don't be ridiculous," Judy said, testing out her hypothesis. "I know we are working, but this is still kind of a vacation. You don't want to be uncomfortable the entire time. Besides, remember when we fell asleep on the couch? We made that work, and no one was uncomfortable."

"It wasn't like we exactly planned that," Nick said as he remembered waking up, holding the bunny. That morning unknown to Judy, he had carefully moved to give them more space before she woke up. If she would have known she spent the night in the arms of a fox, she would probably never want to see him again. Looking down for a second, Nick's eyes returned to Judy's.

"Judy," Nick said, using her name for emphasis. "Please be honest with me. If it makes you uncomfortable having me in the bed with you, please tell me. I'm a predator and a male, and if that makes you at all uncomfortable, I'm ok on the floor if you need the space. Trust me, I have slept on worse."

Judy was touched by the offer. Staring up into his eyes, she could see the real concern and worry hidden behind the emerald eyes "Nick," She said, "I'm never uncomfortable around you. If you bump into me in your sleep or snore, I will just wack you with a pillow until you roll over," she said as she reached for a pillow from the bed. 

"Oh, really? Assaulting a sleeping police officer?" Nick said, eyebrow raised. 

Judy smiled as she held up the pillow menacingly. "Just remember if you snore I have a pillow, and I know how to use it!" She said as he hit Nick in the arm with the rather ineffective weapon.

"Police brutality" Nick called out as he felt to the bed pretending to be hurt. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "It's probably the porter with my bag," Nick said as he hopped off of the bed and grabbed the handle of the door and started to answer it. The door was only partially opened when a large grey hare rammed into the door, knocking Nick to the floor. Stepping over the prone fox, the hare instantly attacked Judy. 

With Judy in his sights, the grey hare dove at Judy attempting to grab her. She quickly dodged jumping back on the bed before propelling her self forward, planting her feet into the chest and head of the intruding hare sending him back into a wall. Where he clutched at his chest trying to breathe as Judy had knocked the air out of his lungs. 

A second hare, this one brown, stepped in and readied himself to fight the fox who was just getting to his feet. "Who are you?" Nick growled as he bared his teeth and claws at the stranger who had just enter his room. 

The hare smiled as he rushed Nick grabbing the fox's paws to keep Nick from slashing him. Nick responded by lowering his arms, drawing the hare closer to him where Nick slammed the top of his head into the hare's nose.

Dropping to a knee and raising one paw in defense, stopping the fox hovering over him. Then the now bleeding hare yelled "WAIT" before in a softer voice he said, "We work for Mr. Emplois." To Nick and Judy's shock.

Standing and grabbing a towel from the bathroom, the hare held the cloth to his nose. "We work from Mr. Emplois." 

"Why did you attack us?" Judy asked, "Your boss asked Mayor Marie for our help, and then he sends his flunkies after us?"

"Mr. Emplois only sent us on the boat not to attack you," The brown hare said. "My name is Gabriel Smith. I am a security expert and the head of security for Mr. Emplois. I am hardly a flunkie. The attack was my idea. I take my clients safety very seriously, and I had to be sure that you two beat cops were up to the job of protecting Ms. Emplois. Because if you weren't, I needed to know before the ship left."

Nick smiled as he looked at the two hares in obvious pain. "Well, I'm no security expert, but I think we did ok."

Judy laughed as she helped the grey hare to his feet. "What is your name," She asked the humbled hare.

"My name is Jonathan Smith. Gabriel is my older brother."

"Wait, wait wait. Two Smiths? How will you ever know who we are talking to?" Nick said with a smirk. "I know. You," Nick pointed to the grey hare. "You will be Smith number one. And you," Nick now pointed towards the brown hare will be Smith number two."

Gabriel or Smith # 2 couldn't help himself, His ego not allowing him to be ok with being number two even if it was just a fox calling him that. "I'm the older brother, shouldn't I be number one?"

"Well you see," Nick said smirk still plastered on his face. "Based on the way you fought, and the chocolatey color of your fur, you just reminded me of a number two. 

The grey hare started laughing while the newly appointed Smith #2 turned and stormed out of the room. Taking a step towards Judy, Smith #1 extended a paw. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry we attacked you. I knew it was a bad idea."

Taking his paw, Judy said, "It's ok, but from now on, let's work together."

"Sounds great because I really don't want to make you mad again." The hare said, rubbing the spot where Judy had kicked him. Turning to Nick, he also extended a paw. "I also wanted to thank you for not breaking my nose, and for making me number one. Not that I care what you call me but you calling Gabe number two for the length of this cruise will be the gift that keeps on giving."

Nick took the hares paw and smiled. After their paw shake, Smith #1 left to go check on his brother. While Nick turned to Judy. "How about we go take a look around this city on the sea. We can figure out how we are going to sleep later."

"Lead the way Mr. Wilde," Judy said as she grabbed Nick's paw and pulled him out the door, excited to see the boat. 

"Sure thing Ms. Fuzzbutt," Nick said with a sly smile that was met with a bit of a scowl before it too turned into a smile. 

Nick walked with his hands in his pockets while Judy practically hopped from attraction to attraction. They saw art exhibits, bars, clubs, restaurants, a theater, a spa, along with plenty of stores selling all sorts of useful and decorative items. 

On the upper decks, they saw the pool, plenty of chairs to lay out in the sun and a massive waterslide, that Judy couldn't wait to try. They found a sauna and a hot tub and even a small miniature golf course hidden away in one corner of the ship.

The cruise ship was amazing. Nick hoped that he and Judy would have time to enjoy it and wouldn't spend their entire time just sitting with the famous bunny there were there to keep an eye on. 

Heading back to their room after their self-guided tour of the cruise ship, Nick was happy to see his suitcase was waiting for him by the door. Taking it in the room, he opened it up started to unpack. 

Looking over at Judy, he saw the disappointed look on her face. Her suitcase never made it, so she was stuck watching as Nick was picking out something to wear. It was then that Nick remembered he had some of Judy's clothing in his case. Digging deeper Nick found the few things she had packed for her.

Handing the disappointed bunny the clothing he found, Nick said, "You won't be as stylish as I am, but who is? At least you have something to wear for tonight." Nick said, trying to to make the pouting bunny laugh. Unfortunately for Nick, it didn't work. He had meant well, but the dirty look he received from Judy made it clear this was not a topic she was ready to joke about. "I mean, uh, I need to go change," Nick said, excusing himself from the conversation as Judy took the clothing and stepped into the bathroom.

Looking at the closed door, Nick quickly stripped off the tee-shirt he wore and put on a button-down shirt. Seconds later, Judy opened the door, her face still showing her disappointment. "Maybe, I'll skip dinner." She said as she stepped out wearing a hoodie, and a pair of shorts. "I look I'm getting ready to sit on the couch and watch a movie not go to a nice dinner."

Looking at the bunny dressed in the few clean clothes she had, Nick smiled. Seeing his smile caused Judy to frown even more. "Not now, Nick, I'm not in the mood to be teased. We are about to meet a billionaire's daughter, and I look like I dressed in my sister's old hand me downs."

"Carrots, there is nothing you could wear that wouldn't look cu….." Nick caught himself before using the C-word. "I mean, you could be wearing your police blues, a head to toe snowsuit or noth….…" Nick stopped himself as his mouth once again started to get ahead of his brain.

"Nothing at all? Officer Wilde, what are you thinking about?" Judy's voice taking on a bit of a flirty tone as she pressed the fox, one eyebrow raised. "Are you picturing your pretend girlfriend in only her fur?" She said, kind of hoping he was.

Nick stumbled for second before regaining his composure, and as his sly smile returned said, "I was going to say nothing looks bad on you. I'm too much of. A mental mammal to wonder what you look like in only your fur." In truth, he had spent a lot of time on that very thought, but he didn't want her to know that. 

The two stared at each other, each trying to figure out if the other had more to say, or meant something by what they did say. Unable to tell Judy turned and opened the door stepping into the hall. Nick followed behind as he took a deep breath happy that his slip up didn't make ruin their night. 

Upon reaching the dining room, the host took them to their assigned seats, where they were the first ones at the table. Looking at Nick, Judy could see the nervous look on his face. Grabbing his paw, she leaned in closer to him. "It's just like any hustle," She said reassuring him. 

Nick smiled as he looked back at the bunny. "Thanks," he said, giving her paw a squeeze.

Just then they were approached by another couple. The male, a guinea pig, was being led by his girlfriend, a bunny. "Hi," the bunny said. "I'm Charlotte Emplois, and this is my boyfriend Aaron Rickman," she said, extending a paw towards Judy. "It looks like we are going to be having dinner together for the next couple of days. Which means,, please call me Charlie."

"It looks that way, Charlie," Judy said. "My name is Judy Hopps, and this orange ball of smug sitting next to me is my boyfriend, Nick Wilde." Judy motioned towards Nick, who smiled and nodded, enjoying hearing Judy call him her boyfriend even if she was just pretending. 

"No way!" Charlie said, suddenly excited as she and Aaron took their seats at the table. "Thee Judy Hopps? The first bunny cop in Zootopia? The bunny who solved the savage mammal case?" 

Embarrassed by the gushing bunny seated next to her, Judy looked down and smiled. "it wasn't a big deal. I had help,"

But Charlie cut her off. "Heck yeah, it's a big deal. You proved that bunnies could be more than farmers or office drones. You showed everyone that a bunny can be anything." Turning to look at Nick, Charlie smiled, "And now you are proving you can love anyone by being on this cruise with a fox….."

Charlie went silent and just stared at Nick for a minute. Nick was waiting for some comment, something that reminded him why a bunny could never be with a fox. Any second, Charlie would give Judy one of the thousand reasons why she could do better and why she could never love someone like him. But that didn't happen.

"You're that fox aren't you? The one who helped her on that case! I thought I recognized you too." Charlie said, still excited. "Oh! Did you two fall in love working that case? Or was it after that? Where you dating during the savage mammal case? That's so romantic! Falling for each other over such a bad time."

Nick was shocked. This bunny that Nick completely expected to echo his fears about a bunny and a fox was not only supportive but excited about him and Judy being together. It was after a moment of silence that Nick realized that she was actually asking I'm a question.

"Sorry, you caught me reminiscing," he lied. "But yes I am the fox that helped Judy with the savage mammals. But I didn't do much."

Interrupting him, Judy was not going to let him diminish the role he played in the case. "I couldn't have done it without him. He was vital despite what he says." Turning to look at Nick, Judy continued. "In fact, he was so vital that I begged him to join the force and be my partner after that. He graduated top of his class and has been my partner ever since." Judy was beaming with pride as she spoke of Nick's accomplishments. 

But Charlie still had questions. "So I know how you met, but I want to know how you figured out you had something more?"

This time Nick was faster. "She fell in love with me instantly after meeting me. But who can blame her?" Nick said. "As I am sure you have noticed, I am an incredibly good looking mammal," Nick said with a smirk. 

Judy rolled her eyes. "He's so humble too." She joked. "Actually, I don't know exactly when we knew. I didn't expect it. We were spending a lot of time together, being partners and all. But it grew from there. We started hanging out on weekends and after work. Just as friends but at some point, it was just more. I woke up thinking about him and went to sleep looking forward to seeing him the next day. When one of us had the day off, or when I was away visiting family I would miss him so bad. One day I just realized I loved him."

Looking around the table, Charlie was thoroughly engrossed with the story. But to Judy's surprise, Nick was too. He was sitting there starring at her, while unknown to her wishing what she said was true. "That how it happened for me," Nick thought to himself. "I just wish you weren't telling a story to keep our cover."

Just then, the final couple sitting at their table arrived. A male beaver and a female groundhog. "Hi," the male beaver said. "My name is Leo, and this is my beautiful wife, Kim. Kim waved as before looking away shyly. 

The rest of the table introduced themselves to the newcomers when the waiter, a male goat approached the table. "Hello, one and all and welcome to the cruise." He said with great enthusiasm. "I will be your waiter William Bouc. Feel free to call me Will, Bill, Bouc or hey you, I will answer to all of them, including frantic waving. My goal is to make every one of your meals unforgettable, and not just because the food is world-class but because your wait staff is so as well. So! If there is anything you need while you are dining with us please salt, pepper, an extra dessert don't hesitate to let me know."

The patrons sitting around the table smiled at the animated waiter. "Now let's see." Reaching into his apron, he pulls out five menus with dark green covers and places them in front of everyone but Nick. "Five menus for those that like their food green and crunchy," Next he pulls out another menu this one with a dark blue cover. "And a carnivore menu for you sir, with a selection of dishes more to your liking." As he handed Nick the menu, William leaned in closer to Nick and spoke softly only those near him could hear "Of course if you want a taste of bunny you will have to wait until you return to your room."

Judy's ears turned red while Nick chuckled at the goat's joke. "Ok," William said. "I will leave you to look and see if there is anything you like. But ladies, before you ask my tushie, is not on the menu no matter how much you like it."

The table again laughed at the goat's theatrics before each couple started to go over the dishes being offered for tonight's meal. 

Everyone was looking at the menu and talking about how good all of the food sounded. Nick. Being the only predator at the table was feeling a little self-conscious. Leaning towards Judy, Nick said, "Do you think I should order something vegetarian? I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

Looking at Nick Judy had a confused look on her face. "Nick, this cruise is all about inclusion. There are predators and prey everywhere. I doubt anyone here would mind, or they wouldn't have it on the menu. Besides, you need the protein in a piece of fish to stay healthy. So order it. The food on these boats is supposed to be excellent. Don't miss out just because you are worried about what someone might think."

Nick took Judy's advice and looked at the menu settling on a salmon fillet with a dill sauce and accompanied by roasted fingerling potatoes and grilled asparagus. Closing the menu, Nick looked up just intimate to see William, their waiter returning. 

"Since I could hear your stomachs growling all the way over there I figured it must be time for my grand reappearance. So what shall I tell our excellent chefs to prepare for you?" Going around the table, everyone, including Nick, put in their order. 

Taking the menu's the goat said, "Great I will put these right in for you. But before I go, this being the first night of your cruise, and my firm belief that drunk mammals like me better, I have a bottle of wine for each couple. On the house, or should I say on the boat, or if we hit a big wave, maybe on your shirt. But anyway enjoy." He said with a smile and a chuckle as he placed three bottles on the table. 

Nick eagerly poured himself and Judy a glass while Aaron did the same for him and Charlie. Looking at the bottle, Leo grabbed it and offered it to the two other couples. "We don't drink, but please don't let this go to waste," Leo said. 

"Well, thank you, Leo," Arron said as the other three raised their glasses as a means of saying thanks.

But Leo continued. "I do have a bit of a confession to make. Charlie, my wife, and I are big fans. We follow all of your accounts."

"That's how we heard about this cruise," Kim said. "We were already looking for some type of vacation, and then you made this one sound so great, AND we had the chance to meet you we couldn't resist."

As soon as Kim stopped, Leo continued. "We never dreamed we would be at your table."

Charlie smiled politely. "Well, it is always a pleasure to meet a fan," She said. "I will be happy to sign whatever you want but please," a slightly worried look coming over her face. "This trip is about Aaron and me, it's a chance for us to getaway. This isn't one of my appearances. So if you could keep any Muzzlebook posts to a minimum, I would appreciate it." Charlie said. "I'm sure Judy feels the same way. You probably need a break from being a cop and a celebrity."

Nick laughed. "Yeah Carrots, do you need a break from being a celebrity?" He asked, knowing that the criminals of Zootopia, treated them as anything but celebrities. 

Judy rolled her eyes, but before she could say anything, Charlie spoke up for her. "

"Carrots? You call your bunny girlfriend Carrots? Don't you think that a little bit degrading?" She asked Nick, clearly offended at the term." How would you like it if other mammals only called you slick, or untrustworthy just because you are a fox?" Turning to Judy, Charlie pulled her away from Nick and whispered to the other rabbit with concern in her eyes. "Is he always like this? Putting you down? He hasn't hurt you has he?"

"Wait, wait, slow down," Nick said. "It isn't what you think. When I call her.."

Charlie frowned as she looked past Judy and stared saggers at Nick. "I didn't ask you."

Judy smiled. As she rubbed Nick's arm. "It's ok, Charlie. From him, it's a term of endearment, even if It didn't start out that way. We weren't on the best terms when we met. He said some mean things to me, and I responded with some not so nice name for him. But over time it became our thing. He calls me Fluff or Carrots, I call him Slick. I don't mind it, he doesn't mind it. In fact, the only way to know if he is earnest is if he calls me Judy."

"Ok, as long as you two have something worked out," Charlie said as she looked at Nick a little unsure. 

"I appreciate you worrying for me, but he is fine. Besides," Judy said, smiling and raising her voice so the whole table could hear. "We all know who's in charge."

Nick looked at her with a sly smile. "Is it me?"  
Smirking Judy looked at the fox, Judy said, "Do you think it's you?"

"No," Nick said, playing along while being completely honest at the same time. 

"Good Boy," Judy said, patting him on the arm while the table laughed drawing the attention of an arctic vixen and a bunny a few tables away. "Look," said the bunny, calling the vixen's attention to the red fox and the bunny. The other fox and bunny couple from our plane ride are on the cruise."

"Interesting," the vixen said with a mischievous look. "We will need to keep an eye on them."

Back at Nick and Judy's table, the William had just arrived with everyone's meals. Unsurprisingly the food smelled amazing. The hungry mammals wasted no time in digging into the decadent dinner set before them. 

As the group ate, Nick was meticulous. Taking small bites and doing his best to open his mouth as little as possible as to not expose his teeth. Watching him, Judy frowned. She knew he was trying to be polite, but she hated when he tried to hide his teeth or claws. They were part of who he was and the thought of him being embarrassed or scared to be himself irked Judy. She made a mental note to talk about it with him later. 

When the meal was finished every mammal at the table was stuffed. "So much great food," Aaron said as he patted his stomach.

"Yeah," Leo said. "I think Kim is going to need to roll me back to our room."

Smiling, Charlie said, "Well, tomorrow morning while the males sleep off this meal, ladies do you want to join me for a little pampering at the spa?"

Judy looked at Charlie, "I would love to join you. I could use some pampering."

"Great," Charlie said, "Kim, what about you?"

"Oh, thank you, but I have to pass," Kim said before she paused. "Leo and I have, some, things we need to get ready for." 

Nick looked at the Simmons couple curiously. It was an odd answer. "I wonder what they are hiding?" He thought to himself. 

  
Seemingly appearing from nowhere, William was there with an assistant to clear their dishes. "How was everything?" He asked before receiving nothing but rave reviews. "Splendid, in that case, I cooked it all myself." He joked.

Gathering up their things and saying goodnight all three couples left for their respective rooms. A day of travel had left everyone ready for an early night.   
-

Back at their room, Nick stretched and turning towards Judy, he said, "I don't know about you Fluff, but after that plane ride and everything else I'm beat, I think I am going to turn in."

Looking at the mini toothbrush she was able to get at check-in, Judy sighed. "I guess I'm sleeping in my clothes tonight." She said as she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. 

Hearing her, Nick had to stop himself. As soon as she mentioned sleeping in her clothing, all Nick could think about was how much more comfortable it would be for her to sleep in her fur. But he had to remind himself he wasn't really her boyfriend and even being a good male friend, it would be a bit creepy for him to suggest that. 

Instead, he dug in his bag and pulled out one of his shirts. It was just a simple button-down shirt, that would probably be huge on Judy, but it would still be more comfortable than what she was wearing. 

"Fluff," Nick called, causing Judy to pop her head out of the bathroom to see what he wanted. "Here," He said, tossing the shirt to her. 

Catching the shirt, she held it up and smiled. "Thanks this will be so much better than sleeping in my clothes." A sly grin crossed her muzzle. "Even if it does smell like a fox." Taking the shirt, she stepped back into the tiny bathroom and closed the door so she could get changed.

Emerging a few minutes later, Nick turned to see Judy walking out in his shirt. Of course, the shirt was way too big for her little body. One-shoulder peaked out of the collar, giving him a beautiful view of her neck and the undone top few buttons, giving him a tantalizing look at her chest. 

The rest of the shirt fits like a dress falling loosely down to her knees. She walked past Nick either not noticing the effect she was having on him or not caring. As she hopped up on the bed, Nick noticed that the back of the shirt had caught on the fluff of her tail, allowing him the slightest peak at the pink panties hidden beneath the shirt. 

Nick couldn't take any more as he ran into the bathroom to stop himself from leering any longer. "Why is she so damn sexy in just one of my shirts," He thought to himself as he did his best to calm down. "It isn't like she is out there intensionally in something sexy. It's just a shirt."

A few minutes later, when Nick emerged from the bathroom, he saw Judy had already slipped under the sheets and almost asleep. 

Quietly he made his way to his side of the bed and joined her in the bed. Nick did his best to lay as far from Judy as possible. He was so scared he would touch her in his sleep and make her uncomfortable. The only thing he could think of was sleeping on his side and using his tail as a barrier. 

As his head hit the pillow, he heard Judy said, "Goodnight Slick."

"Goodnight Carrots," he answered as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Charlie? Her security? Does she trust Nick?


	4. Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy's first day on the boat, follows Judy as she gets to know Charlie, Nick gets to know Aaron, a mysterious character is on the boat and Both Nick and Judy see something that takes their breath away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet. Believe it or not, I cut a bunch of it too just to get it to this point.

The next morning, Judy slowly opened her eyes and looked out across the darkness of the room, unsure exactly where she was. Having just woken up, Judy was groggy, but not scared. After growing up on the farm, Judy was used to waking up in the dark before the sun had risen. It took her a second to remember where she was, and who was sleeping next to her. Judy smiled as she pulled the soft plushie she had cuddled with last night into her and thought about the fox only feet away that she shared a bed with the previous night. Currently, she lay facing Nick her plushie between them forming a barrier. Unfortunately, the plushy was so soft and fuzzy seeing the sleeping fox though it was difficult. "You're in the way," she said quietly to the offending toy as she tried to throw it off the bed. 

But the plushie didn't move. When Judy pulled on it, she heard Nick let out a slight groan of displeasure in his sleep. It was then that Judy realized that wasn't cuddled up with some soft toy, but the thing she had spent the night with her arms and legs wrapped around was Nick's tail. Judy didn't know what to do. Foxes, unlike bunnies, were not as comfortable with physical contact, especially when it came to their tails. Touching a fox's tail was a very personal thing usually reserved only for the fox's mate. But Judy wasn't Nick's mate. Frozen in fear, Judy started to panic in her mind as she laid there and tried to decide what to do. What would Nick think? Would he mad? Would Nick be able to smell her on his tail? Before she could make a decision, she heard movement next to her. Nick was waking up. Like Judy, it took him a second to figure out where he was and who was in bed with him. Nick smiled as it came rushing back. Judy was with him. Hearing Judy moving behind him, He started to roll over and greet her when he felt a tug on his tail before it was quickly released. 

"Oh, uh" Nick heard Judy saw as he felt her push his tail away. 

Judy was mortified. After telling Nick the night before that the two of them sharing a bed was no big deal, she just woke him up cuddling with his tail. Yes, it was incredibly fluffy, and it felt so good to have it pressed to her all night, but what would he think? Taking a second to listen to Nick breath, Judy hoped Nick was still asleep, and she could avoid the embarrassment a conversation about what she did would bring. But it was clear he was awake too. "Um, Sorry, I must have, when I was asleep….." Judy said, hoping she was wrong, and he was in fact asleep.

"It's ok, Fluff," Nick said. "You were asleep, it wasn't like you were doing it on purpose." 

"No, no, no, no. I was, I mean…. I know how foxes are with their tails…" Judy stammered, trying to say anything that would make this less embarrassing. 

Nick thought to himself about how personal touching a foxes tail was. Yet, for some reason, Nick wasn't uncomfortable with Judy touching his tail. It actually felt good having her holding it. 

"Don't worry about it." He said, hoping to make her feel better. "Just be happy I didn't end up using you as a pillow and drooling all over you."

"EW, you drool in your sleep?" Judy said, starting to laugh as she pictured Nick asleep with a pool of drool under him. 

"I don't know let's find out where are you?" Nick said as he reached for the bunny who quickly slipped out of bed and out of his grasp. 

Look out into the darkness of the room, Judy laughed. "Even on vacation, we are up before the sun rises. Bogo really does have us trained."

"You always get up early. I used to be nocturnal." Nick said in agreement. "What time is it?"

Grabbing her phone that she left near the bed the night before Judy looked at the time. "It's….8:45. Wow, I guess we didn't wake up early." Judy said, surprised.

"There is no window," Nick said proudly as if he just solved a mystery. "I am so used to waking up to sunlight, without it, I just kept sleeping." Stretching out in bed, with his paw behind his head, Nick continued. "I guess there are worse ways to waste a morning" than keeping his statement in his thoughts he continued. "Than laying in bed with you."

Jumping up from the bed, Judy started hurrying around the room. "Nick!" Just said as he threw on the light.

"What?" Nick said, startled by the sudden rush of movement. 

"I'm supposed to meet Charlie in fifteen minutes! Can you see if my bag is here while I jump in the bathroom?"

"Sure thing Fluff," Nick said, as he crawled from the warm bed they shared and opened the door to find her suitcase, just as promised. "It's here" He called out to her through the door.

"Great," she said as she hopped out of the bathroom allowing him to go in. Seconds after Nick had closed the door, he heard a knock. "I am heading to the spa. I am guessing we won't be done until after lunch so feel free to eat without me." She said before Nick heard the door to the cabin open and close. 

-

Out of breath, Judy was walking into the spa with seconds to spare. "Made it," Judy thought as she looked around for Charlie, who was sitting not far from the door with a big smile on her face. 

"Good Morning!" Charlie said, welcoming Judy. "I just signed us up for two massages to start, do you want a veggie smoothy? They are so good." 

Smiling Judy replied "Sure" and ordered a carrot cake smoothy from the juice bar in the spa. 

After getting their smoothies, it wasn't long before the two bunnies were called back for their massages. They were led into an all females room with five massage tables, two of which were already occupied. Walking over to one of the empty tables, Charlie quickly stripped down to her fur and hopped on the table not bothering to cover herself. Judy looked at the other rabbit and was instantly self-conscious. 

Judy looked at herself as she slowly disrobed. "She's beautiful," Judy thought. "Charlie is precisely what every buck or I guess guinea pig, is looking for. Long toned legs, narrow hips, in shape but she still appeared soft. Unlike Judy, no one would ever call Charlie, a tomboy. Judy had a thinner, more athletic frame, honed by years of police training. Her legs were shorter and more muscular. Judy's hips were wider. Nothing about Judy could be described as soft as her fur barely hid the strong muscles hidden below it. Speaking of fur, Charlie had a light tan fur, with a creamy white belly. Judy had plain, grey fur that was on no buck she ever met's wishlist. Judy didn't consider herself unattractive, but she didn't feel she matched up to the bunny now lying nude next to her. "No wonder Nick doesn't seem interested," she thought herself as she hopped up on the table next to the one Charlie lay on, covering herself with a towel. As Judy was getting comfortable, two arctic fox vixens walked in. They were shorter than Nick, with snow with fur. "Nick would probably be standing there like an idiot staring at these two." Judy thought as she looked at the two attractive vixens. Still comparing her self negatively to the other females in the room.

"Hello Ladies," One of the vixens said in a heavy accent that Judy couldn't place "I am Victoria, and this is Cynthia. We will be doing your massages. Let us know if you need anything." The vixen said with a smile as each started rubbing a bunnies' back. 

-

With Judy gone to meet Charlie at the spa, Nick needed something to do. Thinking about the meal he had the night before, and the ones that were sure to come, Nick decided a little bit of time working out might be in order. Quickly getting dressed in some work out clothes he had brought, Nick headed to the gym. Arriving at the gym, Nick was surprised. He was expecting to be trapped in a small room on a treadmill, with a few free weights and maybe a single TV. But this boat had a full gym on board. There were at least twenty treadmills, all looking out over the water. There were multiple sets of free weights as well as different types of benches depending on the lift you wanted to perform. Off to one side were elliptical and even a few rowing machines, something that made Nick snicker at with them being on a boat and all. Directly outside, Nick saw what was probably the best feature of this gym. A track that circled the ship. A sign near the door said that only eight laps would equal a 5k. He wasn't sure he wanted to run a 5k this morning, but a few laps in the ocean air would beat sitting on a treadmill any day. As Nick jogged around the boat's track, he enjoyed the views of the ocean and the activities going on in the ship. It was on his third lap when Nick spied Leo and Kim Simmons, two of his dinner mates from the previous night, huddled together talking on a phone. Taking a break from his jog, He figured a little chat would be I order. As he got close, Nick said, "Hey, how is my favorite married couple the cruise?" Looking up, both Kim and Leo had a staled look on their faces. Kim quickly hid the phone they were looking at as Leo stood and blocked Nick from getting close to Kim or seeing what they were so interested in. 

"Hey, Nick," Leo said in a friendly if slightly uneasy tone like he was a kit just caught doing something he didn't want his parents to know about. "What are you up to?" He asked as he glanced back at his wife. 

"Nothing, just getting in a run" Nick responded wondering why they were suddenly so uneasy around him. 

"That's good," Leo said his voice uneasy. "Have to stay in shape. Especially with all the food, they have here." Again Leo looked around nervously. They were uncomfortable. That much, Nick was sure of. 

"Yep," Kim said, echoing her husband. "So where is Judy?"

Nick look inquisitively at the two trying to see what they were hiding from him, "Judy is at the spa with Charlie." He said carefully.

"Well, that's good." Leo said before adding, "Well, we have to go. We will see you at dinner." Then without giving Nick a chance to say good by the two turned and quickly walked away. 

Nick, now standing alone, shook his head. "That was odd," He thought. They didn't seem that uncomfortable around me last night. Deciding not to dwell on their odd behavior, Nick continued on his run. He wanted to be done in time to meet Judy back at their room. 

-

Back in the spa, the two vixens continued to slowly work out all of the tension and stress held by the two rabbits. Judy moaned in pleasure, to her own embarrassment as the vixen slowly worked on the muscles of her feet.

Charlie smiled, seeing the embarrassed bunny next to her. "Don't be embarrassed. It just means she is doing a good job." Charlie said as she shared a smiled with the masseuse working on Judy.

"It happens all the time, Miss." The vixen said. "It's only uncomfortable if I am near, well, other areas."

As the two bunnies continued to enjoy the relaxing massage, Cynthia the vixen working on Judy leaned over to Victoria and whispered in a language the bunnies didn't understand. "This bunny smells like a fox."

Victoria's ears perked up. "You think her mate is a tod? I bet they are into some kinky predator/pray games. Him chasing her until he catches and," a knowing look spreads over the vixens muzzle, "eats her."

"If it works for them," Cynthia said. "Besides think how big a fox would seem to a bunny."

Victoria chuckled at the thought of the larger predator and this tiny bunny.

Cynthia smiled. "Must be a gentle lover. I could use a tod like that." She said, raising her eyebrows.

Looking at her fellow masseuse, Victoria smiled. "I could use any tod at this point. I've been on this boat for a long time."

The two vixens laughed. Causing the bunnies to open their eyes and look back at the two vixens.

"Sorry if we disturbed you, Miss," Cynthia said quickly, while the other vixen tried to stifle an embarrassed laugh. The bunnies looked at each other and shrugged deciding to enjoy the rest of the massage. 

After their massages were complete, the two bunnies made their way to a couple of chairs on the spa deck to relax. Wrapped in big fluffy robes, they sat down and were instantly handed a couple of infused waters while a facial cream was spread on the fur of their faces by the helpful staff. Once they were alone, Charlie looked towards Judy. "So think the two vixens were talking about us?"

Judy smiled. "With how good that massage felt they can say anything about me they want."

"They were probably just jealous," Charlie said with a knowing smile.

Judy looked at her fellow bunny with a confused look, "Jealous"?

"Fox's have a better sense of smell then us, and if I could smell Nick on you, well I know they could."

A look of shock spread across Judy's face before it was quickly replaced by one of embarrassment. She had spent the night cuddling with Nick's tail. Then in her hurry to not be late didn't shower. "But I didn't smell it," Judy said in her own defense.

"You are probably used to it," Charlie said. "You do spend a lot of time together."

"Oh, cheese and crackers," Judy said.

Charlie laughed at her embarrassed friend before asking, "So tell me more about Nick. What is it like to be with a fox? I hear there are some significant differences if you know what I mean."

Judy let out a little bit of an uncomfortable laugh at the question, thinking to herself how curious she was about those very differences. But she quickly regained her composure and changed the subject. "We talked about Nick and me last night. Why don't you tell me about Aaron," Judy said.

Charlie's eyes lit up at the mention of her boyfriend. "He's the perfect boyfriend." She said proudly. "He's quiet, and a little insecure, but he is sincere. All he asks of me is my time. He doesn't care about my money or going to any big celebrity parties. Instead, he wants to spend time with me alone on the couch watching some dumb old movie. But most of all, he understands my life and accepts it."

"I'm sorry to pry, but I don't understand," Judy said. "How does he understand your life?"

Looking slightly embarrassed Charlie continued. "I don't like to complain because I have it pretty good. But sometimes, being my father's daughter is tough. We are always in the spotlight. Anytime I go out dinner, or to the store, there are mammals with cameras there."

Judy nodded as Charlie continued.

"I mean my first date, my first kiss, both showed up in pictures in a magazine. I felt like I never had any privacy. I didn't feel like I could trust anyone because everyone just wanted something from me. Charlie said her voice revealing stress, and honestly, Judy hadn't heard from her before. "I had to hire a manager and a publicist at sixteen. Not to find me work, or to get my name out there. I just wanted to try and keep the perception of me positive. I was scared to death of something in some tabloid keeping me out of college. "

Judy frowned. "But if you hate losing your privacy, why are you a social media influencer?"

Sighing, Charlie responded. "It was because they wouldn't leave me alone that I got into social media. It was an attempt to take control of the way people saw me. If I was the one choosing what was going to be published about me, I could control a bit of what people thought about me. The money it makes was just a bonus."

"It's quite the bonus," Judy said as she thought about the meager pay Nick and she received for being cops. 

"It pays well, there is no doubt about that, but I was fortunate enough, thanks to my dad, that money wasn't a priority for me," Charlie said. "But I felt alone. Everyone around me felt fake. Then I met Aaron. He didn't know who I was, and when he found out, he didn't care. He is just real."

"So not like the other males you have been around?" Judy asked.

"Not even a little bit. Every buck I ever met only cared that I looked good on his arm and could pop out a couple of litters for them. I didn't want that. I am not even sure what I want, but settling into someone else's shadow, wasn't it."

Judy nodded, "I understand that." She said. "I said the same thing to my parents a couple of times. I wanted to be a cop, not a farmers wife. Even when I told them about this trip, they were still asking if I was going with a buck."

"Wait, Your parents don't know about Nick?" Charlie asked, suddenly confused.

Judy froze. For a second she forgot she was here with Nick portraying a couple. "Well," Judy said, thinking quickly to not blow her cover. "They have met Nick, but they don't know that we are more than just partners." 

"Take it from me, Judy, because I just had this conversation with my dad. If you love Nick, don't hide it. Tell your parents. You don't want Nick to think you are ashamed of him, and you don't want to have to lie to your parents. If you love them and love the fox tell them." Charlie said.

Judy paused, thinking about her and Nick. How much she wished she shared in Charlie's confidence to just teller parents, and Nick how she felt about the fox. To throw all caution to the wind, not worry what the precinct, or her parents, would think. But most of all, find out how Nick really felt, and if they could be together.

"Hey, you still there over there?" Charlie asked, causing Judy to look up. "You kind of spaced out over there."

"I'm fine just thinking about something," Judy said.

Just then, a timer went off, signaling it that the bunnies time was up. Gathering their things, they both went to the locker rooms, showered, and got dressed. As they were walking out, Judy turned to Charlie and asked one more question. "Charlie, forgive me for the asking, but if you wanted more privacy, why did you talk about this cruise online?"

"Talking about the cruise was actually my publicist. A little trade secret. I have other people that post for me. It is the only way I can get anything done and be online all the time. I told them I would be gone for this cruise, and she thought I wanted to get sponsored. So she started talking about it to see if she could get some money out of the cruise line for the mentions."

"Did it work?" Judy caught herself asking before she even realized it. 

"Yes, but I turned it down. I didn't want to spend this cruise taking pictures of everything. Only the special moments with Aaron, or with my new friends would get posted." Charlie said, smiling,

"We should go find our guys," Judy said. 

"I guess so," Charlie said mockingly. 

"Let us know what you and Nick plan to do later. If you want the company, we would love to join you." Charlie said with a smile before she hugged Judy and turned to walk to her cabin. Judy smiled as she also turned and went to find Nick. 

-

After his work out, Nick made his way to back to his room only to find Judy reclining on the bed. 

"Hey, you," Judy said, welcoming Nick back to the room with a smile. "Have fun while I was away?"

"I worked out, chatted with some mammals. Nothing too exciting, how was the spa?" Nick asked as he stripped off his shirt, something that didn't go unnoticed by the bunny.

"It was amazing. I wish I could start every day out by going to the spa." Judy said as she reclined on the bed. Pretending not to notice the half-dressed fox only feet away.

Grabbing a towel, Nick made his way towards the shower. "Let me get cleaned up and we can go do whatever you want," Nick said as he stepped into the shower and closed the door. Hanging his towel on the hook, Nick quickly stripped off his shorts and stepped into the tiny shower, unaware that in the process, he had bumped the door leaving it slightly open. Judy sat up from the bed and started to look for her phone. But when she turned, she saw something she didn't expect. It was only a sliver, but the bathroom door was open, and she could see the mirror. But it was what was reflected in that mirror that caught her attention. It was the rusted orange fur of her pretend boyfriend. Without even noticing, Judy unconsciously moved to where she could see into the bathroom better. Nick stood in the shower, his back to the mirror, as he let the hot water runoff his head and cascade down his body and soak into his fur. Judy's eyes followed the water down as it caused the fluffy fur to lay down and cling to his body, revealing the musculature of the fox. 

Nick had never been in bad shape, but while at the academy, he didn't add much size, but defiantly added definition to his lean frame. Judy watched as the muscles in his back ripple as he rubbed the fur shampoo all over himself. Judy didn't know what to do. A part of her knew this was wrong, peeping on her partner like this. But another part of her refused to let her look away. In the darkest parts of her mind, she wished he would turn around. Just to give her a peek at some of those differences Charlie had mentioned earlier. As if commanded by her thoughts to do so, Nick turned. His arms in the air as he rinsed the shampoo from the fur on his head. Judy's eyes traveled down the wet fox's body until her eyes settled on his foxhood. Judy gasped, as she took in what she saw. His sheath alone was larger than any buck she had ever seen. She shivered in desire as she thought about what it might contain. Judy knew she should look away but couldn't. She found everything about Nick's nude form captivating, her eyes caressing every inch of his body. It took sudden ping of her phone to snap her out of her trance. With guilt overtaking her, she turned away, hiding her eyes from the view of the exposed fox she wasn't supposed to see. Looking down at the phone she saw a message from Charlie.

"I just saw they have Hula lessons, interested?" The message said. Hearing the water turn off, the guilt of watching her partner shower suddenly overcame her. She needed to get out of there, and Hula lessons were as good an excuse as any. 

"On my way," Judy texted back. As she was about to head out, Nick stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. Judy looked up and began to blush as she pictured what that white piece of cloth covered.

"I feel so much better. It's amazing what a good shower can do for you," Nick said, unaware of the double meaning to his words. Nick started to open the closet to grab some clothes when he stopped abruptly. 

Like the vixens earlier, Nick had an excellent sense of smell. Something smelled different in their room. There was an intoxicating smell he didn't recognize in the small room. "What is that?" Nick thought to himself. It was something earthy and sweet. It drew him in and made it impossible to focus on anything else. He had smelled it before but was unable to place it. "Do you smell that?" Nick asked the humiliated bunny, who knew the scent well. 

Judy was growing more and more embarrassed by the minute. She knew the smell even with her sense of smell being much weaker than Nicks. The smell was her. It was the smell of a horny bunny. Apparently seeing Nick affected her more than she thought. "I don't smell anything" She lied, hoping Nick would drop it. 

"I do. It's something that wasn't here before." Nick said, still trying to discover the source.

Panicking, Judy was looking for any excuse. "It must be from the fur shampoo or the massage oil from the spa," Judy said, hoping Nick would buy it. 

Fortunately for Judy, Nick seemed to buy this excuse. "Well, whatever it is, I like it. If it's the shampoo, you should look into buying some. I'm sure it would drive the bucks back in Bunnyburrow wild."

"You have no idea," Judy thought to herself.

As Nick stepped back into the bathroom to get dressed Judy hurried past him and out of the room desperate to get away from the fox and his sensitive nose. Calling to Nick as she left, she said, "I'm off to Hula lessons with Charlie. See you at dinner."

Before Nick could answer, Judy was gone. He looked around the empty room, disappointed. He knew they were supposed to stay near Charlie but, Nick was hoping he would get to spend some time with Judy as well. With nothing else to do, Nick grabbed his phone and headphones and went to find a chair and relax in the afternoon sun. Before he left, Nick scribbled a quick note about where he was going and left it on the bed for Judy to find.

-

It was a few hours later that Nick slowly opens his eyes. He hadn't planned on taking a nap, but with how quickly he fell asleep, he guessed he needed it. Looking around for a second, he was happy to see a certain bunny sitting in the chair next to him. 

"Hey Slick," Judy said as she noticed his eyes were open. 

"Hey Fluff," Nick said as he stretched in his chair. "How was Hula dancing?"

Judy blushed as Nick sat up, and his button-up shirt fell partially open. Just like before, all she could picture in her mind was everything else she saw earlier when Nick was in the shower. "Um, It was fun. I'm not sure if it is what I would have picked to do, but we have to keep an eye on Charlie, right?" She said her speech was a bit choppy and uncomfortable. 

"Yeah," Nick said as he watched Judy noticing something was slightly off. For some reason just like the Simmons earlier, she seemed a little uncomfortable around him. "Carrots," He said as he placed his paw on her arm. "Is everything ok?

"Great, everything is just peachy," Judy said a little too quickly and with a bit too much emphasis for Nick to believe it. 

"Really?" He asked again, not letting it drop.

Judy paused. She couldn't tell him that only a couple of hours ago, she was staring him naked and because of that basically hotboxed their room with her scent. Instead, she told him a half-truth she hoped he would buy. "I just feel bad leaving you alone all day is all."

Nick smiled. He knew there was more to it than that, he was going to play along until she was ready to tell him what was bothering her. "Understandable, anyone would feel bad not being around a fox as awesome as me all day."

"Oh, really?" Judy said arching an eyebrow. "Anyone? If I recall Bogo was as excited for you to be gone on this assignment as you were to take it."

"You wound me Carrots," Nick said as he placed his paws over his heart. 

Judy laughed, "How about I go grab to of those drinks with the umbrella's from the bar over there," Judy said pointing to the bar, "Then, we can spend another hour just enjoying being out on the ocean before dinner."

Nick pretended to mull it over. "I guess I can sit in my deck chair while you bring me drinks." He smiled as he looked at the bunny. "The things I do for you Fluff."

"You're doing it for me?" Judy said with a smirk

"I wouldn't do it for anyone else," Nick said, returning the smirk, and somehow despite how corny it was making Judy's heart melt a bit. 

As Judy walked over to the bar, Nick turned his head and called out to her, "I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave." 

Without turning around, Judy rolled her eyes at the old trite and corny joke. She knew she should fire something back, But for some reason instead, she just shook her hips, unknowingly drawing a smile from the fox behind her. 

-

That night at all three couples were once again gathered at their assigned table. William had just taken their orders and had disappeared into the kitchen to pass them onto the chefs. After watching the goat leave, Charlie spoke up, breaking the silence. "I know what Judy and I did today. How about the rest of you? What did you do for fun on your first day on the ship?"

"Nothing," Leo answered quickly. 

"Well, not nothing," Kim corrected, "just nothing too exciting. We sat on the deck, checked out the shops, simple things like that." Kim said as she looked between Nick and Judy uncomfortably. 

"Personally, I made great use of my time, to grow as a mammal and expand my horizons," Nick said. 

Judy laughed, "You too a nap,"

"And worked out," Nick said in his own defense. "That is why I was so tired. It takes a lot of effort to keep a specimen such as myself in tip-top shape. Plus before my nap on the deck, I was looking off at the horizon. So there" Nick stuck his tongue out at Judy in defiance. 

Changing the subject away from her pretend boyfriend Judy asked "Aaron? How about you?"

"Well, believe it or not, I spent a good portion of the morning in the library reading," Aaron said. "It was supposed to only be for the plane ride, but I got wrapped up in this book, and now I want to finish it."

"Really?" Judy said as she looked at Aaron and then asked. "What is the book about?" 

Aaron smiled as he started to explain the book." It's called Accomplice, and it's about two kits who fake an abduction just to get into their college of choice. Of course, things get way out of hand."

Nick looks at Judy, who returns a knowing glance. "Maybe all of this whole kidnapping scare was just Aaron researching a book." Nick thought, and from the look on Judy's face, she was probably thinking as well.

It was then that William returned with the group's dinner. "I love to see everyone smiling. But, before I hand this out, I have to know. Who's happy to see me, their amazing waiter, and who is just hungry?"

The group smiled at his joke while William passed out their food. "Mr. Nick," William said as he bent down next to the fox. "I suppose for you it could be both. But while I am marinated in at least a half a bottle of merlot before every shift, I must warn you. It is a very cheap wine." William smiling as he patted Nick on the back and laughed. Nick joined him laughing as well. For a second forgetting to hide the sharp teeth, he had. 

"I have to go," Kim said suddenly. "My… stomach is upset. A little seasickness, I think." Instantly Williams smile disappeared, and a look of concern settled on his face. "Madam is there anything I can get you that might settle your stomach?"

"I think she just needs to go lay down," Leo said, his attention squarely on his ailing wife.

William signaled for one of the busboys to join him at the table. "Please, wrap up their dinners and have then sent to their cabin. No one leaves one of my tables hungry."

Both Leo and Kim gave a weak smile and thanked William as they stood and walked out of the dining room. 

"I hope she is ok," Judy said as Nick continued to watch the odd behavior of the couple. 

Nick looked around. First, they were hiding something when Nick saw them earlier. Now, seconds after William's joke, and Nick revealing his teeth for a second they leave. "Maybe," Nick thought, "they have a problem with predators?"

After the rest of the mammals had finished their dinner, William returned to see if anyone needed anything else. After being told that once again he had a happy and stuffed table, William smiled then asked. "After last nights early trip to your cabins to, ahem, rest," William winked at the males at the table while the females both blushed, their ears turning bright pink. "Do you two wonderful couples have any big plans for tonight?"

Smiling Nick volunteered, "The ladies here are going to be part of the Hula Show,"

"The Hula Show, A fine choice!" William said. "There are always many beautiful women dancing on that stage. Trust me it is a favorite of every male on the boat. I should know, I have been kicked out of there many times."

Smiling and thanking William for his always stellar service, the two couples rose and headed out of the dining room. Checking the time, both of the females realized they had to go and get into costume.

Judy looked at Nick, who she knew was disappointed that she was going to be leaving him alone again, even if he would never admit it. "Nick.." She started only to be cut off by the fox.

"Go get ready," Nick said. "I'm going to take Aaron here, grab a drink and get good seats for the show."

Judy smiled. "Ok, see you soon!" Judy said as she gave the fox a quick hug. 

-

Finding a bar not far from the theater, Nick and Aaron sat down and ordered a drink. While they waited for the bartender, Nick asked. "So, Aaron, tell me more about yourself. What do you do? How did you meet Charlie?"

"There isn't much to tell I am just a normal guy. I program computers, I love reading and sports, I'm not nearly as outgoing as Charlie." Aaron said.

"How did you two get together?" Nick asked.

"She got locked out of her social media accounts, and her manager hired me to help her get everything sorted out."

"And the rest was magic?" Nick asked.

Aaron smiled. "Not quite, I agonized over what to do for a few weeks and then when I went over to fix something on one of her accounts, she actually asked her out. It wasn't my most masculine moment, but it was worth it. She's amazing."

"Is it hard with her being a celebrity and you being a normal guy?" Nick asked, still trying to see why the Smiths were so worried about this guinea pig.

"At times. I just wish I could get her away from all of it, the crowds, her dad, everything. Just let her be a normal person. She would never do it, of course. You would have to drag her kicking and screaming. Her social media presence means too much to her."

Nick looked at Aaron with a look of understanding. "Trust me, I get that. Judy scares me to death sometimes. Police work is her life. She will always put the safety of other mammals before her own. It's one of many reasons why she is a great cop."

The bartender returned with their drinks, as Nick continued. 

"It's dangerous work. I could lose her because some mammal decided to shoot at us instead of getting a speeding ticket.

Aaron looked a the fox. "That's rough. I'm only worried about stress, not stray bullets." Aaron said, comforting Nick. "But, we love them because of who they are, not who we want them to be."

"Oh, don't misunderstand. I don't want Judy to stop being a cop. Her enthusiasm for that job and the difference she can make is infectious. It's why I'm a cop. I just want her to be a little more careful."

Smiling, Aaron said, "I don't think that is too much to ask. But for now, we better get to the theater if we want to get good seats," 

"Good call," Nick said as he paid the bartender for the drinks. "Let's go."

In the theater, Nick and Aaron found a table and waited for their significant others to take the stage. 

It wasn't long before the lights dimmed and the females made their way out. Nick's jaw hit the table as he saw Judy. She was only wearing the grass shirt and a couple of coconuts held together with string.

The music started, and all of the dancers began to move. Instantly, Nick was hypnotized by the movements of the bunny in front of him. Somehow she seemed so fragile and strong at the same time. Nick watched as she rocked her hips back and forth his eyes, tracing every curve of her body. He was mesmerized by the movement, His eyes tracing her body, only covered by a grass skit held by the tiniest string that both told him she wasn't wearing panties and kept giving him tantalizing peaks of her legs as she moved. Following her muscular legs up, he watched as she shook her fill hips that narrowed down to her tiny waist. Further up, Nick admired her obvious strength and the alluring feminine fluff on her chest that he longed to run his paws over. As Judy turned to the music, Nick continued to stare. First at the toned musculature of her back that her fur barely hid. Next, his gaze traveled down to the cute little tail that stuck out of her skit that Nick saw twitch as she danced. As she turned again, Nick saw the seductive look in her eyes. The deep, violet eyes that he had gotten lost in many times when they were talking. He was drawn to her, afraid to blink in case he might miss something. In his mind, Nick was looking for the right word to describe what he was seeing. It wasn't cute, and it wasn't adorable. Those terms didn't begin to convey what he saw. He then thought about the obvious, but beautiful still fell short. The only word Nick could think of was perfect. Everything about her was perfect. From the color of her fur to the shape of her body, it was all perfect.

On stage, Judy noticed the fox staring. She smiled as she watched him sitting there, mouth slightly agape, hypnotized by what he saw. Judy felt powerful, sexy, and for a second hopeful that he really did feel like she did. But that only lasted for a second. Because on the next turn, Judy saw something that broke her heart. Dancing behind Judy, was the arctic fox that had been watching the two of them since the plane trip. Like the masseuses, Judy had seen earlier The vixen was tall and thin with snow-white fur and sultry eyes. This fox looked a lot like the vixens Judy remembered from the fur magazines he claimed were Finnick's that she found in Nick's apartment. Judy's heart dropped when she realized Nick wasn't looking at her. He was watching this vixen behind her. What made it even worse was on the next turn, Judy followed the eye line of the fox behind her and found she was looking straight at Nick. Judy wanted to cry. On the final note of the song, Judy rushed from the stage. She ran past Nick and went directly to their room. Inside the cabin, Judy grabbed her pajama's and quickly stripped off the silly costume she was wearing. 

"Stupid, stupid bunny," She said to the crying bunny in the mirror. "Of course, Nick was looking at the vixen. She was beautiful. Do you really think he would be looking at you? Even if he did have a thing for bunnies, Charlie was right there." Judy said as she continued to cry. 

Back at the theater, Nick was searching for the bunny who had taken his breath away. Walking up to Charlie and Aaron, he said, "Amazing performance. Have you seen Judy by chance? I saw her hop off stage, but then she was gone."

Charlie and Aaron looked around. Seeing if the bunny was anywhere nearby. "Sorry, Nick," Arron said. "I don't see her anywhere."

Nick had a disappointed look on his face. "I am going to go look for her. If you see her, please let her know I am looking for her."

Leaving the theater, Nick figured that the best place to look was in their room. "Maybe she needed to go get changed." Nick thought even if the idea of Judy wearing anything else disappointed Nick a bit. 

As Nick walked down the hall towards his and Judy's cabin, he saw something odd. A mammal dressed in khaki pants and a black hoodie was fiddling with the lock to one of the rooms. "Lock yourself out?" Nick said to the unknown mammal, trying to see if he could help in some way. 

As Nick got closer, he looked at the name on the door. "Emplois" It was Charlie and Aaron's room. "Why are you trying to get into my friend's room?" Nick asked. When he was only a few feet away, the mammal stood and charged Nick, throwing him against the wall, before taking off down the hall. Quickly Nick regained his feet and gave chase, following the mystery mammal down he hall. Whoever it was, was fast, but Nick was faster. Following him or her through the long corridors that housed the many cabins on this boat, Nick quickly started closing the distance between the two. Realizing he wasn't going to beat Nick in a straightaway, the mammal turned and started to run up the stairs. Nick was right on their tail, or lack of a visible tail Nick noted. Reaching the top decks, the mammal led Nick out onto the pool deck, where a large deck party was going on. Just as they were reaching the crowd, Nick reached out, grabbing the back of the hoodie the mammal was wearing. But before Nick could pull the mammal down, he was blindsided by a dancing bear that knocked Nick from his feet and caused him to lose his grip. Running into the crowd, the mammal weaved and dodged quickly putting distance between him and the fox. Nick scrambled to his feet again but was having trouble seeing the mammal. The bodies of the larger dancing mammals closed in around Nick. Seeing a lifeguard chair only a few feet away, Nick climbed up and desperately searched the crowd for his adversary. It took a second, but Nick was able to locate the mammal, just before they slipped behind a door to the stairs on the other side of the ship. Nick cursed, angry at losing the chase as he climbed down and made his way back to his cabin. 

Once inside his room, he found Judy sound asleep in the bed. Nick thought about waking her to tell her about what he had seen but decided against it. He could fill her in the next morning. She needed her rest. Looking at the doe, Nick was tempted to get in bed next to the bunny. To cuddle up to her and just hold her. Nick sighed with Judy safely asleep he decided he needed a drink. As quietly as he could, he snuck back out of the room, careful not to wake the tired bunny. With Nick gone, Judy opened her eyes. Judy felt terrible, avoiding Nick, but she couldn't talk to him right now. It hurt too much. For all, she knew he could be going to find that vixen right now. Hugging her pillow, Judy started to cry again and continued to do so until she finally fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was at Charlie's room? Is Judy too hard on her self? Did Nick did Nick know about his full-frontal reveal to Judy? Why was William kicked out of the hula show? 
> 
> Tell me about your theories! Your likes and dislikes!
> 
> By the way, I know this was a long one, thanks for making it this far. Made a few huge changes in this chapter from my outline so I would love to know what you think of the direction of the story.


	5. Can you do better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith's mad. Charlie is worried, Arron's suspicious, Judy's sad, and Nick just wants to know whats going on. Can a day at the beach solve any of these problems?
> 
> Oh, and a chance to win a hundred bucks changes everything.

Slowly opening his eyes, Nick blinked a few times as he looked around the room and smiled. Unlike yesterday, where he woke up in a bit of a daze unsure of where he was, this morning, Nick knew instantly where he was and more importantly, who was cuddled up next to him in the bed, clutching onto his tail. In her sleep, Judy had rolled closer to Nick, her back pressed against his side. Nick enjoyed the warm sensation of having the bunny pressed up against him, almost as much as he loved the feel of her paws gripping his tail as she held it against herself, lost in the fluff that covered his tail "Is it bad that I am jealous of my tail?" Nick thought to himself, with a little chuckle.

Thinking back to the night before, Nick was still disappointed with the outcome of his chase with the mystery mammal trying to break into Charlie and Aaron's cabin. He had done everything he could, and the culprit still got away. The memory of this didn't stay with him too long before another picture sprang to mind. It was the bunny laying next to him wearing nothing but the grass skirt and those coconuts. Nick smiled as he remembered tracing the lines of her body with his eyes. 

Taking a deep breath, Nick exhaled with his eyes closed. It was a great memory, he just had to control it, or he would be having a very uncomfortable conversation with Judy when she woke up about what else is up. 

A moment later, Judy began to stir. Unlike the fox, Judy didn't wake up with a smile. She was still upset from the night before when she believed she caught Nick starting at the vixen instead of her at the hula show. She wasn't mad at Nick, of course, the fox would watch a vixen She thought to herself. "It would have been nice if he was staring at me," Judy thought somberly. "He's into vixen's not doe's," Judy thought before she realized she was cuddling Nick's tail again. 

Shoving the appendage away from her body, Judy quickly hopped out of bed and stormed towards the bathroom. Nick heard her mutter to herself in a disgusted tone. Unable to make out what she was saying, Nick looked worriedly after the bunny. "Maybe letting her cuddle my tail in her sleep bothers her?" Nick wondered.

A few minutes later, Judy exited the bathroom to find Nick sitting up on the bed with the light on. "Oh, hey," She said in a chipper voice, doing her best not to let Nick know something was bothering her. "Did you sleep well?" Nick looked at the doe. It was apparent to him that something was bothering her. Nick just didn't know what.

Figuring Judy would tell him when she was ready, Nick decided to tell her about the chase he had the night before. Unfortunately, his choice of words couldn't have been any worse. "We need to talk about last night." He said in a serious tone. 

Judy's heart dropped. If there was anything she didn't want to talk about, it was what happened the previous night.

Looking at the doe as serious as can be, Nick started to tell her about the night before. "After the Hula show" Judy cringed. She knew Nick went out after she pretended to be asleep. With the seriousness of his tone, she feared it would be an admission that he hooked up with the vixen from the hula show. 

"Nick, It's ok. I understand. I saw the vixen too," Judy said.

Confused, Nick looked at Judy. "You saw her too?" 

Judy exhaled and looked down, wishing with all of her might for this conversation to go away. She knew Nick went out after she pretended to be asleep. With the seriousness of his tone, she feared it would be an admission that he hooked up with the vixen from the hula show. 

"Yeah, how could you miss her?" Judy said, "Look, I know we aren't really.."

But before Judy could continue, Nick asked, "And you're sure she was a vixen? How could you tell under the hoodie?"

Now it was Judy's turn to be confused. "Hoodie?"

"Yeah, the mammal trying to break into Charlie's cabin last night was wearing khaki's and a black hoodie. I didn't see a tail. How did you know she was a vixen? How did you even see her? I didn't see you in the hall, and you were asleep when I got back?"

Suddenly Judy realized Nick was talking about something very different. She was still hurt by Nick starting at the vixen, but thankfully he wasn't admitting to a hookup or anything else. "Never mind, I was talking about someone else. Ha, ha," Judy laughed uncomfortably "More important, the mammal breaking into Charlie's cabin? Did you catch them?"

Nick looked at Judy, wondering why she was acting so strange. Breaking his gaze, he instead looked down and away, slightly ashamed at losing the mammal in the chaos of the party. "Last night, I was searching for you after the hula show. As I was walking down the hall, I saw a mammal dressed in a black hoodie messing with the lock on a cabin door. At first, I thought someone had locked themselves out of their cabin, but as I got closer, I saw the name on the door was Empolis. So I asked what they were doing."

"What did they say?" Judy asked, now feeling slightly guilty she wasn't there to help her partner. 

Nick rubbed his shoulder. "The mammal charged at me and slammed me into the wall, I fell to my knees, and the mammal took off. I tried to catch them, and almost did a few times, but once we reached the top deck, I lost him or her in the sea of bigger mammals up there."

Judy was embarrassed. Instead of helping her partner and doing her job, she was back in the room crying because Nick, a fox was interested in another fox. "Nick" Judy started planning on apologizing to her partner when there was a knock at the door. 

"I'll get it," Nick said, standing up from the bed, Nick walking the short distance from the bed to the door. "Whoever it is I will get rid of them so we can figure to our next move. Opening the door, Nick saw a brown hare standing there, looking rather irate. Smiling, Nick said, "Judy, this may take longer than I thought, I have a # 2 knocking at the door."

Judy rolled her eyes at the crass joke. While the already angry expression of Smith #2 somehow was able to be more annoyed. "Hilarious, Wilde," Smith #2 said. "Now if you're done insulting me, I had some questions for you about last night. Namely, after scaring away, the suspect did you manage to see anything before you let him escape? I mean we had only been watching him for about an hour at that point it was nice to know that you had no problem ruining it."

Nick frowned at the hare. "Ruined your sting? You were nowhere around. I could see down the hall."

"We were hiding you, idiot, once he was in the room, he would have been trapped. Instead, the only thing we now know the threat is not only real, and the fox who is supposed to be helping keep Ms. Emplois safe let the suspect getaway, so they are loose on the boat instead of in our custody." Smith said, taking to the fox like he was a kit.

"Look, I tried…" Nick started to say before he was interrupted by Smith.

"No, you failed. You had a simple job, and you failed. It's officers like you, that keep mammals like me, employed. It's amazing they even let you on the force." Staring at Nick, the hare continued to dress down the fox.

"If you boss trusted you he wouldn't have asked us to be here," Judy said, jumping to Nick's defense.

Turning to Judy, the hare's eyes narrowed. "That's a good point. Why, are you here? You weren't with Charlie, she was alone at the dance with her boyfriend, one of the PRIME SUSPECTS. The fox was busy blowing our only lead, so what exactly was the famous Judy Hopps doing?"

Judy paused. She didn't want to reveal why she had disappeared, the pain of seeing Nick starting at the vixen too fresh to relive. "I.."

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Because all that matters is what you weren't doing. Your job," The hare said to Judy, causing her to step back.

"Back off," Nick practically growled. "You want to be mad at someone? Be mad at me for losing the perp. But leave her alone. Judy spent almost the entire day with Charlie. The only way Judy could have been closer to Charlie was if she was the one dating her."

Looking between the pair, Smith shook his head. "Get your shit together you two, or I will report to Bogo how you turned this mission in a free vacation and ignored Ms. Emplois's safety. Then you will be lucky if Mr. Emplois doesn't sue you and the entire ZPD," Looking between the two mammals before him Smith sighed. As mad at them as Smith was about what had transpired the night before, he still needed their help. 

"Yesterday, we received a copy of Aaron's search history," Smith said, handing the paper to Judy. "As you can see, he has been looking up some questionable things." 

Looking at the report in her paws, Judy read the searches for Nick. "Quick ways to make money, loans, low-interest loans," Flipping to the next page she continued. "Sneaking on a cruise ship, Getting something past cruise ship metal detectors," The third section also looked terrible for Aaron "Abduction, Accomplice, Cruise ship security."

"We don't know if he is going to do it himself, or if he is just going to create the opportunity. But this kid is hiding something." Smith said. "I don't know what game he is playing. But watch him." Turning from the room, Smith quickly walked down the hall and away from Nick and Judy's cabin. 

Nick turned to Judy. He looked distraught. Not only had he lost the suspect, but after spending all that time with Aaron, he didn't even suspect him. "I'm sorry, Fluff. I know I let you down last night." Again, Judy's mind instantly went to the dance, but Nick continued. "I tried to get him, I really did. I thought I had him a couple of times. But when we got into the crowd, I got knocked down, and by the time I found him he was already across the room and going out a door." Nick sat on the bed, hanging his head in defeat. "I'm sorry" Judy looked at the fox, unsure of what to do. She wanted to step forward and comfort him. Take him in her arms and tell him he did his best. But she was scared. After last night she was convinced, her feelings only went one way. He was just a friend, and she didn't want to overstep and make him uncomfortable. 

Instead, Judy turned away, "I'm going to get a shower. We are supposed to meet Charlie and Aaron soon."

"Yeah, good point," Nick said his voice ding little to hide the defeat he was feeling.

Watching the bathroom door close, Nick let out a sigh. Laying back on the bed, he stared at the ceiling. He was mad that he messed up and made both him and Judy look bad. But, as much as that weighed on his mind, a more pressing issue was bugging him more. What was bothering Judy? Thoughts were racing through Nick's head. Was she mad at him for losing the perp? Did he do something in his sleep that she was angry about? She mentioned a vixen. Maybe he called out the name of some vixen in his sleep? Nick wasn't sure what to do. If he somehow hurt Judy, he had to find out about it and find a way to make it better. 

About fifteen minutes later, Judy exited the bathroom to find Nick still sitting on the bed, the look of defeat on his muzzle. It broke her heart to see him like this. "Look, Nick," Judy said before the fox interrupted her. 

"Judy, did I do something wrong?" Nick asked as he looked at the doe his emerald eyes searching for answers on her face. 

Judy sighed. "Nick, you didn't do anything wrong. You did your best. Sometimes the bad guy gets away."

Frowning Nick brushed back the fur on his head with his paw. "No, I want to know why you're mad at me."

"I'm not," Judy said, "You didn't do anything wrong."

Now it was Nick's turn to sigh. "Let's not play this game Fluff. Something is bothering you."

Something was bothering her, but unless he cared for her as much as she cared for him, there wasn't anything he could do to make her feel better. "You're imaging things, come on getting dressed before we are late," Judy said, not wanting to talk about it. 

Nick looked at the doe wordlessly before looking away and stepping into the shower. He knew she wasn't telling him the entire truth. But for now, Nick decided that he would let it go, so they weren't late to meet up with Charlie. He lost the perp last night he wasn't going to make a mistake today. Nick was sure that at some point, he would be able to find out what was bugging the bunny and do whatever it took to bring back the smile that brightened his day.  
-

A short time later, Nick and Judy were making their way through the boat to reach the disembarkment area. Judy's mood was slightly better, but Nick was still worried. He watched her as they walked through the ship, noticing some of the pep in her step was missing. Once they arrived at their destination, they were pleased to see a short line leading off the ship, as well as Charlie and Aaron standing there waiting for them. A grin spread across Judy's face as she ran to give her friend a hug. Even if it wasn't him making her smile, Nick was still happy to see Judy in a better mood. 

"So what's today's plan?" Judy asked Charlie. "We woke up a bit late. I didn't even look at the events for today; I was just worried about getting here on time to meet you and Aaron."

Charlie giggled, "Sure you slept in," she said once again causing the pink of Judy's ears to deepen with embarrassment. "As for what to do, I figured hang out on the beach until the island party tonight. When the worst-case scenario is we lay in the sun with a cocktail, It is probably going to be a good day."

"Sounds good," Judy said her grin still spread across her face. Unknown to Charlie was that the smile was mostly for Charlie's benefit. Judy was still not feeling like herself but figured the sand, sun, and distraction of the bunny, and her boyfriend would help her keep her mind off of Nick.

As the two females walked and chatted away, Aaron hung back to greet Nick. "Hey, you ok?" Aaron asked, seeing the slightly depressed look on Nick's face. 

Nick looked at the guinea pig and shook his head "Judy was mad at me this morning."

Smiling, Aaron interrupted Nick saying, "And you have no idea why."

"Exactly," Nick said with his own slight smile. "I feel like I should know, but I have no idea what I could have possibly done to make her mad."

Looking sympathetic at the taller fox, Aaron said, "Welcome to like with a female" drawing laughs from not only Nick but some nearby male sheep as well. 

Looking back at the two males Charlie frowned. Judy had just explained what happened the night before to Charlie's surprise. She couldn't believe Nick would do such a thing as staring at another female in front of Judy. In the back of her mind, she decided to watch the fox. First the demeaning nicknames, now showing interest in other females, if Nick was playing with Judy's feelings, Charlie was going to deal with it sooner rather than later. 

Behind Charlie and Judy, Aaron was still consoling the frustrated fox. Placing his paw on Nick's back, Aaron continued his earlier conversation, "There is only one way to deal with a situation like this. Once we get to the beach, let's get some drinks."

"How will booze tell me what Judy is mad at me for today?" Nick asked, looking confused. 

Aaron looked at Nick. "Oh, it won't. But at least we will know why we are in trouble tomorrow."

Nick smiled at the joke before stepping off the boat and turning to see just how massive the ship really was. "Look at this dock. It has to be almost four football fields long, and the boat takes up every inch of it." Aaron said as Nick looked down the enormous dock and watched the ship sway gently in the water. Occasionally the boat would rock towards the pier. Threatening to slam into it, the small bumpers tied to the dock the only thing stopping it from colliding.

As they walked ashore, the four mammals were amazed at what looked like miles of beaches just a short walk from the port. There was white sand, blue water, and palm trees as far as they could see. Both bunnies smiled as they started to walk quickly towards the sand and surf, their boyfriends dutifully following behind. Upon reaching the beach, the group was happy to find chairs set upright on the sand, with large umbrellas offering shade to those who wanted it. Next to the chairs were tiny tables with menu tents on them with a list of drinks available. 

Selecting a spot, the mammals started to layout towels and make themselves comfortable. Aaron held up one of the drink tents and looked at Nick, raising his eyebrows, pulling a snicker from Nick that caught the attention of both bunnies. 

It wasn't long after they had set up the spot on the beach that a waitress approached. She was a beautiful leopard wearing a thin flowing wrap skirt and a bikini top. There was no doubt in either Charlie or Judy's mind that this cheetah probably did very well on tips from her male customers.

Approaching the bunnies first, the cheetah asked for their order. Charlie spoke up without even asking Judy, "We will have two of something fruity and alcoholic."

"Like a Blue Lagoon?" The cheetah asked?

"Works for me," Judy said with a smile.

Looked back to see what the guys wanted all three females laughed as they saw both males with their noses buried in the menu doing everything in their power not to look at the cheetah who stood in front of them. The cheetah smiled. "You trained them well."

"Yep!" Charlie said as Judy looked to the side, remembering Nick and the vixen from the night before. Charlie noticed this and snuck a look back at Nick to confirm he wasn't peaking. 

Next, the guys got drinks, a mojito for Aaron, and a rum and cola for Nick. After taking their order, the cheetah quickly walked away to help another customer. The males once again looked away finding anything but the cheetah to look at as she walked away.

Standing up from his chair, Aaron stuck out his paw to Charlie. "Care for a swim m' lady?" He asked as he winked at his girlfriend. Taking his paw, Charlie giggled at the corny invitation as she followed the guinea pig towards the water. Taking her in his arms, they played in the surf jumping the waves together and sneaking a kiss or two as they stood in the ocean. 

Not to be outdone, Nick stood and approached Judy. Frowning She looked away. Judy wasn't in the mood to play around or to have Nick pretend to be her boyfriend. Not after what had happened the night before. "I think I am going to just lay here for a bit, get some sun and wait for our drinks." She said, trying to come up with a plausible reason for not wanting to be in the water with Nick.

Bending down, next to Judy, a concerned Nick asked her again, "What's wrong? I know something is bothering you, what is it?" Again Judy tried to avoid the uncomfortable conversation. Instead of answering him, she turned away from the fox at her side shaking her head. But Nick persisted. "Fluff, if you don't tell me I'm going to throw you in the ocean."

Snapping to attention, Judy looked at Nick. "You wouldn't dare," She meant it as a warning to the fox telling him she wasn't in the mood, but to Nick, it was a challenge. Before she could even react, Nick h lifted ad Judy lifted over his shoulder and was sprinting as fast as a fox could run in the sand towards the water. Hitting his back, an angry Judy was ordering him to set her down. "Stop it! Nick, I swear if you throw me in that water…"

Ignoring the bunny's protests stopped just short of the surf and said, "Last chance Carrots. Tell me why you're mad at me. Give me the chance to make it better."

Judy was fuming on his shoulder. "You know I've taken down rhino's right? You wouldn't even be a challenge". She said pleading with him to let her go. Nick and Judy's antics were not going unnoticed. The yelling grabbed Charlie's attention. Immediately she started making her way to the fox and bunny. She saw Nick holding Judy and her fighting to free herself from the fox's grip. Charlie didn't know when what was going on, but she refused to let the fox take advantage of, or hurt her new friend.

"So?" Nick asked?

"Like you really care," Judy said her anger at the fox, causing her to lash out. 

"Wrong answer," Nick said as he tossed the bunny into the water. 

Charlie stopped shocked that Nick had actually followed through on his threat. She was on her way to yell at Nick when Judy surfaced clearly angry with the tod. "Nicholas P. Wilde! You're a dead fox!" Judy said as she took off running towards Nick, who in the act of pure self-preservation, had started to run as well. But it was no use. Judy was gaining on him, his larger size causing him to sink into the sand, while Judy was able to run across it. As he watched the bunny get closer and closer, Nick turned towards the water, thinking that might slow her down, while in his mind he heard the words of his friend Gob, a fox who pretended to be his brother when Nick first started hustling. "I've made a huge mistake."

In no time Judy had caught up to Nick and lunged, tackling him into the water where they tumbled about as the waves crashed. As the water pulled back, Nick was on his back with Judy sitting on top of him straddling his midsection. "Any last words before I drown you," Judy said in anger As she loomed over the wet fox.

"Only one thing," Nick said spitting out some salty seawater as he laid in the sand, the wave taping up against his body. "Tell me what was bothering you."

Judy stopped her melancholy returning as Nick asked if she was better. "Why is this so important to you?" Judy asked exasperated, but the perseverance of the fox. 

"You would deny a dying fox his final request?" Nick said, ignoring her questions.

Judy sighed. "Nick it's dumb," she protested, as she climbed off of Nick and looked down at the water hoping he would drop it. 

"Judy," Nick said as he sat next to her and took one claw and carefully placed it under her chin, turning her head so that she was looking at him. "Please, tell me what's wrong. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Please give me a chance to make it better."

Judy looked at the fox. Sighing she finally gave in. "On the stage last night, I felt like no one was looking at me. Aaron had his eyes glued to Charlie, I saw many of the other females getting smiles from their mates, you were starting at that vixen" Judy kind of lied. She only cared who Nick was looking at, but she was afraid to admit that yet. 

"Judy, I never saw any vixen. My eyes were glued to you." Nick said

"Nick, it's ok. We are only pretending to be a couple. There is nothing wrong with a vixen catching your eye." Judy said as she looked back towards her feet.

Nick was at a loss. He never noticed a vixen on the stage last night. He didn't see anyone other than the grey bunny who was sitting next to him right now. "Judy, I swear to you. I only watched you last night. You looked amazing," Now it was Nick's turn to be embarrassed. "I had never seen you dressed like that before. I couldn't take my eyes off of you." Nick paused, worried he may have said too much. "I mean you're going to make some buck really happy one day," Nick said, trying not to sound like he was ogling his best friend in an outfit much more revealing than the modest swimsuit she wore today. 

"Really?" Judy looked up at him, her big amethyst eyes searching for any sign that the fox wasn't telling the truth. Nick was an excellent liar, a skill he picked up as a hustler. After working with him for this long though, Judy was one of the few who knew most of his tells. She could tell when he was lying, and right now, he wasn't.

"I'm serious," Nick said as he watched her study his face, looking to see if he was honest. "Kinda made me wish I was a buck for a few minutes there," Nick said with a reassuring smile, while internally, Nick was slapping himself for saying something so stupid. "Smooth my fuzzy butt," He thought to himself embarrassed at his last statement. Pulling himself to his feet, he reached down and helped Judy up as well. Walking back towards the concerned Charlie, Judy smiled. She felt better. Reaching down, she grabbed Nick's paw as they walked back. Nick was a little surprised but didn't question it. He figured she was just acting for Charlie.

Seeing them come back paw and paw Charlie gave them a bit of a look. Judy seemed to be in a better mood. Maybe this is just how the two of them work things out. They had an exciting relationship to be sure, but her earlier decision didn't change. She was going to watch the fox.

The rest of the afternoon went much smoother with the four mammals. Laughing and frolicking, splashing in the waves, playing in the sand, and of course, the mandatory nap on the beach. Before long, they were being alerted by the horn of the cruise ship, that it was time for the island party. Throwing their clothing back on over their swimsuits, the four mammals made their way up down the beach to the party.

As they arrived at the location of the party, Nick, Judy, Aaron, and Charlie were greeted at the entrance by more of the enthusiastic staff of the cruise ship. As they entered the party area, the four mammals each received a lei and a cocktail with far too much fruit and umbrellas sticking out of it. Walking past the palm trees, the first thing they noticed was the stage and the band that was performing on it. Behind the group, the sun was setting over the ocean, projecting brilliant reds, oranges, and purples across the sky. In front of the stage, there was a sandy dance area. There, their fellow cruisers were twirling their mates around in time to the music. Further back, behind the dance area was the seating area and farther yet the buffet. 

Nick looked hungrily at the buffet feeling his stomach growl at the sight of the many different fish dishes, vegetable dishes, tropical fruits, and desserts set out for tonight's dinner. Nick led his small group to a table near the buffet where Nick figured he would have easy access to as much food as he wanted. 

About ten minutes after they sat down, the evening's host took center stage. The host was a large buffalo dressed in island attire, including the loud shirt and grass skirt that all of the staff was wearing on the beach. Judy giggled as she pictured the other buffalo she knew, Chief Bogo, wearing the colorful outfit. 

The buffalo paused the bad and made the announcement Nick was waiting for. The buffet was open. Like a flash, Nick was on his way to grab some food, almost dragging a laughing Judy behind him. "Hungry Slick?" She asked as he took his place in line. 

Before Nick could answer his stomach rumbled in confirmation to Judy's question, causing her, Aaron and Charlie to laugh at the hungry fox. Looking at the laughing mammals, Nick winked at Judy and said, "Of course, if this line takes too long, I can always have a taste of bunny." Causing the pink of Judy's ears to turn a few shades darker as she blushed at his comment.

"If only…" She thought in her head, as she tried to look away, wishing once again that they weren't just pretending. "And maybe a taste of fox for me..." She thought.

Pulling Judy from her thoughts was the groan of an exasperated Aaron. "Oh get a room you two." He said, rolling his eyes with a laugh. 

Aaron's comment caused Judy to blush even more. She didn't think she could be more embarrassed. But then, Nick made things worse. Pretending to be confused as he looked at the guinea pig, he added, "We do have a room." Listening to their two new friends laugh, Nick turned his head to look at Judy as he raised his eyebrows and winked at the bunny. 

Pretending to be a couple was driving Judy crazy. Nick would say things, obviously designed to be flirtatious and she had to keep reminding herself he didn't mean it. He was only playing a part, no matter how much Judy might wish he meant what he was saying. 

It wasn't long before Nick, and the others reached the buffet and filled their plates to the brim with the delicious tropical dishes set out before them. Taking it back to their table, they laughed while they ate and enjoyed the band. On one of Nick and Aaron's many trips back up to the buffet, Charlie leaned over to Judy. "Is everything ok? Between you and Nick, I mean."

"Everything is fine," Judy said a little confused by the question. Something that Charlie must have picked up on.

Looking over her shoulder to be sure both Nick and Aaron were still busy with the buffet, she asked Judy again. "You can tell me the truth. I won't judge you, and I'm not asking because he is a fox or anything. But does he treat you, ok? I mean with the names, and the argument you two had earlier where he threw you in the water? Judy, that type of behavior, is not ok."

Judy stared for a second, not once thinking anything Nick did was wrong. "Charlie, Nick, and my relationship is complicated at times. But trust me on one thing. I know Nick cares about me."

"Caring about you doesn't give him permission to mistreat you. I know you say it's your thing, but the demeaning nicknames? I bet he calls you cute too."

"No," Judy said flatly. "I told him it bothered me and he hasn't said it since. But same as he calls me Carrots, I call him Sly, or Slick. That would be insulting to any other fox, but I can say it to him. Because he knows when I say it, it isn't an insult. Has he called you Fluff or Carrots?"

"No," Charlie said. 

"And he won't. Because it isn't something, he calls any bunny. It is what he calls me" Judy paused, "Well, my little sister and me. She's only three and adores Nick. So when she found out about my nickname, she insisted she gets one too. Since she looks a bit like me, he called her Little Carrots."

Flustered, Charlie decided to try a different approach. "What about throwing you in the water?" 

"I threw him in the water too, and it made us talk, so I feel better. I know it isn't a normal relationship. But what is a normal relationship between a bunny and a fox? Charlie, I appreciate your worry, but Nick and I are fine. I am not being taken advantage of."

With Nick and Aaron returning, Charlie was forced to accept what Judy said as the final word on the matter. But as the males finished their dinner, Charlie continued to keep her eye on the fox.   
-

With their dinner finished, Nick stood from the table and stretched. Turning and looking at Judy with a paw extended, Nick bowed until he was at her eye level. "Would m' lady like to join me for a dance?" Nick said mimicking Aaron's earlier invitation to Charlie. Judy smiled at the fox and took his paw following him to the sandy area set aside for the dance. Holding her paw and placing his other on her back, Nick held Judy close as they slowly moved to the music. 

Being so close to the fox, Judy breathed in his sent sending butterfly fluttering in her stomach as he held her. Judy closed her eyes, wishing this was more than just a dance between friends. Nick may have convinced her that he was watching her, and it was nice to know he found her attractive, but he still gave no indication he was interested in anything more. He was even talking about how she would find a buck to appreciate her, instead of offering himself to fill the role. 

The two stayed that way for a couple of songs before the party host made his way to the stage. Taking the mic the buffalo announced a contest was about to be held, the winner would win $100 for use on the boat. 

The host started pulling couples on stage to compete. Judy looked at Nick" Want to try to win?"

"Why not?" Nick said, "We will probably have to embarrass ourselves but how bad could it be." In his mind, Nick was expecting to have to dress up in a grass skirt or dance. He'd done much worse hustling in the past, so neither really scared him. Raising his hand, Nick and Judy were brought up on stage along with the other two couples they would be competing against. 

With the contestants gathered, the host decided to tell them what they had to do. "Well, we have an easy one tonight. Nothing embarrassing or too tough, just a show of love. Best kiss wins it."

If you could see their skin through their fur, you would see the color drain from both Nick and Judy's faces. Both were secretly excited, finally being able to kiss the other. But not knowing how the other felt also filled the fox and bunny with a sense of dread. 

"Ok, let's see what our first couple has got!" The host said as the first couple a tiger and a leopard gave a rather chaste kiss embarrassed to be on stage. 

Nick looked from that couple back towards Judy. Her amethyst eyes as frozen in fear, halting any eagerness he had at being able to kiss the bunny. "She looks terrified," He thought to himself. "Can't say I blame her. Kissing a predator, she is probably going to end up with nightmares." Nick took a deep breath. "Maybe if I go quick she won't be too traumatized."

"Not bad, the wedding kiss," The host said, "Always a popular choice. How about you couple number 2, can you do better?" This couple, an elk and white-tailed deer did indeed do better. The elk took his girlfriend and leaned her back before planting a romantic kiss on her.

Judy watched the second kiss. Turning to Nick, she saw how uncomfortable he looked. "He's dreading this," She thought as her own excitement at finally getting to kiss the fox fell. "I guess that just proves he isn't interested in more than friends. We need to just get this over with."

"It's getting steamy in here," The host said as he turned to the third and final couple, the frightened fox and bunny. "Can you beat that?" He said as all attention turned to Nick and Judy. 

Nick looked at Judy. He was nervous, and so was she. Kneeling down, so he was the same hight as Judy, Emerald eyes met amethyst as Nick looked deeply into her eyes. He reached out with his paws placing them on her waist as he pulled her towards him. Slowly inched closer together as she put her paws on his shoulders. Nick could smell her scent as he closed his eyes leaning in. His fear was gone replaced by an eagerness to kiss the bunny remained. Judy, like Nick, felt the dread in her subside, as the feeling of excitement overtook her at the prospect of finally feeling their lips touch. 

It felt like an eternity, as they moved together. But then, as the fox's lips met the bunny's, they were alone. The crowds vanished, the band, the buffalo host, gone, the sound of the water, all of it was gone. It was just the two of them. Hungrily, Nick pulled Judy closer to himself, deepening the kiss. Judy didn't object as her arms moved from his shoulders to wrap around his neck, not allowing him to pull back away from her. 

Second seemed like days, as the two were locked in each other's embrace. All of the fear and trepidation from before was gone. Then as quickly as everyone disappeared, they were back. A cheering crowd, the sound of the water lapping at the shore. The host's paws now on their shoulders declaring them the winners. 

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Nick and Judy broke their embrace, wordlessly letting the other fall back as they continued to stare at each other. Looking out over the crowd cheering for them, the words of the host finally started to register. 

"WOW. That was something else. I think we can all agree on the winner. Congrats to the lucky couple." The crowd clapped as Nick returned to his feet, and the three couples walked off stage. Nick and Judy being congratulated by the other competitors. 

"Congratulations," Aaron said when they reached their table. "That was one passionate kiss."

"Yup," Charlie said, patting Judy on the back. "She was still curious about Nick but seeing that there was one thing she was sure of. These two defiantly loved each other."

While Judy sat down at the table still a little shocked, Nick excused himself to go get them something to drink. In his mind, he kept replaying what just happened and the moment that shocked him. "She kissed me back. She didn't just pull away embarrassed or like she was disgusted. She kissed me back." He thought to himself as a silly grin spread across his face. "Maybe I'm not alone in wanting more from our relationship."

A few tables away, an arctic fox looked at her partner. "Defiantly them," She said to the bunny sitting next to her. He looked at her, a mischievous grin on his face.

"I'll handle it." He said as his paw slowly drifted down the vixen's back. "Just leave it to me."

Back at the table, Nick and Judy were sitting at Charlie turned to Aaron. "I think I'm ready to head back to the ship." She said. 

"Sure thing honey bunny," Aaron said, taking her paw and walking back towards the ship. 

Nick looked at Judy. "We should probably go too," He said as he reached for her paw to help her up. 

  
Back on the ship Nick and Judy had said goodnight to Charlie and Aaron and were now in their room. Judy had changed out of her swimsuit and was once again wearing one of Nick's shirts to bed. Stepping out of the bathroom, Nick was also dressed for bed wearing only a pair of shorts. As the two got into bed, they laid there quietly in the dark for a few minutes. "Nick," Judy said, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry I keep cuddling up to your tail. I don't mean to do it, and I'm sorry if it is making you uncomfortable."

"It's ok Fluff," Nick said. "I don't mind."

"Really"

"Not a bit," Nick said as he rolled over, so his tail was by Judy. 

Reaching out, she grabbed his tail and pulled it close to herself, smiling. "Goodnight, Nick."

"Goodnight Carrots."

It wasn't long before Judy could hear the breathing of the fox next to her change. The long day in the sun having worn him out. But the bunny wasn't ready to sleep. Her mind racing, replaying the kiss over and over again. She remembered the feel of his lips on her's. How he had moved his paws during the kiss to pull her closer to him, deepening their kiss. Like a young doe who just had her first kiss, Judy giggled. It was surreal, unexpected, intriguing, surprising, and just perfect. Closing her eyes, Judy smiled to her self as she thought about Nick. "Tomorrow," she thought as she pulled his tail closer. "Tomorrow, I need to ask Nick how he feels."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a chapter where not much happened, quite a bit changed. What do you think is going to happen? Is Aaron who he says he is? Who is Smith watching? Why is the vixen interested in Nick and Judy? Why is Charlie so worried about Nick? AND, how is the kiss going to change things between the fox and bunny?


	6. What is a Picture Worth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation with the Smith's, and a special picture cause trouble for out love struck twosome. 
> 
> But the big question is, after the award-winning kiss, can Nick and Judy be honest with each other?

  
It was dark in the cabin when Nick woke up. Still tired, he looked groggily at the clock sitting on Judy's nightstand. Nick was hoping to just go back to sleep. As his eyes focused, he was relieved to see it was at 4 am. There was still plenty of time left before he had to be awake to get ready for the day's activities. Nick smiled as his wish was granted, and he could go back to sleep. He sighed as he went to shift his position in the bed, only to find out he couldn't move. 

It wasn't Judy cuddling his tail, he expected that. This was something else. Something that was weighing him down and keeping him from moving his arms and pressing down on his chest. Trying not to panic, Nick took a deep breath, instantly recognizing the scent of the rabbit he went to bed with. Looking down his body, he saw her, wrapped in his arms with her head resting on his chest. 

Nick's panic subsided, a smile stretching across his muzzle as he watched the bunny asleep in his arms. Grateful for the excellent night vision his species was born with, Nick stared at her in the dark. He could see her smile as he held her close, whatever dream she had a pleasant one. His thoughts drifted to the kiss from the night before. 

"Maybe, she was dreaming of their kiss the night before," he thought longingly. He knew they were only pretending to be a couple, and that kiss only meant she was willing to go the distance not to blow their cover. But Nick was sure he felt something else, something more. She had to feel something as well, he was sure of it. Just maybe, Judy might be dreaming of the two of them together. Perhaps, like him, she wanted them to be more then, just friends. 

Closing his eyes, he again breathed in her scent trying to capture as much of it from the air as he could. He knew he should let her go. If he were wrong about her feelings, It would be awkward when she woke up. How could he explain why he had her in her arms? How would she handle waking to find herself in the arms of a predator? But he chose not to. It felt too good, too right to hold her. It was worth it to take the chance just to be able to feel her in his arms. He decided to take a chance and hold her a little longer. 

Unfortunately, Nick knew he couldn't hold her all night and decided that he had pushed his luck as far as he could. Removing the arm that laid across her, he started the delicate process of letting Judy go without waking her. But it was too late. As soon as he moved, he heard Judy call out for him in a sleepy voice. "Nick?" she said. 

Closing his eyes, Nick's heart dropped. He knew he was caught. "Yes?" Nick said, cringing. He was expecting her to wake up enough any second to discover how he had held her in their sleep. Nick was expecting her to panic and or jump away in discomfort, her fight or flight instinct in full response. Perhaps she would strike him or just look at him like the deviant he felt like he was for cuddling the unconscious rabbit. 

But instead of all that, Judy never opened her eyes. She just said in the same sleepy voice. "Pillows don't move."

Confused, Nick looked down at the bunny "What? I mean…" He asked. 

Still not opening her eyes or even looking at Nick, Judy cut him off. "Pillows don't move, or talk." She said as she adjusted her position until she was once again snuggled into his side. 

As she got comfortable, Nick cautiously laid his arm back over her only to hear a contented sigh come from the bunny. Looking down at Judy, Nick was surprised unsure of what this might mean. But decided not to fight it. Instead, he closed his eyes and with the bunny cuddled up in his arms, went back to sleep.   
-

A few hours later, when Nick awoke a second time, he was disappointed to see that Judy was no longer in his arms or cuddled into his side. Looking around the room, he found her seated next to a lamp a few feet away on the edge of the bed. She had her back to him, but he could tell that she was checking something on her phone. Nick was expecting the worst. Judy was partially asleep when they spoke last night. Nick figured she didn't even know what she was saying. Now, a completely awake Nick was worried she was uncomfortable having slept cuddled up to the fox. "Hey Carrots," Nick said, taking the bunny by surprise, figuring it was best to just get this over with. If she was mad or just uncomfortable, there was no need to make her wit for his apology.

"Oh, you're awake," Judy said as she turned towards the fox, a smile adorning her face. "How did you sleep?" 

Nick looked at the bunny as she smiled at him. She didn't seem mad or uncomfortable. In fact, Judy seemed like she was in a pretty good mood. "Good," Nick replied hesitantly, still unsure of how she felt. "I didn't realize how much that sun tired me out yesterday." He paused before adding, "How about you? Did you sleep, ok?" Nick asked a bit of fear still worrying him that Judy would be mad at him. 

"I slept great," She said excitedly as she looked back at the fox before winking, "You make a great pillow."

Sitting up in the bed, Nick returned her smile. "Was she flirting?" Nick thought to himself. "It's one of my many talents." He said testing the waters.

Judy giggled at his answer, never looking away from him. Getting out of bed and stretching, Nick looked at the bunny still dressed in the shirt he gave her a few nights ago. An approving look appeared on Nick's face as a chuckle escaped before he could stop it as his eyes traced a line up her leg to the hem of the shit that sat high on her thigh.

"What?" Judy asked, a little embarrassed by his look but not making any moves to cover up. "It's comfortable, and.." Sure paused, running her paws down the loose fabric, "All of my pajamas are too warm to wear if I am going to be under a blanket and surrounded by fox fur." 

Stepping towards Judy, Nick leaned in close to her until his muzzle was only a few inches away from hers. "I'm not complaining," He said in a slightly flirty tone, 

Judy looked at Nick silently, both afraid and excited about what he might do. Would he kiss her again? Was he really interested in her? Or was just playing around? Judy's heart beat faster as she waited for what seemed like hours for him to do something. 

Then, suddenly, Nick did nothing. He stood, leaving her there as he walked towards the bathroom. "Ok, Carrots, I need to get dressed, or we are going to be late from Brunch." The tod said, leaving a confused bunny on the bed. 

Closing the door, Nick thought about Judy's reaction. She didn't run or get mad or tease him. She just sat there, almost like she was expecting him to do something more. He wanted to. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her like the night before. But he wasn't sure. The question left unanswered in his mind. Was that look on her face anticipation of something she wanted, or something she was afraid was going to happen? Nick wasn't sure, even though the little voice in the back of his mind kept telling him he blew it and missed an opportunity.

Outside, on the bed, Judy sat there in shock. Nick had been so close when he leaned in to compliment her. She was sure the fox would kiss her again. Or, at least she hoped he would. He could have taken her in his arms and laid her back on the bed. She would have been his. But instead, it just left her sitting there. 

Judy pulled on her ears as her mind drifted back to the kiss the night before. "I am sure he felt something too. The passion in that kiss was undeniable. But if so, what is he waiting for?" She thought to herself. "Why is this so hard? Why can't I figure out how he feels, or get up the courage to tell him how I feel?" 

A sudden ring from Judy's phone alarm broke her out of her thoughts. She would have to think about Nick later. Right now, she needed to get ready to meet Charlie. After getting chewed out by Smith the day before she wasn't going to risk that again.  
-

A little while later, Nick and Judy were walking side by side on their way to brunch. They were joking and laughing neither bringing up the moment they almost shared this morning or the kiss from the night before. They both knew that they were going to have to talk about it later, but right now, they were just enjoying each other's company.

Reaching the dining hall, where brunch was to be served, Nick noticed someone standing uncomfortably alone. Grabbing Judy by the paw, they walked over towards the beaver, Leo Simmons, who was standing near the entrance. "Leo," Nick called out, grabbing the beaver's attention. 

"Hey, Nick, Judy," Leo said, looking around a little bit uneasy. "Are you all alone? Are Charlie and her boyfriend coming too?"

"Yeah, The two of them are supposed to meet us here for brunch. If you and Kim don't have other plans you should join us," Judy said, happy to add to their party. 

"Thanks," Leo said. "It's just me, though. Kim wasn't feeling good this morning. She just wanted to be left alone." Looking around, nervously, Leo turned back to Nick. "Do you know when Charlie is going to be getting here? I need to talk to her about something."

Shrugging his shoulders, Nick apologized, "Sorry, I don't know, but I am sure she will be here soon."

Still looking around nervously, Leo said, "Right, right, right."

The three went quiet for a few minutes, standing there in uncomfortable silence. That is until Charlie and Aaron appeared around a nearby corner on their way to the brunch. 

"Charlie!" Leo called out in excitement. "I'm so glad you're here. Kim and I missed you last night."

Charlie smiled and greeted Leo as well as Nick and Judy. "We were at the beach party with these two," Charlie said, pointing to the fox and rabbit. "The even ended up winning the big contest of the night, best kiss!"

Judy's ear's turned bright red as Leo turned to look at her surprised. She struggled to talk only managing to squeak out a very weak "Yeah, we did the best," Her embarrassment was clearly showing in the red color her ears turned. 

Seeing Judy struggling, Nick stepped in. "It was easy everyone else was just doing these little polite kisses. We just went for it like teenagers." He said winking at Judy. "It's isn't hard with the passion we had built up."

Somehow, Judy's already red ears turned an even deeper shade of red as Charlie and Aaron laughed at Nick's description of the kiss. 

"Really?" Leo said sort of surprised. 

"Is that weird?" Judy said a little offended at Leo's reaction.

Realizing he had just put his foot in his mouth, Leo started trying to recover. "Yes, I mean no, I mean, it's just that, It because he is a, and you are a, I mean, well, I haven't ever seen a predator kiss a prey before. You know with the teeth and everything."

Judy looked at the beaver before shaking her head and heading into the dining room. She didn't want to make a scene and to be honest here of all places she shouldn't have to explain why species didn't matter. Slowly the rest of the mammals standing there followed Judy into brunch.

Once seated their waiter, a goat, came over to greet them. Stepping up to the table, the goat said, "Hello everyone. For those of you awake, welcome to brunch. For the rest of you, your coffee will be here soon."

"William!" Aaron said, excitedly. "They have you doing breakfast too? You have to be one of the hardest working mammals I have ever met."

The goat looked at Aaron for a second a cross look coming across his face. "Oh, I get it. All goats look alike to you. My name is Sven by the way."

Instantly, Aaron's eyes got big, and he started to apologize. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I, I just thought you were him, and he's such a good waiter, we are so happy to be at his table, and, and," Aaron hung his head "I'm sorry, I'm dumb."

With a displeased expression, the goat turned and looked at Nick. Looking at the goat, Nick noticed the very corners of his mouth move, as if he was trying not to smile. Looking up, he stared into the goat's eyes. The goat stared back for a second before he winked at Nick, confirming Nick's suspicions. 

"Just don't let it happen again." The goat said, "You're just lucky, I'm messing with you, or this would be super uncomfortable."

"Are you messing with me?" Aaron asked, unsure of what was going on. 

William smiled. "Mr. Aaron, I am as much William as all of the ladies here are beautiful," He said, causing both Judy and Charlie to bush a bit their ears turning from pink to red. Gesturing towards the buffet, William continued. "Now for what I know you really care about, The food is right over there. The left side is a variety of salads with breakfast foods towards the middle. On the right is your fish and bug dishes with, you guessed it, breakfast dishes towards the middle. Please help your selves, and I will be back with coffee or tea. Oh, and juices are available over by the salads. Enjoy"

All of the mammals stood and started to walk towards the buffet. Arron paused and looked at the goat, not sure if he was tricked or is currently being tricked. 

Looking at the guinea pig, William said, "Mr. Aaron. I was just playing with you. I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"So you are really, William?" Aaron asked carefully. Unsure if he was still being pranked. 

Charlie paused and grabbed Aaron's arm. "Honey, he really is William. But he did get you good." She said as she leads him away from the table. William laughed as he watched the couple walk towards the food, with Charlie still teasing Aaron. 

Will full dishes, everyone returned to their table and hungrily dug into the plate they had just assembled. The conversation at the table was light as eating the fantastic food available for the brunch took precedence over talking about anything. 

Finally, Aaron broke the idle chatter with something that mattered. "I know what we should do this afternoon," Aaron said. "After yesterday's excitement, we need to take a break. They have a swim-up bar in on the top deck. We should get a reservation and just soak and enjoy some drinks.

"Works for me," Nick said. "As long as Carrots here has something skimpy to wear."

Judy blushed but was not going to let Nick get the best of her this time. " Are you sure you can handle it?" She asked as she at him seductively.

William, who was gathering dishes from the table, laughed. "It looks like Mr. Nick is more than happy to try Ms. Judy."

Again Judy blushed, but remembering the sexy purple swimsuit, she smiled. Hopefully, it would be grabbing the attention of the fox after all.

Standing from the table, Aaron said, "Great! I will go sign us up. Leo, are you in too?"

"No," Leo said, slightly disappointed. "I need to go check on Kim."

"Guess it's just the four of us, Grab your suits, and I will meet you on deck in about a couple of hours," Aaron said as he turned to leave.

"Sounds good," Nick said as he and the others stood and started to make their way to their rooms. 

Walking down the hallway to their cabins, Nick and the two bunnies were stopped in their tracks. A large section of the hall was blocked off, with a familiar-looking brown hare standing nearby. Smith had a frown on his muzzle and was obviously unhappy about something. 

An annoyed look crossed Charlie's face as she recognized the hare. "Great, my dad's minions are here." She said the note of disgust in her voice not going unnoticed by Nick or Judy. "They are part of his security team. He insisted these two come on the cruise to keep an eye on me." She said to the pair, unaware that Nick and Judy were already acquainted with the two Smiths.

Approaching her cabin, Charlie looked directly at the hare. "What is going on?" Charlie asked, "Part of my agreement with Daddy was that if you were going to be here, I wasn't going to see you."

Smith # 2 frowned. "While you were at brunch, someone broke into your room and went through your things. Unfortunately, there are no cameras around here, so we don't know anything about who did it, or what they were looking for. We don't even know if it was random or you were being targeted."

"Let me in," Charlie said as she attempted to enter her room. 

Smith stopped her. "This is a crime scene. I can't have you contaminating it." He said as he stood in the bunny's way, preventing her from entering. 

Charlie scowled. "Let me make this simple. You work for me. So if I say let me in you let me in. I need to see what is missing. Besides, I have a REAL cop right here," Charlie said, motioning towards Judy. "I think she knows what she's doing." Turning towards Judy Charlie's face and voice softened. "I know you're on vacation, but do you mind coming with me? Maybe you can see something this wannabe and his brother missed," Charlie said, pulling an annoyed grunt from the hare next to her. 

Judy nodded and followed Charlie into the room, ignoring the displeased look on Smith's face. Smith looked at Nick, leaning on the wall, a smug look on his muzzle. "Bunnies," Nick said with a shrug. 

Inside the room, the two does pause, looking at the cabin that was now trashed. Drawers were emptied, bags dumped out, clothing and papers were tossed with abandon around the room. There was no doubt in Judy's mind, the mama that did this was looking for something specific. What that item was, Judy didn't know. But she was sure this wasn't someone looking for things to sell. Turning to the other bunny in the room, Judy asked, "Charlie, do you see anything missing? Like a laptop or a camera? Maybe you had some jewelry or something like that?" 

Looking around the room, Charlie furrowed her brow. "No," She said surprised. "My laptop is on the floor, but still here, my jewelry is untouched in the bathroom. I had my phone and wallet on me. Everything is here." Charlie looked at Judy, confused. If they weren't looking rob us, why do this?" She asked Judy.

"I don't know," Judy answered as she continued to wade through the destruction looking for any clue. 

Outside the room, Nick was still leaning on the wall waiting patiently chatting with Smith #1. Then from behind him, he heard his name called. Turning around, Nick saw Aaron approaching, an increasingly worried look on his face. "What's going on? Where is Charlie? Is she ok?" He asked a note of panic in his voice.

Holding his paws up and attempting to calm the distressed guinea pig was the grey hare, Smith #1. "She's fine. Charlie and her cop friend are just looking over the room. Someone broke in. Charlie is looking to see if anything is missing." He said in a calm and slightly compassionate voice. "As far as we can tell this was just random and you both are safe."

Then from behind Smith # 1, came Smith # 2. Pushing his brother out of the way the brown hare approached Aaron. "It doesn't matter if it was random or targeted. This just proves I was right. This cruise is not safe. You two should have never come." Smith two said his voice dripping with disdain. "But you weren't worried about her safety, were you? You just wanted a free vacation."

Instantly, Aaron's worry turned to anger. "Of course, I'm worried about her safety. I love her. I worry about her whenever she leaves my sight. I know how her celebrity makes her a target."

Smith sneered at the guinea pig. "You have a funny way of showing it, leaving her alone, in the hands of one of her natural predators, Did you ever think what he might do to her if he was alone with her?" The hare responded. Drawing a disapproving look from Nick.

"He's in a relationship with a bunny!" Aaron practically shouted.

Getting closer to Aaron, the hare whispered so Nick couldn't hear. "All the more reason for you to stay with her!"

Aaron had heard enough. Raising his paws, Aaron shoved the hare, causing him to stumble as he stepped back. Aaron took a step forward, ready for a fight.

Looking between the two, Nick decided to insert himself into the situation before they started fighting there, in the hall. "Ok, we are all worried about Charlie's safety," Nick said as he turned towards the hare, pretending he hadn't met and extended a paw. "My name is Nick Wilde. Officer Nick Wilde to be exact. I am just a friend, I have no interest in hurting Charlie, or doing any of the other things you insinuated. What is your name?"

Smith's eyes went wide as he realized Nick had heard his whispered comment. "Gabriel Smith, and," Smith paused to gather his thoughts. "I'm sorry about that. I just take my clients' safety very seriously."

A sly grin crossed Nick's face. "I completely understand." Nick said, "But if there are two Smiths, how are we going to keep you straight?" Smith's heart sank as he knew what was coming. "How about you be Smith # 2," 

Aaron snickered as Smith looked at Nick, obviously displeased at the resurrection of the unfunny joke. "Funny, let me guess it is because my fur is brown?"

With his sly grin still plastered on his face, Nick answered. "The color of your fur, the quality of your work, the fact that I met you second, the fact that you couldn't even guard an empty room, take your pick Number 2."

"It's not that simple." Smith protested. 

Nick continued. "No, it's simple. You failed. You had a simple job, and you failed. But I guess I can't be mad at you. It's security personal like you that keep cops like me employed. It's a good thing two trained police officers happened to be on this boat. Someone has to be able to keep YOUR clients safe."

"I was doing.." Smith started to say before Nick cut him off. 

"It doesn't matter what you were doing, because you weren't doing, is your job," Nick said, repeating Smith's angry speech from earlier. 

Smith was fuming at the fox, humiliated to have his words from the day before thrown back at him. For a minute Smith considered ending this game and revealing why the fox and bunny were on the boat. Then he could sit back and watch as Charlie redirected her anger towards her new fake friends. But instead, Smith chose to stay silent. Blowing Nick and Judy's cover would have been gratifying but unproductive. He still needed them with Charlie and Aaron.

Soon Charlie and Judy appeared at the door. "So, what did you find?" Aaron asked, nervously. "Did they destroy everything? Did they get into the safe?"

"No, the safe is fine, and they didn't take anything. Everything of value was accounted for." Judy said.

"That's good," he said his voice shaking slightly. His paw subconsciously, slipping to his pocket to pat something hidden inside. "So, you have no idea what they were looking for?"

"No," Judy said, watching the odd behavior of the guinea pig. She couldn't decide if he was just shaken at the idea of someone breaking in or if there was something he didn't want to be seen.

Charlie looked at the boyfriend. Like Judy, she also noticed Aaron's odd behavior. She figured she could get to the bottom of why he was suddenly so uncomfortable. Once they were alone. Standing up straight, and retrieving the smile that had left her face, Charlie said, "Look I have no intention of letting this ruin my day. Aaron and I are going to clean up and get changed." Turning towards Aaron Charlie asked, "What time are our reservations?" 

Fishing in his pocket for the confirmation slip, Aaron pulled the paper out and answered. "3:00."

Charlie smiled. "Two hours plenty of time. We will see you two up on deck." She said as she turned and walked into the trashed room with Aaron following closely behind.

Leaving Charlie and Aaron to sort through their belongings, Nick and Judy made their way back down the hall towards their cabin. After the door had closed and they were in the relative privacy of their room. Judy spoke up. "Nick?" Judy said, calling his attention to her. "Did something about all that seem off? Nothing about that made sense." She said. "Nothing was stolen, Aaron was fired up, Smith # 2 was fired up and Smith number one was cool as a cucumber. 

Nick agreed, nodding his head as she took a seat on the bed. "There is defiantly something going on between Smith and Aaron. Smith seriously hates Aaron and was doing everything he could to goad him into a fight."

Judy's expression softened. "Nick, I heard what Smith said about you."

Looking away from Judy, Nick said. "Don't worry about it, Carrots. I'm used to it."

Walking over to where Nick was sitting, Judy sat next to him, taking his paw in hers. "I know you're not like that. There isn't a moment; I don't feel safe with you."

Nick smiled as he looked into the rabbit's big amethyst eyes. He could tell she was honest with him, and it instantly made any hurt from what Smith said go away.   
Pulling his paw from Judy's grasp, Nick grabbed Judy by the waist before pulling her back with him on the bed. A surprised squeak escaped the doe as she soon found herself laying with Nick on their backs on the bed. 

"Aaron said we have a couple of hours." Nick said, "Care to join me for a nap?" 

After staring at the fox for a second, Judy smiled. Cuddling up against the fox laying next to her in bed, Judy let out a contented sigh. Nick wrapped his arms around the doe and pulled her close before they both drifted off to sleep.   
-

A little while later, both mammals were awakened by the sudden and irritating sound of the alarm on Judy's phone. Groaning, unhappily Judy sat up and pulled herself away from the nest of Fox fur she had been so happily tucked into only a moment before. 

"I guess it's time to get ready," She said. Standing from the bed, she stretched before grabbing her swimsuit and making her way to the bathroom to get dressed. 

Laying there for a minute, Nick smiled. He had thoroughly enjoyed his nap with Judy. First, because he felt rested. But even more, because he got to hold her in his arms the entire time. Slowly getting out of the bed, Nick stretched before walking to the closet to find the bag that held his swim trunks. 

Nick removed his shirt just as he heard the bathroom door open. Pretending to be embarrassed, he struggled to cover his bare chest. Looking at the fox, Judy giggled. She was wearing her beach coverup when she stepped out of the bathroom. 

"Oh darn," She said, patting her side. "I'm all out of singles" She smiled a sultry look in her eyes. 

Nick pretended to be offended. "You think I would do this for free? What type of fox do you think I am?" He said, playing along.

"Taking a step towards the half-naked fox, in a flirty tone, Judy said, Do you really want me to answer that?"

Nick stared at the bunny, but before he could say anything, a knock at their door interrupted them. Looking through the peephole, Judy saw Charlie standing there looking impatient. Judy turned and shrugged towards the fox who grabbed the curtain to hide the bed from the door, so he could finish getting dressed. 

Judy opened the door a little bit to see what Charlie wanted. "Hey," Judy said through the small opening.

Charlie wasn't interested in small openings and taking Judy by surprised pushed her way into the couples room. "Hey, you ready?" She said in a cheery tone oblivious to the invasion of privacy she was committing. "I tried to text, but you didn't answer."

"We took a nap," Judy said.

Pushing past Judy, Charlie continued into the room, reaching for the curtain, "Does that mean Nick is still asleep?" Charlie asked

"Wait!" Judy said, trying to stop the other bunny. "Nick's not…" But Judy wasn't able to finish her sentence before Charlie had thrown open the curtain. Nick had just stripped off his shorts when fortunately for the fox, he heard Judy's warning and was able to jump back into bed in time to cover himself. Leaving Charlie with no idea that Nick was naked under the sheets. 

Sitting up in the bed, a thin sheet was all that separated Nick's modesty from the two female bunnies in front of him. "Hi, Charlie," Nick said, trying to hide his embarrassment. Judy looked around quickly, deducing the situation after noticing Nick's clothes on the floor and his zipped up bag with his trunks still on the bed. 

Judy blushed as she remembered the show Nick had unintentionally put on a few days ago. Now here he was again, this time only covered by that thin sheet. 

"I just wanted to see if you two were ready to join Aaron and I" she repeated to Nick.

Nervously Nick looked at Judy before the doe answered with a smile, "not quite…"

"Well, hurry up!" Charlie said as Judy moved over near Nick, dragging his clothes towards him with her foot.

"Wait!" Charlie said startling the two mammals in front of her. "I have an idea for a perfect picture. Judy, get in bed with Nick."

"No, no" Nick and Judy both said trying to put an end to the idea. Judy continued, "I don't have on any makeup and Nick's, um." 

"Practically naked," Nick said, hoping Charlie would laugh at the joke and give up, not deduce the truth his statement. 

Charlie dismissed their objections. "That is what makes it so good. It will be like you two were just waking up." Charlie looked at the fox and bunny who were still extremely hesitant, just starting back at the intruding rabbit. "Come on. I'm not leaving until you let me take your picture."

Nick looked at Judy, who's face shown the same terror that he was feeling. Judy hesitantly climbed into the bed next to the very nervous, and very naked fox. Sitting about a foot away on top of the sheets, she smiled for Charlie's picture. 

Looking at the two, Charlie sighed. "Oh, come on. You two are a couple get closer. Judy took off that wrap and get under the sheets." 

Judy turned to look at Nick, his eyes were glued to her. She couldn't decide if it was out of fear or desire or both. Slowly Judy removed her swim wrap, to reveal the bikini that was almost left at home. It was the same purple suit that had shocked her father when he saw it on muzzle time.

Nick marveled at the sight before him, the suit leaving very little to the imagination. All of the curves and fur that had captivated him at the hula show were once again on display, and this time they were close enough to touch.

Lifting up the sheet, Judy got into the bed next to the fox. Looking down as she did, she was able to see the rusted orange fur of his tail barely hiding from her. Suddenly Nick's head jerked as a scent hit his nose. Earthy and sweet, it was the scent that drove Nick wild. "Could it be her?" He wondered. Is this what Judy's arousal smelled like?  
Under the sheets, Judy moved closer until she was almost touching Nick. As the bunny moved, Nick was given another whiff of her scent. Nick closed his eyes, capturing as much of it as possible, forgetting about the extra rabbit in the room. That is until she asked Judy to get closer still. 

Again Judy moved, the fur on fur contact sent a charge through the naked fox, that coupled with Judy's scent horrified Nick. He wasn't horrified in that it was unpleasant. In fact, he enjoyed it immensely. Proof of which was starting to rise for all to see. 

Nick tried to clear his mind. He was trying to think about anything. Anything besides the alluring scent and the bunny pressed up against him. But he was fighting a losing battle, as his fox-hood began to grow, extending from its sheath. 

Silently panicking, Nick was well aware that if something didn't change soon, his erection would be on full display, only covered with the thin sheet that was beginning to tent over his crotch. Hurriedly he started thinking of the least sexy things he could. Baseball, police forms, getting iced by Mr. Big. Anything to keep himself under control. 

Not noticing Nick's predicament, Charlie looked at the two. "Come on, give me a break. You're acting like you haven't been sleeping together. Judy, kind of lay onto of him with your head on his chest or shoulder. Nick warp your arms around her. The goal of the shot is to make it look like you're sleeping cuddled up." 

Nick swallowed as Judy did as Charlie instructed. She climbed onto him and rested her head on his chest, pulling his arms around her. Shifting her weight, she settled partially on top of him and partly next to him.

"Finally," Charlie said. "Was that so hard?"

"You have no idea," Nick thought to himself.

"Now look relaxed," Charlie said. Judy closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Nick followed suit, closing his eyes and resting his snout on the top of her head.

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/link6432/art/Commission-Rise-to-the-occasion-818282640)

Taking out her phone, Charlie took four or five pictures. "These are perfect," The bunny said. "You need to get one framed for your bedroom. Now I just have to send them to you and done" Charlie smiled confidently. "I told you it would be a good picture." She said, holding up the phone for them to see. "now hurry up and get ready," Charlie said as she turned and let herself out of the room.

With Charlie gone, Nick and Judy stay curled up together in silence for a few minutes, neither quite sure what to say or do. Finally, Judy broke the silence. "Um, Nick," Judy asked hesitantly not lifting her head from his chest. "Touching my leg, that isn't your tail is it?"

"No," Nick said flatly, as he looked out across the room.

"Is it your. …" Judy asked, also not showing much emotion.

"Yeah," Nick said nodding, his voice cracking as Judy's leg moved slightly sending a wave of excitement through his body. 

"And you are……"

"I am," Nick said, his voice again showing no emotion even though his humiliation was absolute.

Laying still and not moving, Judy said, "Oh." 

"Yeah," Nick said again.

Both mammals continued to lay there for another minute before Judy spoke again. "Is it because I'm touching you? Or…because, _I AM_ touching you." Judy paused, unsure of how to ask the rest of her question. Distracted by the warmth, she could feel pressed against her leg. 

"Because it's you," Nick said, too embarrassed to lie.

Silently Judy smiled. It felt good to know if nothing else the fox was defiantly attracted to her. 

"Judy," Nick said, deciding it was time for her to share in his embarrassment. "Do you smell something?" 

Judy's eyes opened wide in horror, as she realized what Nick was smelling. She now had proof that he was attracted to her, but with his nose, he also had evidence that she was attracted to him as well. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Judy jumped from the bed. Turning to look at Nick, she stopped as her eyes rested on the tent the sheet had formed over the fox's crotch. Backing up Judy didn't take her eyes off of Nick as she slid into the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her, Judy quickly turned on the shower. As the water warmed up, she sat on the toilet, replaying what had just happened in her mind. Only moments ago she had been cuddled up wearings skimpy swimsuit next to a naked Nick. What's more, is her leg was pressed up against his erection. The thought made her shiver in desire. 

Reaching down, Judy touched her leg, tracing the area where she had been pressed against Nick's engorged member. She giggled to herself as she thought about how much larger Nick was compared to any buck she had ever seen. Standing up, Judy stripped off her suit. Stopping before she got into the shower, Judy looked at her reflection in the mirror. For a second, she was tempted to throw open the door and surprise Nick, and help him take care of his little problem and once and for all making her intentions known. Instead, she banished the thought, reaching into the shower turn down the warm water. Stepping under the cold water, she shivered. She needed to talk to Nick, but first, she needed to cool down. 

Back in the bed, Nick exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. He had just been lying under Judy, naked with a raging hard-on. If she didn't think he was into her before, there couldn't be doubt in her mind now. Of course, Judy's quick exit didn't fill the fox with the hope that she felt the same way. The secret of his attraction revealed by his own body. Looking down at his cock hidden by the sheet stretched over it, Nick frowned before he said, "Traitor. "  
-

Later that night, after fun at the in-pool bar, and another fantastic dinner, Judy sat alone in one of the deck chairs looking out over the ocean. She couldn't deny Charlie was right. The picture was gorgeous. The way they were laying hid her suit and made her and Nick appear as two lovers, dressed only in their fur, holding each other in post-coitus bliss.

Judy took a deep breath before exhaling. She knew she had to talk with Nick about what happened. The two of them have been avoiding it all day, which is why she now sat up her alone.

But she was stalling, instead, connecting to the ships Wifi, to check her Furbook account. Judy was unprepared for what she saw. Over 800 notifications. Trying to figure out why Judy clicked on the oldest notice to see what happened.

It was a post from Charlie that Judy was tagged in. The caption read, a moment of bliss between my new friends. The picture was the one of Judy and Nick she had just been admiring.

Scrolling through the list of notices, many of them were fans of Charlie's complimenting her on the picture, or saying some very flattering things about the fox and bunny. About halfway down the list, there was a notification from one of her sisters. Clicking on the notification, she saw a photo of her families warren. The picture was full of her brothers and sisters. Some looking at the camera others at the bunny laying out cold on the ground. The caption read. "Great picture Sis. Dad loved it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of work getting this chapter together. It doesn't help that new chapters of a few excellent fics like The Measure of a Mammal by Aegis_Di put out new chapters, or I get clued into the awsome, Hereafter by Scaramedn. I spend too much time reading and not nearly enough time writing. 
> 
> But I want to know what you think. Who broke into Charlie's room? Why does Smith hate Aaron? Why are Nick and Judy still scared to just say how they feel? And the biggest mystery, Was it William or Sven?
> 
> Special thanks to Link6432 for the truly amazing picture he drew of this scene.


	7. My Fox and My Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick wakes and Judy's gone. Aaron is busted doing something shady, and for some reason, a striped rabbit and a white vixen are very interested in what Nick and Judy are doing.

Opening his eyes in the dark cabin, Nick, the fox was once again confused as to when it was. The lack of a window making it difficult for him to tell if it was the middle of the night or early in the morning. Glancing at the clock on Judy's nightstand, Nick saw it was 3:30 am. Nick groaned. "This had better not become a habit," he thought to himself as he remembered waking up at a similar time the night before.

Settling back into the bed, Nick closed his eyes, hoping he could fall back asleep quickly. He was trying to lay as still as possible, so he wouldn't wake Judy. But something wasn't right. Reaching a paw out to the other side of the bed brought the realization that he was alone in the bed. Judy wasn't cuddled up with him or seeping farther away in the bed. Worry instantly set in as Nick worried about where she was. Looking around the room, Nick was thankful for his species excellent night vision. But Judy was nowhere to be found.

Jumping to his feet, Nick grabbed his phone. He quickly dialed Judy hoping to hear her voice and to find out she was just getting a late-night snack. But, to the fox's dismay, it didn't even ring, sending him directly to voicemail. Nick called again hoping it would go through the second time, but once again it didn't ring, instead of delivering him straight to her voice mail.

Worry turned to panic as Nick opened the door to their room, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the brighter light. Standing in the hall, Nick looked in each direction, unsure where to start. Judy could be on any of the decks. She could be out by the pool, in one of the bars, or one of the all-night diners on the boat. She could also be in any one of the cabin's help against her will or with some buck.

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, Nick banished the last thought. The last thing he needed on his mind was the mental picture of Judy in the throes of passion with some random buck or anyone who wasn't him.

Trying to distract himself, he decided to focus on the other options. "Maybe, Judy was just hungry," Nick thought as he took off in the direction of the diners. As he ran towards the diner, Nick thought about the previous night. It had been a rough day for the two of them after the picture.

It wasn't some scheme to make things difficult, Charlie was just trying to do something for them. She wasn't trying to make their relationship awkward or uncomfortable, but she succeeded in doing so anyway.

Nick thought back to the picture and how hard he tried to control himself as he lay nude with a practically naked Judy pressed up against him. He thought of her scent and how her leg had pressed against his sheath and shaft. The fox remembered the bolts of electricity he felt when he leg twitched, exciting him while at the same time leaving him humiliated.

To not blow their cover, after the picture, Nick and Judy pretended everything was fine. They ignored how uncomfortable they both were and did their jobs. At the swim-up bar, and through dinner, they laughed and played the part of the happy couple. But as soon as they were alone, things changed. They were distant, unsure, and awkward. After the parted ways with Charlie and Aaron, Nick had returned to the room alone. Judy had wanted to take a walk, claiming she wasn't tired.

Nick had offered to come with her so she wouldn't have had to walk alone, but she declined, telling him that she would be back to the room soon. Nick had planned to wait up for her, but at some point fell asleep still dressed in his clothes, something that turned out to help when he didn't have to wait to get dressed or run through the ship in his boxers.

Reaching the diner, Nick looked around. Much of the room was blocked off, allowing for staff to work at night when he diner was primarily empty. The only other mammals in there, was a raccoon eating a sandwich, and an otter mopping the floors. With no sign of Judy, Nick didn't waste any time, quickly leaving the diner.

Walking out the door, Nick was unsure where to go next. "May as well check the pool next." He thought as he jogged towards the stairs. "Maybe she fell asleep in a deck chair." Nick knew it was nothing more than a guess, but it was better than doing nothing. Climbing the stairs to the deck above, Nick was nervous. His mind preoccupied with why Judy hadn't come back. Was it just an accident? Was she looking at the stars and just dozed off? Or, was she that uncomfortable around him she didn't want to sleep in their room? After waking up with her in his arms yesterday, and the intoxicating scent of her arousal after the picture, Nick was sure she was interested in him. But, Instead, she kept her distance.

Reaching the deck, Nick shook his head as he made his way between chairs searching for the bunny. "Stupid fox," Nick thought. "She's a bunny. They sleep in piles. Her scent was an involuntary response. Neither meant she was really interested." Nick was sure he was looking for clues that weren't there. Yes, he had a feeling for her, but it was ridiculous to expect someone like her to have feelings for him.

Shivering in the cold Nick pulled his shirt closed, attempting to block the wind. He was about to give up and continue his search else wear when over in the corner he saw Judy curled in a ball on one of the deck chairs. Next to her was her phone, which he would soon learn had a dead battery. Stepping up to her, Nick looked at the tiny rabbit. Her nose twitched as she shivered in the cold night.

Nick sighed. He knew she would probably be mad at him for moving her, especially if she were out here on purpose, but he wasn't about to let her stay out here and freeze. Nick was willing to deal with her anger at overstepping his limits tomorrow. For tonight he was only worried about getting her inside and comfortable. Taking off his shirt, he laid it over Judy before he pocketed her phone and gently picked her up and carried her bridal style back to their room. In her sleep, Judy cuddled into the creamy fur of his chest, drawn by the warmth of the fox fur.

Back in their room, Nick carefully placed the bunny in their bed. Grabbing the blankets, he covered her up, making sure she was comfortable and warm. Standing over her, Nick smiled as he watched her sleep. Turning off the light, Nick also laid down. Knowing that Judy was safe, Nick relaxed and quickly fell fast asleep.   
-

The next morning, Judy woke up confused. She remembered being out on the deck in a chair, but now, she was in her cabin under a fluffy blanket. Judy stretched, looking for the fox and the warm fur she loved to cuddle up with. But he wasn't there. Judy was worried, she couldn't see in the dark like Nick could. All she knew was that Nick wasn't next to her. Sitting up in bed, Judy felt everywhere looking for the missing fox. Once she was finally sure he was not in bed, Judy reached for her nightstand happy to find her phone plugged in there.

Turning on the light, Judy started to panic as she didn't see the fox anywhere in the room. Getting out of bed, she began to make her way towards the door when she saw the rusted orange fur of the fox asleep on the floor. Slowly her memory or the night before came back to her. She sat down to sort out her thoughts. There wasn't a doubt in her mind she was in love with Nick, but she didn't know how to tell him. How do you tell your best friend you love him?

"He must have panicked and come looking for me," She thought as she silently kneeled next to the sleeping tod. "He must have been so worried." Looking at him, sleeping there, Judy felt guilty. She knew Nick well enough that there was only one reason he would be sleeping on the floor, her. He probably thought she was mad at him, or worse and wanted to give her some space. Judy's heart broke at the thought.

Looking at him sleeping, Judy felt tears forming in her eyes. "You stupid, sweet, beautiful fox. You must have been worried sick last night. Thank you for coming to find me," Judy said, pulling a blanket back onto the sleeping tod. She looked at Nick longingly. "I know you care about me, but how far does it go? Are we just really close friends or something more?" Judy looked at Nick, wishing he could answer, but a small snore confirmed he was asleep. "I know what I want, so why is this so difficult?" She pet the fur on his head as she looked at the fox, causing him to smile in his sleep. "Why can't I just tell you how I feel?" Judy sat there for a couple of minutes, continuing to stroke his fur. "I hope you are dreaming of me." Rising to her feet, Judy turned and left the room as quietly as she could.

A few steps into the hall, Judy looked up to see a very tired and disheveled looking Johnathan Smith, or Smith # 1 as Nick had affectionately named him, shuffling down the hall half asleep. Hearing the noise of Judy closing the door, Jonathan looked up and noticed Judy standing there. Instantly his face perked up a bit as he greeted her. "Hello, Ms. Hopps. I hope you slept well," Jonathan said.

"I did," Judy said, not wanting to get into the details of her spending half the night in a chair out on the pool deck. "But, Nick had a bit of a rough night. So, I am going to surprise him and have a nice warm cup of coffee for him when he wakes up. It really needs it in the morning."

Johnathan smiled. "A canine after my own heart. I can barely function before my first cup of the day." Looking down at his ratty attire and disheveled fur, he laughed. "As you can probably tell from looking at me.

Judy laughed, "Nick's the same way."

"I meant to ask you," the hare said as he walked with Judy. "I know officially you and Nick are only partners pretending to be a couple, but are you two together? Like really together?"

Judy's instantly got nervous. Why would he be asking? Were they doing something wrong? Was he interested in her? It would be pretty unprofessional for him to be hitting on her in the middle of a case. "Look, Johnathan, We aren't officially together but.." Judy didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Johnathan interrupted.

"You should be. I see the way you look at each other. There is no doubt in my mind how he feels about you, and unless I am completely reading you wrong, how you feel about him."

Johnathan's answer caught Judy off guard. He wasn't interested in her but thought she should be with Nick. Judy worked to suppress a smile, as she looked away from the hare slightly embarrassed by what he said, as well as what she thought.

The hare smiled. "You thought I was going to hit on you, didn't you?"

Somehow, Jonathan's question was making Judy even more embarrassed. "No, no, I didn't know, I wasn't sure…"

Cutting her off again, Johnathan laughed "It's ok. I take it as a compliment. But just so you know, Nick is more my type then you are, if you catch my drift." He said with a wink.

"Are you interested in, all predators or just foxes?" Judy asked.

Johnathan rolled his eyes and chuckled at the country bunny who wasn't quite getting what he was saying. "No, not necessarily foxes or predators."

Judy looked at him, confused. What besides Nick being a predator and a fox was different than her? It couldn't be that he was a cop because she was one too. Then it dawned on her pulling another chuckle out of Johnathan as the look of realization crossed the bunny's face, only to be quickly followed by a look of embarrassment as she remembered what she had assumed about him only minutes before.

"I'm so sorry," She said the pink of her ears darkening for what had to be the millionth time since she got on this cruise.

"No worries," Johnathan said as he smiled, watching Judy's humiliation. Even if he wasn't into females, he couldn't deny she was cute when she was flustered, which probably explains why Nick was always teasing her.

Changing the subject and trying to escape her embarrassment, Judy asked him a question. "Any news on the break-in at Charlie's room?"

"There is one thing. During the dinner, last night, one of the members of your dinner party was missing, and her husband was acting nervous. Plus Aaron pointed out that they were also missing during the hula show when Nick saw someone trying to break in.

Judy furrowed her brow. "Kim was missing, but I doubt she would do something like this."

Pausing and considering Judy opinion of Kim, Johnathan said, "You never know. It isn't enough to confront her, but it is enough to watch her."

"You have a point," Judy said a little disturbed at the idea of one of their friends being behind this.

"Right now we don't have a prime suspect. We don't even know if the two break-ins are related, let alone if they were part of the kidnapping plot. "Johnathan looked around to be sure they were alone the hall. "I don't have a prime suspect, but my brother is pretty set on it being Aaron."

"There is no doubt in my mind Aaron loves Charlie. He would never hurt her." Judy said.

Johnathan frowned, "Just because he loves her doesn't mean he can't be the one we are looking for. He might think he is doing something for her. He might think he is saving her. But if Charlie doesn't want him to whisk her away, that is a problem.

Again Judy frowned, she knew he was right. In her time as a cop, she had seen plenty of boyfriends and girlfriend do some pretty horrible things because they love their partner. Judy didn't like thinking of the two that way. They both seemed so in love and happy. The thought of one of them being that deranged disappointed her.

Seeing the look of disappointment on her face, the hare decided to throw her a bit of a life raft. "Personally, I don't think it is Aaron either. He just doesn't seem the type to me. But I can't argue that he was acting oddly yesterday. He was apprehensive about something."

Approaching the door to the on-board coffee shop, Johnathan held the door open for the bunny.

"Nick said the same thing," Judy said as she walked past the hare.

Pausing to order their coffees and collect their orders the pair stood together outside of the coffee shop.

"It's actions like the almost fight that happened in the hall that has my brother convinced. He is sure Aaron is hiding something. I just worry that Gabriel is focusing so hard on Aaron he might be missing someone else on the ship who might be a problem."

Judy nodded as she took a sip of her coffee.

Not giving the bunny a chance to respond, Johnathan said, "Well, I plan on enjoying my morning, which means drinking my coffee out here away from my brother. I would invite you to join me, but I think you have better things to do."

Judy smiled, not saying anything, only picturing the sleeping fox in her mind.

"Go, make that fox yours," Johnathan said as he set his breakfast on a nearby table.

The two said their goodbyes and Judy quickly made her way back to the cabin Nick and her shared. She wanted to be able to surprise him when he woke up. Opening the door quietly, Judy snuck quietly into the dark rooms. Figuring Nick was still asleep, Judy snuck into the room and turned on the bathroom light, setting the coffees on the counter.

Using the light from the bathroom, Judy expected to see Nick still laying on the floor, asleep. But instead, the spot previously occupied by the fox was empty. Looking around the room as an unease filled her, Judy saw Nick sitting on the floor his back against the wall. His knees were drawn up with his arms crossed and resting on top of them. He head was looking down his face buried in his arms. Judy stared at the fox as he raised his head to look at her. It was hard to make out in the limited light provided from the bathroom, but she could still see the wet streaks that ran from his eyes and down his face.

Instantly a feeling of fear and worry-filled Judy. Nick wasn't the type to cry. If something as bothering him that much there had to be a reason. The bunny stared at him for a second, the only sound in the room was Nick's labored breathing before he said, "I'm sorry."

Judy froze. Looking down at the fox and wondered what could he possibly be sorry for?

But before she Judy had a chance to ask, Nick continued. "I'm sorry. I made you uncomfortable. I didn't do it on purpose. But with you touching me, and your scent…" Nick trailed off as Judy realized what he was referring to.

"Nick." She started to say, but he cut her off.

"I understand If you are uncomfortable, but.." Nick looked up into the bunnies eyes as he pleaded with her. "Please don't leave me."

Judy's heart broke as in the low light she saw the pain and fear in Nick's eyes.

"Nick, I.." She started again, but like last time, Nick interrupted.

"I know you wanted to be alone lat night, but when you didn't come back, I got scared and went looking for you. When I found you, you looked so cold, I was worried you would get sick, or someone might hurt you, so I brought you back here." Nick looked down in shame. "I know I overstepped and shouldn't have done that. But, Judy, you are the best mammal I know. You make me want to be better. I don't know what I would do if you were out of my life. I'm sorry. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. Just, please don't leave." Nick's voice trailed off as he let his fear and shame overtake him.

The look of udder desperation on Nick's face was more than Judy could take. Making her way around the bed, she sat next to the fox. Silently, she reached out and guided his head to her lap. Nick didn't resist, allowing himself to be moved. Judy needed to comfort him. Let him know he was wrong. She didn't hate him, she wasn't even mad at him.

Stroking the fur on Nick's head while he rested his head in her lap. Judy looked down on the fox who started to speak. "Then, when I woke up, you were gone. I figured you were mad at me for moving you, or for my lack of control earlier."

Again silence fell on the pair as Judy continued to stroke his fur.

"I'm so sor.." Nick began to say before Judy took the opportunity to cut him off.

"Nick, I was never mad or disgusted with you. Yes, I was a little uncomfortable, but I am sure you were too." Judy said while she wrestled in her mind about how much to share. "I don't know if you, if you could smell it, but I wasn't, uh, um, unaffected by the situation either."

The fox smiled to himself, as he listened to the cute way Judy tried to carefully pick her words. He did smell it. It was one of the reasons he had such a strong reaction.

"As for coming to get me, I'm glad you did. I didn't mean to fall asleep out there. I did need some time to myself, but it wasn't because I was mad at you. I just needed some space. Like I said, the picture affected me too." Judy paused, waiting for Nick to crack a joke, or laugh. But the tod remained silent just enjoying the feeling of her stroking his fur.

"As for this morning, I'm sorry I scared you. I just went to get coffee." Looking down at Nick, Judy smiled. "It was supposed to be a way to say thank you for coming for me last night."

Nick chuckled to himself. "I guess I might have overreacted just a bit," Nick said, causing another smile to come from Judy.

"Don't worry, you're my fox, and I have no intention of getting rid of you any time soon. I mean I just learned to put up with your crap. Who would want to start that process over?"

The two chuckled, quietly as they sat in the dark. Nick's head in the doe's lap, and her stroking the fox's fur. Nick felt better, but one thing she said stuck out in his mind. She had called him her fox. He was her's. Nick Wilde, the loner, the hustler who didn't need anyone belonged to a bunny, and he was just fine with it.   
-

Neither of the two was sure how long they sat there before Judy's phone reminded them that it was time to get ready to meet up with Charlie and Aaron. Reluctantly Nick sat up, removing his head from Judy's lap. He sighed. He knew they had a job to do, but he would have been happy staying there for the rest of the day. Reaching their feet both set about doing what they needed to do to get ready to get off the boat.  
It wasn't long before the two were ready, and once again walking through the bowels of the ship on their way to meet Charlie and Aaron. The morning's fear and misunderstandings behind them, Nick and Judy were in good moods, excited to see the new island they were about to explore.

Arriving first, the two talked about Judy's conversation with Johnathan while they waited for their traveling companions. "Johnathan says his brother is set on the mammal being behind this is Aaron, but it just doesn't make send to me," Judy said. "I know he was acting strange when their room was broken into, but not strange enough to make me feel like he was in on it."

Nick nodded in agreement. "I know. I saw the worry when he first walked up. He was scared to death; something had happened to her. There is no doubt in my mind he loves her."

Judy agreed, "But, just because he loves her doesn't mean he can't hurt her." She said, repeating Johnathan.

"True," Nick said. "He was talking about wanting the get her away. To take a break from all of the stresses of her life."

Before they could discuss any further Aaron and Charlie appeared followed by a light grey rabbit with what looked like tiger stripes on his back. Charlie ran to Judy throwing her arms around her neck before breaking the hug to show her friend the many cool things Aaron, and she found for them to do onshore.

The rabbit walked over to the side where he kept an eye on the two female bunnies bouncing around.

Only half paying attention to the things Aaron was showing the females, Nick scanned the other mammals standing around, noticing the rabbit staring. As Judy stepped to the side, her back now to the rabbit, Nick watched as the rabbit smiled as his eyes traveled south, and lingered on Judy's fluffy tail.

  
Walking over, Nick greeted the bunny. "Hey Stripes," Nick said, referencing the marking on the rabbit's back. "What's up?"

The bunny looked at Nick, unsure as to why he was being approached by the fox. "Nothing," He said hesitantly. "Just waiting to get off the boat,"

Looking over his shoulder, Nick followed the bunnies eyes as he looked Judy up and down, focusing on her tail. "Beautiful, isn't she?" Nick said, motioning towards Judy.

Still starting at Judy's tail, the rabbit absent-mindedly answered, "Yes. Everything about her is lovely."

Instantly and without warning, Nick's friendly demeaned vanished. Leaning down so only the rabbit could hear him, Nick said, "I just wanted to let you know, She. Is. Mine," Mick's voice devolving into a low growl towards the end.

The buck stepped back at the sound coming from Nick. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything," He said. "I was just looking."

Nick stood back up to his full height, and just as quickly as Nick's demeanor changed a second ago, now it changed again. "No worries." The fox said. "As long as we are clear." Sticking his paws in his pockets, Nick made his way back to where Aaron and the ladies stood as if nothing happened.

A minute or so later, the arctic fox from the hula show walked over to rabbit Nick had just threatened. "Hello, lover." She said as she greeted him.

"This might be more difficult than we thought," He said to the vixen without looking at her.

She smiled seductively as she looked at the bunny. "If anyone can do it, I am sure you can, Jack." She said before kissing him on the cheek, The vixen looked at the bunny with a seductive look as she trailed one claw down the fur of his back making him shudder. "And if by some small chance you don't, well, that's why I'm here."  
-

Minutes later, the doors were opened, and mammals started to make their way down the long pier towards the city. Stepping off the dock, Nick looked around. Even with Zootopia's five different ecosystems, this tropical island was unlike anything he had seen before. It was warm like Sahara Square but full of vegetation like the Rainforest District.

Lost in the sights and smells, Nick wasn't paying attention when Aaron spoke up. "Well, About two miles, that way is a normal modern city. Just like home. It even has a few ecosystems, so that non-native mammals can be comfortable. It also.."

Before Aaron could finish, Charlie spoke up and pointed in the opposite direction. "About a half of a mile that way is a cute little market I want to check out. It has shops, food, booze. It's touristy, but there should still be plenty to keep us busy for a few hours." Charlie said. "Plus it is nothing like home."

That last part sold the mammals in the group who followed as Charlie led the short walk to the market. Nick continued to be surprised as once again, this small town was nothing like anything in Zootopia. In fact, it was probably closer to the street fair in Bunnyburrow. The street, if you could call it that, was gravel with small huts and shacks lining it. Nick sniffed the air, engrossed in the delightful aromas of food cooking, seasoned with spices he couldn't identify.

Charlie and Judy were mesmerized by the items for sale in every shop. The two bunnies were quickly drawn to a store selling brightly colored swim wraps and skirts. Aaron looked at Nick, pulling a knowing smile from the fox. This trip was going to be fun, but there was no way it was going to end without the males carrying a couple of bags.

Going from shop to shop it wasn't long before boardroom started to set in for the two males of the group. Sniffing the air again, Nick once again caught the ever-present scent of cooking food. Looking to his partner, he could see she was focused entirely on the items in front of her. Nick sighed, letting out a soft whine, grabbing Judy's attention. When she turned to him, he said, "Hey, Carrots, I'm hungry."

Judy rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. He had already been dutifully following her from shop to shop for over thirty minutes and deserved a break. But, that doesn't mean she wasn't going to make him work for it.

"And?" She said in a tone that practically dripped in annoyance.

"I was thinking since I am not going to be eating what the rest of you are, do you mind if I hop over to one of the booths and grab something to eat?"

Inside Judy was smiling, but it didn't show on her face. "Really you can't just wait?"

"Well, I could but.," Nick said before Judy interrupted him with a laugh.

"I'm sorry," She said between laughs. "I tried. Go have fun,.We will just keep making our way down the shops. Find us when you are done."

For a second Nick was confused before a sly realization appeared on his face. "Well played." He said with a smile."

Judy smiled back, "I did learn from the master," She said, patting him on the arm.

"I am an awesome teacher," Nick said. "Just one more thing I am incredibly good at." Turning with his back to Judy, he continued. "I will see you soon, fluff."

Judy smiled as he walked away, wondering about some of the other things she would like him to teach her.   
-

Outside of the shop, only a few booths down, Nick had found a small food vendor that was cooking jerk chicken cut up on skewers. It had been years since the last time Nick had chicken. Most prey didn't like seeing it, so it was only served in the most exclusive restaurants. This meant that bird meat was treated as a delicacy in the city, with a price to match.

"Jerk Chicken?" Aaron said, walking up behind Nick, having used the fox's escape to facilitate his own. "It's like it was made for you!" The guinea pig said, laughing.

Nick turned and looked at Aaron. "Be careful," Nick said, smiling. "We aren't that good of friends yet" He teased as he playfully bared his claws to Aaron.

Aaron laughed. "Ok, ok, I yield. Get yourself some chicken. I am going to go see what I can find that might interest me." Aaron said, patting the fox on the back as he walked away.

Turning back towards the booth cooking the chicken, Nick's mouth watered. Greeting the otter working the grill, Nick pulled out his wallet and bought himself two skewers of the meat. Nick looked over his meal for a second. Before taking the first bite. The taste was exquisite. He tried to eat slowly and savor his treat, but they were gone in no time.

Licking his lips, he turned to see a chipmunk and squirrel couple watching him in horror. "Don't worry," Nick said with a smirk. "They were free-range chickens" Walking past the couple, Nick decided it was time to start looking for Judy.

Walking a few shops down, Nick hadn't found Judy yet, But instead, saw Aaron standing in the small alleyway between, the shops looking very nervous. Repeatedly peaking his head out of the alley, Aaron appeared to be looking for someone. Nick watched with interest as Aaron continued to check his phone, causing Nick to think whoever Aaron was meeting was running late.

Nick continued to watch the situation when a tiger approached the diminutive guinea pig. Reaching into his pocket, the tiger pulled out something small. It was too small for Nick to see what it was. But Aaron was obviously pleased with whatever it was he was given because he pulled out an envelope and handed it to the tiger. Having completed their transaction, Aaron left in a hurry. But Nick continued to watch the tiger, as he removed the money from the envelope and counted it.

Nick furrowed his brow. As the tiger walked in the opposite direction of Aaron, Nick followed behind, effortlessly blending into the crowd. The tiger walked with confidence, not like he was hiding something, or had anything to fear. Finally, after a few minutes of walking, he turned down an alley.

Hesitantly, Nick followed. With the cover of the crowd still on the street, the alleyway was not someplace Nick wanted to be. At the end of the alley, the tiger turned on to what looked like a street. "Great a blind corner," Nick thought, remembering from his time at the academy all the warning he was given about this very situation and the dangers it possessed. Turning the corner as cautiously as possible Nick was startled to now be face to face with the tiger he was following.

"Can I help you with something?" The tiger asked

Thinking quickly, Nick lied. "Yeah, I'm trying to find the little foxes room. The guy grilling the chicken said it was back here."

The tiger looked at Nick and let out a little laugh that did nothing to placate Nick's nerves. "He was just messing with you. Telling you to go in the bushes. If you want a real bathroom, you have to go back to the entrance to the market."

Nick laughed too, playing along.

"You have a good day," the tiger said as he locked the back door to a shop, slipped on his helmet and sat on a scooter. Nick had only just noticed. Nick returned the sentiment as he watched the tiger drive away. Taking a deep breath, Nick turned and made his way back to the street. Turning at the street, Nick looked to see what the shop the tiger was locking up was. Nick's heart dropped as what he was hoping would be nothing more than some trinket shop ended up being an apothecary.

Slightly angry, Nick made his way back to where he was supposed to meet up with Judy and Charlie. He didn't want to blow their cover or interfere in Charlie and Aaron's relationship, but he would be damned if he let Aaron drug her.

On his way to out the guinea pig, Nick happened to see him looking at some sunglasses at a shop. Stopping, Nic decided to confront him here and not get the females involved. "Hey Aaron," Nick said as he approached the unaware Aaron.

Aaron turned, and a friendly smile crossed his face when he saw the fox. "Hi, Nick, How was your chicken?"

"Immaculate" Nick said, "Hey I have to ask, I saw you buy something from the apothecary? Are you feeling alright?"

"Apothecary? I don't know what you are talking about." Aaron said, his voice betraying his nervousness at Nick's questions.

Nick smiled, still trying to work the guinea pig for information without letting him know he was on to him. "I saw that Tigre you did the deal with at the apothecary shop and then saw you two making your trade.

Aaron looked around the shop and fidgeted. He looked uncomfortable like he would rather be doing anything else besides having this conversation. Finally, to Nick's surprise, Aaron spoke. "I guess if anyone can understand it, it's you. With Charlie being a bunny, well, she has needs."

Nick listened to while in his mind, he was trying to figure out what he was buying that a bunny would need.

Aaron continued. "I just can't always keep up. These pills should, let's say, strengthen my game."

Nick looked down at the blue pills in the guinea pigs paw. "We did the trade in the alley because he doesn't usually carry that out here. For the tourist's his shop sells exotic herbal remedies and things like that. But his regular job is he is a pharmacist.

Now it was Nick's turn to look worried. "If a bunny could wear out a guinea pig, what would happened to him if he and Judy actually cross that line." Nick thought. "Of course, there are worst ways to die."

"Nick, I'm trusting you," Aaron said, deadly serious. "Don't Judy or Charlie. It is embarrassing enough to have to buy them. I don't think I could handle the females knowing about it."

"Your secret is safe with me, buddy," Nick said.

Leaving Aaron to purchase his sunglasses, Nick passed a couple of shops on his way to find Judy, before he was forced to stop. A reflection had caught his eye. Walking into an open-air shop, Nick saw thousands of pieces of jewelry, each with tiny flecks of precious stones in them.

Looking at the table, he saw a simple silver necklace. Hanging from the chain was a hibiscus flower, with chips of purple Amethyst making up the pestles. Sticking out from behind the petals were a few tiny green Emerald chips. It was beautiful. Nick couldn't help looking at the purple stones and thinking of Judy's eyes. She would love this necklace.

From the back of the shop, the shop keeper, a female white and brown ferret said, "She would love it," As she walked up to the fox admiring her jewelry.  
  
“In his mind, Nick agreed, but he wasn’t about to let the ferret know that. “Maybe,” He said trying to sound uninterested, as he moved to another table, this one with much cheaper costume jewelry on it. “Oh, this one is orange.” He said, pulling attention from the one he wanted. Nick knew if he was going to get the necklace he wanted for the right price, he was going to have to work on it.

“Well,” The ferret said trying to redirect him to the more expensive items the table he was just at, “That one is nice, but trust me on this. The lucky vixen who receives this beauty,” The ferret was holding up the necklace, “ Well, there is no way she would be able to resist the tod that gave her a this a token of his love.” The ferret smiled at Nick, doing her best to sell him. “I mean $500 is a small investment if it means gaining her love.”

“Wow, that’s a lot.” Nick answered, “Instead of something at says I love you, could you show me something that says, I want to see you in only your fur?”

The ferret blushed at Nick’s response. But being a professional, she tried again. “I might be able to let it go for $400, letting you turn that vixen from a one night stand, into something more.”

Nick smiled. He had guessed right and his slightly sewed responses had already knocked $100 off the price. But he was sure he could do more. “Yeah, I am not sure I could stand her for more than a night.” Nick said. “what do you have in, "it’s morning please leave, price range?”"

“$300? I mean she would be sure to show you a good night AND a good morning with something like this.” The ferret said afraid that the sale was slipping away.

Nick looked at the ferret with a fake look of shock on his face. “You think I want to spend enough to keep her there till morning? I know you don’t know this girl, but trust me darkness is her friend.”

The ferret was looking at Nick flustered, and Nick knows he had her right where he wanted her. But outwardly he didn’t show any emotion, ignoring her offer as he moved farther away from the item they were talking about and started to look at cheap keychains that were shaped like palm trees.

“$200?” She said, desperate for the sale. “That way you won’t feel guilty for kicking her out.

“Guilty? The only way I would feel bad about this is if my brother found out since he did marry her and all.” Nick said as the ferret looked at him like he was a total creep.

The ferret looked at the fox. At this point, she just wanted him out of her shop. “$175?” She asked in a manner that almost sounded like she was asking a favor.

Nick had to hide a smile. Turning back, he looked at the ferret. “$150? That way I can pawn it if it doesn't’ work and get my money back.

Standing tall, with the confidence back in her voice, the ferret repeated “$175.”

Nick frowned. Turning his back on the ferret, he lifted one paw to wave as he said, “See ya.”

“WAIT!” The ferret said in a panic as she saw the almost completed deal walking out the door. “$150.”

Nick stopped and turned around. “Done,” He said, pulling out his wallet and counting out the bills, as the ferret wrapped up his purchase. Walking out the shop with the necklace in his pocket, Nick smiled as he thought to himself, “I still got it!” Nick wasn’t proud of how the story made him look, but he was pleased that Judy would soon be wearing this beautiful bit of jewelry around her neck.

A couple of shops away Judy and Charlie were still shopping. The particular shop they were in sold swimsuits for both males and females. Nothing was really catching the eye of either bunny when Charlie stopped a devious look on her face.

“Judy, want to get the guys a present?” Charlie said with a devilish look in her eyes. “Or maybe get us a present?”

Looking at Charlie, Judy joined her at the table to better see what she was holding. Upon reaching her friend, Judy’s eyes got big, and she raised her paws to cover her mouth. In Charlie's, hands were the skimpiest pair of male’s swimming briefs she had ever seen.

Charlie smiled as the shocked look crossed Judy’s face. “Be honest, you want to see Nick in this, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Judy said breathlessly, as her mind tried to find ways to get Nick into the suit.

Charlie laughed at the lost look in the eyes of the other bunny, as Judy pictured Nick in the suit.

Unexpectedly, Judy’s daydream was interrupted when she heard her name being called by the very fox she was picturing in her mind. Turning to see him, she frowned. Unlike the Nick in her mind, the real one was fully dressed, wearing the same clothing he had put on this morning.

Nick looked at the bunny as she scowled at him. “Is something wrong, Carrots?” Nick asked, generally concerned.

Looking at the fox, a devious look crept across Judy’s face as she decided to take a chance. Picking up the suit, Judy turned to Nick, “Hey slick, need a new swimsuit?”

Nick’s face didn’t change. His hustler smile firmly in place ever since he bartered with the ferret to get Judy the necklace. “Carrots, there is no way would wear that,” he said.

Batting her eyes and giving him her cutest look, Judy tried again. “Not even for me?” She said.

A flirty and confident smile took its place on Nick’s face. Stepping closer to the bunny, Nick bent down and placing his snout near her ear, whispered in a husky voice only she could hear. “Only if I can pick what you are wearing.”

Instantly Judy felt her fur stand on end, her desire for the tod barely being controlled. Trying to take back control of the situation Judy confidently asked. “And what would the big bad fox want this poor little bunny to wear?”

Taking a step back, Nick brought a claw to his chin as he appeared deep in thought. “I don’t know,” He said, “Nothing comes to mind.”

Looking away from the fox with a pouty look on her face, Judy was disappointed. Nick couldn’t come up with anything he wanted to see her in? Not a skimpy swimsuit, one of his shirts, even a maids outfit? Looking back up, she saw Nick staring at her, a mischievous grin on his face as he raised his eyebrows at her. Suddenly Judy’s eyes went wide with realization. It wasn’t that there was nothing Nick could think of, nothing WAS his choice.

For the second time in the last ten minutes, Judy stood in the shop embarrassed. Looking to Nick, she saw him standing there, grinning enjoying every bit of her embarrassment. She looked away as he grabbed her paw and lead her out of the shop.

Together, the two were walking through the market when Nick spied a shady spot. Leading Judy over there they quickly found a place where they could sit and rest. While the bunny sat, Nick walked over to a nearby food truck and bought them each a bottle of water. Returning with the cold drinks, he handed one to Judy before sitting down next her. Taking a sip, Judy leaned on Nick’s shoulder just happy to be with the fox.

Looking at the bunny to his side, Nick smiled. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled the small box containing the necklace he had bought. He was planning on saving it for later. But looking at her now, he couldn’t wait. Reaching across his body, he handed the box to Judy without a word.

Judy accepted the gift with a confused look on her face. She had no idea what Nick could possibly be giving her, or why. Opening it, Judy gasped as she brought a paw to her mouth. “Oh, Nick,” She said though her paw, as she stared at the amethyst flower and it’s emerald leaves.

“I saw it, and I thought of you.” The fox said. “The purple reminded me of your eyes.”

Taking the chain out of the box, Judy held it up, letting the flower pendant hang there in front of her. “It’s beautiful,” She said. Turning to look at Nick Judy had a concerned look. “Nick, this looks expensive.” She said. “You shouldn’t be spending your money on me.”

Everything was quiet for a moment as Nick watched the bunny that meant more to him than any other mammal on the planet staring at the hanging flower. “Don’t worry about it,” He said. Her smile is more than enough reward.

“But why?” Judy asked, still shocked by the extravagant gift.

“Because I wanted too,” Nick said with a smug grin as he stared into Judy’s eyes. Taking the chain from her paws, he motioned for her to turn around. She followed his instructions, and he clipped the chain behind her neck. Judy raised a paw and touched the pendant around her neck.

Judy’s paw raised until she once again held the pendant in her paw. She smiled as she looked at it, before leaning over and kissing Nick on the cheek.

“What was that for?” Nick asked.

“Because I wanted too,” Judy said with the same smug grin Nick had when he had said it to her moments before. After the kiss she sat back down and leaned into Nick’s arm, the two just happy to be together.   
-

Not far away, unknown to Nick and Judy, they were being watched by two different sets of mammals. The first, Aaron and Charlie, were keeping their distance. They didn’t want to ruin the moment between their friends. But even with Charlie keeping her distance, it didn’t stop her from taking a few pictures to share later.

Also watching the bunny and fox, was the striped rabbit from before and his vixen companion. Silently they watched the scene play out in front of them. After the gift had been given and Judy was cuddling up to Nick’s arm, the vixen said, “I can’t wait to get my claws into that tod.”

The rabbit smiled. “Don’t worry, my dear. You will. You will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not a lot happened in this chapter, but next week a bunch of questions are answered. 
> 
> But for now the two big questions; 
> 
> What are Jack and his vixen up to? 
> 
> and 
> 
> Has Stu recovered from the last time Charlie posted a picture?
> 
> As always thanks for reading and reviews and comments are always welcome.


	8. No More Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day of the cruise, Nick and Judy are tied up, Kim and Leo tell the truth. Jack and Sky make their move. And Aaron's true scheme is revealed.

It was the morning of the last day of the cruise. As she slowly woke up, Judy became away of the warmth that surrounded her as she lay cuddled up with Nick and surrounded by his fur. She opened her eyes and shifted, but only for a second before closing her eyes again and snuggling back against her fox. She wished she could spend the rest of the cruise cuddled up here, Nick's arms wrapped around her and his tail covering her, as he slept next to her. 

Looking at her situation, Judy giggled to herself. If someone had been told her a week ago that she would be sleeping with her partner wrapped around her, she would have thought they were crazy. Letting out a contented moan, Judy felt a smile spread across her face. She pulled Nick's tail closer, wrapping it up in her arms. She was going to miss this when they went back to Zootopia. 

Lost in her feeling of comfort and contentment, Judy nuzzled into the fur of Nick's neck. Breathing in, she could smell Nick's musk. The scent of her fox would have probably sent her ancestors into a panic, but right here, right now, it only meant comfort to the bunny. 

Without warning, Judy heard a sound she didn't expect. Nick was purring. She didn't even know foxes could do that. Picking her head up, Judy looked at the fox. It was difficult for her to see, but she was pretty sure he was awake.

"Good morning, fluff," Nick said with a smile.

"Morning Slick," Judy said, nuzzling her head back into the crook of his neck.

Judy lay there, her head resting on Nick, as he gently ran his claws up and down her back. Nick was careful not to snag the shirt of his Judy had requisitioned as a nightshirt. He was using the smoother back of his claws instead of the sharper ends. Judy couldn't help but think about how those more pointed ends would feel raking through her fur as they gently traced lines on the skin underneath. The stroking sent a shiver journey down her spine. Instantly, Nick stopped. Holding his paws over her as he looked to be sure he didn't hurt her. 

"Don't stop?" Judy said, both to alleviate his worry AND to get him to continue the relaxing motion. "Tomorrow is our last day on the boat," Judy said, a hint of disappointment evident in her voice. "I'm going to miss waking up like this every morning." 

"I don't blame you. I know how comfortable fox fur can be." Nick said with a smirk. "I've slept with it most of my life."

"Most?" Judy asked her curiosity getting the best of her. 

Nick looked away. "A story for another time. All I will say for now is don't get Finnick mad, and if you do don't trust the free fur shampoo, he loans you a few weeks later."

Judy laughed "Why can't I hear the story now?" She asked.

"Because," Nick said. "We have more important things to talk about."

A feeling of worry fell over the bunny. "We do?" She said hesitantly. 

"I was thinking, Carrots. I like waking up like this, too, and….. I was thinking ….. We should do it when we get back home." Nick said, unsure how Judy would react. Nick figured she would probably be shocked. Maybe she thinks he was crazy, or that he was moving too fast. He knew this was a big step, especially when they had only really kinda been together for a day. What he didn't expect from her was no reaction at all. Judy wasn't shocked; she didn't sit up, she didn't even move to where she could look him in the face. 

Instead, in a calm voice, she just asked, "Would this be at your place or mine?"

Nick was unprepared for the question. He was expecting push back at suggesting they live together. He had a list of reasons from the financial benefits, to how much time they spend together anyway. What he wasn't prepared for was to have to pick a place. "It, ah, It doesn't matter." Nick fumbled out, shocked that not doing it wasn't even an option for Judy. "As long as we both are there, I will be happy."

"You know, with your salary and mine we could probably get someplace nicer than where either of us lives right now. We should probably look for a new place once we get back." Judy said. 

Nick smiled, happy that Judy was so willing to live with him. "Works for me."

"But, until we find the right place, I think we stay in my place," Judy said very matter of factly. 

"Why?" Nick asked not really caring, but still curious as to why she picked that particular apartment for their temporary housing. 

Judy looked up at the fox and smiled before she kissed him, a kiss he readily accepted. "Simple, the bed is smaller."

Nick was unable to contain the laugh that came out of him as he pulled the bunny close and kissed her again. Judy giggled and squirmed a bit at the sudden aggression of Nick's attention, but she never really tried to pull away. Like he did before she welcomed the kiss, running her tongue over his sharp teeth as their tongues danced with each other and explored their mouths. 

Pulling back from the kiss, Judy smiled as she hopped out of bed and turned on the light. Looking at Nick seductively, Nick noticed the sweet and earthy smell that he had come to love. Walking past the bed, Judy slowly pulled the tee-shirt she had claimed as her nightshirt up over her head, and tossing it aside. 

With eye's wide, Nick stared at the half-naked bunny. His eyes traveling down her toned back to her narrow waist and back out to her hips where her pink panties sat with her fluffy tail poking out. Looking back over her shoulder, Judy smiled at the dumbfounded fox and winked before hooking her smaller claws on the waistband of her panties. Pulling them down a little, she soon let gravity do its thing, and they quickly fell to the floor. 

Standing naked with back to the fox just again looked behind her and smiled. She then quickly walked to the bathroom; her hips swaying a little more than usual. Nick stared at the doorway, lost in a mixture of the scent of her arousal and his own. 

Standing in the bathroom, Judy couldn't believe what she had just done. Stripping in front of Nick, and doing everything but inviting him in with her. If she was honest, she wanted him to follow her, but now she was uncertain. What was taking him so long? Maybe he wasn't interested. Or he saw something he didn't like. 

Looking into the mirror, each and every fear she had about her body a few days ago came back with a vengeance. How wide her hips were, the smaller dewlap on her chest, her muscular build. Judy looked nothing like a vixen. Maybe Nick wasn't interested in her physically. Stepping into the shower and stepping under the water, Judy exhaled. Disappointed that she was standing there alone. 

Back in the bed, the fox was also fighting a battle. He wasn't sure if Judy wanted him to follow her or if she was just flirting. Every part of his being wanted to follow her, but he was still scared of overstepping and scaring her away. 

It took a few seconds, but finally, Nick gave in. Standing from the bed, he walked directly to the bathroom and opened the door. Stepping in, he saw Judy standing there. Slowly his eyes traveled up and down her nude form. He wanted to hold her to tell her how beautiful she was. The only thing stopping him was the look of fear on her face. She looked up at him her eyes wide, and for a minute, Nick was worried he made the wrong decision.

Hesitantly, and a little scared Judy looked up at him as she shuffled her feet nervously. "Is it ok? You're not disappointed, are you?" She said, worried that her average body wasn't what the tod who stood before her would be attracted to. 

It took Nick a few seconds for him to understand what Judy was asking as he was overwhelmed with seeing Judy in the fur for the first time. When her questions registered, he was shocked. "Ok? Disappointed?" Nick said in surprise. Still wearing his shorts, Nick stepped into the shower. Stepping into the water, Nick grabbed Judy, lifting her up and pressed her again the wall, kissing her deeply. She wrapped her legs around his torso and pulled him closer to her as she returned the kiss. 

When they finally broke the kiss, Nick looked the wet doe in the eyes and said, "No, I'm not disappointed. Don't you know you're absolutely beautiful?"

Judy looked away a bit overwhelmed by what Nick had just said. "You really think so? I mean, I'm just average." 

"No, you're not," The tod said. "You're beautiful, you're amazing, and you're a great cop. You, Judy Hopps, are anything but average."

Grabbing the fur of his chest, she pulled him back against herself and kissed him, enjoying the feeling of him dragging her against his bare chest. 

Breaking the kiss, Judy stared into the emerald eyes of the fox and said, "I know we only just got together, but I love you. Nick Wilde"

Nick smiled and looked at the doe in his arms. "I know," he said.

Judy smiled and smacked him. "Don't you dare ruin this moment with some old movie quote."

"Alright, alright, I love you too." He said as he pulled her back under the falling water and kissed her again.

_\- ( if you want to see what happened in the shower check the deleted scene - -[Nick and Judy in the shower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593490))_

Later, after their fun in the shower and some more fun on the bed, Nick and Judy were on their way to brunch. Walking paw in the paw, the two were in a hurry. Their morning activities took a little longer than expected with the mandatory cuddle time foxes needed post-coitus. The two had to hurry to get ready, leaving them with only minutes left before they were supposed to meet both Aaron and Charlie as well as Kim and Leo for brunch.

Reaching their destination with only second to spare, the two were supposed to see that they were the first members of their party there. Nick looked at Judy with a relieved look on his face. "So happy we were first. I really didn't want to have to explain why we were running late." He said.

Judy smiled as she pulled his tie, causing Nick to step towards her and lean in to hear what she was going to say. "Oh, but I liked the mandatory cuddle time. I bet it would make the other girls jealous." Judy said with a sultry smile that caused Nick to be happy, his orange fur hid his embarrassment. 

"Well, I didn't want to have to explain fox anatomy over breakfast," Nick said.

Again Judy gave Nick a mischievous smile and said, "I'm not sure I understand it all myself. Maybe another tutoring session later might be in order." 

"Naughty bunny," Nick said, returning the sly smile the bunny gave him.

Grabbing Nick's tie and pulling him down until he was face to face with her, she whispered, "You have no idea."

On the other side of the boat, Aaron and Charlie were also running late. After a relaxing morning and a trip to the boat's gym, they were now rushed to meet up with Nick, Judy, Leo, and Kim for brunch. As the walked quickly through the halls, a distracted Charlie kept slowing down while Aaron pushed her to walk faster. 

"Come one, babe we're supposed to meet them right now," Aaron said. 

Charlie snickered at whatever she was looking at on her phone. Then, without looking up, she answered Aaron. "Don't worry, no one will be mad if we are a minute or two late. It's not like they are going to run out of food."

"She is probably right," Aaron thought to himself. Nick and Judy seemed pretty understanding. He doubted they would care if they were late. But he still hated to be tardy no matter how accepting the mammals he was meeting were. 

Aaron and Charlie were almost to the dining room when in the main stairwell, they found Leo and Kim standing there. "Hey you two," Kim said, as she greets her soon to be brunch mates. Taking a quick look towards her husband, Kim continued. "Charlie, I know we are running late but do you think you could help me with something? I promise it will only take a second."

"What do you need help with?" Aaron asked, annoyed at the delay.

With Leo smiling behind her, Kim said, "It's something only Charlie can help with."

Leaning in so that only Aaron could hear Leo said, "It's a female thing." He hoped Aaron would accept the excuse and stop asking questions. 

Aaron frowned. "I'm sure Charlie would be happy to help," He said. "But could it wait until after brunch? Nick and Judy are probably waiting for us." 

Kim glanced at Leo nervously. "Please?"

"Aaron, it's fine," Charlie said. "They said it would only take a second."

Aaron was unhappy with the turn of events. He couldn't figure out what would be so important that it couldn't wait. 

"Hey, Aaron, why don't you go on ahead and tell Nick and Judy about the delay. We can keep an eye on Charlie. That way they aren't left waiting, wondering what happened to the rest of us."

Smiling, Charlie looked at her boyfriend. "Go ahead. That way Nick and Judy don't think we ditched them. Plus, you can get a table as well. That way, when we arrive, the wait will be shorter."

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked, not happy about leaving Charlie alone. After the break in the other day, Aaron had been very protective of Charlie not letting her get too far away for him.

Happily unaware of Aaron's unease, Charlie waved him off. "It'll be fine. We will only be a minute. Order me a mimosa too" She said with a wink. 

"Ok,," Aaron said, not wanting to make a scene in front of Leo and Kim. "See you in a couple of minutes." 

During the remainder of his walk, Aaron was uneasy. Something about the request felt odd to him. It wasn't long before he reached his destination. Approaching Nick and Judy, the first thing Aaron did was apologize for being late. "I'm sorry you two." He said. "First, we were running late, and then we ran into Kim and Leo. Kim needed something, I don't know what. All they would say was it is some sort of female thing and asked Charlie to help." 

Nick cringed at Aaron's words. He knew that the guinea pig was going to be in trouble. Whatever Charlie was helping with, calling it some sort of female thing was probably not going to go over well with Judy. 

Aaron continued, "Charlie told me to get a table and tell you two what was going on. Oh and order her a mimosa. So, here I am."

Nick smiled politely, "No problem, we were running late anyway. Let me go get us a table for six, and why don't you and Judy go get a round of mimosas for us to enjoy while we wait." He said before walking over to talk to the hostess. 

With Nick gone, Judy turned to Aaron. "Some sort of female thing?" She said, her voice betraying a bit of offense taken at his statement.

"Sorry," Aaron said, quickly realizing his mistake in repeating Leo's words. "Please don't tell Charlie." He asked in an attempt to save his own fuzzy butt. 

Judy just looked at him for a second before Nick returned. "They can seat us now, you two ready?" Nick could feel the tension between the two, and Nick was sure that meant Judy had already put Aaron back into his place. 

"We haven't gotten the drinks yet," Aaron said, still a bit on edge after offending Judy. 

Judy looked at Nick. "Let's just order them at the table," She said. Following the hostess, they took their table and ordered drinks.

It had been about fifth teen minutes since the three sat down and there was still no sight of either of the Simmons or Charlie. Nick and Judy were curious, but Aaron was downright worried. "I'm going to go find her," Aaron announced standing from the table. "Something is wrong. This is taking too long. I knew I shouldn't have left her alone." 

Before Nick or Judy could say anything, Aaron's phone beeped, quickly followed by Judy's and Nick's phones. A confused look crossed the faces of all three mammals as they each pulled out their devices to see why all three phones went off at the same moment. 

On each of the screens was a notification from Charlie's Pawbook account. She had just recorded and shared a video. The three mammals looked at each other before Aaron clicked on the video. Holding the phone for all the three to see, the video started.

In the video, Kim and Leo were standing behind Charlie on what looked like the pool deck. Charlie looked into the camera, and in a somber tone that didn't betray if her news was good or bad, greeted her fans. "Hello to all of my wonderful followers. As always I'm Charlie, I'm taping this from the pool deck here on my cruise vacation. Standing here behind me is Leo Simmons and his wife, Kim Simmons. A couple of minutes ago, they grabbed me and asked me to make this video."

Stepping to the side, Charlie let Leo step forward and talk to the camera. Hello. My name is Leo, and this is my beautiful wife, Kim. We had something to say so when the opportunity to address all of Charlie's fans arouse we had to take it." 

Pushing past her husband, Kim's enthusiasm was too much to be contained. "We just wanted to tell everyone, we're pregnant!" Kim said a huge smile breaking out on her face. 

"Yep, Leo said beaming. "It didn't matter that we aren't the same species. Love found a way, and managed to slip one past the goalie."

Moving back on camera a now smiling Charlie hugged Kim as she congratulated the couple. Turning back to the camera, Charlie said, "I think Leo said it best. Love found away. Just remember. It doesn't matter who you love, or how different you may be. Love will find a way, wither in a miracle like this, adoption, or a happy life as aunts and uncles. But for now, we have to go. We are late for lunch, and my wonderful guinea pig boyfriend has a mimosa waiting for me. This is Charlie, and I will see you all next time."

The video ended seconds before Charlie, and both Kim and Leo entered the dining room. Seeing them, Judy jumped to her feet and rushed to embrace and congratulate the pregnant Kim. Nick and Aaron congratulated Leo. 

Pulling Aaron aside, Charlie looked him in the eye. "Hey, I'm sorry for making you wait, I know this took a little longer than I thought it would. I hope you didn't worry too much."

Aaron was embarrassed but decided to be honest with Charlie. "I did a little, but it's only because I love you."

"Oh, I love you too," Charlie said, "almost as much as this mimosa." Charlie smiled as Aaron dropped his head in pretend sadness. "Oh, my poor baby," Charlie said as she took his head in her hands and kissed him. "I was only kidding. You know I love you more than anything."

"I know," Aaron said a smile on his face.

Calling the table to attention, Kim stood and thanked the others. "I just wanted to say thank you. I know I was kind of rude this week. I had to miss a few things, and left early from a few others. Thank you for putting up with me and this oaf" She said elbowing Leo in the side. 

"Having our Baby-moon on a boat might not have been the best idea with the whole morning sickness AND seasickness," Leo said. "But, the chance to meet an online star and a couple of real-life heroes made it worth it." 

"And Aaron," Nick interrupted, leaning back in his chair and teasing the guinea pig.

At first, Aaron looked upset at Nick's comment, but he couldn't maintain the dour look as he laughed and gave the fox's shoulder a playful shove.

"Officer Hopps! Help," Nick called out. "I've been attacked by a savage guinea pig! Officer down! Officer down!" Nick said as he grabbed his arm in mock pain.

Judy and Charlie laughed at their respective mates goofing around. The rest of the brunch was uneventful, with everyone enjoying their food. While they ate, they chatted about everything from the cruise to the new addition that was coming soon to the Simmons household. Charlie was particularly interested in how two different species could conceive. 

-

That night, being the final night on the boat, dinner was a classier affair than usual. Mammals were told to dress their best for dinner that night which would include a special menu and a pre-dinner cocktail lounge. 

In Nick and Judy's cabin, Nick was already dressed in a black suit and a dark blue shirt. Oddly, the fox picked this night to forgo the tie he always wore. It gave him a relaxed, but still dressed up look he was happy with. 

In the bathroom, Judy was putting on the final touches to her outfit. Nick was expecting her to come out in something with a poofy skirt and a high neckline. Something he would probably describe as innocent and cute. What he didn't expect was the sexy dress Judy had picked. 

Stepping out of the small bathroom, she wore a slim blue dress that hugged her tiny athletic frame. Nick was right about the high neckline that covered her chest as it attached to a choker she wore around her neck. Turning around, Judy revealed that the dress had no back and it dipped to just above her tail. The skirt was floor length but with a slit up the side that allowed Nick a peek at her leg when she walked. This dress was anything but innocent and cute. 

Looking up at the speechless fox, Judy smiled at the fox who was practically drooling. "Does that mean you like it?" She asked as she swayed her hip walking towards him.

Regaining his ability to talk, Nick answered. "Judy, you look amazing," He said, instantly causing any innocence in the bunny's smile to vanish.

"You really like it?" She asked, pretending she wasn't sure if he meant it.

Stepping forward Nick grabbed her at the waist and lifted her into his arms. "Yes," He said, as he kissed her deeply, an act that confirmed his appreciation for the way his bunny looked tonight.

Setting her down, Nick stepped back a little breathless, while Judy smoothed her dress. "We had better get to dinner," She said. "If you kiss me like that we might not make it."

A devious smile crossed Nick's face. "Oh, really?" He asked before he lunged forward at the bunny. Judy let out a happy squeak as she deftly moved out of the way escaping Nick and making her way into the hall.

"Too slow, Slick," She said, teasing the slightly disappointed fox. "Of course, dressed like that I," Judy said, motioning towards Nick's suit, "I just might let you catch me later." 

The seductive look on her face sent a chill of excitement, shooting through Nick's body. Making it through this dinner was going to be harder than he thought. 

Stepping into the hall and locking the door, Nick walked over to Judy and offered his arm. Happily, she took it, and the two made their way to dinner. Outside of the dining room, the waiting area had been transformed into a cocktail lounge with complimentary cocktails being passed out to the finely dressed mammals who were waiting to be seated. 

"Would the lady like something to dampen her parched throat?" Nick asked in his most proper fake accent. 

Judy giggled at the fox while nodding her head yes. Nick turned to walk towards the bar when he felt a light tug on his tail. Turning back to look at the doe, he found her looking away. She was pretending she wasn't watching the tod, and defiantly wasn't the one grabbing his tail? "Naughty bunny," Nick said quietly, but loud enough for Judy to hear and bringing a new smile to her face. 

Nick crossed the room, making his way to the makeshift bar where a line had formed. 

Not long after Nick had walked off, Judy noticed a grey bunny with black stripes walking with calm confidence, making his way in her direction. Like the other mammals around, he was impeccably dressed in a black suit, white shirt, and a black-tie. He had a sly smile on his face and Ii his hand, he held a gin and tonic.

"Hello," The bunny said as he sauntered confidently up to Judy. "I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Jack Savage, and I have to say, you look ravishing in that dress this evening …… Miss? Jack said his paw extended.

"Judy Hopps, and thank you for the compliment," Judy said, trying to be polite as she reached out and took his extended paw.

Grabbing Judy's paw, Jack pulled her forward, kissing her paw. "I was hoping for a chance to get to know you better." He said, looking up at her, a hunger in his eyes. 

Judy looked at the other bunny, realizing his now apparent intentions. Instantly a look of displeasure crossed her face. She was finally with Nick. The last thing she was interested in was some buck who just wanted to get in her pants. "Look," Judy said, "Mr. Savage, I appreciate the compliments, but I'm here with someone."

Jack looked at Judy as he leaned in and whispered, "That might be so, but I know why you are, _really,_ here, Miss Hopps."

Across the room, Nick was almost to the bar. The line seemed like it was barely moving, and to make matters worse, he couldn't see Judy though the crowd. Tapping his foot, Nick was clearly annoyed. Suddenly he felt a paw on his arm. Looking towards the touch, he saw and arctic vixen, wearing a black and very revealing dress cocktail dress. "Hey there foxy," She said, as she twirled the drink in her hand. 

"Hello," Nick said as he tried unsuccessfully to look past her to continue to look for Judy.

But the vixen was not deterred. "My name is Sky Winters, what do they call you?" 

Realizing he wasn't going to get rid of the vixen quickly, Nick put on his best hustler smile. "Nick Wilde, It's a pleasure to meet you." He said politely.

Skye smiled. "I saw you waiting alone for a drink." She said as she placed her paw on his arm. "I figured you could use the company."

Looking past the other fox for a second Nick was still searching for Judy. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression miss," Nick said dismissively "But I'm here with someone." 

Skye pouted before a smile crossed her face. "That might be true Nicky, but that doesn't mean you can't have a little bit of fun. I know I wouldn't leave you, _unsupervised_." She almost purred as leaned into him. 

Nick stepped back, attempting to put a bit of space between him and the vixen. It was finally his turn at the bar, so Nick turned and ordered himself a bourbon on the rocks and a carrot martini for Judy. 

Once the bartender stepped away, the vixen resumed her pursuit. Taking a step forward, Skye pushed herself against him, her paws running up and down his chest. Before grabbing the lapels of his jacket. "Just because you came here with someone, doesn't mean you can't sneak away for some fun," She said, as she continues to try and seduce the other fox. "If she asks, Just tell her you were a little _tied up. Knot_ that it is really her business." Skye said, her voice dripping with desire.

Thankfully, the bartender returned with Nicks drinks. Leaving a time, Nick quickly grabbed them and went, trying to ditch the vixen and her unwanted advances.

Back on the other side of the room, Judy had a quizzical look on her face as she was trying to find out what the rabbit could possibly mean by saying he "knew why she was really there."

"What do you mean, why I'm really here? I'm here to spend some time with my boyfriend," Judy said, eliciting a nice feeling to not be lying as she called Nick her boyfriend.

"I do know," he said before suddenly stepping forward and wrapping an arm around Judy's waist. Pulling her against him, he whispered, "To enjoy some of the finer things in life, like some time alone with a buck who will give you the best night of your life." 

Judy stared into the eyes of the buck, shocked for a minute and not doing anything. Jack was feeling confident. He had taken many females before, and he knew Judy was stoning for him. Shocked and impressed at his force and confidence. Unfortunately for Jack, he didn't realize he had misread the situation. Judy was shocked alright but not out of desire. Moving his hand to her tail, Jack smiled as he gave it a squeeze.

The feeling of one of his paws playing with her tail snapped Judy out of her surprise at the sudden contact. Quickly pushing the other rabbit away with all of her might, Judy found herself free of his paws but not free of the anger she felt at him for laying his paws on her. 

"Good, I like them a little feisty," Jack said with a soon to disappear smile. 

Judy saw the smile and decided to put an end to Jacks attempts at flirtation. Drawing one of her athletic legs back that only hours ago had been a source of embarrassment, Judy kicked Jack square in the balls.

A look of horror passed over his face as Jack quickly gripped his aching manhood, before falling to the ground in pain.

No longer worried about making a scene Judy yelled at the rabbit writhing in pain on the floor in front of her. "Look, Casanova. I don't know who you are, but I made it pretty clear I'm not interested. Consider this your warning because if you touch me again, you will look back on this moment as a fond memory."

"Jack!" Suddenly rang out as the vixen who was tailing Nick sprinted to the fallen bunny's side. "Honey what happened," She asked. 

Jack was unable to answer as he lay in a fetal position on the ground.

Nick looked at the pair as they sat on the ground, a sly grin on his face. "I told Stripes yesterday to stay away from my girl," Nick said as he moved to stand next to Judy, placing his paw on the small of her back. Instantly the doe relaxed and leaned into her fox. "I might have forgotten to mention that it wasn't me I was warning him about."

Looking down at the vixen, Judy asked, "Were you aware that your boyfriend there was hitting on me?"

Looking up at Judy, Skye nodded obviously intimidated by the strong bunny who seemed to tower over her. "So you set him over to hit on me?" Judy asked the vixen.

"Not just that" Nick interjected. "She was struggling with understanding that I wasn't interested in her at the bar as well. If I had to guess, this was going to include both of us by the end of the night."

"A look of realization swept across Judy as she kneeled down and helped the vixen to her feet. Leaving Jack to lay on the ground, still clutching his bruised genitals. "If that is what you two are into fine. But you need to teach him how to accept being told no."

"I would also warn him against putting his paws on the tail of a bunny who has taken down rhino's," Nick said with a little laugh. "Looking at the doors of the dining room, he saw that they were now open, with their friends on the other side waving them in. "Carrots? How about we go to take our seat. 

Stepping around the groaning Jack, Judy leaned in so only the vixen could hear her. "Just so you know, if you go near MY fox again, I will end you."

Nick couldn't hear what Judy had whispered to Skye, but the look of absolute terror the vixen had on her muzzle made him smile with pride. Nick loved how strong Judy was, and was even more happy to see other mammals realize his bunny was not to be messed with. 

Leaving the two other mammals where they were, Judy once again took Nick's arm entered the dining room. Inside they made their way to their table where they were happy to see their friends already seated. 

"Looks like you had an eventful cocktail hour," Charlie said with a slight giggle as she had seen the kick that was soon to become legend aboard the ship. 

"He wouldn't take a hint," Judy said sort of defensively. 

Moments later, the table was joined by their waiter William, who was pretending to cry "Hello and welcome to the final night of your cruise, and the last time you will get to be served by the greatest waiter on the high seas." He sniffled. "Here are your menu's with tonight's unique dishes listed on it. Take a look, and as always, I will be right back with your drinks. "

Everyone at the table settled in picked their food and waited for William to return. "Now what would everyone like tonight. I am going to start with Miss Judy, not only is she absolutely lovely in that dress, but because I, like most of the male staff, am terrified of her" 

"He grabbed my tail," Judy protested.

"It's ok Fluff," Nick said, putting his paw on hers in an attempt to comfort the bunny. "No one blames you or is mad at you. Well, except Jack, and maybe Skye. Defiantly any kits Stripes might have one day because you hit him hard enough that they are going to feel it."

William smiled. "Mr. Nick, you might want to be careful, teasing Miss. Judy. You two are sleeping in a small room. I would apologize unless you want to wear a cup to bed." The goat said. 

Nick glanced nervously at Judy, who looked at him with a wicked smile, to confirm Nick's worry. 

"Now who wants what for dinner tonight?" William asked. The table ordered, and William hurried off to put their orders in. 

"It's so sad to think this is the last day of our cruise," Kim said. 

"It went way too fast," Aaron said. "I could have used a few more days to prepare."

"Prepare?" Leo asked.

Aaron was a little flustered. "Prepare for the end of the cruise," Arron said, correcting himself. 

"All I know," Nick said, "Is I am not even close to ready to go back to work. I might need to accidentally miss my flight tomorrow. Spend a few more days out of the city."

With a stern look, Judy said, "You better not"

"I'd listen to her, Nick," Aaron said. "We all saw what she can do…."

The table laughed while Nick did his best, not too. He didn't want to risk upsetting the bunny. 

The conversation continued with promises to stay in touch and everyone exchanging contact information. Soon their food arrived, with William laying the food in front of each. "There does everyone have what they need? Well, eat up, because there is something special coming with the desserts today. Nothing as sweet as me, but let's be honest, what is?"

It wasn't long before the dishes were empty, and bellies were full. That night for dessert, the kitchen pulled out all the stops with a wide selection of specialty pies, cakes, and ice creams. Delivering each mammal their order, William motioned for one of the busboys to being over one more tray. "As is my custom on the last meal with my new friends, I would ask that you all join me in a small glass of brandy. Miss Kim, I know you can't partake, so I will be drinking your brandy as well as mine. Please lift your glasses, and as they Grandpapa used to say, and as I'm sure some of you will be saying to your mates later, Bottoms up."

"Cheers," the table answered back as they all enjoyed the sweet liquor. 

Everyone was about to leave when Aaron stopped them. "There is one more thing." Everyone stopped and looked at Aaron. "Charlie, I just wanted to thank you for pushing me to come on this cruise. I know how hard you fought your dad to be able to take me out here and show me more of the world than my little part of Zootopia. I can't imagine my life without you, and I don't want to ever see what that is like again." Reaching into his pocket and dropping to a knee, Aaron said, "Charlotte Empolis, will you marry me?"

For a second Charlie was silent, and like Aaron, everyone was holding their breath waiting for her response. Trembling, she stepped closer to the guinea pig and dropping to her knees as well threw her arms around his neck as she whispered quiet enough for only him to hear, "yes."

Aaron's worried and nervous expression changed to one of pure joy as he stood up, lifting Charlie with him. "She said, yes!" He called out over the din of the dining room. "She said, yes!" He said again louder as emotion overtook him. Pulling her close, he kissed her deeply and passionately. "I love you so much, Charlie." He said as he fought back the tears of joy. 

"I love you too," She said back before she started to kiss him. 

As the two were lost in their moment, Nick and Judy were holding each other's paws as they watched. Unknown to the other, each of them were also imagining the day that it might be the two of them performing a similar routine.

Taking Charlie by the paw, Aaron started to make his way out of the dining room with Charlie in tow. Looking back at his friends Aaron said, "We are going to celebrate, I will see you later."

Charlie smiled before she too said her goodbyes. "We will see you in the morning. Bottoms up!" She said. 

The other mammals laughed before slowly making their way out of the dining room. Nick and Judy deciding it was a bit too early to go back to their room, went out on deck to watch the sunset. 

Walking along the deck, Judy wearing Nick's coat, the too finally had the talk they probably should have had a long time ago. 

"Nick," Judy asked. "How long have you felt like this. Like you wanted us to be together?"

"A long time Fluff, a really long time. It was killing me to keep a secret. But I was so worried about scaring you away. I was so sure you would never be interested in a fox like me. Not just because I'm a fox but because of my past and who I am. I mean, you're perfect. I'm, just me. I figured it was better to be your friend than nothing at all." Nick said.

Judy chuckled. "Nick, I am anything but perfect. I almost destroyed Zootopia for heaven's sake. Besides what's wrong with you? You're smart, funny…"

"Handsome," Nick said, interrupting Judy.

Judy rolled her eyes, "Yes, handsome," She said, giving him a poke in the side, "Nick, you might not believe it, but you are quite the catch."

"Think your parents and hundreds of siblings will like me when they find out?" Nick asked. 

Finding a bench, the two sat down to enjoy the sunset. The oranges and purples crossing the sky.

"I'm sure some of them will," Judy said. "But it might be tough with my dad. He didn't take the picture well."

"Picture?" Nick asked. 

Judy pulled out her phone and pulled up the picture of her and Nick holding the bunny in bed that Charlie took a few days ago. Handing the phone to Nick, his shoulders instantly dropped along with his head. 

Looking from the phone to Judy, he said, "It looks like we are both naked and just, you know."

Judy giggled. "Don't you think we are past being embarrassed about sleeping with each other. I mean you were stuck in me for about twenty minutes today."

Embarrassed, Nick apologized. "I'm sorry for not warning you about that."

Now it was Judy's turn to be embarrassed. "I kinda knew about it. I did a bit of, research, before."

A sly smile made its way to Nick's face. "You naughty bunny," He said as he pulled Judy closer playfully, causing the bunny to giggle again. 

With the sun setting Nick looked into Judy's eyes. "I know I made a joke of it earlier, but I really do love you," Nick said. 

Taking his muzzle in her paws, Judy pulled him down until their foreheads touched. "I love you too, Nick." She said before she kissed him.

Just then, the two heard a sound behind them. Turning they saw a panicked Jonathan Smith. "Nick, Judy, I have been looking for you everywhere." He said panting from being out of breath.

"Johnathan, take a breath. What's wrong?" Judy said. 

"It's Charlie and Aaron," Johnathan said. "They're gone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. What did you think of Nick and Judy being together? How about their declaration of love coming after they were already a couple? Just to head off a few comments, I tried to deconstruct the "normal" moment they become a couple. Taking the parts and putting them out of order. I didn't want a perfect moment, I wanted it to be messy and evolve almost accidentally. I will say in my mind they were together after Nick's break down. That was the moment they became more then friends. 
> 
> It's up to you to debate how successful I was. I would love to hear your opinions about it. 
> 
> Also Points to all of you that managed to guess a few of the things in this chapter Especially ConfusedGoatee_01 who got the pregnancy right with only Kim leaving dinner and them hiding a phone. How you guessed that I have no idea. 
> 
> Finally, an FYI for future chapters. So far every chapter has been a day. BUT starting with the next chapter that is going to change. Multiple chapters will take place on a single day, as well as a few chapters covering multiple days.


	9. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Charlie and Aaron begins. But Nick and Gabriel Smith (Smith #2) still can't seem to work together. With only a few hours before the ship docks, they need to find the couple now.

"What do you mean gone?" Judy asked the out of breath hare standing in front of her and Nick. 

Johnathan looked at her. "I mean we don't know where Charlie or Aaron are. Somehow, between dinner and now they disappeared." Johnathan said. "After dinner, I went to their room with a bottle of Champaign. It couldn't have been ten minutes after Aaron had asked her to marry him. I wasn't going to check on them or anything. I just wanted to give them a gift to congratulate them on getting engaged."

Nick and Judy nodded, listening as Johnathan continued. "I knocked on their door, but when I touched it, it rocked open."

Nick frowned. "The door was left open?" 

Continuing, as he started to regain his breath, Johnathan said, "Only a crack, but yeah. I paused not sure if I should enter because it was possible they were excited and didn't latch the door in a hurry to, um, celebrate." Johnathan paused to take a breath. "But then I realized how quiet it was. I know when I'm with some buck, it isn't quiet. I don't know about you two."

Instantly, Judy's eyes got big, and her ears started to change color, as her paws shot up to cover her mouth. Johnathan saw her reaction, and instantly realized what he said. "Um, I didn't mean for that to sound like I was asking….. I mean whatever sounds you two make when you, well, it isn't any of my business."

Nick chuckled as the hare fumbled to hide his embarrassment, while Judy did the same. Kindly, he decided to redirect the conversation to where it had to go. "So," He said. "the room was silent. What did you do next?"

Clearing his throat, Johnathan continued." I took a closer look at the door and saw that the door wasn't just open; the latch was broken. Now, I was worried, so I went in. Just like last time, the room was destroyed. Only this time it looked like a struggle. Things weren't just dumped out they were broken."

"Do you mind moving while we talk?" Johnathan asked, "The longer we don't know where they are, the worse it may be. It's about 9:00 right now. The ship docks at 2:00 am. We have about 4 hours before whoever has them can make a run for land.

Nick and Judy nodded, standing from their seats and following Johnathan towards the stairs. Nick sighed, his romantic night with Judy ruined. Turning to Johnathan, he asked, "You said a struggle. What evidence did you find? Did you find blood? A broken claw?"

Butting in, Judy took up Nick's line of thought. "What Nick is asking is how you knew there was a struggle. Being a mess could be a lot of things." Judy said. "Nick's apparent is always a mess, but the only struggle there is between Nick and the hamper." 

"You wound me Carrots," Nick said to Judy's fleeting smile. 

Johnathan thought for a moment. "I remember seeing broken furniture. Some ripped clothing. I don't remember any blood." Pausing, Johnathan took out his phone. "Gabriel is the one that recognized that it was a struggle let me call him." 

The phone rang a few times before Gabriel answered. "What? Have you found that worthless fox and bunny yet?"

Johnathan looked at the two trying to apologize with his eyes. "Yes, Gabe and they are on the phone with me right now." He said 

From the phone, Gabriel said, "Good, well if you two are doing making out like drunk teenagers, how about you get to work and find the mammal you are supposed to be protecting?"

"Gabe," Johnathan shouted before his brother could hang up. "We are on our way but had a question. Did you see any blood in the trashed room."

The phone was quiet for a second before the hare responded. "Yes, it was by the tv." Then he quickly hung up. 

Nick looked at Judy, shaking his head. Neither of them looked forward to working with the hare. Following Johnathan, they quickly made their way to the trashed room. On the way, Nick asked. "Johnny, What was the first thing you did after you saw the mess?"

Johnathan didn't pause. "I called Gabriel. As much as he can be an Ass... Himself. He is still in charge of Miss Empolis's security."

"Where was he at?" Judy asked. 

"Right outside our room," Johnathan said. "He was just getting back from dinner too."

"What happened next?" Judy said, continuing to put the timeline together. 

Johnathan looked back at the two mammals following him sure they would be unhappy with his answer. "We turned on her tracking device."

Sure he had heard the hare wrong, Nick asked, "Her what?" 

"Charlie's dad, Mr. Emplois, put an app on her phone that she can't delete. It lets us track her location. So, as soon as we didn't know where she was, we activated the app to find her." Johnathan said.

"Does she know about this app?" Nick asked, a little offended for the bunny. 

"No," Came Johnathan's answer. "If she did her dad was afraid she would leave her phone places as a way to trick us."

Looking at Judy, Nick shrugged. "It's what I would do," He said.

Continuing the story, Johnathan said, "We met at our room, and turned on the tracker. It was able to find a signal right away. But, it led us to an empty storage locker down by the engine room."

Judy looked at Johnathan. "Do you think she found the tracker?"

Johnathan sighed." It's possible. But, then why trash the room? Why not just ditch the tracker and leave once we hit land?"

"Makes sense. What did you do after you foundCharlie's phone?" Judy asked, still trying to get as much information as possible. 

"Well, Gabriel was freaking out," Johnathan looked to Nick who was looking back with an eyebrow raised. "Shocking, I know. But during his fit, I remembered seeing you two going out to the top deck. I was worried you might not hear me call so I just grabbed the elevator and got to you as fast as I could."

"What did Gabriel do during this time?" Nick asked.

"I assume he talked to ship security, but I don't really know. You will have to ask him once we get there." Johnathan said.

Looking at the hare, Nick felt like he had to say something. "Hey, sorry about all the questions. We aren't trying to treat you like a suspect or anything. But, the more information we have, the better our chance of finding Charlie and Aaron."

Johnathan smiled. "No offense taken. I might not be a cop, but that doesn't mean I don't know anything about how you guys work. I'm just happy we have you here to help." 

Minutes later, the three arrived at Charlie and Aaron's room. Inside Smith # 2 was looking around for anything that might be considered a clue. Looking up and seeing the two police officers with his brother, only continued to fuel his anger. 

"Great work Johnny," Gabriel "Nothing like having to get the beat cops to do their jobs for the few minutes while they have their clothes on."

Nick stepped forward to say something to the hare when Judy grabbed his paw, causing him to stop. Giving him a look that said ignore the hare, she led the fox into the trashed room so the two of them could start looking for clues.

The two stepped past the broken door, and over broken pieces of furniture. Inside, they started to scan the room for any type of clue. Hoping there would be something that would tell them who did this, and where Charlie and Aaron went. But something was wrong. There was broken furniture, but it was allied together. No smaller part appeared to be used as a weapon. The same with a mirror that was broken. Not only was the broken glass in a semi neat pile, but there was also no blood by the broken glass. 

Nick looked over at Judy. "This is the cleanest scene of a struggle I have ever seen." He said. 

"I know," Judy said. "Everything is upended and trashed. But the broken wood is all in one spot. The only blood is a drop or two over by the tv. It's location far from any of the things that would've caused a cut. There is ripped clothing, but it is a couple of shirts. Why would Aaron be wearing multiple shirts, or why would the attacker rip shits that wasn't being worn? It looks like something was thrown into that wall, but it's all just too clean. It's almost like it was.."

"Staged," Nick said, finishing Judy's thought. 

Waiting impatiently outside of the room, Gabriel Smith was tapping his foot. "Are you two finished going through their laundry? Can we go about searching for the missing mammals yet?"

Nick stood and yelled back at the door as he looked at Gabriel. "Always look for clues. You never know what you're going to find that might solve a case." The fox was annoyed with the hare and the way he was acting. Mostly he just didn't want to deal with him and his attitude today.

Concluding, there was nothing to find in the room. Judy grabbed a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt before she ordered the males to wait outside. "Look, I do not see anything in here that is going to lead us to them, and there is no way I can go about searching this ship in this dress. Which means, Charlie is going to have to loan me something, and you guys are going to need to give a few minutes of privacy." With Nick leading the way, all three males left the room. 

Judy waited for them to leave, before undoing the choker connecting to the straps of her dress, then letting the garment fall to the floor. As she hurried to change her clothes.

Standing outside, the three males stared to talk. Looking at Nick, Gabriel asked, "At dinner tonight did he say anything that might now in hindsight seem fishy? Anything that would give you a clue to his plans?"

"Who?" Nick asked although he was pretty sure that Gabriel meant Aaron, he wasn't in the mood to be any more helpful to hare than he had to be. 

"Our prime suspect? Aaron? Or did you not notice that he had disappeared as well? Most likely he's with the bunny that you are supposed to be watching. Perhaps if you weren't so busy staring at that floozy in there? 

Nick's rise to anger was instantaneous. "Floozy? He said, his fur raised. It took everything Nick had to suppress the snarl he felt building in his throat.

I mean, it didn't take her long to spread her legs for you did it?" Gabriel said, pointing towards the door Judy was changing behind. Gabriel looked at Nick, seeing the fox restraining himself. "What? Are you going to tell me you haven't been more interested in getting your dick wet than doing your job?"

The hare was right about one thing, Nick restraining himself. The fox was used to being insulted. It didn't even bother him anymore when he was called a pelt, sly, untrustworthy, or any of the other names mammals had for foxes. It didn't even bother him when mammals checked for their wallet or grabbed their purse when he walked by. 

But, insulting Judy was another matter. The fox's blood boiled at the way Gabriel was talking about his bunny. Stepping towards the hare his fur up and claws extended, he said, "First of all, I did my job. You were the one watching over their room." Leaning in even closer to the hare until the fox's muzzle was barely an inch from the hare's with his teeth bared. "Second, and allow me to be obvious. There is a buck who will be walking funny and singing soprano for the foreseeable future because he disrespected that bunny in there. If you ever speak about her again like you were a second ago, I will make sure that when I am done with you, he will be considered the lucky ones. Do I make my self clear?" 

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Gabriel asked as he tried his best to not flinch in the face of the angry predator.

Nick stared at the hare for a second but was unable to answer. Because at that moment, the door next to them opened and Judy stepped into the hall interrupting the two males. Pretending she didn't notice the tension between her fox and the hare, Judy said, "So, what's the plan?"

With Judy there, Nick took a few steps back leaving Gabriel standing there, a smile spreading across the hare's face at watching the predator back down. 

Wanting to get back to the task at hand, Johnathan spoke up. "Well, we have no idea what we are dealing with. We don't know if it is one mammal or many. We don't know if they are armed or not. Based on the destruction in the room, it appears violence isn't something they are going to be shying away from." 

"We should split up and search the ship," Nick said before Gabriel could speak up. Figuring the search might go smoother if he and Gabriel were not forced to work together.

Gabriel scowled at Nick, but Johnathan spoke first. "I agree we will be able to cover more ground. But I think we should stay in groups of twos. Like I said we don't know what we are dealing with so a little bit of back up won't be a bad thing. I know I would feel more comfortable with someone watching my back against whatever we are dealing with."

"Ok," Judy said, "How about Nick and I take the bottom decks, and you two take the top?"

"Works for me," Johnathan agreed. 

"Sounds good," Nick said as he was getting ready to head in that direction, wanting to put as much space between him and the annoying hare as possible.

"Wait," Gabriel called out. "Johnathan should go with Nick. We should have a cop on each team." The other three looked at him, confused. "You never know when having a badge might come in handy. I know we are way out of your jurisdiction, but you never know. Plus, I wouldn't want to miss something because we aren't trained like you two are." He said in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Are you kidding me?" Nick said, stepping back towards Gabriel. Nick knew that the hare was only suggesting it to split up him and Judy. Just another attempt to get under his fur. Unfortunately, it seemed to be working, as Nicks temper flared.

Seeing her partner about to lose his cool, Judy stepped in and stopped Nick from going any further. Stepping forward until she was physically between the hare and the fox, she said, "It makes sense." 

Judy didn't believe Gabriel, she was pretty sure Nick was right, and his plan was just an excuse to annoy Nick. But, It didn't matter right now. They didn't have time for the two males to face off and prove who was more alpha. The goal was to find the two missing mammals. The arguments could wait for later when the time wasn't an issue. Turning to Nick, she took one of his paws in her hand, and said, "It's ok. I'll go with Gabriel and Johnathan can go with you."

Looking past the fox for a moment, she called out to Johnathan. "Johnathan, can you keep an eye on my fox for me?" Judy said as she motioned towards Nick. 

Johnathan nodded as Gabriel smiled in victory, threatening to set the fox off again. Quick to step in, Judy grabbed Nick's arm again, while a second paw went to his cheek pulling his attention back to her. "Be careful." She said, looking into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Nick said, hugging his bunny before planting a tender kiss on her lips. Letting her go, Nick stood and watched Judy start to walk over to Gabriel was still talking to his brother.

"I know you think it's Aaron," Johnathan said.

"It is," Gabriel said, interrupting his brother. "You and I both know he had the motivation and opportunity. Can you name any other suspect?"

"Not at the moment but, we don't know he did it. Keep your eyes open, and your mind open. Gabe, until there is some proof we have to operate like he is also a victim. Don't be too proud that you miss other clues. We don't know what we are dealing with."

Gabriel gave an insincere nod before he started to walk towards the stairs, motioning for Judy to follow him. As Judy passed Johnathan, he said, "Keep an eye on him for me, and I will keep an eye on your fox." Then jokingly Johnathan added, "Don't worry, I will keep my paws to my self." 

Walking down the hall toward the stairs that lead to the lower decks, Nick turned to Johnathan. "You know he's just trying to ruffle my fur right?" Nick asked the hare.

Johnathan sighed. "I know. Try and be the better mammal and don't let him get to you. He means well. He really does care about those he is protecting. I don't know if he feels threatened by you, but believe me, he isn't usually this much of an ass."

"I do tend to bring out the best in other mammals," Nick said. Turning away from Johnathan, Nick continued in a lower voice-only speaking to himself. "He just better behave himself with my bunny."

Passing the fox, Johnathan couldn't help but laugh. "Your bunny?" He said, teasing Nick as he opened the door to head downstairs.

Looking at Johnathan, Nick realized he had been heard. He was also aware of how what he said sounded like especially coming from a predator about a prey mammal, Nick fumbled for words. "Not that I own her but, but she is, we are, I mean foxes are kind of territorial and.."

Johnathan held up a paw stopping Nick's rambling answer. "Look, I know my nose isn't nearly as sensitive as yours, but I can smell each of you all over the other. There isn't any doubt she is your bunny, and you are her fox." Johnathan said reassuring the embarrassed fox. "Besides watching you get all flustered over her is cute."

Nick rolled his eyes before he looked away and changed the subject. "Let's just find Charlie and Aaron." He said. There are other things besides searching this boat I want to do tonight.

"Is one of those things you want to do,  _ YOUR  _ bunny?" Johnathan said, continuing to tease the fox.

Nick looked at Johnathan, trying to hide his shock and embarrassment at the hare's correct answer. "Let's just get going," Nick said as he started the descent into the bowls of the boat.

On the other side of the ship, on a different set of stairs, Judy and Gabriel were just arriving on the top deck. Looking around, they instantly knew their job was going to be more complicated than they first thought. The deck, which normally had the pool, was empty only twenty or so minutes ago. Now, not only was the pool covered with a temporary floor, but the floor was now packed with mammals of all sizes. They were all there to see the final fireworks show of the cruise. Originally Nick and Judy were planning on watching the show. But now, it was just an obstacle that made looking for Aaron and Charlie much more complicated than it had to be. 

Turning to Judy, Gabriel said, "We are going to have to make our way through the crowd. Lost in that mass of mammals is the only place they could possibly be hiding on this deck." 

Judy agreed. "Ok, I'll take the left side the boat, you take the right. If you find anything, call me on my cell. Let's meet at that cafe seating. On the other side of the deck."

Nodding, Gabriel stepped into the cluster of mammals. After watching Gabriel disappear, Judy followed, walking carefully, so she wouldn't get stepped on. From deck level, it was hard to see anything. Fortunately, her time at the academy taught her a few tricks. Hopping to the shoulders of a rhino, she was able to bounce from chair backs, mounted speakers and a few standing lamps. From the higher vantage point, she did her best to scan the crowd and sitting area's looking for Charlie or Aaron. 

The bunny was really hoping to find them up here having fun. It would mean that all of this was just a big misunderstanding and her friends were safe. But she was unsuccessful. Hopping back to the deck and exiting the crowd of mammals, she entered the cafe. There, sitting at one of the tables was Gabriel looking distressed.

"Any sign of them?" Gabriel asked As Judy approached. 

She shook her head. "No, just a bunch of mammals trying to step on me," Judy said.

"Same," Gabriel responded before pointing to the door of the spa. "Want to try in there next?"

Nodding Judy followed Gabriel into the spa. Thankfully, the door was unlocked, but without any of the natural light that made it so inviting during the day, the spa was dark and foreboding. There was very little sound, making it eerily silent as the thick walls blocked out the sounds of the party going on outside. Judy shivered. "This place is so much different during the day," She said.

"I bet," Gabriel said. Following Judy, they made their way through the spa. Past the massage rooms, the sunrooms, and the mud baths. Looking over her shoulder, Judy caught a glimpse of a worried look that was on Gabriel's face for only a moment. "Maybe, just maybe," She thought, "He really does care about his clients. I know Johnathan said he does but the way he acts you would never know it." Before Judy could ask him about it, Gabriel spoke. 

"They're not here," the hare declared. "Let's make our way down a floor and to the theater. A big dark room with lots of mammals, Maybe we will find them in there." Leaving the spas by the doors they entered, the two made their way back to the stairs and proceeded down to the deck below. 

-

Down, deep in the bowels of the ship, Nick and Johnathan weren't faring much better. Searching the lower decks was going slow, with the two constantly being stopped by employee's and forced to identify themselves. Fortunately, Nick had his badge, which served as a key to almost any door. Nick hated to admit it, but Gabriel was right. Having a badge, even if it was from a city far from where they were, on each team, was a good idea. 

The two had just exited the sweltering boiler room. Next was the equally hot and deafening engine room. The two were silent as they entered, knowing that trying to talk over the loud sounds of all this equipment was pointless. Thankfully, while the engine room was more substantial, there weren't very many places for someone to hide with the engines taking up so much space. It was only a few minutes before they were finished and exited the room.

Stepping out into the hall, Nick looked at his temporary partner. "I can't believe how hot it was in there," Nick said.

Johnathan shook his head, agreeing with Nick. "I never realized how big those engines or boilers are. But I guess it makes sense when you think about the size of the boat."

"It does take away some of the magic of the vacation," Nick said as he wiped his brow. "I liked it much better when we were effortlessly coasting on the waves with a drink in my paw vs. digging thought the workings of the ship."

Walking down the hall from the engine room, Nick suddenly smiled. "Want to search in there next?" He said, pointing to a place a little way down on the right. 

Wearily, Johnathan's eyes followed to where Nick was pointing as a broad smile stretched across his face. Reading the sign on the door out loud, Johnathan said, "Cold storage. Brilliant!"

Eagerly opening the door, the two were instantly hit with a rush of ice-cold air. "Aahhh," Johnathan said as he felt the frigid air wrap around him. Following the hare into the freezer, Nick breathed a sigh of relief as they made their way past shelves of frozen fish, vegetables, and pastries.

"Much better," Johnathan said, enjoying the cold as he walked up and down the aisles of the freezer. Set up like a grocery store there each of the twelve aisles was packed with frozen goods. With Nick at one end of the allies and Johnathan at the other, they quickly walked from one end of the freezer to the other. "Unfortunately it doesn't look like they are in here," Johnathan said, not looking forward to the next room they had to search. 

Watching his breath fog up as he sighed, "Back to work," Nick said as he and turned to make his way back to the door or the cooler. Out of the freezer and up a flight of stairs, the two came upon two doors.

"Looks like we have the crew quarters next," Johnathan said. 

"Split up? Nick suggested. "I don't think they are going to want to hide in a spot that has so much foot traffic. You pick, and I will take the other one."

"Makes sense to me. Let's see males on the right and females on the left. Have a preference?" Johnathan asked.

Nick appeared to be deep in thought before he answered, "I'll take the males rooms. I'm spoken for, I wouldn't want to break the hearts of any lonely females in there."

"Right… I'm sure they could never control themselves. With a sexy thing like you walking around. I mean Judy had to make me promise to be good, and it's taking ALL my will power," Johnathan said sarcastically.

"What can I say, being so good looking is my curse," Nick said, putting a paw to his forehead.

Johnathan laughed at Nick's joke before refocusing on the task at hand. "Ok I'll take the female quarters you take the male," Johnathan said. That way neither of us has to worry about being distracted."

"Yes, sir!" Nick said with a laugh as he saluted the hare. 

"Hey Nick," Johnathan said, stopping Nick from entering the room. "I know you care. I know you are worried. I saw your reaction when I first told you what happened. So why all the jokes? Why do you want me to think that it doesn't bother you that we are searching the boat for two friends of yours that may have had something horrible happen to them?"

Nick frowned not really wanting to talk about it. But he could also tell Johnathan wasn't going to drop it. "Old habit, I don't like others to see when something is getting to me," Nick said in a dismissive manner that he hoped would let the hare know he didn't want to talk about it. 

Johnathan frowned, "You don't need to hide that you are worried about your friends."

An uncomfortable silence fell between the fox and the hare as they stood there, looking at each other. Before Nick finally said something. "Well, we can deal with that later Doc. Right now, let's go see if we can find those missing friends, so I don't need to make jokes."

Johnathan could tell Nick was uncomfortable, but before Johnathan could say anything, Nick had turned and went into the male's dorms.

Up in the theater, Judy and Gabriel were straining as they scanned the audience in the dark. Like at the party on the deck above, seeing the smaller mammals around all of the much larger ones were proving to be complicated. Gabriel was clearly getting irritated. "I don't think they are in here but even if they are I could never tell" he barked.

"Do you want to go?" Judy asked, feeling a bit of sympathy for the hare. 

"Not until I am sure they aren't in here," Gabriel replied, not taking his eyes off of the crowd. 

Judy was getting impatient too. This was taking too long, and they still had a lot of the ship left to check. Walking over to a lion security guard she produced her badge, and said, "Look, I know we are ways away from my jurisdiction, but I need your help. We are trying to find two missing mammals. That we know are on the boat. Is there any way you could help us check the theater?"

The lion looked at her for a minute before smiling. "Of course," He said. Pulling out his radio, he said a few words to whoever was on the other end, before looking at Judy again. "What are their names?" 

"Their names are, Charlie Empolis and Aaron Rickman." She said. "She is a bunny, and he is a guinea pig." 

A few moments later, the show paused for a quick intermission. While mammals were filing out to grab refreshments, Judy heard the announcement over the intercom. "Is there a Charlie Empolis or Aaron Rickman in here? Your friends are looking for you," it said. Judy waited to see if they responded, while Gabriel watched the exits in case the two were looking for a way to escape. 

Walking out, defeated, Judy looked towards Gabriel," So, where to next?" 

Gabriel looked at Judy, "I guess we check the bars unless you want to just call ahead and ask the bartender to look?" He said, mocking her actions in the theater.

Judy's eyes narrowed while looking at the hare. "Why do you always have to be such an asshole? We are all working towards the same goal, but you seem to be doing your damnedest to be as nasty as possible while we do it?"

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel sighed. "I'm just stressed." He said, in a tone that made it clear he wasn't interested in elaborating. But Judy wasn't really interested in what he wanted at this point. 

"We are all stressed. But, you don't see me or your brother acting like you are. Nick was even more open to it until you did your best to try and get him to hit you." Judy said, not letting up on the hare. 

"Look," Gabriel said. "We have better things to do then for you to figure out why I'm an asshole. Let's just agree that once none of us have to see each other again, things will be better." Gabriel paused to check the time. We are down to three hours before the boat docks. That doesn't leave us a lot of time to find Charlie."

"And Aaron," Judy interjected.

"And Aaron," Gabriel added begrudgingly. 

-

While Judy and Gabriel were on their ways to the bars and clubs, Nick was walking through the males quarters, which wasn't quite as segregated as he expected. There were female mammals everywhere. As Nick knocked on the door after door, he was surprised to find many of the rooms occupied by couples, most not happy about the interruption of their activities. 

Finally reaching the last door, Nick was happy to be done searching this area. Knocking on the final door, Nick heard, "I'm coming" ring out from behind the door. Nick's heart sank, and he heard footsteps coming to the door. From Nick's time as a cop, and as a delivery boy earlier in life, he knew when the mammal was annoyed before they got to the door, the interaction after wasn't going to be good. 

The door opened and a large grey wolf, naked from the waist up, stood there chewing on a cigar and looking at Nick. As if checking him out, his vision went from Nick's feet up to the top of his head. The wolf grunted before he said, "You're early. I don't even have the camera set up yet."

Nick's jaw fell open as he frantically tried to search for the words. The wolf walked back into the cabin, leaving Nick standing there as he started to set up a camera. "Mandy told me she had a new guy, but didn't tell me you were a fox. With the size difference, this is going to be an interesting shoot."

A big part of Nick wanted to know what species Mandy was, But another part really wanted to just get as far away as possible. "Sir, I am just looking for two missing mammals," Nick said 

Ignoring what Nick said, the wolf said, "Drop the act. The dame ain't even here yet. No point in getting into the scene yet." Looking away from Nick, the wolf returned to his cameras. "If you need to warm your self up, do it over there by the bed, just don't make a mess. Save that for when she gets here." The wolf said. 

Nick wanted out of there as quickly as possible. "Sir, I am not here for whatever this is," Nick said even though there was no doubt in his mind what was going to happen once Mandy and whoever got there. "I am only looking for two missing mammals."

The wolf looked up. "You're not Mandy's guy?"

"No," Nick said, waving his paws in front of him. 

"I haven't seen anyone." The wolf said still keeping his focus on the camera.

Nick turned and got ready to leave when the wolf said, "Sorry for the mistake. If you change your mind, I am sure we could find a scene for you. We ain't never had a fox before." 

Shaking his head, Nick stepped away from the door only to have a black rabbit buck and small Brown squirrel step into the cabin. "Size difference is one way to put it," Nick thought to himself as he continued down the hall and exited the male crew quarters.

-

In the clubs, Judy and Gabriel finally got a break. With the big party going on up on the top deck, the clubs and bars were almost empty. It made searching them less of a task then it could have been if they had been full. 

Exiting the last of the clubs, Gabriel looked at his watch again and frowned. "This is taking too long. They could be anywhere." He said.

Judy looked at her annoyed search partner and asked, "Do you have a better idea?"

"No," he answered, sounding slightly defeated.

"Then we keep searching," Judy said. "Now come on. The next floor has the art gallery and some of the shops which should be closed. So they shouldn't take as long."

Grumbling, Gabriel followed Judy down the stairs. "I am so tired of this fucking bunny," Judy heard him say under his breath. 

-

Having exited the male's quarters, Nick looked around to see Johnathan exit the women's dorms a few moments later. Walking over to the hare, Nick was preparing to tell him about what happened, but Johnathan held up a paw.

"Nick, I saw things in there that no mammal should see," Johnathan said.

Nick nodded in agreement. "Eight months on a boat in cramped quarters…. I guess what they say is true. Work hard and party harder, and these mammals that work on this boat, they work extremely hard."

"Like five or six different females grabbed my tail!" Johnathan said. 

"I was invited to be part of their amateur fur movie," Nick said.

"No!" Johnathan said in surprise.

Nick smiled. "I told you, absolutely irresistible. It is my curse."

"You might not want to tell Judy about that," Johnathan said.

Nick looked back at Johnathan a look of shock on his face. "I didn't do it," He said.

"I didn't say you did," Johnathan said, as he shook his head as he and Nick Climbed the stairs to another deck. When they reached the top, they saw three doors on this level. One was the storage for all of the things that they sold in the various shops onboard. The second was the laundry. Finally, there was the infirmary where they took sick passengers. 

Looking between the two doors, Johnathan spoke up, his voice tired. "You want the infirmary while I take the laundry?" 

"After what we have seen tonight, does it even matter?" Nick said as he made his way into the infirmary. "I'll meet you in storage when I'm done."

Johnathan entered the laundry to find that it was almost empty. The previous day's wash was done, and the new one hadn't been delivered yet. I made checking the place pretty easy as there weren't too many places to hide around all of the industrial washers and dryers. It wasn't long before Johnathan had cleared the room, and was moving on to storage. 

Nick wasn't so lucky. Inside the infirmary, he found a whole group of passengers overwhelming the poor nurse who was trying to help a multitude of drunk animals with various scrapes and cuts. The only doctor was equally overwhelmed as he took care of more severe cases. Clearing the waiting room was easy. But getting through that mass of mammals to see the treatment rooms was quite the chore. Letting out a sigh, Nick hoped things were going smoother for Johnathan. 

Stepping out of the laundry, Johnathan turned and took the few steps to the door. Pushing it open, he saw rows upon rows of boxes. It reminded him of the freezer except much, much larger. Picking an aisle, he started walking. 

About halfway down the aisle, he heard a sound. It was the noise of smoothing dropping or falling from the shelves. Quickening his pace, Johnathan ran back towards the entrance and over the two isles to where he heard the noise. Looking down the aisle, Johnathan saw someone crouched there, staring back at him. Inside the hare was wishing he had waited for Nick before exploring the large storage room. 

The figure stood, and for the first time, Johnathan got a good look at mammal in front of him. Aaron stood there staring at him, his fists clenched, ready for a fight. "Aaron, we don't have to do this" Johnathan said hoping the situation wasn't headed for where he thought it was.

"Yes we do," Aaron said. "You're not going to stop me."

"Maybe," Johnathan said, walking towards the confrontation with the guinea pig. "But I'm going to try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They found Aaron, but still no sign of Charlie. Where do you think she is? What is Aaron doing in storage, and why can't he be stopped?


	10. Liar Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A liar is revealed as Nick and Judy continue the hunt for Charlie and Aaron and Johnathan face off.

In the large storage room housed deep inside the cruise ship, Johnathan and Aaron were preparing to face off. Neither wanting to fight, but neither seeing another way out of the situation they found themselves in.

Still, Johnathan had to try. If it could be avoided, the hare always chose to avoid violence. Maybe he could talk Aaron into surrendering. He knew Aaron loved Charlie. There wasn't a doubt in his mind about that. The guinea pig probably thought he was helping her or saving her from the media attention and the weight that came with being her father's daughter. That's why, in a calm and even voice, he said, "Aaron, Let's talk this over." Johnathan held his paws in front of him to be as nonthreatening as possible. "I know you love Charlie. I don't question that. But do you think she really wants you to fight me?"

If Aaron was honest with himself, He didn't want to fight either. Jonathan had always been Nice to him. He never looked down on the guinea pig or made him feel like he didn't belong like the hare's brother Gabriel did. But Aaron knew, he didn't have a choice. He couldn't be captured or allow himself to be stopped. Charlie was counting on him.

That is why, after Jonathan asked him to surrender, he had no choice but to answer in his most confident voice, "No, I don't. But unless you're willing to step aside and let me go, I don't think we have a choice in the matter." Aaron said before he paused, hoping that Johnathan would agree and let him go.

"You know I can't do that," Johnathan answered.

"Then I guess you have your answer," Aaron yelled back, disappointed but not really surprised that Johnathan turned him down. Puffing up his chest, Aaron started to advance in the direction of the hare. "Just remember you can step aside at any time," Aaron said.

Johnathan sighed before he tried one last time. "Aaron, don't do this. I don't want to hurt you." The hare said pleading with the oncoming guinea pig.

Aaron just shrugged and continued to walk towards Johnathan. He knew he had one chance, and he wasn't going to mess it up. "Sorry, I love her too much not to." He said.

As Aaron approached Johnathan, he sped up his confident advancement going from a walk, to jog, to run. Cocking his arm back, it looked like Aaron was going to wind up and swing at the hare. Using his advancing speed to end the fight quickly.

Prepared to block the attack, Johnathan shifted his weight and waited, but the attack never came. Instead, Aaron, cut hard to the right and bolted past a flat-footed Johnathan, pushing down as the hare lost his balance. Not stopping to see if Johnathan had caught himself or not, Aaron continued, trying to put as much space between him and the hare as possible.

Johnathan cursed as he quickly hopped to his feet and began to pursue the guinea pig. Aaron was fast, but Johnathan knew he was faster. In no time he began closing the space between them.

Glancing behind himself, Aaron saw his approaching adversary and started to grab whatever he could from the shelves as he passed. Box after box hit the floor and broke open spilling it's contents and created an obstacle course that was succeeding in slowing down the faster mammal chasing him. He wasn't gaining space, but at least Johnathan had stopped closing in on him.

Getting annoyed at the myriad of broken snow globes, toy ships and other debris he was forced to scamper over, Johnathan called out to the felling guinea pig, "Come on Aaron you can't run forever. There is only so much stuff you can knock over before I catch you."

"You can always give up," Aaron yelled back without turning. Reaching the end of the aisle, Aaron paused as he decided where to go. To his right was more aisles. But to his left was the door Johnathan had entered though in the corner of the storage room. Turning towards the door, Aaron returned to his sprint desperate to escape this room and hopefully the faster mammal on his heels.

Looking behind himself, Aaron could see that Johnathan was around the corner and closing the distance. He only had about a twenty yard lead at this point, barely keeping him out of the hares reach. In front of him, Aaron was getting close to the door, but from here, he could see that it opened toward him. In the time it would take to open in and step out, Johnathan would surely catch up to him.

Instead, he hatched a plan. Cutting hard down one of the aisles and away from the door, Aaron sprinted down another aisle. Johnathan followed but lost his footing on the slick floor when he tried to turn the corner. Sliding into the shelves, Johnathan swore as he smacked into the hard metal. Quickly picking himself up, he was on his feet and about halfway down the aisle to see Aaron jump onto one of the same shelves using the empty space left when the store restocked to slip between aisles.

Johnathan paused. He didn't think he could fit through the space. But he was also pretty sure Aaron would have to make his way back to the door behind him. Turning back towards the door, Johnathan ran his lungs burning as he tried to get back to the door.

He was about halfway there when he saw Aaron grabbing the door and throwing it open. Looking back towards the hare that was still in pursuit, Aaron charged into the hall running directly into a shocked Nick. Not expecting the sudden collision both mammals fell with Nick landing between Aaron and the stairs which represented the only way off the deck.

Breathing hard, Aaron got up to his knees and looked around. In the storage room, Johnathan was at the door already beginning to pull it open. In front of Aaron was Nick, who was unknowingly blocking the stairs.

"Aaron, Wait!" Nick yelled as the guinea pig jumped to his feet and ran in the opposite direction. Up ahead he saw the only two doors there, the laundry and the infirmary. Aaron ran towards the doors taking a chance and throwing one open. Then, he quickly made his way inside.

Just as he slipped into the room, Johnathan burst into the hall in pursuit. "Laundry," Nick said as he was picking himself up from the floor.

Dashing into the laundry, Jonathan stepped in the door just before he heard the sound of shelves being knocked over. To his left, a large set of metal shelves tipped and fell towards Johnathan. He dove forward, barely evading a the crash metal towel rack. Aaron planned to block the door and keep his pursuers out, but instead, he only managed lock Nick in the hall and lock Johnathan in the room with him.

Unhurt, and knowing that Aaron had nowhere to run, Johnathan got up slowly. Aaron didn't realize it yet, but he was trapped. It hadn't been that long ago that Johnathan had just scouted this room in his search for Aaron. The hare knew that the had other exits, but without a key card, or some climbing gear to get up the laundry shoots, Aaron was getting out of there any time soon.  
-

On the upper decks, Judy and Gabriel were running out of places to look. After going through the salons, the party, the theater, the art gallery and the few shops that were still open, they still had no sign of Charlie or Aaron.

"This is pointless," Judy said, shaking her paws as her frustration in the search was showing. "We need to stop wandering around and think this through."

Gabriel frowned. He didn't like being second-guessed. "I suppose you have a better idea of how we should be doing this?" Gabriel said mockingly as he walked up next to the bunny.

Judy smiled as she raised one eyebrow and placed her paws on her hips. "As a matter of fact, I do. Follow me."

Gabriel exhaled an annoyed sigh. He didn't like it, but he followed Judy to the jogging track that ran along the outside of the boat. "Care to fill me, or are we just here for a workout?" The hare said sarcastically.

Judy stopped walking and looked at the Gabriel. "It's simple. We know they want to get off the boat very soon. So it would make sense that they are hiding in places that are going to make that easier."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Like? Where are these mystical places that are so easy to jump ship from?"

"Think about it," Judy said, tapping the side of her head with one paw. "If they were going to go through the lower hatch, they would have to go security. Why deal with all of this disappearing if that was the plan. So we know they are going to try and escape from higher up. Once the boat is docked, that means jumping down into a crowd onto the cement."

"So they need to get out over the water," Gabriel grumbled as Judy was making sense.

With a confident smile and one paw on her hip, she said, "Yup. But that is a long swim. It would make sense to have a boat, like the lifeboats." She said, pointing to the lifeboats that ran the length of the ship a deck below them.

Shaking his head angrily with his paws in the air, Gabriel said, "Couldn't come up with this sooner? Maybe save us some time?"

"I know, I am just a dumb bunny, but I thought you knew what you were doing. My bad," Judy said as she walked past the stewing hare. "Come on, junior. Let me show you how a real cop would do it." Judy smirked as she walked, hearing Gabriel muttering behind her. But he did follow her back into the ship and down the stairs to the deck below.  
-

Back outside the laundry room, Nick was pacing back and forth as he watched the door. The fox had tried to push the door open a few times, but it was useless. The door wasn't budging from his side. He was guessing that the noise he heard was something that had fallen and blocked the door.

Nick didn't know what it was, only that it was heavy and loud. Stopping his pacing, Nick pulled out his phone. Calling Judy, he was quickly sent to her voicemail.

His first instinct was fear. He was worried Judy was up there alone with Gabriel. He trusted Judy, but he didn't believe the hare was honest with him. He wasn't sure if he would try anything, but after what he had said outside of Aaron and Charlie's room, Nick wasn't happy about his bunny being alone with him.

Thankfully for Nick, the fear only lasted a second before he remembers that Judy had left her phone in their room. A lack of pockets in that fantastic dress she wore, made leaving her phone behind a necessity. Putting his phone away, he waited. Nick had complete confidence Johnathan could handle himself, even if the fox hated to sit on the sidelines.  
-

Inside the laundry room, with Johnathan once again approaching, Aaron was in a state of panic. He was desperately running around the laundry room, trying doors and frantically looking for a way out. After realizing the doors were locked, his next step was to check the laundry shoots and the drains, but those also proved to be dead ends. Aaron realized he had trapped himself in here with Johnathan.

Standing by the folding tables, Aaron looked down at the floor, as he resigned himself to the coming violence. His muscles were tight, his paws curled into fists as he awaited his foe.

Stopping a few feet away from Aaron, Johnathan was calm. While Aaron was tense, Johnathan was relaxed. He gazed upon the guinea pig, seeing the determination on his face and the ridged stance he had adopted. Johnathan knew Aaron was prepared to fight. But still, if there was even a small chance, it could be avoided he had to try.

"Please Aaron. Let's not do this." Johnathan said, his paws again raised up and to the side to show he wasn't aggressive. "You and me fighting won't help Charlie. Trust me. You don't want to do this. I know you think you are doing this for her. I know you think you are doing the right thing, but this isn't it." Johnathan said. Aaron didn't move. Instead, he stood there, his body tensed, as he stared silently at the hare.

Aaron's lack of response made it clear to Johnathan, proved he had no intention of giving up. Bracing himself for the fight, Johnathan readied himself. He shifted his weight to the balls of his feet and raised his paws in defense.

"This doesn't have to happen," Johnathan said as he prepared to face off with Aaron. Johnathan stood there and stared at Aaron for a few moments, with Aaron doing the same. Both combatants were waiting, studying the other, trying to decipher their foe's first move.

Johnathan waited. He was patient. He had been in enough fights in his life to know better than to rush into one with an opponent he didn't know much about. Arron on the other paw wasn't patient. With to warning, he charged the hare. But this time instead of passing by he aimed for Johnathan's midsection wrapping his arms around Johnathan and driving him back into a table, knocking the stack of bed sheets that rested on it to the floor.

Grunting in pain as the table caught him in the back, Johnathan grabbed the back of Aaron's shirt before slamming one fist into Aaron's back between the guinea pigs shoulder blades. This caused Aaron to let go of the hare and drop to his knees. Quickly scrambling back to this feet, Aaron came up with a closed paw, throwing an uppercut at Johnathan. But Johnathan saw it coming as he pulled his head back and pushed Aaron to the side.

"Seriously, Aaron, let's not do this," Johnathan said. Again trying to end the fight with words. But Aaron wasn't listening. He was too focused on his next attack. Stepping back towards Johnathan, Aaron threw a wild punch that connected with Johnathan's shoulder.

The contact seemed to embolden Aaron as he followed that the semi-successful strike with an all-out assault on Johnathan. The guinea pig was swinging wildly, Throwing punches as fast as he could. The flurry of attacks left Johnathan ducking and weaving as he attempted to defend himself from the attack.

It wasn't long before both the guinea pig and hare were breathing hard. Johnathan had yet to throw a punch, spending his time dodging the plethora of punches being thrown his way. Grabbing Aaron's arms, Johnathan restrained him for a second. "Stop this before someone gets hurt," He said, still trying to talk Aaron into giving up.

Panting as he struggled against the hare's grip, Aaron responded, "You know I can't do that."

"Ok," Johnathan said as he let go of Aaron's arms and flung one arm forward striking the out of breath guinea pig square in the sternum with an open palm. Instantly Aaron dropped to the ground, struggling to breathe.

Backing up to give him space Johnathan look down at the panicked look on the face of his chocking adversary. "You're not dying. Settle down, and you will be fine. Please don't try and run again or I will have to put you down for real." Johnathan said. As he watched Aaron gasp for air.

Aaron dropped from his knees to a seated position, his back resting against one of the large washers. Slowly, as Aaron calmed down, breathing got more natural. His first instinct was to get back to his feet and try to get out of the room. But Aaron banished those thoughts. If that was Johnathan taking it easy on him, Aaron wanted no part in fighting him. "How in the hell did you do that?" Aaron asked, his breathing still labored. "I couldn't breathe, I thought I was dying."  
  
"It's pretty easy," Johnathan said. "I just knocked the wind out of you. I didn't hit you hard enough to break any ribs or your sternum." Johnathan Looked down on his opponent and reached out a paw and offered it to his opponent. "Can we talk now? Or do you want to try fighting again."

Breathing hard, Aaron reached up and took Johnathan's paw and agreed. "Fine, but just for a second." Aaron paused to catch his breath before he asked, "Where did you learn a fighting move like that? Is it some kind of martial art?"

Johnathan smiled. "First of all, just like my brother, I am a professional bodyguard trained in many martial arts. You work in IT." Johnathan said. "As for that particular move, My brother and cousin thought it was funny to punch me and watch me gasp for air. Back when I was a kit."

"Your family reunions must be fun," Aaron said.

The two laughed for a second before Johnathan got serious. "Aaron, enough screwing around, where is Charlie?"

Aaron didn't answer. "Are you working with your brother?"

Johnathan rolled his eyes. "Of course. Now, where is Charlie?"

"You don't know?" Aaron said, flippantly. "I guess your brother is keeping secrets from you."

A scowl crossed the hare's face. Johnathan didn't have time for these types of games.

"What do you mean keeping secrets from me?" Johnathan asked.

"Why do you suddenly care where Charlie is?" Aaron said, looked at the hare, concerned. "Are you and your brother fighting? Is there a reason he didn't tell you?"

Tell me what? Johnathan asked.

"Where Charlie is, what else?" Aaron answered. "You are working with him, aren't you?"

"Of course, we are working together. In fact, Nick, Judy, him and I are all working together." Johnathan said.

"Nick and Judy are part of this? I guess that's why he was in the hall," Aaron said, shaking his head before he continued angrily. "I had no idea they were part of this."

Johnathan still wasn't getting it. "Why wouldn't they be involved? After you proposed, I brought a bottle of celebratory champagne to your room." Johnathan said as he gestured with his hands. "I found it broken into and trashed. It looked like someone was attacked in there."

Aaron was listening intently, trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

"After I saw that, I got my brother, Nick, and Judy to help me look for you two." Johnathan's voice was rising in pitch his emotions starting to show through. "I was scared to death that something may have happened to you two. But then I find you down here threatening me that I am not going to stop you and trying to fight me." Johnathan took a step forward, collecting himself he said firmly, "So, I am going to ask one more time. WHERE IS CHARLIE?"

Aaron's face was calm, as he had finally figured out the situation. "You're not working with your brother."

Exasperated Johnathan started to speak. "I just told you.."

"Johnathan, Gabriel is the one who took Charlie," Aaron said.

"Bullshit," Johnathan said. "Bullshit. There is no way he did it."

Standing very still, Aaron said, "I know it is hard to believe. But Gabriel took Charlie. I don't know where he took her, but Gabriel left me down here at the same time he left her phone down here for you to find. That way, when you followed the tracker, it wouldn't take you to her. Believe me, Gabriel took Charlie."

"No," Johnathan said still not believing Aaron. "Why, why would he do this it doesn't make any sense."

Aaron frowned. "I don't know why Gabriel took Charlie, ask him. Maybe he was mad at your boss. Maybe, he is mad I proposed." Aaron said quickly, "All I know is I love her and would do anything for her." Breathing heavy, Aaron looked towards the fallen shelves. "We need to get out of here."  
-

Standing outside the blocked door, Nick pulled out his phone and checked the time. It had been some time since Nick had heard any noise. But he was sure Aaron and Johnathan were still in there. He didn't have Gabriel's number, and he didn't want to call and distract Johnathan if he was sneaking around or in the middle of a fight.

But the fox was growing impatient. Again he looked at the door. He was about to give up and go look for another way into the laundry room when he heard a sound. Whatever the noise was, it was right on the other side of the door. Nick was unsure who might be coming through the door, but he was ready.

-  
Back inside the laundry room, Johnathan and Aaron were now standing by the mess. They were looking over the obstruction that was keeping them in trapped in the laundry room. The former adversaries were working together. They had cleared away the towels and other linens laying on the ground. This way, they could get a good look at what they had to do to move the large metal shelving unit.

"I don't know how we are going to lift this," Johnathan said as shook the shelves to get an idea of the weight and construction. Bending down, he found an excellent place to hold on to the racks and tried to lift it with no success. "That's not going anywhere," He said.

"Maybe we can slide it?" Aaron asked. "I mean we don't need that much space to fit through the door."

"Good idea but first I know how we can slow Gabriel down," Johnathan said.

"How?" Aaron said, tentatively.

"We have two of the best of the ZPD out there. Why not use them?"

Taking out his phone, Johnathan dialed Nick.

Still standing outside of the laundry room door, the sudden and unexpected ringing of his phone made him jump. Quickly pulling it from his pocket, Nick answered his phone." Where is she?" He said, hoping for good news from Johnathan.

But instead of a location for Charlie, He heard Johnathan say, "Nick! It's Gabe!"

"What," The fox said, confused at what he was hearing.

Johnathan continued. "That took Charlie. It was Gabe he has been playing me, us the entire time."

Nick took the phone from his ear and looked at it for a second. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Aaron told me so."

Nick hated the next question but had to ask. "How do you know you can trust Aaron?"

"He was willing to fight me to get help for Charlie. It wasn't until after that we realized we were fighting for the same thing," The hare said. "I need you to go find him and stop him. Don't let him off the boat. Don't let him hurt Charlie!"

Nick hung up the phone and started to jog towards the stairs. They had less than an hour until the boat docked. If they didn't stop Gabriel before that, finding him and Charlie would be almost impossible. But before Nick reached the stairs, one other thing dawned on the fox. Gabriel didn't only have Charlie right now. He had Judy as well.

An instant after the realization, Nick was sprinting up the stairs. He had to find them, He had to find her. Nick was worried about Charlie, but if Gabriel hurt Judy, Nick didn't know what he would do. He had to make sure Judy was safe.  
-

A few decks above, Nick, Judy, and Gabriel, were still searching for Charlie. They had checked about half of the lifeboats on one side of the ship. Luckily for Gabriel climbing into each boat and checking it took time. He pulled out his phone and looked at the clock. It was getting dangerously close too when he had to release the boat containing Charlie.

Gabriel needed a plan. Up until tonight, his original plan had been working perfectly. His only mistake thus far had been the bad luck of Nick catching him trying to break into Charlie's room. Fortunately, he was able to lose the fox and complete the break-in later. Then he went after his guests from the ZPD, blaming them for not being there. It was the first step in making them look incompetent, and make himself look like the outraged one who was doing his job.

Even tonight, everything was going to plan. That is, except for Johnathan. He had to mess everything up. No one was supposed to find the empty room until tomorrow. Then, after searching the ship, they would have found Charlie gone and Aaron inexplicably down in storage.

Aaron would blame him, but Gabriel would still be on the boat. He was the one that insisted on going once this threat was discovered. Gabriel was the one who brought in the ZPD. Gabriel was the one who requested more security but was turned down by Charlie. It would be ridiculous to think he was to one who did it.

But Aaron? There was plenty of motivation and evidence there. Gabriel had been planting it all week. The search history, the questionable background, even the little bit about Aaron doing it for love that he conveniently planted in Johnathan's mind. An idea he later shared with Judy. Aaron had all the motive in the world to try and get Charlie away from her dad.

The only work Gabriel had left was to convince everyone that Aaron had an accomplice. Some mammal that broke into their room, twice. With the struggle the ZPD so helpfully identified, he had proof that the accomplice and Aaron had a falling out. That is why Aaron was in the storage room.

I wouldn't be enough to stick, or even enough to arrest Aaron. But it would be enough to cover Gabriel's tracks. But Johnathan messed it up. He found the trashed room too early and insisted on bringing Nick and Judy in on the search.

Now with only a couple of boats were left until they moved onto the group that housed Charlie. Gabriel knew he had to do something. He was hoping Aaron hadn't been found yet, and he had to get rid of Judy.

Gabriel was racking his brain, trying to think of any type of fool's errand he could send Judy on. Anything that would get her away from the lifeboats.

Each tiny lifeboat had a small cabin to protect and occupants from the weather. The cabin wasn't that big, but there was no way to really check them without climbing all the way in. So far Judy had been checking out each boat alone as Gabriel stood to watch. But Judy wasn't one to sit silently and let someone get out not doing their share.

  
Judy looked at the seemly distracted Gabriel and called to him. "Gabriel, are you still with me over there?" She questioned as she stood there looking at him disapprovingly. "I could use some help checking these boats."

Following Judy to the next set of boats, Judy climbed into one while Gabriel climbed into the other. As he emerged, he counted the lifeboats down the line. They were only fifteen lifeboats away from where Charlie was.  
-

Nick was breathing hard as he ran out on the deck. He was guessing on which deck he could find Judy and Gabriel, and so far he had guessed wrong. Once again he hurried around the general areas calling out for Judy with no answer. Nick was getting frustrated. Every minute he took searching for Judy, was a minute the hare could be hurting her or Charlie.

Turing and shaking his head, Nick looked back at the stairs. He was tired. It had been a long day, and nick had just run seven flights of stairs. But he had to find Judy. He had to make sure she was safe. Picking up the pace, he quickly made his way back, ready to check the next deck.  
-

A deck above the one Nick was searching, Gabriel and Judy were now only a couple of boats away from where Charlie was stashed. Gabriel was panicking he had to find a way to slow down Judy.

As she climbed aboard the next lifeboat, Gabriel had an idea. Following her as she climbed into the cabin, he looked and saw the bunny there in front of him. Judy was slightly bent forward, her back to Gabriel, as she looked into storage behind the seats.

Quietly, he crept up behind Judy. His eyes tracing the curves of her hips as his paws reached out in front of him. Grabbing her hips, Gabriel shoved her forward, sending Judy falling on to her stomach he arms starched to either side.

Instantly, Gabriel was on top of the surprised bunny. The hare pressed his knee into her back between her shoulder blades. "What are you doing?" Judy yelled angrily as she unsuccessfully tried to get out from under the hare. "Get off me!"

Grabbing her paws, Gabriel quickly bound them behind her with his belt. Next, he rolled her over and tied her paws to one posts in the cabin of the boat. Judy struggled against her restraints as she stared at the hare. "It was you?" She asked, venom in her voice.

"Sorry bunny," Gabriel said as he gently ran his paw down her face, making her skin crawl. Turning, he started to walk back towards the door.

Still struggling, Judy yelled. "You can't leave me in here."

Gabriel stopped, looking back at the bunny he left bound behind him. "Yes, I can," He said before he closed and latched the door.

Still standing on the smaller lifeboat, Gabriel looked around happy to see he was alone. Hopping down, he leisurely walked towards the boat, holding Charlie. But he didn't get far before a growling voice behind him said, "Where is she?"

Gabriel sighed before he turned down, already knowing who was standing behind him. "Nick, do you have something to report, or are you just trying to find a way out of working again?"

"Drop the act," Nick said as he stepped towards his phone in his hand as he pointed at Gabriel. "We found Aaron. He told us everything." Nick said before he quickly fired a text to Johnathan letting him know where his brother was.

Gabriel smiled, "I'm sure he didn't tell you everything."

"He told us enough. Now tell me where Judy and Charlie are, or else."

Gabriel had to laugh. "Or else what? You really think because you got me with that sucker punch you really have a chance?" The hare didn't really want to fight Nick, but he had to stall him. He couldn't let him find Charlie before it was time for her boat to be launched. He had to distract the fox even if that meant a fight.

Nick snarled. "Where are the bunnies?"

"Why? Do you need a snack?" Gabriel said, baiting Nick. "From what I have heard, you have a taste for a bunny."

Nick growled. "I'm not going to ask again." He said, barring his teeth and claws.

"Not that I blame you, I got a good eye full when I was tying your bunny up. Maybe if she didn't reek of fox."

Nick was on fire. He wanted to rip the hare apart. He stepped forward but was stopped by Johnathan who appearing with Aaron a few steps behind him.

"Gabe why?" Johnathan said

Aaron stared at the hare, anger, and worry in his eyes. "Are you going to give up or are we doing this until the end."

"I don't give up," Gabriel responded.

Aaron smiled, "I was hoping you were going to say that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who figured it out? What's going to happen now? Who would believe me if I told you, Gabriel isn't working alone? 
> 
> I really struggled with parts of this chapter so if it isn't up to previous standards I'm sorry. But I hit a point where I don't think I was making it better any more just rewriting it and making new mistakes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to comment or review I love hearing from you guys.


	11. Sometimes you win.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the clock ticks, Nick and Gabriel finally face off. But not all is what it seems as Gabriel reveals he isn't working alone.

Standing in front of Gabriel, Nick had been pushed to his limit. It was taking everything the fox had to keep from submitting to the instincts of his ancestors and tearing the hare apart. Staring at his adversary, Nick asked, "Where are they?"

Gabriel put a paw to his chin as if trying to remember the location of the two bunnies. "Wow, I just can't seem to remember." The hare said, mocking the fox. Gabriel knew how far he had pushed Nick, but he didn't care. All that mattered was buying enough time for the lifeboats to launch.

"Fine," Nick said as he marched towards the hare. "We do this the hard way." Inside, Nick was a flurry of emotion. The desire to destroy this animal in front of him is tempered by the need to get information. Even in a fight, he knew still needed to stay in control.

Seeing the pure hate in Nick's eyes, Gabriel smiled. He didn't hate the fox. Most of what Gabriel was saying was only in service to the hare's goal. He needed Nick distracted. "Oh is the fox going to prove he is the alpha male? Look at me, the poor prey shaking in his boots." Gabriel said as he continued to bait, the fox as he shifted his weight and took a defensive stance.

Nick scowled. "Shut up and fight," He said as he walked confidently towards the hare.

Inside one of the lifeboats, Judy was working to free herself. She was furious with herself for being caught like this. Not only did she not suspect Gabriel, but she let her guard down and ended up tied up like some damsel that needed saving. The very idea of it burned Judy.

Looking over her shoulder at the belt she was bound with, Judy saw a thick vinyl belt tied just above her wrists. Judy smiled. If the buckle were engaged, a belt this thick would be almost impossible to get out of. But if you need to make it tighter then the buckle goes, the stiff material of the belt was difficult to tie.

Grabbing the loose ends of the belt, she carefully pushed them into the knot. She didn't get far before she had to let go and adjust her paws and grab the belt again. It each attempt didn't do much, but slowly, the belt was getting looser.

Outside the lifeboat, Nick had reached the hare and stood in front of him in a boxer's stance, ready to fight. Looking at Gabriel, Nick threw a jab at the hare. The punch wasn't his hardest, it was meant to test the hare more than do damage.

But Gabriel wasn't in the mood for games. He didn't want to fight, but if forced to, he was going to win. Easily dodging Nick's jab, Gabriel dropped and swept the fox's foot, sending Nick to the ground, and reminding Nick this wasn't the ring at the precinct. There were no rules here.

Gabriel laughed as Nick scrambled back to his feet. "Really, Nick? All that talk and you drop faster than my prom date in the back seat of my car."

Nick growled. Getting to his feet, Nick stood using the strength from his legs to swing up in an attempt to catch Gabriel in an uppercut. But once again, Gabriel was ready for attack. Leaning back Gabriel dodged Nick's punch before he countered with his own. Connecting with the side of Nick's muzzle.

Nick stumbled back, surprised by the hare's quickness. Gabriel stood there, giggling at the confused look on Nick's face. But Nick wasn't done. Stepping forward again, Nick threw punch after punch only to see them blocked or countered.  
Inside the lifeboat, Judy had almost gotten her paws free. Hearing the commotion, Judy was straining to see out of the windows on the side. Judy could just make out Johnathan standing there waving his arms at what Judy guessed was Nick and Gabriel. Suddenly, she heard Nick cry out in pain. Working faster, Judy hurried to get free, to help Nick.

Out of breath, Nick was once again picking himself up off the ground. The hare's superior training making him more than a match for the fox. Nick's spit out some blood left from one of the strikes that caused him to bite his tongue.

Seeing the blood, Gabriel smiled at Nick. "Does that make me the predator? Maybe I should go talk to your slut bunny again. I think she might be into that."

Enraged Nick lunged at the hare. His anger blinding him to the set up he was jumping into. Stepping into the attack Gabriel, once again, blocked Nick's punch and struck the fox directly in the muzzle. Nick's head whipped back with the force of the blow. But the fox quickly righted himself and lunged into Gabriel's midsection. Grabbing the hare, Nick's claws tore into Gabriel's shirt as Nick lifted the hare and drove him into the ground.

With the wind knocked out of him, Gabriel was distracted for a second. But that second was all Nick needed as he towered over the prone hare repeatedly punching Gabriel. Trying to defend himself, Gabriel put up his arms, but Nick was able to easily bat away the weak defense.

Johnathan stood there, conflicted. He knew what his brother did but still didn't want to see him hurt. Finally, on one of Nick's many wind-ups, Johnathan grabbed his fist. "He's had enough," Johnathan said.

Nick was bathing hard looked down at the bleeding face of the hare he had pinned to the ground. With one paw still raised above his head, ready to strike, Nick asked, in a calmer voice than expected, "Where is she."

Gabriel didn't know what time it was, but he knew the time was near. He only needed to keep them busy for a few more minutes. Looking up, Gabriel smiled. "Behind you."

Dropping the hare Nick and turning around, Nick saw Judy standing there, unharmed and the belt in her paws. Her face held a look of shock or horror at the violence she had just witnessed her partner commit.

Pulling her into a deep embrace," Nick asked. "Are you ok? When I thought something had happened to you-"

"Nick," Judy said softly. "Now isn't the right time."

Slightly confused, Nick nodded in agreement.

Stepping forward Judy pushed to the front of the group.

"Where is Charlie?" She asked Gabriel, who was still laying the deck.

Gabriel sat up and spit out some blood mixed with saliva. "After everything, You think I am dumb enough to tell you now?" Crawling over to the edge of the deck, Gabriel used the deck rail to slowly hoist himself to his feet.

"Going to jump? Save me the trouble of beating you to death?" Aaron said, his anger palpable.

Gabriel smiled. "No need. Time is up." He said as he pushed a button on the deck rail he was leaning on. From seemingly nowhere, a loud alarm started to ring as every boat on that side of the ship began to lower into the ocean.

Everyone watched in shock as each boat hit the water and released its self from the cables that connected it to the ship. Most of the vessels bobbed there, floating net to the cruise ship, but not all of them. One boat's motor suddenly fired, and that boat took off into the darkness, quickly slipping from sight.

Laughing, Gabriel said, "She's gone. You will never find her. I don't even know where she is going." Slumping back against the deck rail he laughed, relieved that this whole ordeal was over.

But Judy wasn't convinced. Stomping over to Gabriel Judy grabbed the hare's shirt, "Where is she going?"

"I'm not lying bunny," Gabriel said. "Now run away and play with your pelt."

Judy was furious and contemplated hitting the injured hare. But Arron stopped her. "Charlie's gone?" He said his voice cracking from the stress he was under.

"Yes, she's gone!" Gabriel said. "Why is that so hard for you idiots to understand?

"She's gone," Aaron repeated. Then suddenly Aaron socked Gabriel in the stomach, dropping him to the deck. Standing stood over, hare Aaron said, "Fuck you," as he kicked Gabriel in the ribs.

Grabbing Aaron, Johnathan pulled him away from his brother. "I know he's an ass, and he will pay for what he did, but he is going to pay the right way," Johnathan said in earnest. But Aaron was still angry.

"Are you going to be ok?" Johnathan asked, concerned for the guinea pig.

"No," He answered. "I just watched the women I love, be carted off in a boat to who knows where."

"We will find her. I know it is out of Nick and Judy's jurisdiction, but I will work with local cops, and I promise you I will find her." Johnathan said. He wasn't lying either. The hare had every intention of putting right what his brother had messed up.

"Thanks," Aaron said, half-heartedly. He appreciated Johnathan's offer even if he knew it wouldn't do much good. Turning his back to Johnathan, Aaron left the deck. He needed to be alone and wasn't in the mood to see what happened to Gabriel.

It was about this time that the ship security guards arrived. Looking around, they saw the bleeding fox and hare. But, that wasn't their first worry. They were more curious about why twenty of their lifeboats were jettisoned and now floating in the water below.

"What the hell happened up here?" One of the security guards, a raccoon, asked.

With Nick by her side, Judy began to explain. "I'm officer Hopps, and this is Officer Wilde of the Zootopia Police Department, Precinct One. About two weeks ago, we were made aware of a possible kidnapping threat against one of your passengers, a social media personality named Charlie Empolis."

The security mammals looked at Judy and the bloody Nick, unsure of how much of this might be true. But Judy continued.

"Ms. Empolis's father put two of his security personal," Judy paused as she motioned to Johnathan and too Gabriel, who was still sitting on the deck, "on the boat and asked for myself and Officer Wilde to come along as well," Judy said.

Turning away from Judy, Johnathan worriedly looked towards Aaron, unsure of how he would react at finding out Nick and Judy had been plants, placed there by Charlie's father. But, to the hare's surprise, Aaron didn't respond, acting like all of this was old news. The little reaction Johnathan did see was the look of longing on his face as he stared off in the direction Charlie's boat had been traveling before it disappeared.

"Unfortunately, we just found out that Mr. Smith, the one laying on the deck, was the one behind the kidnapping of Ms. Empolis. A physical altercation between Officer Wilde and Mr. Smith ensued, but Mr. Smith was still able to launch the boats with the victim inside." Judy paused to see if the security team believed her.  
  
Looking between the bunny and the fox, The members of cruise security had skeptical looks on their faces. "You expect us to believe this?" One of the security team said.

"A massive plot on the boat? Or, how about the more likely situation. Since you are the only female here, I am going to guess they got into a fight over you, and one of the accidentally launched the boats."

A sudden look of anger crossed Judy's face. "I am a police officer, not some dumb doe for males to fight over!"

Interrupting, Nick stepped in front of his angry partner and said, "If you speak with your captain or the head of security they will know about our presence here. Mr. Empolis cleared that with them when he secured our places on the ship, and they helped to keep us near, Ms. Empolis without her knowledge. Everything my partner said here is true."

Suddenly the loud voice of a female panther rang out, "What's going on here?"

Nick looked too Judy worried as the sizeable female panther approached. Instantly the security mammals moved out of her way in a show of respect or fear. Looking between the pair the panther smiled politely before sticking her paw out towards Judy, she said, "Shuri Wright. Head of cruise security, and you must be Ms. Hopps?"

"Officer Judy Hopps, ZPD," Judy said as she shook the much larger paw. "And this is my partner Officer Nick Wilde." Nick nodded in acknowledgment.

Turning back to address her subordinates, "I was aware they were on the boat, and so is the captain. What they say is to be taken as is it was coming from me." Shuri said with a slight accent, Judy couldn't place. "So please, officer Hopps, continue, and for my sake, start from the beginning."

Judy nodded, "Since you know why we are here, I'll skip to the first incident. Most of the cruise was uneventful. The only issue was the one break-in and the attempted break-in that I am sure you are aware of."

The security mammals looked at each other. Before Shuri said, "We, had not been informed of this." The panther was clearly displeased at not being informed.  
"That would be our fault," Johnathan said, stepping into the conversation.

"And who are you?" Shuri said.

"Johnathan Smith, Assistant head of Mr. Empolis's security team. I am sorry you were not notified. I had believed that you were told the senior member of our team and my brother, Gabriel." Johnathan paused to point to the hare as he sat on the deck. Johnathan sighed. "Unfortunately, what we just found out tonight was my brother was behind the plot to kidnap Ms. Empolis."

The head of cruise security looked at Gabriel, "Is this true?" She asked.

Now laughing harder, he looked up at the panther. "Most of it."

Shuri, crouched down to get closer to his eye level but still towered over the smaller mammal. "What parts?" She said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Everything but the part where I did something wrong or that I am behind it," Gabriel said, Laughing.

Anger filled Judy as she took a step forward towards the seated hare. "You're going to try and deny it?" She asked in a threatening tone. "After everything we found, after four witnesses, two of them cops, all saw you do it?"

Gabriel laughed as he wiped some blood from his lip. "No, I am not denying releasing the safety boats, not telling security or even the break-ins. What I am saying is I did nothing wrong." Gabriel stood, "I was just doing what my employer asked."

"Mr. Emplois hired you to kidnap his daughter?" Nick asked.

Gabriel shook his head. "Really not that sharp are you, fox?" Gabriel said still baiting Nick. "If Mr. Empolis hired me, then everything I did would be illegal. But if Charlie was the one telling me to do it, well then it isn't really kidnapping is it?"

"Bullshit" Arron said quickly. Stepping forward and inserted himself into the conversation. "There is no way Charlie would just ditch me. We are in love. I just proposed to her!"

"Sorry, Aaron, I am just doing what she told too," Gabriel said.

Arron attired at the hare coldly. His voice was eerily calm. "But our plans…"

"Plans change," Gabriel said coldly.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Gabriel said, "I can prove it." Turing the phone on he swapped to the videos. Selecting one, Gabriel turned up the volume and turned it so the gathered mammals could see. "Notice it was taken before that little piggy proposed. So, no. I didn't make her record it."

In the center of the frame is Charlie, holding the phone as if she was taking a selfie. "Hey it's me, Charlie," She said as if introducing one of her social media videos.

> _"If you're watching this, Gabriel got caught. But I want you all to know, He is telling the truth. I hired Gabriel to help me escape. I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed to get away from everything. The fame, the pressure of being my dad's daughter, all of it. Unfortunately what was going to be a simple escape, ballooned after my dad found out about some of the research we were doing. I came up with the kidnapping scare to cover up our research and keep my dad from figuring it out._
> 
> _Daddy, I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel rejected. I am not doing this to get away from you, only the things that being your daughter entails. Things like being followed everywhere and not having privacy. Then when you almost found out, I made up the kidnapping plan. I thought if you thought it wasn't voluntary, you would feel better about it. But as Gabriel pointed out, it is probably going to make you worry. I'll be honest, this probably not my best idea in hindsight."_
> 
> _"Nick, Judy, I know who you are and why you were on the boat. I know this probably destroys any chance of us being friends and that is a huge regret of mine because I really did grow to like you two a lot. Judy I have always had trouble making friends with others does but you were so nice and easy to talk to. I'm going to miss our time together. Seeing you two so lost in each other was magical."_
> 
> _"Aaron,"_ Charlie stopped as the words were harder to say. _"Aaron, I love you with all my heart. But it had to be this way. I know we had plans. But things don't always work out the way we want them to, and plans change." Charlie paused again, fighting the holdback tears. "Aaron, I love you so much and not telling you everything was killing me. I sincerely hope you can forgive me for not telling you._

"In the end, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused and anyone I hurt. I just had to do this. Gabriel isn't forcing me or making me do anything I don't want to do. Everything he has done on this boat has been in my service and to protect me."

After that, the video ended abruptly. "Told ya," Gabriel said confidently. "Now, since I didn't break any laws, I will be on my way."

"No," Judy said. "You still released the safety boats. There has to be some sailing law or statute that violates." Her anger and betrayal all that she could feel.

Shuri shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. It is only a misdemeanor so he will be fined, maybe have some community service but no jail time."

"What about tying me up?" She said "False imprisonment and assaulting a police officer,"

With the same smug grin, Gabriel shook his head no. "I felt you were attempting to stop my client and threatened her safety. I was well within my rights as a licensed security employee to do so as long as you were not held for an inappropriate length of time."

"What?" Judy said

"If you tried to stop her, she could have been hurt." Gabriel smiled. "As for assaulting an officer Miss Hopps, we are nowhere near your jurisdiction."

Nick frowned. "There is no way a judge will believe you were saving Judy from Charlie." He said, defending Judy.

"Maybe, but by the time my costly lawyer is done with it, I am not going to serve any time. Especially since it's my word against yours."

Judy stared at the hare as he smiled smugly at fox and bunny. "Well," Gabriel said, tilting his head to the side and mocking all the mammals around him. "I'm off to bed. I have to be up in a few hours to get off the boat." Pushing through the group, Gabriel walked with a skip in his step down the deck and to the stairs.

"I am truly sorry," Shuri said. "I wish there were something I could do, but he is correct. Our hands are tied."

"That's bullshit!" Judy barked at the panther who only nodded in agreement.

Nick looked at Judy, who was practically shaking in anger. Turning to the panther, he asked, "Do you need us, or can we go?"

Shuri looked at the bunny and the fox before closing her eyes, ashamed at not being able to do more for the pair. "You can go. We will handle it from here."

Not waiting for Nick, Judy stormed off the minute Shuri said it was ok. Nick jogged to catch up to her. "Come on Carrots. Let's grab a few hours of sleep before we need to head to the airport." He said quietly, hoping to calm his mate. Reaching down, he placed his paw on the small of her back, causing her to jump away.

"Nick, just, just don't," She said. Picking up her pace, Judy walked fasted, putting distance between her and the fox.

Nick stopped and watched Judy march off as Johnathan walked over to the fox. "Nick, I'm sorry. I will make sure Bogo knows what my brother did."

"He got away with it," Nick said in a depressing mono-tone.

Johnathan looked at Nick "It's not your fault, he tricked everyone."

"He beat us," Nick said as Judy disappeared onto the stairs headed towards their room.

Nick turned to look at Aaron, who was still staring out into the darkness, hoping to see the ship.

"He beat us all," Nick said as he turned and followed Judy back towards their room.

Nick trudged through the halls. He was embarrassed at the outcome, but more than that, he was worried about Judy. Nick had never seen the bunny as mad as she was right now.

Reaching their cabin, Nick was prepared to comfort his bunny. He was going to tell her she did her best and remind her it wasn't only the two of them who were fooled. Aaron was engaged to Charlie, and he didn't see it coming. Neither did Johnathan.

Opening the door, Nick was surprised to find the lights off. Peering through the darkness, Nick could see Judy in bed with her eyes closed. Changing quickly, Nick slid into the bed next to Judy. They only had little over four hours before they needed to be up so they could pack and get off the boat on time.

Rolling next to her, Nick reached out a paw and placed it on her stomach, pulling her against him. As bad as things were, this would always make him feel better. Snuggling up to Nick, Judy moaned contently at the feeling of being surrounded boy the fox's fur.

But, seconds later, Judy pulled away. "Nick, We, I can't. I just need some space." She said to the confused fox.

As requested, Nick let go of the bunny who quickly rolled away from him. Laying by himself, Nick listened to Judy's breathing slowly change as she fell asleep. But sleep didn't come for Nick. He was too worried about the bunny next to him. He could tell something was wrong. He knew that Gabriel getting away bothered her, but there was something else nothing her, and Nick needed to figure it out so he can help the bunny he loved.

When the alarm rang the next morning, the sound was excruciating to Nick. Still exhausted, he sat up in the darkroom and yawned. "Rise and Shine Carrots," Nick said. But Judy said nothing in return. Feeling the bed next to him, he reached for his bunny. "Come on, I'm tired too, but we have to get up." He said as he looked for his rabbit.

As bad as everything went on this cruise, at least he had her. It was the one thing that made it all worth it. But he couldn't find her. Getting out of bed, Nick hurried to turn on the light. Looking at the bed, Nick saw nothing. Judy was nowhere to be seen. Turing, he quickly made his way to the bathroom. Figuring he would run into a locked door with the bunny inside. But the door was open and the room empty.

Looking around the room, Nick noticed her bag was also missing. Nick was starting to panic. His paws shaking, he grabbed his phone he went to call the bunny. But as he turned the phone on, he found a message.

"Woke up and got an early start. I will see you at the airport."

Nick sat on his bed. Judy leaving without him, didn't sit well with him. There was no way she would go without him. Unless Gabriel was up to something else. Fearing the worse, Nick picked his phone back up and dialed Johnathan.

"Johnathan," Nick asked frantically. "Where is your brother?"

"The asshole is still sleeping," Johnathan said. "Why?"

"Nothing, nothing, I, uh, just a nightmare," Nick lied, before quickly hanging up. None of this made sense. Looking back to his phone, Nick called Judy.

At that moment, Judy was sitting on one of the first busses set to take mammals to the airport. She had already disembarked and gone through customs alone. Judy was looking out the window, wondering how it all went wrong when she felt her phone buzz. Sighing, she had no doubt who it would be. "Hi Nick," She said without looking at her phone.

"Judy! Are you ok? What happened? I woke up, and you were gone!" Nick said, still a little worried even though she had answered the phone.

"I just woke up and figured why to wait." She said calmly, not really wanting to explain to Nick.

Nick looked confused as he stared at his phone. "But why not wake me up? I would have gone with you."

Judy looked down at her feet before she answered. "Don't worry about it. Just pack up your stuff. I will see you at the airport." She said, hanging before he could ask another question. Judy's head dropped. He was going to want to know why she left without him. But, it wasn't something she wanted to discuss over the phone. Judy knew the conversation was going to be difficult, and she had every intention of putting it off as long as she could.

Back in their room, Nick was packing as fast as he could. He had no idea why Judy had gone without him. But the one thing that Nick was sure of was something was wrong with his bunny. Grabbing the bag, he hurried out of the room. If he could catch the bus she was on, maybe they could talk.

Jogging down the halls and down the stairs, Nick made it to the exit. He kind of expected to see her waiting for him, laughing at the worried look on his muzzle as he hurried to catch her. But she wasn't there. Instead, Nick got in line for customs. Luckily, the line for customs wasn't that long, so he made it through quickly. Again he expected to find the bunny laughing at him trying to hurry. But just like before she wasn't there. The only thing he found in the parking lot was a long line waiting to board the busses that were nowhere in sight. It was then that it really dawned on him. Judy really had left without him.  
-

At the airport, Judy's trudged up to the ticketing agent, where a smiling antelope waited for her. "Hello miss, May I see your information please?" She said politely. Judy handed over her papers without a word, not really interacting or looking at the agent. Taking the documents, the agent quickly processed Judy's ticket and checked her bag.

"Ok, Miss, you are all set. Enjoy your trip back to Zootopia." The antelope said with a smile.

"Thank you," Judy said somberly as she Tok her paperwork back and made her way over to security. Fortunately for Judy, the line for security was short and moving quickly. She made it through without incident and now just had to wait for her flight.

Ambling through the concourse, she looked around at the other mammals. There were business mammals off to some work meeting. Happy families, with kits excited to fly, and of course, couples for her cruise and others snuggled next to each other waiting for their flights.

Judy sighed as she thought of the fox she wished was here with her. As she was walking, She saw a mammal shuffling slowly through the concourse. She couldn't see his face, but his large ears made it clear he was a bunny. Walking next to him, and helping him stay balanced was a vixen with white fur.

Judy smiled as she watched the couple walk, thinking about how many years they must have been supporting each other. It was a nice distraction from her problems.

As she walked, Judy saw the rabbit drop something. Running up, she quickly bent down to grab what she realized were the couple's tickets. "Here you two go," She said, handing the tickets to a terrified rabbit. Judy looked at the bunny in front of her, trying to figure out why he looked so scared.

"OH," Judy said as she raised her paw to cover her mouth.

Taking the tickets from Judy, the vixen politely thanked him. "Thank you, Judy," Skye said. "Jack is still struggling a little bit."

Trying to hide his fear, Jack said rather plainly, "My balls hurt." As his paw reflexively went to his crotch as if to protect himself.

Judy smiled, feeling bad for the bunny but not too bad. "I'm sorry about that. But you did grab my tail." Judy said.

"I know," Jack said, looking down, ashamed. "I got fondled by a platypus in the infirmary." Jack looked up at Judy. "Because of the swelling, she thought you had broken one."

With a serious face, Judy looked at Jack, "Did you learn not to touch a doe who doesn't want to be touched?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good," Judy said, before turning away from the bunny and walking toward her gate.

Finding a chair near her gate, Judy pulled out a pair of headphones and turned on some music. She was hoping it would distract her, but all she could think about was Nick. The only benefit the music provided not having to talk to anyone.

Nick monopolized her thoughts. The nights she spent in his arms, surrounded by his soft fur and musk scent. How she felt safe and content in his arms and the way she melted when he gave her a gentle kiss. The previous week with Nick had been one of the best of her life.

After what felt like a lifetime of denying it, Judy and Nick were finally able to open with each other and professed their love. There was no doubt in her mind he loved her, and she loved him. Nick was everything she didn't even realize she wanted in a mate. Judy closed her eyes as she started to cry. Nick wasn't perfect, but he was perfect for her. Which is why it was going to hurt so badly to break up with him.

Silently Judy sat there as she cried. She didn't want to break up with the fox. Even now, as she was thinking about how to end their relationship, She wanted him. Judy longed for nothing more than to have Nick next to her, holding her, comforting her as only he could. But that couldn't happen, because the other thing this week proved, was couldn't have both. She couldn't be with Nick and be a cop.

He hated that she felt that way, but she didn't have another answer. Despite all her experience and all of her training, she missed it. Judy didn't see Gabriel being involved, or Charlie being the one behind it. She had missed all of the clues and signs. So had Nick. Judy struggled, looking for any answer besides the obvious. They had been distracted. Too caught up in each other to notice what was going on around them.

Pulling out her phone, Judy opened the picture app. Looking at the photos, she stared at the smiling fox, bringing a small smile to her own tear-stained face. Judy knew that Nick would hate her after she told him. It wouldn't just break up their romantic life. Nick wouldn't be her. Best friend or her partner anymore. She would be shuffled around the precinct, everyone wondering what had happened to make Nick request a new partner.

Staying with him did cross her mind. Maybe finding another partner, or even quitting the force. She would lose her dream of being a cop, but at least she would have him. But even that didn't feel like it works. There was too much that could go wrong. Would he resent her for abandoning him on the force? Or feel responsible for her losing her dream. What if the worst happened and he was injured or killed, and she had to live knowing she wasn't there to cover his back?

Judy knew that if she threatened to quit the force, Nick wouldn't let her. He would resign, and she would be responsible for him losing his second chance. All of the work he put in wasted, just because she wanted to be with him.

Glancing at her phone, Judy saw there was only about a half-hour until her flight, which meant Nick would be here any second. Doing her best to calm herself, she didn't want to have this talk with Nick on the plane.

As if arriving on cue, an anxious Nick soon came into view. Just looked at him and could see the concern on his face and couldn't help but smile. Just knowing how much he loved her warmed her heart and made her forget of the nastiness to come for a few seconds. Seeing Judy, Nick walked directly to her.

Upon reaching the bunny, Nick set his bag down and dropped to one knee in front of her. "Judy, are you ok? Is something wrong?" Nick asked the worry written all over his face.

Judy was speechless as she looked into the face of the fox. Instead, she sat there, staring into his emerald eyes. She was willing herself not to cry, as she saw the concern looking back at her.

"Judy?" Nick said again as he stared at the bunny even more worried due to her silence.

Breaking the eye contact, Judy looked away. "I'm just tired, Nick." She said.

Standing up, Nick wasn't accepting that answer. "Then why did you leave without me? You could have slept in a little. I could have helped you with your bag. Judy, I'm worried about you."

Judy could feel the tears building again in her eyes. She wasn't ready to tell Nick about her decision. Fortunately for her, the gate agent picked that moment to announce that boarding has begun.

Quickly standing and grabbing her bag, Judy pushed past Nick. "Come on, let's get not he plane," She said as she made her way to the line of mammals waiting by the gate.

"Carrots, we need to talk. I can tell something is bothering you." Grabbing her paw, Nick pulled her to look at him. "You know you can tell me anything. I'm here for you. Please tell me what is wrong."

Judy looked into his eyes, knowing the hurt she was going to cause him. "Don't worry about it Slick." She said as she turned and handed the gate agent her ticket. Nick exhaled and shook his head as he gave the agent his ticket before he followed Judy onto the plane.

On the plane, Nick and Judy quickly found their seats. Nick was seated by the window with Judy seated next to him. Nick again tried to find out what was bothering Judy, but once again, she shot him down, determined to keep her decision a secret. Out of frustration, Nick turned and looked out the window.

Moments later, the safety talk took place, and minutes later, they were in the air. Nick turned to ask her again but found the bunny next to him asleep. Nick sighed before turning back to his window. He knew Judy would tell him eventually, but it still bothered him to not know what was bothering his bunny. Closing his eyes, he soon followed Judy to sleep.

It was a couple of hours later when Nick awoke. Blinking away the sleep from his eyes, he looked around to find Judy was gone. At first, he thought nothing of it. Figuring she had gone to the bathroom. But when she didn't return, Nick pushed the button to call the flight attendant over.

"How can I help you, sir?" A female pig asked him politely.

"I was curious to do you know what happened to the bunny who was sitting here?" Nick asked.

The flight attendant smiled. "She asked to be moved, sir. She was uncomfortable."

Nick frowned, "I wish she would tell me what's bothering her." He said to no one in particular.

"Are you two traveling together?" The pig asked. "I didn't realize she was your travel companion."

Nick looked at her with pain in his eyes. "I don't know what we are." He said. "Not anymore."  
-

Note, - Because I have seemed to anger many I thought I would add this note here.

  * Judy has only been freaking out for six hours. - Give her some time to figure out how to deal with this.
  * Nick and her relationship isn't the problem. Judy is scared she is unable to be both an officer and in a relationship
  * Judy isn't picking her job over Nick. She is picking her oath to the city over her own happiness
  * Judy will confront Nick very soon with her fears. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you thought this was the end but there is more coming. Neither Nick or Aaron plans to give up on the mammals they love, no matter how hard it might be. Whether they can get them back? That will be easier said than done. 
> 
> So, now it's your turn. I know some of you saw it coming. But what are your predictions for the future? Where is Charlie? What will Bogo say? What will Mr. Empolis say? Finally, who is still lying to cover up something?
> 
> Thanks to Wildhopps, Aegis_Di, and KhaosKyuubi for letting me bounce some ideas off of them.


	12. What's Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy has a huge decision to make while Nick deals with disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Wildehopps for a ton of help getting the first part of this chapter to work, and to Aegis_Di for listening to me whine about writing being hard.

Second attempt. Still not the final version, but I was curious about your thoughts.

"Get back to precinct one as soon as your plane lands. Bogo"

Sighing, Judy reread the message. She had known it wasn't good when her phone and Nick's beeped at the same time before take-off. Bogo was telling them they were in trouble and to report for their ass chewing. As if she didn't have enough on her mind during the flight, trying to figure out how to handle her oath and her new lover. Bogo's text effectively gave her a deadline. She had until the end of the flight to figure out how she was going to deal with her first big failure since she and Nick put Bellwether in jail. Now she was going to have to explain to her boss that she was a failure.

Bogo would yell and scream; he would talk about how Nick and she were a disappointment and a waste of recourses. Then, the buffalo would say the very thing that was hurting her the most. She wasn't able to do both. She couldn't focus on being a cop if she were with Nick. Judy had to pick between her oath and responsibility to the city, and or her happiness and her fox.

Her first instinct was to break it off with Nick. They could go back to the way things were. Still be successful cops, best friends, and just not be a couple. Judy sighed. There were things she would miss. Things like the soft feeling of his lips on hers, or the warm, protected feeling she had when he held her in his arms. She would miss how he looked at her like she was the most beautiful bunny in the world.

Judy looked to the side as her mind drifted. But she was quickly snapped back to reality as she remembered what had happened when he boarded the plane. As soon as he sat down, she could smell his scent, she knew that just being friends was impossible. Her attraction to the fox was undeniable. She was overpowered by her desire for him. He dominated her thoughts. The desire to touch him, to have him hold her was just too high. As she sat there enveloped by his scent, she unconsciously leaned into him, cuddling up against him. Her eyes closed momentarily as she sat there, happily. "Oh, cheese and crackers!" She thought as she realized what was happening. Slightly panicked at her own lack of self-control, Judy pressed the call button and asked the flight attendant to move her to a new seat.

Now, in that new seat, she sat with no plan. Going back to the way things were didn't seem like a viable option anymore. Lost in her thoughts, Judy started to play out the possible outcomes in her mind. Nick would say she was too hard on herself. He would point out that no one could have seen through such subterfuge. Most of all, he would plead with her not to leave him. Judy looked over her shoulder to see the fox sleeping in the back of the plane. A tear escaped as she thought about the hurt she would put him through.

Bogo would say the opposite. She had taken down two mayors. One bunny and her hare sidekick should have been child's play. She and Nick would be punished. Probably meter duty before they would be torn apart and sent their separate ways. The buffalo not wanting to risk the distraction again.

A look of dread crossed Judy's face. She hadn't considered this before. In her mind breaking it off with Nick would at least keep them both at Precinct One. She would still get to see him, even if he requested a different partner. But the idea of Nick or her being transferred hadn't crossed her mind until now. If that happened, she wouldn't see him at all. They could be on opposite sides of Zootopia, maybe even working different shifts. It would make sense with him being nocturnal for him to transfer to the night shift.

Covering her face as she began to cry. She didn't know what to do. She wanted desperately to be with Nick. But she still felt the weight of her responsibilities to the city. How could she fulfill that responsibility and keep Nick in her life? They did everything together, supported each other, cared for each other, and watched each other's backs as nobody else could. They were a team, and she couldn't let Nick suffer due to her mistakes.

"Just quit," a sudden voice in the back of her mind whispered." Judy's tears slowed as she, for the first time, considered the option of her not being a cop. She would be giving up her dream, but she would also be able to still be with Nick. She would be admitting to all of those who doubted her that she couldn't cut it, that she was just a bunny, who should only worry about finding a mate.

Judy hung her head. The momentary epiphany wasn't the answer she was looking for either. Judy didn't want to give up on her career. She didn't want to give up on Nick. For a second, Judy considered asking him to quit but quickly banished that thought from her mind. There was no way she would be that selfish. Nick had worked too hard for his second chance. There was no way she was going to let him toss that away. Not even for her. If one of them was going to quit, it was going to be Judy.

Trying not to think of the worst-case scenario where Bogo forced them apart, Judy thought more about giving up being a cop. She knew Nick would fight her on and say he would quit instead. He would talk about it being her dream and how much it meant to her. The fox would probably try to hustle her, saying he would quit, too, or refuse to be in a relationship with her if she quit. It might take some time, but he would come around, especially if she didn't stray too far from law enforcement.

There were many careers Judy could consider. Things like becoming a private detective or work as the head of security for some big company. Judy shook her head as if she had terrible taste in her mouth. The thought of being the head of security reminded her of Gabriel and the cause of this mess.

Over the intercom, the Captain announced the plane's descent into Zootopia, Judy was running out of time to make a decision.

Slowly, the more she thought about it, Judy was warming to the idea of leaving the ZPD. As a private detective, she could follow Nick anywhere in Zootopia, solving cases, staying together, being a team, and be there for each other. Her dream would take a hit, leaving the force, but she'd be helping Nick live his and still be making the world a better place, side by side.  
If someone had told her that by the end of this assignment, she would be contemplating leaving the ZPD, she would have called them crazy. But here she was, thinking that very thing and not caring about it.

Dreams change, she decided.

Now the question was how she was going to do this. If Nick ever found out about her plans, he would probably try and stop her, or try and beat her to it. The only way she could think of to pull this off was getting to the precinct before him. That way, she could talk to Bogo, and she could resign without Nick knowing. Judy paused. She already knew she owed him an apology for avoiding him this morning. How would he take her going behind his back, making decisions that impacted him so much?

The thought almost stopped her, as indecision again gripped her mind. Would Nick hate her? Could this destroy the trust they had built ever since that press conference that felt like a lifetime ago?  
Maybe she should talk to him, explain her decision, and ask his opinion. But Judy knew that wouldn't work. He would give up everything for her, and that was the last thing she wanted. Nick's second chance was too significant. If her dream had to change, then so be it. Glancing over her shoulder, she spotted the tod, bringing a sad smile to her lips. Whispering, she said, "Please don't hate me." Settling back into her seat, Judy was anxious and a little sad with the realization that after today, she wouldn't be an officer anymore. But more importantly, She and Nick could still have a future.  
-

Further back in the plane, a stressed and dismayed fox rolled his eyes after receiving the text from the Chief of the ZPD. Unlike Judy, who seen the text earlier in the flight, Nick had only just checked his phone and found out that Bogo wants them to report in immediately. Nick shook his head and sighed as he thought about how his day was getting worse and worse.

It was only this morning that he woke up without his bunny at his side. When he was finally reunited with Judy, she bolted from the seat next to him as soon as he fell asleep. Now, minutes after the plane touched down, he looked down to see the text from Bogo.

"Get back to precinct one as soon as your plane lands. Bogo"

Nick was sure this wouldn't be good news. Bogo probably wanted them to explain why Charlie had escaped, and then chew them out for their mistakes. Nick sighed in despair. It felt like he was on his way to his own execution. Even Bogo's strange habit of signing text failed to cheer up the dour fox up.

Looking out the window, Nick saw mammals start to unload the plane, utterly oblivious to the turmoil he currently felt. A buzzing in his pocket pulled his attention from the window and back to his phone. Judy had responded to the group text, telling Bogo she was on her way. That text was quickly followed by another text from Judy, this one sent only to Nick. In it, she told him that she had her own ride, and would meet him at Precinct One.

Putting his phone back in his pocket, Nick looked around the plane, trying to find the bunny who was avoiding him. But it was pointless as mammals of various sizes crowed the exit door in a hurry to make a connection, or just get off the plane. Nick wished he knew what was bothering her. Did he do something wrong? Was she ashamed of him? Maybe she didn't have the feeling he thought she did, and instead of a real relationship, it was just a fling while they were on the boat.

Nick's paws started to shake as the same panic that washed over him that day on the ship began to return. Again the fox was afraid he lost his best friend and now his lover too. What if she was lying? What if it was just a fling. Nick was barely holding himself together. He didn't know why Judy was gone. The only thing he knew for sure was she was avoiding him, and his mind was filling in the blanks in the worst possible way. As the seats in front of him emptied, Nick continued to search with slightly more urgency this time. Even if he couldn't talk to her, he at least wanted to know where she was. But it was to no avail. Nick's head dropped as it became apparent she was gone, having already gotten off the plane.

After what seemed like forever, the seats in front of Nick had finally emptied. Slowly he shuffled down the aisle and made his way off the plane. Upon reaching the gate, he again scanned the crowd looking for the bunny. Inside he was hoping this was all a joke. She would be standing there, a big smile on her face as she waited to see his reaction. But she wasn't there. Nick sighed as a disappointed look crossed his muzzle. Nick's earlier fears seemed to be confirmed as the thing that was bothering Judy was, in fact, him.

Nick looked down as he walked slowly and deliberately to gather his luggage. On the few occasions where he did look up, all Nick saw all were the happy couples leaving for vacations or honeymoons. His heart ached as he saw them, jealous of their happiness, as the female, he longed for seemingly wanted nothing to do with him.

Reaching the luggage carousel, Nick quickly found his bag and again looked around for the grey rabbit. He didn't expect to see her, but for some reason, he still held out hope. Grabbing his bag, Nick walked outside and took a deep breath of the familiar city air before digging his phone out of his pocket. Looking at the screen, Nick was once again hoping, but not expecting, to see a message from Judy. It didn't have to be much. Just something to tell him she was waiting for him, that all of her avoidance was anything but what he feared it was.

As the phone lit up, Nick saw he did have a message, but it wasn't from Judy. Instead, he was treated to a profanity-filled text from Finnick, who had grown tired of waiting to pick him up. Texting his location back to the fennec fox, Nick scanned the taxi and Zuber lines, still hoping to see Judy. But once again, his search yielded no results. Suddenly, the loud noise of a broken down van, one in dire need of a new muffler, pulled Nick from his search and drew his attention to the road in front of him.

Pulling up in front of the depressed fox was Finnick in his old, beaten up brown van with the garish painting of a brown barbarian wolf holding a white arctic vixen on the side. Over the years, Fin had poured thousands of dollars into keeping that van running. The total easily eclipsing the amount that the van was worth. Almost anyone would have replaced it by now, but for some reason, the little fennec fox loved that van and would probably pour thousands more into it.

When Nick saw his friend arrive, he quickly wiped away any traces of his current depression from his face. Replacing it with the sly smile, he had honed thought his years as a hustler. "Hey, Fin," Nick said as he greeted his friend. "Thanks for doing this."

Finnick looked at Nick clearly, still annoyed at having to wait for him. "Your lucky I didn't just leave your fuzzy behind here." He said. "You were supposed to be out here ten minutes ago. I have things to do besides sitting here waiting for you and…" Finnick paused. "Wait, Where's the bunny? Don't tell me we have to wait longer for her."

The larger fox sighed, allowing a small break in his sly mask to show. To anyone else but Finnick and Judy, it would be imperceptible. But Finnick did notice that something was clearly wrong.

"She found her own way home. Something about not wanting to have to walk when this breaks down in a mile." Nick said, teasing the smaller fox and trying to hide his concern.

Letting his worry wait for a second, Finnick defended his one true love. "This old girl doesn't break down," Finnick said, patting the side of the van lovingly. "I treat her right, and she treats me right."

"Please don't explain what that means," Nick said, drawing a smirk from the fennec fox. Nick tossed his bags into the side door before taking a seat upfront in the cab with Finnick.

"So," The fennec fox said, with a skeptical look in his eye. "Tell me the truth. Where's your fuck-bunny?"

"Don't call her that," Nick said, his voice almost reduced to a growl.

The fennec fox looked at Nick "Hmm, it seems I hit a nerve," the smaller fox said. "Tell me what happened. Why isn't she here? Did you finally try to see how deep the rabbit hole goes? Was she knot interested?"

Nick glared at his friend, "I said, drop it." The red fox repeated his voice barely above a growl.

"Growl at me again, and you're walking back to the City Center," Finnick said with a serious tone as he pulls into traffic. Keeping his eyes on the road, Finnick continued to ask. "But I'm not going to drop it. I saw the look on your face. You and Officer Cotton Tail are usually attached at the hip. What happened that pulled you two apart."

"Fin," Nick said, his voice labored. "I don't want to talk about it."

The fence foxed glanced at his larger companion and saw the sly mask Nick wore had been abandoned, the hurt and fear now clearly visible on his friendly face. Trying not to sound concerned, the smaller fox continued to press, "Tough," Finnick said, not letting Nick off the hook. "You talk, or you get out."

Nick looked at his friend and frowned. "Fine pull over," Nick said.

Surprised by Nick's answer, he asked, "Seriously? It's that bad?" Finnick paused as he saw Nick wince at the question. The weight of the conversation hung heavy in the van as Finnick tried to lighten the mood, hoping a joke would make Nick more willing to talk. "What's a matter? Weren't UP to the challenge? Or a little too quick on the draw? She's not secretly a buck, is she?" Fin said a smile was firmly planted on his face as he teased the larger fox. Hoping a laugh would make him feel better.

Nick didn't laugh along or respond with some sort of insult. Instead, he just shook his head, a downtrodden look on his face. Finnick glanced to his side as concern turned to worry. "Nick, are you ok?" Finnic asked as he dropped all pretense revealing he really was worried about his friend.

Nick looked out the window as tears started to form in his eyes. "No, Fin, I'm not."

Finnick looked at the fox to his side, shocked at what he saw. Nick never admitted when something was wrong. His whole life motto was not letting them see they got to you. But nowhere he sat, crying over something Judy said or did. Looking back towards the road, Finnick saw an empty parking lot up ahead. Expertly he maneuvered the lumbering vehicle across traffic until he entered the lot.

With tears still in his eyes, Nick turned towards Finnick, again trying to sidestep the topic that was really bothering him. "Something break?" Nick asked. "Please tell me this isn't where you take the van to treat her right."

Finnick ignored Nick's jab. "No more bullshit Wilde. What happened between you and the rabbit."

Nick looked at the smaller fox. He knew his friend wasn't going to drop it. "One day. It was perfect for one day." Nick said, his voice low and labored. Each word carrying with it the weight of the hurt the red fox currently felt.

"It's wasn't anyone moment but a bunch of small things all building to that one perfect day. Holding paws, Her cuddling my tail as we slept. Accidentally entering a kissing contest."  
"Accidentally?" Finnick asked one eyebrow raised.

Ignoring the smaller fox, Nick continued. "Later, waking up with her in my arms. Then she teased me as she went into the shower. I followed her in."

"Was it everything you expected?" Finnick asked, digging for some dirty details.

"Fin, she was absolutely perfect. In every way." Nick paused as the present memory flooded his mind. It was there with her in my arms that I told her I loved her."

Finnick smiled as he watched his friend lost in his memories. "It's a good thing you finally decided to grow a set then, or that shower would have been really awkward." He said, taking a small jab at the red fox.

Ignoring his friend Nick continued. "The best part is she said she loved me too. It was the greatest feeling I ever felt. You have no idea, Fin. It felt so good to hold her in my arms. Her fur pressed to mine. Being surrounded by her scent. I could die happy at that moment."

Looking at the loves struck red fox Finnick huffed. "Yeah, that isn't really news. A beautiful female in love with you is always a good thing." Finnick said. "So, what's the problem?"

Nick ignored Finnick's question and asked one of his own of the smaller fox instead, "Even if that female is Zira?" He said with half a smile.

"I told you never to say that name!" Finnick said. "I almost died!"

Nick laughed. "All she did was want to be on top. I can think of worse ways to die."

Finnick glared at his friend. "She was a Lioness! I was almost crushed to death." Finnick said his voice a bit stressed as he remembered. Pausing for a moment, The fennec fox directed the conversation back towards his smirking friend. "If everything was so perfect, why are you sitting here in my van instead of finding someplace cozy for you and the bunny to put the banana in a fruit salad?"

Nick looked at the smaller fox, a confused look on his face.

"You know, two-person push-ups, Rummaging in her root cellar."

"You're disgusting, you know that?" Nick said

"Putting ranch dressing in her hidden valley, tickling her tummy from the inside, cleaning the cobwebs with the womb broom."

Nick just shook his head as Finnick laughed. "Are you done?" Nick asked, not finding his friends jokes that funny.

"Seriously, what happened?"

Nick looked down at for a second before he looked back at Finnick. "I have no idea. The case we were on went south. The mammal we thought we were protecting turned out to be behind the threat. After that, she seemed to want nothing to do with me. She didn't even travel to the airport with me, and on the plane, she moved her seat."

Finnick looked at Nick with sympathy in his eyes. He had known for a while how much Judy meant to his friend. That was one of the reasons he teased Nick so much about it. "I don't know what to say," the smaller fox said. "I know I tease you about her, but I always thought she was good for you."

Nick look at Finnick. He didn't say anything, but the looks in Nick's eyes let Finnick know he appreciated what the fennec had said.

"Plus," Fin said in another attempt to lighten the tension in the car. "If you two got hitched, she has like a hundred sisters. She can't be the only one with a thing for foxes."

"And you wouldn't have to worry about being crushed. You might even be bigger than your date for once." Nick said with a small smile despite the presence of tears in his eyes.

"Can it Wilde," Finnick said the compassion now absent from his voice. "We need to get you to work." Putting the van back in drive, Finnick pulled back into traffic.

A few minutes later, Nick turned to his friend. "Thanks,"

"Don't give up on her," Finnick said. "I need to go to that wedding."  
-

Meanwhile, Judy was just arriving at Precinct One. Not wanting to deal with Clawhauser and the million questions he would have about her time on the boat with Nick. Instead, Judy elected to enter through the back parking lot door. She could avoid him for now and get straight to Bogo.

As Judy climbed the stairs, she wondered how Bogo would take her decision. She guessed the Chief would try and talk her out of it, telling her changing shifts, being given a new partner or reassignment to a different precinct, wasn't as bad as it sounded. But Judy had made up her mind. Anything but staying partners with Nick was unacceptable.

Reaching the door of Bogo's office, Judy paused to gather herself. This was a big step, and she didn't want a second of hesitation that he might be able to exploit. Knocking on the door frame of the open office door, Judy called out, "Sir?" To get the much larger mammal to look down to where she stood.

Looking towards the voice, Bogo saw the small rabbit and motioned for her to come in. "Glad to see you had a safe trip. Now, what do you want, and where is Wilde?"

"Nick and I traveled separately." She said. "and, I wanted to talk to you before everyone arrived."

Bogo frowned. "Hopps, I'm busy. I already know about Ms. Empolis getting away and that she was behind her own kidnapping." Bogo said as he looked back at his desk and shuffled a few papers before adding them to a stack that already sat precariously close to the edge of the desk. "Now, if there is nothing else….."

"Chief Bogo sir," Judy said, a lump building in her throat as she prepared to share her plan. "I know Officer Wilde, and I failed," Judy said. "I didn't see the clues or signs, and because of that, Ms. Empolis was able to escape."

Setting the papers down, annoyed Bogo looked down over his desk at the tiny bunny as she did her best to stay strong. "And?"

"Sir, I believe the reason why I didn't see the clues, was because I was distracted," Judy said, as she found her self in the unfamiliar position of being nervous.

"Hopps, I don't have all day get to the point," Bogo said.

Judy paused for a second before she said, "I was distracted due to Officer Wilde."

"This is Wilde's fault?" Bogo asked a bit surprised to see Judy blaming Nick.

"No, it isn't his fault, Sir. I was distracted because" Judy paused, "I was distracted because I'm in love with him."

"Does he know this?" Bogo asked.

"Yes, sir," She said as the pink inside of Judy's ears changed colors as she thought of when she and Nick first admitted their love for each other.

No emotion crossed Bogo's face as he continued to stare at the bunny.

Judy stood inferno of her boss, shifting uncomfortably in the silence. "We slept together, sir," She said quietly as if admitting some grave wrongdoing to her parents. "I love him, sir, and that's why I have to quit."

"Hopps," Bogo started but was quickly cut off by Judy.

"I know that it might be shocking with him being a fox and me a bunny, and I know we haven't been together that long, and I know we made a mistake.

"Hopps," Bogo said again, trying to get the animated bunny to stop talking.

But Judy continued speaking even faster. "I know we are going to be punished, but Nick doesn't deserve to be punished because I was distracted, and I wouldn't blame you for separating us, but I don't know if I could handle it if you sent him to a different shift or to a different precinct. I know that if I told him about this, he would try and stop me, but I couldn't let him do that. He can't give up on his second chance. I won't let him.

"Officer!" Bogo roared, finally getting Judy to stop talking. "Please close my door," Bogo said sternly.

Judy turned to close the door and then returned to stand infant of the buffalo once again.

"Hopps," Bogo said calmly.

Judy took that as a cue to continue. "Sir, He just means to much to me and if that means I have to choose between him or me,"

"Hopps! Stop talking." Bogo said as leaned forward on his desk. "First of all, You and Wilde being a couple isn't really news. I know you just realized it, but it has been pretty obvious to the rest of the precinct for quite some time. Clawhauser had a running bet going as to when you two are going to admit it. Luckily for me, I have my money on this trip."

Judy looked at Bogo, a little embarrassed and a little confused.

Bogo continued. "Second, and if you tell Wilde about this, you will be working meters for the rest of your life, you two are two of the best cops I have. Even with all of the distractions of each other. So no, I am not worried about your ability to work together."

Judy stood there, shocked as she continued to listen.

"And third," Bogo said, "I already read the report filed by what I assume will be Mr. Emplois' former head of security. He didn't blame you. If anything, he spoke about how you made his job tougher. His brother, who also sounded pretty pissed about the whole thing, also spoke highly of the two of you. So no, I am not mad, and I am not going to send either of you away."

"You're not going to split us up?" Judy asked, amazed.

Bogo shook his head. "Why would I do that? As I said, you two work well together, and have for a long time."

"But what about ZPD policy?" Judy asked.

"Policy states that as long as it isn't a distraction, it doesn't matter. I am your supervisor, and it isn't a distraction, at least not for you two." Bogo said.

"Not a distraction for us, but for others?" Judy asked. "Who would be distracted by Nick and me?"

Bogo smiled. "Well, anyone with money on you two for starters, but most of all, Clawhauser. Your relationship is on his list of favorite things just behind donuts and Gazelle.

Judy giggled. "Thank you, Sir. I know you were really a nice guy."

Bogo looked at her. "Maybe it's the money I'm going to make from winning the bet. Or maybe despite my rough and gruff exterior, I actually care about my officers." Bogo paused as he appeared to think for a minute. "It's defiantly the money from the bet. Now get out of my office."

Judy turned as a smile crept across her face. She was going to keep her job and her fox. Now she just had to apologize to Nick.  
-

A dejected and depressed Nick decided, like Judy before him, to avoid the questions of the excitable cheetah working at the front desk. Using the service door in the back of the building, Nick entered with his head down. Glancing around the hallways of the precinct, Nick was happy to not see anyone around. With his upcoming meeting with Bogo and seeing Judy again, the last thing he wanted to do was make small talk. Quickly, Nick made his way down the hall before slipping into the security of the males' locker room.

Inside, Nick quickly made this way to his locker and stripped off his civilian clothing and grabbed a towel. He knew the meeting with the Chief would be severe, and Nick wanted to look as professional as possible. Nick walked over to the showers and selected one. Turning on the water, Nick placed a paw under the spray, testing the temperature. When the water was sufficiently hot, Nick stepped in and let the water wash over him.

Nick felt the water wash over him and take with it a little bit of the stress that he had carried all day. Rubbing some body wash into his fur, Nick breathed in the floral scent that helped cover the traces of Judy's scent that still clung to his fur.

Standing in the shower, Nick leaned forward, balancing with one arm, bent at the elbow, and resting on the wall under the shower-head. Nick concentrated on the water that sprayed onto his head before snaking down through his fur towards his feet. For a few seconds, Nick was able to clear his mind and focus on the pleasure the warm water brought. But those thoughts wouldn't last as his memory soon interfered with the calm.

In his mind, he was back on the boat. Standing In front of him was Judy, completely nude and slightly nervous, waiting for his reaction. Nick remembered how beautiful she was. The water running through her fur as she stood there, her entire body shivering as she revealed herself to him.

Nick remembered picking her up and pressing her to the wall before sharing their first real kiss. Not part of a contest, or a little peck on the cheek. But a real passion-filled kiss that told him she truly felt about him as he did her. But if there was any doubt seconds later, she confirmed it by telling him, she loved him for the first time.

A loud crash and some swearing suddenly pulled Nick from his memories. The locker room was no longer empty, and someone else was in here. Quickly Nick finished his shower, wrapped himself in a towel, and made his way back to his locker. He quickly dried his fur and got dressed in his proper police blues.

After his shower, Nick stepped back out into the hallways of Precinct One. A text from Bogo that Nick received while he was in the shower told him he had about twenty minutes before the meeting. Nick was unsure of what to do. A small part of him wanted to go find Judy and sort everything out. But another part didn't. That part of him was afraid that once her, it would officially be over.

Looking down each hallway, Nick was struggling with his decision. Seconds later, the choice of what to do was stolen from him as Judy called out his name hesitantly. Nick's shoulders dropped as he realized what conversation he was about to have.

Turning to face the bunny, Nick didn't even try to hide the sad and painful look that covered his face. Judy walked up to him slowly. Her demeanor was happier but reserved. She already knew the good news from Bogo, but she also knew she owed Nick an apology.

"Hey, Judy," Nick said quietly as his eyes drifted down towards his feet.

Judy looked at Nick. She had so much she wanted to say. She had been preparing a speech since she left Bogo's office. But instead, she just blurted out, "Nick, I'm sorry."

Nick took a deep breath before letting it out as a sigh as he waited for the rest of the bad news he was sure the rabbit was about to dump on him.

"I about this morning, I should have told you what was going on, but I just needed some time to myself, to organize my thoughts," Judy paused. "about our future," She said, her voice even and calm.

"Carrots, it's ok. I've been dumped enough times. Let me save you the trouble. It was a mistake. You regret it." Nick paused to take a breath, "But if you don't mind, I really don't need to hear about it." Nick said dismissively. "I don't need to know why, or hear about how it's you and not me."

"Nick," Judy said, trying to interrupt him.

But Nick wasn't done. "I just want you to know, I wasn't playing or lying. I meant every word I said." Nick said before started to turn to walk away from the bunny. But she grabbed his arm, turning him back to face her.

"Nick, I meant every word too," She said

When Nick looked at the bunny, She saw the pain in his eyes as he responded angrily. "They why?" Nick asked his voice, shaking as it filled with anger. "Why don't you want to be with me? Whats wrong with me? Tell me the truth. Don't spare my feelings, or be nice about it. Just tell me."

"Oh, Nick," Judy said as she pulled him towards her. "Nothing is wrong with you. I came here without you too," Judy paused this time as she built up the courage to admit to Nick what she had planned. "Nick, I came here alone to tell Bogo I resign.

Taken aback, Nick dropped to a knee so he could look Judy in the eye. "Resign?" He said, his voice still shaking. "But, your dream?"

Judy ignored him and kept talking. "I didn't think they would let us stay together. I thought we would have to break up if we both stayed," Judy said tears now appearing in her eyes as well. "I thought I had to decide what was more important." Pulling back so she could look Nick in the eye, she continued. "It was you. You were more important." She said as she cried, wrapping her paws in the fabric of his shirt.

Pulling her against him, as she pulled him back to her. As he held her, feeling her tremble with emotion, he asked, "Why didn't you come to me?"

"I didn't want you to talk me out of what I had to do." Judy stared at Nick as he looked at her for answers. "I love you, Nick."

The words had barely left her mouth before their lips touched in a deep and passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Nick smiled at Judy before he said, "You bunnies are so emotional," Nick joked, still holding the trembling bunny.

"Wait," Nick said suddenly, his voice filled with concern. "You didn't already quit, did you? Fluff, I can't let you do that. Being a cop was your dream. If one of us has to quit, it…"

"Nick," Judy interrupted. "I already spoke to Bogo."

"No," Nick said as he rose to his feet, "You can't give that up for me."

"Nick, I didn't have to," Judy said with a bit of a smile. "I explained everything to the chief, and he was fine with it." Clearly excited, Judy continued. "Nick, we don't have to give up our jobs, and we can stay together!"

Nick smiled as he dropped back down on a knee. To look into the eyes of his bunny. "I love you so much, Fluff." He said before kissing her again.

"I love you too," She said after finishing the kiss.

Standing, Nick took Judy's paw in his own. "Let go deal with Gabriel." He said.

Judy smiled, "Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, Bogo, Nick, Judy, and Mr. Empolis confront Gabriel, and the search for Charlie begins. 
> 
> Now for the questions. 
> 
> Was Nick right in forgiving Judy? Was Bogo only interested in winning the bet, and what will Clawhauser say when he learns the truth?


	13. Fraternization on the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy are back home and now have to explain what happened when they meet with the Mayor and Charlie's father. 
> 
> Plus Clawhauser finds out his ship is fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know I am a little bit late. Hopefully, it was worth the wait.

Wayne Maire.

  
Things were busy today inside Precinct One of the Zootopia Police department. The lobby was full of concerned mammals, officers just getting done with the night shift, and other officers showing up to begin their day.

On the balcony of the second floor, just outside of Bogo's office, Nick and Judy stood on a bench looking down on the lobby below. Judy was standing on the armrest while Nick's paw rested on the small of her's back, balancing her. She leaned slightly against him. If anyone asked, she would say it was for balance, but in reality, she wanted to be as close to the fox as possible.

"Hey, Nick?" Judy said as she kept her eyes on the flurry of activity below.

"Yes, Carrots?" Nick answered.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you about." She said, a bit of hesitation in her voice.

Instantly Nick's mind went to the worst things he could think of. She was involved with another male, or they had to keep things a secret. Taking a deep breath, Judy looked at him. "It's my family."

Nick looked at Judy, a bit confused. "Your family? How do they even know?"

Judy reached for her phone and brought up the picture that her family had sent her and handed it to Nick. "Most of them seem ok with it, but my dad…" Judy said as she pointed to the buck laying on his back in the middle of the screen. "My dad didn't take it so well," Judy said, hoping she didn't offend Nick.

A smile crossed Nick's face as he was unable to control the laughter that followed. "Looks like Stu doesn't like the idea of one of his daughters' mattress dancing with a fox," Nick said.

Judy rolled her eyes. "This isn't funny. He is going to be pissed when I talk to him."

Pulling Judy closer to him, Nick comforted her as he said. "Don't worry, we don't need to tell him everything. I mean, we were only cuddling there for the photo. Nothing happened." Nick paused and looked at her, mischievously, "Until later."

A seductive grin crossed Judy's face as she looked at the fox. "We might have waited until later, but I still seem to remember you being pretty, excited to have me in that picture with you." She said.

"Oh, I wasn't the only one excited," Nick said as he tapped his nose with his free paw and raised his eyebrows.

Judy giggled. "What can I say? I like my sexy fox." She said before looking around to see they were alone and then leaning in and giving him a soft kiss. Breaking the kiss, Nick smiled.

Holding on to Judy, Nick went back to scanning the room below. He wasn't looking forward to being yelled for something he didn't really do wrong, but the fox was ready for it. Strangely, Nick felt prepared for almost anything when he had his bunny to his side. Anything that is, except for Officer Benjamin Clawhauser. The friendly cheetah who worked the front desk was probably the only mammal that wanted Nick and Judy together more then they did.

"There you are, you two," Clawhauser said as he appeared behind Nick and Judy, broad grin on his face. "I have been looking everywhere for you guys." He said excitedly, as he danced in place.

Turning around, the two smaller officers hopped off of the bench and greeted the portly cheetah. "Hi Ben," Judy said. "Happy to be back, even if it was a wonderful trip."

Judy Hopps, don't you play coy with me. I saw your fur book feed and that picture your friend posted. I want all the details. Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me." But before Nick or Judy could answer, Ben interrupted them again. "AWWWWW." He said, his voice rising with excitement. "Your tail!" The excited cheetah said as he pointed to Nick's tail, which had mindlessly curled around Judy.

Nick hadn't even realized he had done it. His tail seemingly having a life of its' own as it assumed the protective and possessive position around his bunny. Judy's ears blushed as it was pointed out to them, but she didn't make any movement to move his tail. Instead, she shifted her focus on the excited cheetah, who was bouncing around in front of them.

"Ben, did anything exciting happen while we were gone?" She said shakily as she tried to change the subject.

But the cheetah ignored her attempt. "You two make such a CUTE couple," Ben squealed before his eyes widened, and he clapped his paws over his mouth. "I'm so sorry!" He said right after, his hands muffling the sound of his voice. "I got excited and forgot about the c-word."

Nick smiled and looked at Judy. She wasn't offered and couldn't help but smiled at the animated officer in front of her. "It's ok spots," Nick said. "We know you didn't mean anything about it."

"I'm just so excited!" Clawhauser said as he swept both of the two smaller mammals into a hug. "I have been waiting and waiting and waiting for you two to FINALLY admit you had a thing for each other." He said as he squeezed the two tightly.

"Ben!" Judy said, trying to get the happy cheetah's attention.

"Can't breathe," Nick wheezed.

"Oh," Ben said as he set the two smaller officers down. "Sorry, sorry. You don't know how long I have been waiting for you two to figure out what the rest of us already knew." He chirped.

"Rest of us?" Nick asked, a little apprehensive.

"Not everyone, but most of the precinct has figured it out," Ben said, trying to remember who if anyone didn't know. "It's been obvious for a while. Well, except for you two. I mean, even Bogo knew, and he usually stays out of office gossip."

"How long has everyone been watching us?" Judy asked as her curiosity got the better of her.

"How long has Nick been your partner? It isn't like a bunny to come in here and beg Bogo to make a fox her partner if there is nothing between them." Ben said, a little flippantly. "But still, I'm so happy!" The cheetah paused to just look at the couple before another wave of excitement flashed across his face. "Ooooooo, when is the wedding?" He asked.

Nick's eyes got big at the mention of a wedding. He truly loved Judy with all of his heart. But, like many males, the idea of marriage still scared the fox to death. "Wedding?" He said, almost in a trance while Judy snickered next to him.

Ben continued, not noticing the glassy look in Nick's eyes. "I mean summer is nice, But, Oh my, Judy, you would look amazing surrounded in fall colors." A wicked smile crossed Ben's face. "I guess you might be used to be surrounded in orange." He said, never losing his devious grin.

"Wedding," Nick repeated, as she stared blankly out into the precinct.

Don't worry," Judy said as she pet Nick's arm trying to calm him down. "We don't have to get engaged anytime soon. Of course," Judy said with a twinkle in her eye and a devilish grin. "My dad did see that photo…."

"Oh, I saw that photo too," Ben said, tapping the spaced-out Nick on the shoulder. "I'm sure you enjoyed sousing for that one." The cheetah said, teasing Nick.

Judy had a wicked grin on her face as she responded. "Ben, you have no idea how much he enjoyed it."

The two laughed while Nick continued to stare into space, still shocked but the mention of marriage.

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, Bogo shouted, "Clawhauser? Quit wasting time and get in here." Ben reacted in surprise. He had forgotten what he was doing when he had seen the members of his favorite office gossip.

"You had better hurry," Judy said as she looked back towards the Chief's office.

Clawhauser turned to head towards Bogo's office but paused. "Do it. Just once." He said. "PLEASSSEEEE? Just to make it official."

Nick rolled his eyes, but Judy just smiled before she jumped unexpectedly into Nick's arms. Catching the bouncing bunny, Nick looked at her for a second as he held her bridal style. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned forward and gave Nick a deep, longing kiss for their eager fan.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Clawhauser squealed as he clasped his paws together in joy. Then he heard his name called out for a second time, "Clawhauser, get in here, or I am going to make sure you never eat another doughnut at this precinct again!"

This time Clawhauser's eyes went wide as he scrambled over himself to get into Bogo's office for whatever the Chief needed. Nick looked at Judy before the two of them both smiled and began to laugh.

Setting Judy done, both of them continued looking back over the edge of the balcony. Like before, they were still pressed together and just enjoying being together. But for them, all the merriment ceased as Nick and Judy saw a large elk, Mayor Wayne Maire, to be precise, walk through the doors. Nick sighed as he shook his head. The dread he felt before returning. "Well, Carrots, are you ready to be told by the Mayor that we are bad at our jobs? You know Mayor Coat Rack won't throw his donor's employee's under the bus."

Judy just shook her head, knowing that Nick was right. Rushing out of Bogo's office door, Clawhauser was in a full sprint, or at least as much of a dash as the overweight cheetah could muster. "Great, he's early," Ben said, as he quickly waddled past Nick and Judy on his way to the elevator and down to great the Mayor.

"We should head into the Chief's office," Judy said. "Might as well get this ass-chewing over with."

Nick looked first at Bogo's door, then to the elevator doors, before settling on Judy. "Is quitting still on the table?" He asked in a playful tone.

Judy smiled as she hopped off the bench and grabbed his tie, playing with the end. "Quitting might be off the table, but if you play your cards right, Mr. Fox, I know something else you can have on the table later." She said, her words dripping with desire as she let go of his tie.

Nick smiled as his imagination wandered, picturing what Judy had hinted at. He didn't notice Judy grabbing his tie again until the yank pulling him forward broke him out of his daze. Like a trained puppy, he followed along behind her obediently.

"Chief," Judy said as she entered the water buffalo's office, Nick in tow behind her.

"Hopps, I trust you and Wilde worked everything out," Bogo said, as he smiled slightly at Nick being lead by his tie.

"Yes, Sir," Judy said with a smile as she looked at her fox. "He knows who is in charge." She joked.

But before Nick could respond with any sort of sarcastic retort, the elk, Mayor Maire, barged into the room. Standing, the larger mammal silently stared down at the smaller bunny and fox in front of him. Judy shuffled uncomfortably under his gaze. Her first instinct was to grab Nick's paw. They could stand there, united, ready for the dressing down they were about to receive.

But she didn't because before she could move, she could already feel Nick's tail brushing the back of her legs. Nick knew Judy didn't need him to protect her. She could quickly drop this bureaucrat. But he still felt the instinct handed down through generations that told him to protect his mate.

Standing tall, the Mayor's sour expression somehow soured more the longer he looked at the two mammals in front of him. "Tell me, just tell me how you fucked up going on a cruise?" The Mayor said, ignoring Bogo and going right to Nick and Judy.

"Mr. Mayor, if you will give us a chance to explain," Judy said.

But the elk wasn't in the mood to listen. "Explain what? That you were too busy spreading your legs for your natural predator to do your job?" Maire said to Judy's shock. "I know fucking is like part of your culture, but you couldn't go a week without?

Standing next to Judy, Nick had to stifle a growl in his throat. "Sir," Nick growled as he leaped to her defense. "that.."

But the elk cut him off. "And you," The elk said. "You are just lucky this at least appears to be consensual. You're a predator, and she's prey. What was this some sort of sick little hunt for you or something? A weird kink?" Turing towards Bogo, the elk continued. "You should have known better than to even hire a fox, let alone send him on a mission like this."

Instinctively Nick stepped slightly forward, positioning himself between the elk and the bunny. But when Nick opened his mouth Bogo's voice came out.

"That's enough, Wayne," Bogo said.

"Enough? After the way, they messed this up?" Maire said. "The press is going to have a field day with this. Cops loose socialite Officer too busy rutting each other." The elk paused and took a deep breath, steady himself, and calm down. "Now, Bogo, how are you punishing these two sexual deviants?" I need to know so I can tell Mr. Emplois when he gets here.

Bogo looked at the angry elk and crossed his arms. "Punish them for what?" He asked, knowing the response he was going to get.

"For what!?" Maire said. "Instead of doing their jobs, they were treating this like a little lovers retreat! We both saw the pictures. They weren't acting like professionals, they were naked and making out. Then, the one mammal they were there to watch disappeared right under their noses? Seriously Chief, you don't see a problem with any of that?" Maire asked, a bit exasperated.

Unable to stop herself, Judy blurted out, "We were undercover as a couple."

Bogo held up a hoof, silencing the tiny rabbit.

"I sent them on this operation because it required two mammals of different species who could believably appear to be a couple. In your own words, they accomplished that." Bogo said.

"Ms. Emplois was still kidnapped!" Maire said.

"Ms. Emplois, a legal adult, choose to leave. My officers' paws were tied.

Maire Looked at Bogo in total shock. "You don't see a problem with this?"

Bogo exhaled, getting annoyed with the elk. "Look, this assignment was a farce. You know it, and I know it. This was a waste recourses just to make one of your donors happy."

"Ok, fine. That wasn't a problem. But the two of them are still in a relationship. Are you trying to tell me that the ZPD is ok with partners, sleeping together? You don't think it might compromise them a bit?"

Bogo smiled at Judy, remembering her worry about the same thing earlier in the day. Turning back to face the Mayor, Bogo smiled. It was a confident smile that showed how much Bogo was enjoying putting the pretentious elk in his place. "This department has no rules against fraternization, as long as both officers are of the same rank and their supervisor deems it not detrimental to their work. In case you forget. Mr. Mayor, I am their supervisor, and I deemed it not a problem since they have exemplary records since the relationship started."

Maire frowned. "They have had one case and fucked it up!" He said in exasperation.

It wasn't planned, but Lieutenant Wolford knocked on Bogo's office door and was welcomed onto the discussion. "Lieutenant," Bogo said almost playfully, causing a look of nervousness to cross the wolf's face. "How long have you and the other officers known that Wilde and Hopps were, more than partners?"

"Those two?" Wolford said with a grin and a slight laugh. "I don't know how long as Wilde been on the force?" Wolford paused and looked directly at Nick and Judy, his eyes wide. "Has it finally become official?"

Bogo ignored the question and continued. "and Lieutenant, how much of the precinct knows about their relationship?"

Wolford grime got even wider as he realized what Bogo was doing to the Mayor. "Including Nick and Judy, I would doubt more than two or three officers in the entire precinct didn't know it until recently." The wolf said as he looked between the fox and bunny.

Mayor Maire looked around for a second. It was clear he was losing and was uncomfortable being in that position. "I" m going to go down and wait for Mr. Emplois. You had better figure out what you are going to tell him when he gets up here." Maire said as he stormed out of the office on his way to the elevator.

"That sounds like a you problem," Wolford said.

With one look, Bogo made it clear that Wolford's comment wasn't appreciated.

Ears back, Wolford apologized. "Sorry, boss."

The room sat quietly for a few minutes before Nick looks to Wolford and asked, "Really? Everyone knew? Clawhauser wasn't exaggerating, and it was that obvious to all of you?"

"Sorry, foxy, but it wasn't exactly a well-kept secret. We all noticed how you looked at each other and how much time you spent together. Oh, and of course, the way you were on edge whenever any other male talked to your bunny," Wolford said, causing Judy to giggle as Nick looked away embarrassed.

"You did?" Judy asked as she looked lovingly at Nick. "That's sweet."

"Sweet, creepy, call it what you want," Wolford said. "But don't feel bad that you were the last to figure it out. We all expected you to figure it out eventually." He said, "Well, we expected her to figure it out. You were always a little slow," He said, teasing the fox.

Nick was about to respond to the wolf when Judy interrupted, calling their attention to the lobby floor visible outside of Bogo's window. "They're here." She said a bit apprehensively as she saw the Mayor greeting Mr. Emplois while Johnathan, Gabriel, and Aaron stood behind him.

"Looks like he brought the whole crew," Nick said.

"Who are they?" Wolford asked.

Without turning to face the other mammals, Judy named off the animals. "The grey hare is Johnathan Smith. He's a good guy. The brown hare is Gabriel, Johnathan's older brother. He's an ass and the one who set us up. The guinea pig is Aaron, Charlie's boyfriend."

"And Charlie is who exactly?" Wolford asked.

"Charlie is Mr. Empolis' daughter," Bogo answered without looking up.

"She is the one we thought might be kidnapped," Judy said. "But instead, she orchestrated her own escape with Gabriel's help."

"Ok, this might be a dumb question. But if that is what that was the plan, why have you two come too?"

"We were her alibi," Nick said.

Judy turned to look at Nick. "Alibi?"

"Of course, Carrots. We were supposed to tell everyone how hard Gabriel was working to save her. That is why he was such an ass to us and set up instances where it would look like we messed up. That way, he wouldn't be suspected. As for Charlie, we were supposed to report how happy she was so no one would suspect she wanted out. Our job in this was to be the fall guys when they disappeared."

Silence fell upon the room as the bell of the elevator could be heard, announcing the arrival of the Mayor, Mr. Emplois, and the rest. Moments later, they entered Bogo's office lead by the Mayor.

Taking the seats provided, Mayor Maire stood and preformed the needed introductions. After he was finished, the room once again fell silent. It was clear Mr. Emplois was looking for someone to blame for Charlie running away, and no one wanted to risk speaking and taking the blame. That is except for Nick, who quickly grew tired of the quiet and decided to get things going.

"Alright. I just got off a plane and want to go home and rest. So, since no one is talking, I figured I would get started and state the obvious and get it out of the way." Nick said, calmly. "Mr. Empolis, I mean no disrespect when I say this, but your HR department or whoever hired this guy," Nick pointed at Gabriel, "is just the worst."

Judy giggled as Emplois, and Mayor Maire looked at the fox in shock. "Officer Wilde," Maire said. "That is highly inappropriate."

"Why? Do you disagree? Mr. Mayor, do you think the mammal that helped his daughter run away and hurt our guest was a good hire? Personally, I'm, shocked to hear you say that Mr. Mayor." Nick said with a smirk.

"That's not what I meant. Officer Wilde, this isn't a joke, and I would appreciate you taking this seriously."

A sly half-smile on his face, Nick wasn't about to let the Mayor off the hook. "Mr. Mayor, I'm very serious. Whoever hired this waste of fur did a grave disservice to Mr. Emplois and should be punished. Unless, of course, you still think that mammal did a good job."

"Stop trying to twist my words, fox," Maire said.

"Hey, if you want to side with the kidnapper and say he was a good employee and didn't hurt Mr. Emplois, that's your business."

"I didn't kidnap her!" Gabriel said, interrupting Nick and the Mayor as he rose from his chair. "I helped her and protected her, just like I was hired to do."

"Really just like you were hired to do? I can think of a few instances where you deviated from your job description." Aaron said, injecting himself into the conversation.

"Shut up, you lovesick fool. Just be happy you got a chance to play in her panties before she left you standing on the desk of that boat like a wet towel for someone else to clean up."

Standing from his chair, Aaron started o make his way towards Gabriel before Johnathan stood and stopped Aaron, placing his paw on the guinea pig's chest. "Aaron," Johnathan said. "Don't give him the satisfaction of getting under your skin."

Grumbling, Aaron stared at the smug hare Johnathan was protecting before he went back to his chair in the back of the room.

Jeff Emplois, watched as the two males stared at each other, the dislike between the two almost palpable. Unfortunately, with tempers flaring, he had yet to find out what had really happened on the boat. Emplois was able to speak with each of the three males. It was during their flight back to Zootopia and get their version of events. But several inconsistencies remained.

"Well, that was pointless," Emplois said as he looked at Gabriel and Aaron. "How about instead of fighting, we figure out what happened. I have already heard the story from Aaron, Johnathan, and Gabriel. I want to hear what happened, according to the two police officers that were supposed to be protecting my daughter. What did you two do on the cruise?"

After Nick's less than perfect opening to the meeting, Judy decided she should be the one to tell their side of the story. But before she could talk, Nick hopped out of the oversized chair he and Judy were sharing and walked toward the curious buck. "It's simple. Mr. Emplois. We did our jobs. We spent all week with your daughter and her boyfriend. We went to dinner with them and to the beach with them. We enjoyed shows, hung out in the pool, and went out drinking together. Officer Hopps even went with Charlie to the spa and danced with her in the hula show."

"Watching Judy dressed up as a hula dancer, that must have been tough on him," Wolford said so that only Bogo could hear drawing a slight smile from the Chief.

Hearing the quiet laughter behind him, Nick looked back for a second to see Wolford smiling at him. He figured that the wolf had made some joke at his expense, but for now, Nick ignored it. Turning back to Emplois, Nick continued. "I'll admit, it wasn't really a chore, Officer Hopps, and I enjoyed hanging out with Charlie and Aaron. They are good mammals. Even if we were assigned to keep an eye on them, we still would have enjoyed hanging out with them." Nick said as he looked past the buck and at Aaron, who gave him a friendly smile.

"Don't forget to tell him about how much you enjoyed your time in the room as well?" Gabriel said, embarrassing Judy slightly. But Nick didn't miss a beat. "Yup, Number 2 is right. We did have to sleep and shower, sir."

"Number 2?" Bogo questioned.

"My little nick-name for Gabriel. We had two Smiths, and well, he is brown and a real piece of shit."

Most of the room ignored Nick's joke except for Wolford whose chuckle, made him the recipient of a dirty look from Bogo.

"Sleep? I think we all saw the picture Charlie happily shared of you and your," Gabriel paused. "ahem, partner." Gabriel looked towards the Mayor, Emplois, and Bogo, watching their reactions. "Wrapped around each other in bed, wearing only your fur. You two looked very vigilante."

The Mayor and Bogo were silent, but Emplois arched an eyebrow before he spoke. "I saw that photo. If you were busy cuddling naked in bed with your partner, how were you keeping an eye on my daughter?

Gabriel looked towards Nick, expecting him to be speechless, or at least a little flustered. But Nick didn't miss a beat. "Mr. Emplois, your daughter was in the room when that picture was taken."

Looking a little uneasy, Emplois asked, "And why was my daughter in your room with you and your naked partner holding each other in bed?"

Nick smile. "Sir, Who do you think took the picture?" Nick asked.

As expected, his comment brought a dirty look his way from Emplois. But surprisingly, he received a harsher look from Aaron.

Ignoring the looks, Nick continued with the story, "On the final night of the cruise, the night when all this unpleasantness happened, We were at dinner with Aaron and Charlie. At first, it was a little bittersweet, being the end of the cruise and all, but then Aaron proposed to Charlie." Nick paused as eyes traveled over to Aaron, who looked away, trying not to show emotion.

Once eyes had moved back to him, Nick continued. "Of course, Charlie accepted, and everyone congratulated them. A few minutes later, they unsurprisingly disappeared for some alone time back to their room."

Nick paused and took a quick glance at Aaron and then to Emplois. "Don't worry sir, I'm sure they were only going back to do a puzzle, do laundry or maybe to go to bed early,"

"Wilde," Bogo said, trying to stop Nick.

"In the same bed."

"Wilde!" Bogo said again.

"On the romantic cruise with a shower just big enough for two mammals to fit into." Nick looked Judy's way as he said this causing her to smile slightly and causing Wolford to stifle a laugh.

"WILDE!" Bogo said a bit embarrassed desperate to stop the fox.

"They were going to have sex," Nick said.

Bogo's head dropped to the desk as Mayor Maire stared at the fox with his mouth open.

"Officer Hopps and I decided to give them some privacy, and we went up to the deck to watch the sunset. We figured they would want the privacy to…..do the puzzle. I mean, who wants someone else to watch you….. do a puzzle unless you're into that sort of thing." Nick said

Speaking up, Mayor Maire said, "Officer, how about we skip ahead to when you found out Charlie was missing."

"No problem," Nick said. "I was just trying to be complete in telling Mr. Emplois what happened."

Judy stood from her chair and tapped Nick on the arm. Looking down at the bunny, she said quietly, "Sit down."

To which Nick replied, not as quietly, "ok."

"Sir, we didn't know that they never made it to the room until her security team informed us." Judy looked toward Johnathan and nodded. "Johnathan came to find us and let us know that Charlie and Aaron seemed to have been attacked in their room and were now missing." Gabriel rolled his eyes as Judy continued. "The only mistake you can possibly blame us for is trusting Gabriel."

"So, back to what I was saying about the hiring department," Nick said, earning himself an elbow from Judy.

"Officer Wilde, do you think my daughter being missing is a joke?" Emplois asked, a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Stepping up before Nick could answer, Mayor Maire, said, "Mr. Emplois, obviously Officer Wilde does not mean to take something so serious so lightly." Maire was panicked, worried Nick was going to offend the very rich mammal sitting in the room. "He is as worried as the rest of us."

Emplois frowned. "He has a funny way of showing it. Mostly he seems like an ass."

"I agree, Nick's an ass," Wolford said, with a slight smile directed at Nick.

"Sir," Judy said. "I know I didn't know her for long, but Charlie and I spent a lot of time together. It was easy to see how life in the spotlight was overwhelming her. I don't like the way she went about it, but I completely understand why she wanted to get away."

Emplois looked at Judy curiously for a few seconds before he asked. "Well, if you understand her so well, what do you propose we do, Officer Hopps?"

"I'd try and find her. She isn't a bad mammal, she needs help. That is what this was, a drastic cry for help." Judy said.

Mr. Emplois looked at Judy with a look of understanding. Judy wasn't sure, but she felt like he agreed with her. "That is why we need YOUR help. We at the ZPD are currently without a single lead as to her location. So Gabriel, please help us. We don't even know if she is in Zootopia, but if she is, we can help her."

Gabriel smiled. "I wish I could tell you," He said, locking eyes with Aaron. "But she didn't tell me what her plans were after she got in that boat. Besides, I thought the amazing Wilde and Hopps would be able to find her without any help. Aren't you two supposed to be some of the best? Or are you two just a couple of PR stunts like I thought since the beginning. That is why I chose you two in the beginning."

"I hate to disappoint you, but we are real cops," Judy said.

"The jury is still out about that. You did better than I expected, but you still let Charlie getaway." Gabriel said smugly.

Taking out his phone, Mr. Emplois smiled as he read a message. Putting the phone back in his pocket, he turned to Gabriel. "My lawyer has great timing," Emplois said. "And Gabriel, if you can't help, I would advise you to be quiet," Emplois said with a calmness that surprised Nick. "I might not know everything about law enforcement. But I am pretty sure whatever you say can be used against you in a court of law."

"What?" Gabriel said, confused.

"You might have had convenient little ways to sneak out of most of your crimes, but there is one big one you forgot. I had my lawyers look into it on the way over. Your fight with Officer Wilde. Even as personal security, you interfered in a police investigation, tampered with evidence, and assaulted an officer."

"That boat is way out of his jurisdiction." Gabriel protested.

"That might be true, but they had their law enforcement privileges." Gabriel looked at his boss with fear in his eyes. "Gabriel, before you, your brother, Officer Hopps, or Officer Wilde got on the boat, I was in contact with ship security. Those privileges you claimed to stay out of trouble? You only had them because of that call, which granted all four of you the right to operate there."

Gabriel's eyes were big as he stared at the buck. "Basically, if you were a functioning security agent, they were functioning police officers," Emplois said.

"Wolford," Bogo said "Take him to booking,"

"You can't do this," Gabriel said, ignoring the wolf cuffing him and focusing on the buck." I was only doing what was asked of me!"

Standing from his chair and ignoring Gabriel, Emplois smoothed out his suit before stepping towards Bogo. "Chief, thank you for the resources you spared to protect my family. "Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to protect them from themselves." Emplois looked around at the mammals in the room before he spoke again. "Chief, if I might ask one more favor. As I am sure you can understand, my security will be facing a rather thorough overhaul. This means a few good mammals may be cast aside as we clean house. That includes Mr. Smith here," Emplois paused as he turned to motion towards Johnathan. "If he desires it, I ask that you consider him for a role on the ZPD. With a little bit of training, I believe he would make an excellent officer."

"Of course!" Mayor Maire said excitedly before Bogo could answer. "The ZPD would be happy to have him! Right, Bogo?" The Mayor promised.

"I will consider it," Bogo said calmly as Emplois smiled at him and extended a paw which Bogo accepted.

"Thank you. You will be hearing from Johnathan in a couple of days." As he finished his sentence, Emplois turned and walked towards the door of the office without a word.

Looking at each other, Aaron and Johnathan followed Emplois out in silence.   
  
Also, standing the Mayor turned to Bogo, "You need to, well, You should, I mean we need to," The Mayor said as he kept looking back at Emplois as he walked away.

"I can handle my precinct. Mr. Mayor" Bogo said sarcastically. "Go ahead and follow him."

"Ok" Maire said as he turned to chase after Emplois.

"He follows the money like a fly to shit," Bogo said as Nick and Judy watched Marie run down the hall. "You two," Bogo said, drawing the attention back to him.

"Yes, sir?" Judy asked.

"I consider this closed. Get out of my office," The water buffalo said.

Furrowing her brow, Judy began, "Sir, do you want us to start looking…"

"Hopps?" Bogo said.

"Yes, sir?" Judy said.

"I don't care. Just get out of my office," the water buffalo repeated.

In the hallway outside of Bogo's office, Judy looked up at Nick. "Hey slick, how about tonight you stay at my place, and we see if it is as much fun on land as it was on the boat." She said suggestively.

"Carrots, you have no idea how much I want to do that," Nick said as he pulled the smaller bunny against him. "But there is something I have to do first."

Judy looked at him, disappointed. "Can it wait?"

"I really wish it could," Nick said as he pinched Judy's tail, pulling a small squeak from the bunny before turning and quickly making his way down the hallway.

Judy stood there for a second her foot thumping in annoyance before she turned and walked the other way down the hall.  
-

Down in holding, Nick stood In front of the cell that housed Gabriel. "Are you just going to stare at me, or do you have something to say?" Gabriel asked.

Nick looked at the hare behind the steel bars in front of him. "One chance," Nick said. "Answer my questions and help us find her, and I will be sure the charges are at least reduced. If not, throw out completely."

"Wow, how gracious. I give you what you want or rot in a jail cell." Gabriel looked up at Nick, a look of defeat in his eyes. "How do I know you will do what you promise. Forgive me, but I am a little short on trust right now. After all, my employer just had me thrown in jail for protecting his daughter."

"I give you my word, it's up to you to decide if that is enough," Nick said.

"Ha!" Gabriel laughed. "The word of a fox is my only assurance. You have to be kidding me."

  
"This was a mistake," Nick said as he started to walk away, leaving Gabriel alone in his cell.

"Wait, wait!" Gabriel said before he began to lose himself in thought.

Nick scowled. "Last chance," he said as his eyes narrowed while looking at the hare.

Gabriel thought for a second before he stood and looked Nick in the eye. "Go get my phone from evidence. It will tell you where Aaron is. He has the same tracker Charlie did.

A look of confusion crossed Nick's face. "Why do I care where Aaron is."

"You know why," Gabriel said before he turned his back on Nick and sat back down in his cell.

Nick turned to Leave when Gabriel yelled after him. "Once you see Aaron come back, and I will tell you whatever you want to know."

Looking back at Gabriel, Nick paused but didn't say anything else to Gabriel. Hurrying to the evidence room, Nick signed out Gabriel's phone. Turning it on, he watched the phone boot up as he made his way to the police motor pool. Once he got there, Nick grabbed the keys to his and Judy's patrol car, the only one small enough for him to drive.

Unlocking the door, he pulled it open to see Judy sitting there. "Where are we going?" Judy said from her usual spot behind the wheel, causing Nick to jump back in fear.

Grabbing his chest, Nick looked at the bunny laughing at him from inside the car. "That was like four years of my life, you just scared away."

"Next time, just ask me to come with, so I don't have to sneak up on you," Judy said. "So, where did Gabriel tell you to go?"

Nick ran around the car and hopped into the passenger seat and quickly locked Gabriel's phone on Aaron's location. "He said to follow Aaron."

A short time later, Nick and Judy pulled up outside of the building the tracking app said Aaron was occupying. "Gabriel said the answers were with Aaron," Nick said.

"Do you think Charlie was trying to get away from Aaron? That Gabriel really was helping her?" Judy asked.

"Or, Aaron was in on it," Nick said.

Just then the door opened and Nick and Judy were shocked to see Mr. Empolis standing there with Aaron. Judy cracked the window so he could hear what they were saying. "Thank you for everything, Mr. Emplois," Aaron said.

Judy turned to look at Nick who's face suddenly went blank.

Judy turned to see what he was looking at. There, standing next to Aaron was Charlie.

"Thanks for everything," she said, giving her dad a hug.

"We found Charlie," Nick said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What questions do you still have? Only one more chapter left and Charlie has some explaining to do.


	14. Making the World a Better Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter. Nick and Judy confront Aaron and Charlie and they finally answer the ZPD's questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to WildeHopps for helping me with this chapter.

"It's Charlie," Nick said in disbelief. Nick had a feeling this was why Gabriel was sending him out to follow Aaron, but the fox didn't want to believe it. "Fuck," Nick said as he punched the dashboard in anger. Watching as Aaron and the missing rabbit stepped back into a house, Nick shoe his head. "They played us. This entire time. Charlie, Aaron, Gabriel, even her father was in on it. "They played us, and they got away with it."

"Not yet," Judy said as she hopped out of the car and walked with purpose towards the door Charlie and Aaron had just entered.

Nick watched as the angry bunny stormed across the street. "This ends now," Judy said as Nick hurried to catch up with the determined rabbit. Judy approached the door and stopped for a second to catch her breath. She was angry, but she was also a police officer. Judy knew she had to be professional. Once she calmed down and felt read, Judy reached out and knocked on the door.

A few moments later, Nick and Judy heard a voice on the other side of the door. "Coming," the feminine voice, they assumed to be Charlie said. Soon the sound of locks being undone was heard, and the door was flung open. "What did you forge….." Charlie stood there, shocked her father wasn't standing at the door like she expected. Instead, Judy stood in front of her, with Nick to Judy's side.

Charlie continued to stare at the two police officers, knowing she had been caught. Breaking the silence, Nick said. "Hi, my associate and I," Nick motioned to Judy, "are curious if you would be interested in buying any bunny scout cookies?"

The two does ignored Nick as Charlie's eyes locked on Judy's. "We need to talk," Judy said, her voice a mixture of anger and injury.

Seeing Nick and Judy standing there on her front step left Charlie mute and in shock. The rabbit was so sure she had gotten away with her scam that the sight of the fox and bunny officers unnerved her. "How…?" Charlie said barely above a whisper." How did you…"

"What did your dad forget?" Aaron said, smiling, as he appeared from out of a doorway behind Charlie. When his eyes drifted to the door and identified Nick and Judy, his spirits visibly dropped. "Oh, shit," Aaron said to himself in a disappointed voice.

"Hi, Aaron," Nick said. "I was just following up on your statement, and I was curious if there were anything you might have forgotten to tell us that would help us find Charlie?"

Aaron didn't answer, instead, staring at Nick for a second before lunging forward at the open door, throwing his entire body weight against it as he attempted to close it on the two officers. The sudden impact of the slamming shut caused Judy to stumble back and, fortunately, be caught by Nick. Judy looked up at the fox while on the other side of the door, they heard "RUN!" Being yelled by Aaron.

Following Aaron, Charlie ran through the living room, stepping around the couch, and making her way towards the kitchen and the door leading outside located in there. Back on the front step, Judy had gotten back on her feet and wasted no time in kicking open the door. Charging into the living room, Judy hopped over the couch, headed towards the noise she heard in the kitchen. "Nick!" Judy yelled as she entered the house, trusting her partner would know what to do.

"I know, I know," Nick said as he also started running.

Bursting out of the back door to the building, Charlie and Aaron found themselves standing in a small garden located between their buildings and the building behind theirs. The two mammals stopped in their tracks as they were temporarily blinded by the bright light outside. Blinking and squinting, Charlie saw the narrow alley to their right, connecting the road in front of their building to the on the other side of the building behind theirs.

Grabbing Aaron by the paw, Charlie pulled the guinea pig towards the alley, electing to head towards the street away from their building. Stepping onto the road, Charlie looked to her right only to see a dead end. To her left was the room to run, but with only one direction to choose from, they wouldn't be able to lose Judy. The good news is with plenty of room to run, at least they wouldn't be caught yet.

Making her way to the garden, Judy paused the light, like it did to the mammals she was pursuing, hindered her eyesight. Fortunately for Judy, she didn't have to depend on her vision. She had her excellent hearing to fall back on, which quickly located the other two mammals. Taking off in the direction of the sound, Judy hurried down the alley. "They are going down the alley!" Judy called back to Nick.

Coming out onto the street, Judy paused and looked for Charlie and Aaron. Surprisingly, Judy saw them running, but they weren't nearly as far ahead of her as she expected. "Aaron, Charlie, stop!" Judy called out. "I just want to talk!"

Charlie and Aaron didn't stop. Neither of the two of them believed she only wanted to talk. They had just attempted to pull off a fraud using the ZPD as a cover. There was no doubt in Either Charlie or Aaron's mind that they would be headed to jail if she caught them.

Pushing harder and harder, they ran as fast as they could as their lungs burned, and their legs went numb. Every-time Aaron chanced a look back, it seemed Judy had closed some of the distance and was a couple of feet closer to them. "We aren't going to outrun her!" Aaron said to Charlie, gasping for air. "Let her catch me, then you can escape," Aaron said. "There is no way she can restrain me and grab you."

Charlie knew Aaron meant well, but she wasn't going to leave him. "No, we are going to get away from her together," Charlie said, breathing hard. Suddenly an idea popped into Charlie's head. Like many mammals owned a car, Charlie and Aaron had their's parked in a lot a few blocks from their house. "If we can get back to the car, we can lose her," Charlie said. "We can reach the parking lot from this street."

Looking back, Aaron saw Judy was even closer. "I don't know if we have that much time." He said.

"We have to try," Charlie responded.

Aaron nodded as he tried to run harder and close the distance between them and the parking lot ahead. Both mammals kept looking back to see how close Judy was. To their surprise and delight, Judy seemed to lose ground. The distance between her and the two mammals she was chasing was no longer shrinking, but it was also beginning to get larger.

Charlie smiled. "She must have gotten tired." Charlie thought. "Thank you for jet lag." Reaching the car lot, Charlie could see their car in the distance. But the sudden yelp coming from Aaron caused her to pause and look just in time to see Aaron hit the ground as an orange and blue blur pounced on him.

Shocked, Charlie looked down and saw Nick hovering over Aaron, between her and their car. Nick had the smaller prey pinned to the ground, Nick's paws on his shoulders. Aaron shook in fear as he was faced with the sight of the predator's sharp teeth just inches above his face. In his mind, he knew Nick would never bite him, but something deep down, something from his ancestors, had him terrified. As the initial shot of fear died down, Aaron wondered how many of his ancestor's final moments were probably spent like this.

"I think the lady asked you to stop," Nick said, referring to Judy's request when she first stepped onto the street.

Earlier, When Judy had called Nick's name. He followed her into the house, but when she called out their direction, he rushed out of the house and down the street, hoping to head them off and get in front of Aaron and Charlie. Seeing the parking lot, he figured that was as good a place as any to cut across to where they were.

On the ground under Nick, Aaron turned as far as he could towards Charlie and looked her in the eyes. "Run!" He said.

Charlie paused, looking at Aaron. "No!" She said, shaking her head, the fear, and tears in her eyes, breaking Aaron's heart.

Calling out a second time, this time more urgent then before, Aaron repeated "RUN!!" practically begging Charlie to leave him before Judy arrived.

The tears were flowing freely from Charlie's eyes as she said, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" before stepping back and Running through the parking lot away from Nick and Aaron.

Reaching the two males, Judy slowed her pace, coming to a stop next to them. Nick had gotten off of Aaron and had the guinea pig now face down, his paws behind his back. "Why aren't you chasing her?" Nick asked a bit frantically as he cuffed Aaron. Helping Aaron to his feet, Nick then assisted in sitting him down on the curb.

"She's didn't go anywhere," Judy said confidently. "We will see her soon," Judy said.

Nick looked at Judy, puzzled. He was unsure how she could be so confident anything after the way the two of them were played. "How do you know she would come back or if she is still here?" Nick asked.

A small smile crossed Judy's face as she took a step towards her fox and gently placed a paw on his chest. "Because," She said as she leaned forward against Nick. "I love you too much to leave you, and I have a feeling she feels that way about him," Judy said with a smile, before giving her fox a small kiss on the snout.

Looking around, Nick saw the mammals gathering around, trying to see what is going on. Turing to Judy, Nick said, "We should make our way back to Aaron's house. It would probably be better not to do this on the street."

Judy nodded, agreeing with the fox. As she saw the gathered mammals and their cameras.

Taking Aaron by the arms, the three mammals made their way back to his building. Looking between the two cops, Aaron had to ask. "When did it stop being fake? Your relationship, I mean," He asked. "I know you weren't really a couple when we first met you two. Even if Gabriel hadn't told me it was obvious how nervous you were around each other."

Nick smiled, "According to the assembled members of the ZPD months now. They just forgot to tell us."

This time Judy smiled. "We've had feelings for each other for a while."

"That was obvious," Aaron said.

Entering the building, Nick sat Aaron on the love seat with his back to the window. "Now, we just need to wait for Charlie to come back," He said.

"No, we don't," Judy said, correcting him. "Come on out, Charlie."

"I'm here," Charlie said timidly, tears still present in her eyes as she stepped out of the kitchen. "I couldn't leave him. Not again, not for real," Charlie said as she kneeled in front of Aaron. Taking his face in her paws, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his forehead before whispering, "I love you." Looking up at Judy with tears in her eyes, she stood up and took a deep breath. Sticking her paws out in front of her, she motioned for Nick to cuff her. "I'll go quietly. Just let him go," She said of the handcuffed Aaron. "He was only doing this for me."

"NO!" Aaron said as he quickly jumped to his feet and stood between Nick and Charlie. "No, it was. All my idea," he said urgently as he looked between Nick and Judy.

The tears were now flowing from Charlie's eyes. "Aaron…" She started to say, but her voice failed her.

"Look," Judy said. "Nick and I came here to talk. Let's do that, and then we will figure out what happens next."

Both Charlie and Aaron looked at Judy before looking at each other. They were both a bit unsure about Judy's offer and if it was genuine. Looking for an answer, Aaron turned to Nick, searching his face for any hint if Judy was honest and what they should do.

Noticing the attention suddenly falling upon him, Nick spoke up. "As long as you have coffee in there," He said, pointing to the kitchen, "I'm game." Standing Arron up, Nick's paws reached for Aaron's to remove the cuffs. "Just no more running," The fox said. "I ate way too much on that cruise to even think of doing anything slightly athletic."

Charlie went back into the kitchen to grab some coffee while Judy Grabbed Nick's tie, leading him to the bigger couch sitting across from the love seat. Judy pulled on Nick's tie-down, forcing him to stoop down to her hight. Whispering into his ear, she said, "Not too tired for that workout you promised me, are you?" Judy said with a mischievous hint to her voice.

Nick's eyebrows arched as a sly smile crossed his face. "I will never be too tired for that," He said.

"You will be when I'm done with you," Judy said as she left the fox standing there with his jaw slack.

"I guess I have to get back into shape somehow," Nick said as Judy left him standing there to go help Charlie with the coffee.   
-

Waiting for the coffee to brew, the four mammals sat in the living room, an uncomfortable silence hanging about the place. Seated in the love seat, Aaron and Charlie sat close, leaning on each other for support. Each seemed to be drawing confidence from the other. Across from them with their back to the windows on a full-size couch sat Nick and Judy.

Unlike the couple across from them, Nick and Judy sat a few feet apart on the bigger couch. Judy was nervous and looking at the couple sitting across from her and her partner, and she could see their mutual unease as well. Then an idea popped into her head. Scooting closer to Nick, she cuddled into the side of her mate. Breathing in his scent, Judy could instantly feel herself relax.

At first, Charlie was a little shocked. She wasn't expecting such a blatant show of affection while Nick and Judy were on duty. But Charlie also noticed how Aaron seemed to relax. It made the room feel more like friends talking and less like the police officers were here looking for a reason to arrest at them. Looking back at the two officers, Charlie smiled. "I'm so glad you two dropped the act and got together. It was so obvious you loved each other I don't know why you didn't get together before."

Nick smiled. "It's because while Fluff here looks like a bunny, She is actually a giant chicken. She left me guessing, afraid to tell me how she felt."

Judy smacked Nicks's arm as she pretended to be mad. "Oh, and you were so forthcoming with your feelings," She said. Suddenly a wicked smile crossed her face. I take it back. After Charlie's picture, your feelings were apparent.

Now it was Nick's turn to be embarrassed. "Yeah…" He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Suddenly Nick's eyes opened wide as Judy's paw brushed Nick's thigh drifting dangerously close to Nick's foxhood.

Charlie smiled as she saw how Judy was teasing her fox. Seeing them as a real couple, even with the trouble she was in, made her proud. Nick and Judy are cops, but she genuinely liked the couple and wanted to remain friends with them. Standing from her chair, Charlie left for the kitchen and grabbed the pot of coffee. Nick felt a little guilty, but he kept his eyes on Charlie. He knew Charlie said she wouldn't run, but with her past, Nick isn't quite sure if he can believe her.

After pouring the coffee, Charlie returned to her seat. Nick and Judy thanked her before an uncomfortable silence settled once again in the room. Charlie closed her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. Breaking the silence, she said, "Ok, enough, small-talk." Opening her eyes, a more severe look replacing the relaxed expression that was there earlier. "Let me start at the beginning."

"Nick, I don't know how much of this you know, but Judy and I talked about this back at the spa. My life is pretty public and not by choice. With my father's notoriety, I was getting followed as soon as I was old enough to go anywhere. Every important moment in my life was caught in a picture, and published for the world to see. I will admit, At first I didn't mind. It was fun being a sudo-celebrity. But things changed when I met Aaron. It impossible for us to get any kind of privacy. One day, while I was busy, Aaron went to the train station to meet his sister. Well, he hugged her. Before the two of them could even get to the restaurant, there were blog posts all over about how he was cheating on me."

Charlie shifted uncomfortably in her chair, rotating the mug in her paws. "For me, the final straw was this opinion blogger who wrote a long post about Aaron. She called him a gold digger, said he was only with me to impress his friends and how fake he was."

Interrupting his mate, Aaron looked at Charlie. "They were wrong," He said, stroking her face. "I don't care about your status or your wealth. I have no one to impress but you. I love you, Charlie."

"I know." Charlie said, "We have been together for too long for any of that to be true."

Aaron reached his arm around her, pulling the bunny against him. Holding her and letting their closeness relax each other.

Pulling away from Aaron slightly, Charlie said, "No, it bothered you, and it bothered me. I didn't like that mammals that had never even met me were suddenly deciding who was good for me or not based only on how that mammal looked." Turning to face, Judy Charlie continued. "They didn't know Aaron. They didn't know how sweet he was or how he made me happy. They didn't see the lengths he went to just so we could be a normal couple. That is when I decided I had to stop."

"Wait," Aaron said, a horrified look on his face as he pushed Charlie away from him so he could look her in the eye. "You did this for me?" He asked. "Charlie, please, tell me you didn't do this for me. You gave up everything! I can't ask you to do that, I love you to death, but seriously, I'm not worth it."

Charlie didn't say anything for a minute as tears again started to build in her eyes. Reaching up, she took her paws and cupped Aaron's face and stared deeply into his eyes. "Yes, you are." She said before kissing him deeply, forgetting for a moment about Nick and Judy sitting not far away.

Watching the two, Nick silently reached for Judy's paw, giving it a squeeze. He wanted to profess his love to his bunny, but knew now was not the time. But Judy got the message. Looking up at her fox, she smiled silently as if to say, "me too." There was a moment of silence in the room as both couples were momentarily lost in each other.

Charlie suddenly broke the silence as she remembered Aaron and her weren't alone. "I had to find a way to get out, but I couldn't just quit. If I tried to just walk away, they would follow me where ever I went. The only difference is this time they would be asking me why I wanted to quit, if Aaron forced it or if this was just some publicity stunt.

I had to disappear without a trace. Which is why we came up with the idea of it happening away from Zootopia out at sea. Everyone would think I was missing thousands of miles away on the other side of the world. Then, anyone who saw me in Zootopia would just think I was some rabbit who looked kinda like that one famous doe who disappeared."

"I would be free!" Charlie said as she leaned forward passionately, telling Nick and Judy about her plan. "I could hide in plain sight. Sure, for a couple of months, Aaron would still be watched. But after a few months without me on social media, he would quickly fall out of the public eye. Then if we were caught out together, it was easy enough to lie and say I was some other doe. I mean, we all know what gets his engine running." She said with a smile as she rubbed his leg, causing him to look away embarrassed. "It wouldn't be a stretch for him to be with another bunny. That looked kind of like his ex."

Pausing again, Charlie looked at the two officers in front of her, feeling unsure. She had been talking for a while, and Nick and Judy had been silent this entire time. Charlie had no idea. What the two might be thinking. Sensing she was waiting for them to say something Judy spoke up. "I understand why you did it, but where does everyone else fit in? Gabriel, your dad, Johnathan? What was their part in this?"

Before Charlie could answer, Aaron stepped in. "That was because of me. Charlie and I had talked about the cruise and her plan to go missing there, and…" Aaron's voice drifted as he looked down at his feet. "I figured we would need help. This type of thing is way, way out of my wheel house. So I contacted Charlie's father's head of security, Gabriel, to keep the two of us safe and make sure the plan went off without a hitch."

Charlie scowled at the mention of Gabriel's name. "Gabriel is the reason the plan got as convoluted as it did," Charlie said. "Once he got involved, the first thing he did was bring his brother Johnathan on. Gabriel was worried that we were only hiring him to be the fall guy."

"Maybe since old Gabe is now sitting in a holding cell, he had a reason to be worried," Nick said.

This time it was Aaron that frowned. "We'll get to that."

Continuing, Charlie said, "That is why he brought Johnathan on. He was supposed to be part of Gabriel's alibi. That way, he had someone on the boat whom he trusted. He was also the one that decided to change the story from just me disappearing to me being kidnapped."

Aaron took over for Charlie, "As far as we know, Johnathan didn't know anything about the plan. I initially thought he did. Then I ran into him in the storage room. That is when I realized he didn't know. I tried to lead him away, and it ended up with us fighting.

"So if you are wondering, the only mammals involved in planning what happened on the boat was Gabriel and the two of us," Charlie said.

Judy looked a bit confused, "Your dad didn't know what was going on? Then why did we see him here earlier." She asked accusingly.

"He wasn't part of the planning, he only found out we were behind the kidnapping plan just before we left to get on the cruise. After he had already enlisted your help." Charlie said.

"He was so scared, he called the Mayor and asked for your help," Charlie said guiltily. "I know this doesn't mean much to you two, but when he asked for you, he really did think you two were the best."

"He was right," Aaron said. "We really did love hanging out with you guys on the ship, but you also made executing our plan way more difficult."

"Yeah," Charlie said, agreeing with Aaron. "You set Gabriel on edge, turned Aaron into a double agent, and still almost found me before I could get off of the boat." Charlie paused before looking away "Sorry about all of that," She said slightly embarrassed by what she had tried.

Nick looked curious. "I'm still surprised your dad was ok with all of this. He didn't strike me as a mammal that likes playing games or taking chances."

"Arron shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "he wasn't happy. He almost put a stop to the entire thing. I am still not entirely sure what made him decide to let us go through with it. My only guess is because, at the same meeting, I told him my intention to propose."

"He knew?" Charlie said, a bit shocked.

Aaron smiled, "He didn't even hesitate to give me permission."  
Charlie smiled, happy to hear how her dad supported them.

"Charlie, if you didn't need your dad's help, why tell him?" Judy asked.

"I just couldn't let him think Charlie was missing or in danger. She means the world to him, and he always supportive of us. Never did he say anything about me not being a bunny or anything. He didn't care that I wasn't rich or famous. All he cared about was that Charlie was happy."

Charlie smiled, "He did threaten to get you stuffed so he could punch you in the face every day if you hurt me."

Aaron smiled. "There was that too."

"He meant it," Charlie said with a bit of a smile as she teased Aaron before giving him a soft kiss. "I saw the number for the taxidermist on his desk."

While the two mammals sitting across from her were distracted, Judy looked up at Nick. It was probably imperceivable to the others through his sly, hustler trained smile. But to Judy, who has practically studied her partner for months, she could see something was on Nick's mind.

Judy was pretty sure she knew what it was too. "Don't worry," Judy whispered to Nick. "My dad will love you."

"Love to use that fox taser on me, you mean. I saw all of that anti fox stuff he bought you when you first joined the force. If he was that nervous about you maybe meeting me. I have a feeling him knowing I've been inside you isn't going to go over so well."

Charlie, unaware of the whispering going on between Nick and Judy, continued where she left off. "I have to admit, at first I was mad at him," Charlie said, poking Aaron in the arm. "I thought it would be best that no-one knew. But after we talked about it, I realized how much it would hurt my dad. He didn't deserve that."

Aaron shook his head.

Nick looked at Charlie and Aaron. "Ok, I get why you did it, but all of this still leaves me with one big question. What was Gabriel's deal? If he was working for you two, why did you guys seem to hate each other? Was it all just an act?"

Aaron looked at his feet again, a look of shame overtaking his face. "Like I said before, Gabriel was a mistake. He is great at what he does, but he does not work well with others. He lost control of the situation early and was never able to recover. You two and Johnathan were too good. Everything he tried went south." Aaron shifted uncomfortably as he spoke.

"Take the search on the last night of the cruise, none of that was supposed to happen. Gabriel was supposed to trash he room, but not until later so it would look like something happened while everyone was asleep. But he got impatient, and Johnathan found out." Aaron said.

"When Johnathan went to get you two, "Charlie said, picking up where Aaron left off. "We had to improvise a new plan. Aaron went to the basement for Nick and Johnathan to find. Then I ended up in that fight with Johnathan. I was trying to pull my punches because I didn't want to hurt him," Arron said.

As Aaron finished his statement. Charlie tried and failed to stifle a laugh. "Pulled your punches? You told me he kicked your fuzzy butt," She said.

"He trained in like a thousand different martial arts." Aaron protested, trying to regain some pride as the other mammals the room smiled.

Charle looked at Aaron. "At least you weren't stuck in the bottom of a boat for four hours.

Aaron smiled. "Ok, next time we fake a kidnapping, you can get beat up, and I will take a nap in the bottom of a dry boat."

The two laughed, but Nick and Judy stayed silent. Something that made Aaron and Charlie instantly uncomfortable.

Sheepishly, Charlie looked at the two. "I guess joking about committing a crime in front of two police officers isn't a good idea.

Nick shook his head, "Not really."

Stepping in and trying to keep the conversation on track, Judy asked, "You still haven't told us why your dad turned on Gabriel and wanted to have him arrested?"

Aaron shook his head. "That was as much of a surprise to us as it was to you. I wish I could tell you, but we have no idea."  
-

Back at Precinct One, Gabriel sat alone in his holding cell, waiting to see what was going to be to happen to him.

"Mr. Smith," a voice suddenly rang out, grabbing the hare's attention. "You have a visitor." It was the voice of the hippo, Officer Higgins.

Gabriel was lead to the meeting room. A large area split in half by a row of small cubicles with safety glass separating the two sides. Inside each cubical hung a phone letting the two parties communicate. Gabriel was surprised to see Jeff Emplois sitting there waiting. Upon seeing the hare, Emplois picked up his phone and waited patiently on his side of the safety glass.

Sitting down, Gabriel stared at his former employer. The hare was angry at the bunny sitting in front of him. "What can I do for you, Mr. Emplois?" Gabriel asked, his voice dripping with disdain.

"First, understand that these phones aren't being monitored. You can speak freely." Emplois said.

Practically snarling, Gabriel said, "I guess your money even works inside of the ZPD."

Calmly and without much in the way of emotion in his voice Jeff Emplois answered. "That it does, Mr. Smith. But the reason we are here is I felt you deserved to know why you currently find yourself incarcerated."

Gabriel looked at Emplois, a slight scowl crossing his face. "I figured it was just simple revenge. You wanted to get back at me for making your precious little bitch of a daughter look bad."

Emplois shifted in his seat as he felt the anger build inside of him. "I will admit, that is part of it." He said, doing his best to hide his displeasure in his voice. "But more importantly, you are sitting in there because it is your job."

"My job is to rot in a jail cell?" Gabriel said, barely stifling a laugh. "I think I missed that part of the job description."

"No," Emplois said. "It's your job to protect my daughter. To make sure she is safe, and that is exactly what you are going to do. Tomorrow the news will report that Charlie never came back from the cruise. She was tired of the paparazzi and wanted to escape. You will be the one who made this happen."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Oh, I get it. I'm the fall guy," the hare said.

Emplois smiled. "Wrong again. You're not being blamed. In fact, you are going to be the hero. You, Mr. Smith, will be the one who freed her from her paparazzi prison. I am going to be so thankful for your help that I am going pay your bail and pay for the attorneys that make sure you don't end up back in here."

"What's the catch, Jeff?" Gabriel said, using Emplois's first name to mock him. "What are you getting out of this?"

"The catch is you aren't going to correct anything in the story that might not be one hundred percent how it happened. Mr. Smith, you will keep Charlie's secret. You will sign a nondisclosure agreement, and in return, you will get not only out of jail but a generous severance to sustain you until you find new work. Basically, Mr. Smith, I am asking for your silence, and in return, you will get some money and your freedom.

Gabriel leaned back in his chair. "It doesn't look like you are leaving me much of a choice does it."

Emplois smiled. "I left my little girl's safety and future in your hands once Mr. Smith. I was not about to do so again without some insurance."

"Before I accept all of this generosity, I have to ask. Why put me in jail in the first place?" Gabriel asked.

Jeff Emplois smiled. "I needed some leverage on you so you would accept my deal. If you were free right now, my proposition wouldn't seem nearly as alluring."

Collecting his things, Emplois stood and straightened his jacket before he hung up his phone and prepared to leave. Stopping, the bunny reached back for the phone and said to the waiting hare. "I'm a busy mammal, Mr. Smith. I will need your answer soon."

"I'll do it," Gabriel said before he hung up the phone and signaled to the guard he was finished.

Smiling, Jeff Emplois left the room, never bothering to turn around.  
-

Across town in the living room of Arron's and Charlie's building, Nick and Judy had exhausted their questions. Like at the beginning of the conversation, silence hung heavily in the air. Standing from her seat, Charlie looked at Aaron before walking over to where Judy was sitting. "So, what now? Do you have to arrest both of us?"

"Well," Judy started, but interrupted by Charlie.

"Can you just arrest me? Tell them Aaron had nothing to do with it? This was my mistake, not his. I don't want to see him punished because of me. This was my idea, and he only did it because he loved me." Charlie said as she presented her wrists to Judy so she could cuff them.   
"Charlie," Aaron said, preparing to object, but Charlie cut him off.

"Aaron, I basically forced you to help me. You're pretty much just a victim in all of this." Charlie said, tears again appearing in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm not going to cuff you," Judy said to Nick's surprise.

Charlie looked confused. "Aren't you afraid I might run?" She asked.

Judy stood, so she was looking Charlie in the eyes. "Charlie, I'm not going to cuff you because I am not going to arrest you."

Nick's eyes opened wide as he looked towards Judy, shocked to hear her say that.

"I, thank you, but won't you get in trouble?" Charlie asked.

"No one except for the four of us in this room know we found you. As long as it stays that way, I don't see a need to involve the rest of the ZPD." Judy said.

Springing to his feet, Aaron was overcome with joy practically running to Judy, where he enveloped her in a giant hug, tears now appearing in his eyes as well. "Thank you so much, Judy," Aaron said, Before turning to Nick. Aaron paused for a second but then leaped at him as well, wrapping the fox up in an equally as a hug. "You too, Nick. Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to us."

Judy and Charlie smiled as Nick looked uncomfortably at the two does. Finally, Aaron let go, only for Charlie to take his place, thanking him and giving him a hug as well.

It wasn't long after being assaulted with hugs that Nick and Judy made their way out of the building and back to the patrol car. As soon as both Nick and Judy were strapped in, Nick turned to Judy, you need to explain to me what just happened.

"Silly fox," Judy said. "They were grateful, so they hugged you."

"Carrots, you know what I meant. Why did miss by the book super bunny just let two admitted criminals walk?"

Pulling into traffic, Judy ignored Nick's question for a second. But before he could ask a second time, she spoke up. "I did it because it was the right thing to do. Nick, what have I always said I wanted to do?"

"Eat a carrot cake." Nick joked.

Judy shot him a dirty look reminding him this wasn't the time for his signature brand of humor.

Receiving the message from the look, Nick quickly corrected himself. "You wanted to make the world a better place."

"That's right. But in the time I have been on the force, I learned something. I used to think that the only way to do that was to be a cop. To enforce the laws and take down the bad guy. But then, I met you." Judy said, looking over to the fox in the passenger seat for an instant before returning her eyes to the road.

"You were a crook when I met you, Nick. You conned mammals out of their money and didn't pay taxes. But I didn't arrest you,"

"You blackmailed me…" Nick interjected

Judy gave Nick an innocent smile before continuing with her explanation. "I still didn't arrest you. By giving you that chance, you made my world a much better place. But you also became a great cop. The good you do everyday that happened because I didn't follow the letter of the law. I made the world a better place by following my heart." Judy stopped the cruiser at a red light and turned to Nick.

"I had a similar feeling today. I could have taken Charlie and Aaron to jail, but it felt wrong. I couldn't see how taking her away from Aaron made the world a better place. I don't know how, but I know those two are going to do something amazing that will make the world better. They just needed the chance."

With the light turning green, Judy put her foot on the gas and continued towards their destination.

Nick smiled, "Ok, Fluff. I trust your intuition."

Looking around, Nick realized that they weren't heading in the direction of Precinct One. "Um, Fluff, where are you going?" Nick asked.

"My place," Judy said with a mischievous smile. "You need your work out, Mr. Ate, too much on the cruise."

Nick smiled, "Maybe I do," He said slyly.

Parking on the street, near Judy's building, the two members of the ZPD quickly made their way to the front door. During their short walk, Nick couldn't help falling behind a little bit, giving him the chance to watch the way her hips shook, and her tail twitched. He smiled to himself as they entered the building.

In the lobby, Judy greeted a few of her neighbors as she made her way to the elevator. Pushing the button, Nick looked down at the bunny as she appeared to be waiting patiently for the elevator. But Nick, or more accurately Nick's keen sense of smell, could tell that the clam bunny next to him had something devious on her mind.

Stepping into the elevator, Nick and Judy stood silently side by side as they waited for the elevator doors to close. The second that they did, Judy sprung from where she stood and landed in Nick's arms. With a hunger that even surprised her, Judy crashed her lips into Nick's with a kiss full of passion, lust, and want.

Ignoring the elevator's beeps as it passed each floor on it's way to Judy's apartment, the two continued to kiss passionately. Never breaking the kiss, Judy began to undo Nicks tie and the buttons on his shirt, revealing the red and cream fur underneath. Finally, reaching their floor, the two paused, looking to see if anyone was waiting to get on to the elevator.

Happily seeing that they were alone, Nick carried Judy towards her apartment, his lips never leaving hers. At her front door, Judy finally broke the kiss and had Nick set her down so she could unlock the door. Hovering over her, Nick let his paw drift down her sides to the buckle on her vest, undoing them and carefully removing the protective garment.

Opening the door, Judy turned to face Nick and slowly pulled down the zipper on the front of her bodysuit, revealing white and grey fur. Nick looked at her hungrily as Judy reached for him. Grabbing his belt buckle, Judy proceeded to undo it as she pulled him into the dark apartment. Judy slipped her paw into his pants to find the stiffening prize she was searching for, eliciting a hungry moan from the fox.

Suddenly the lights in her apartment turned on, and the shocked couple hears "SUPRise….."

Nick and Judy stood there frozen as they realized they were standing in front of about 15 members of Judy's family, including her parents.

Letting go of Nick's member, Judy quickly pulled her paw from his pants and did her best to close the bodysuit. "Hey, It's my parents, and they brought some of my siblings," Judy said as she was rocked with embarrassment.

Buckling up his pants, Nick was hunched over, trying to hide the erection that just wouldn't go away. "Mr. Mrs. Hopps, it good to see you again." He said

For a second, no one said anything until a large thump was heard as Stu hit the floor once again passed out cold.

"Oh yeah, Carrots. Your dad loves me." Nick said.

Judy half-smiled at Nick. "At least he didn't use the taser."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, everyone. That's it. I hope you enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Please if you have a minute review the entire story. Let me know what you liked and what you didn't.
> 
> My review. 
> 
> I am actually pretty happy with this one. My only real regret was not explaining Judy's headspace better before she ran from Nick. Other than that I am pretty proud of this one. 
> 
> A few other things I wish I would have done differently.
> 
> \- Give Johnathan more to do earlier. I just liked the character.   
> \- Had Jack and Judy's confrontation earlier giving me more times to bring him back and see his newfound fear of Judy "the Nutcracker" Hopps  
> \- I wish I would have developed Aaron's character a little earlier as well.   
> \- I let Nick's snark fade a few times as things got more serious. I wish I had included more.
> 
> Again thanks for reading, especially to those who read week to week.


	15. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally home, Nick and Judy were about to relax and fulfill their passion for each other. Unfortunately, Judy's apartment is not as empty as she thought it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I had a lot of people ask, and I owed Wildhopps on here for the amazing picture he commissions that you see in this chapter, Here is a short epilogue that deals with the aftermath of Stu and Bonnie catching their daughter with her paw down Nick's pants.

Nick and Judy stood in her apartment. The bunny's family had just vacated after a humiliating surprise welcome home party that found Judy half-naked with her paw down the front of Nick's pants. Stu, Judy's father, passed out from the shock, while many of her brothers and sisters only whistled at what they saw. 

"Well, that was horrible," Nick said, looking at Judy, who sat on her bed, her face buried in her paws. "Something tells me when we meet up with your family in a little bit, things are going to be awkward," Nick said.

"I can't believe my parents just saw me playing with your …" Judy said, trailing off at the end. "So much for breaking it to them slowly," Judy said. 

Walking over to the bed, Nick sat down next to Judy. Putting his arm around her, Nick pulled her against him, so that she leaned against him. "I guess we can look at the bright side," Nick said, causing Judy to look up at him, confused. 

"What is the bright side?" She asked. 

Nick looked at Judy with a hopeful smile. "Your parents won't try to set you up with any other bunnies anymore."

Judy looked up. "Or it makes them try even harder. They have come a long way with foxes, but they are still a little skittish. They are probably worried you are going to eat me or something."

Nick chuckled to himself. "I thought you liked it when I did that," Nick said, causing Judy to look up at him, annoyed. 

"Not the time, Slick," Judy said, not in the mood for his jokes. "My parents only see a fox. They don't see you like I do."

"I thought them seeing me like you do is part of what got us in trouble today," Nick said, winking at his bunny.

Grabbing onto the fox's belt, Judy pulled him closer. "Fortunately, they didn't see much. I hadn't gotten your pants off yet. If I had my sisters probably would have tackled you," Judy said as she started to undo his belt. 

"Your dad probably would have used his fox taser me," Nick said with a smile, as he watched the bunny unbuckle his pants. 

Judy chuckled. "The day isn't over," Judy said, As she ran her paw over the front of his boxers. Nick whined with desire as Judy looked up at him seductively. Pushing him back suddenly, Judy said, "Get dressed. If we take too long, my dad will probably think we continued what we started in the hall."

Judy jumped up from the bed and went over to her dresser to get out something to wear. Left standing there, confused, and a little excited, Nick looked at his mate. "Hurry up," She said as she started to strip off her clothing. 

Nick took a step towards his bunny only to be stopped in his tracks by a very stern and very naked Judy. "Not on your life, Slick," Judy said, still smiling. "I'm not going to meet them smelling anymore like fox then I already do." Reaching up, Judy grabbed Nick's muzzle and pulled him down until he was looking at her in the eye. "But if you're a good fox, you never know what will happen later." She said, a flirty look in her eyes.

"Police brutality!" Nick said as he grabbed a shirt from the drawer of things he left at Judy's place. "This is cruel and unusual torture!"

Stepping forward back towards Nick," Judy let her paw again brush the outside of his boxers and his fox hood. "Just remember to be a good little fox." She said, before turning around and walking over to a mirror. 

"Evil bunny," Nick said as he watched her walk away.

"Horny fox," Judy called back to him without looking back. 

-

While Nick and Judy were getting ready, the Hopps family was sitting down the street in a nearby ice cream shop enjoying their treats. Well, most of them were enjoying their treats. Stu and Bonnie sat at a table in the corner, looking at two empty chairs that were soon to be filled by their daughter and her new fox boyfriend.

Stu looked at the clock. "Why aren't they here yet?" He grumbled. "All they were going to do was get dressed in something other than their police uniforms." A worried look came across Stu's face. "You don't think they are, um, finishing the what was going on in the hall?"

"If she doesn't, I will," Ann, a brown bunny and one of Judy's older sisters, said unintentionally loud enough for her father to hear.

Stu turned to look at his daughter, a scowl on his face. "Really, Annabelle?" He said.

Slightly embarrassed that her father had heard her, Anna looked around for a second. Then summoning up her courage, she decided to just admit it. "Sure," Anna said, looking at her mother and father. "You saw that bulge Judy had in her paw, didn't you?"

"Oh, we all saw that," Kate, a black bunny with a mischievous smile, and one of Judy's younger sisters said. "I'll admit, I was a little jealous of Judy when I saw that.

Stu shook his head and looked at his wife, who only smiled at him, "You can't put a good looking male like that infant of a bunch of young does and expect them not to notice," Bonnie said. "I mean I'm not a young doe, but even I noticed," 

"Bonnie!" Stu said, slightly embarrassed at his wife's admission.

Bonnie frowned. "Oh, don't give me that look, Stu. I saw you  _ admiring _ that doe we saw at the train station on the way here."

Stu looked away with a huff, not saying anything to confirm or any his wife's accusation. 

Just then, Judy's older brother Brad, a white bunny with brown spots, called out to Stu. "Hey, Dad," he said. "This is like that time you caught Anna on the couch with Jimmy from the Lop family. You know, the family with the Warren on the other side of Bunny Burrow?" Brad didn't wait for his father's response as he continued the story. "A bunch of us were coming back from that movie, and there she was on the couch, trying to inflate him like a holiday ballon."

"Brad!" Anna said, wanting him to stop talking. 

Turning to look at his sister, Brad continued. "Sorry, she was, t _ esting her gag reflex, _ right in front of about 30 members of the kerfluffle."

Ann looked at Brad, giving him the dirtiest look she could. "At least I was with someone," She said. "Unlike you, and all that time you spent out in the field, alone."

"I was contemplating the meaning of the universe," Brad said in his own defense.

Anna smiled. "is that what they call cuffing the carrot these days?"

"You two, enough," Bonnie said. 

Ignoring his mother, Brad continued. "Hey Dad, what is it you told the little ones? That she was just trying to fix the zipper on his pants with her teeth?"

Not giving Stu a chance to answer Kate piped up. "You should have just told them she was flossing. He was small enough," Kate said, drawing a laugh from a few of her siblings and Bonnie, even if Stu and Anna weren't amused. 

Stu was getting agitated. He was already upset about Judy, and listening to some of his other kit's transgressions wasn't making him feel any better. "Stu, honey, calm down," Bonnie said, placing her paw on top of her slightly panicked mate's. "That was a long time ago," Bonnie looked to her daughter, "and I am sure Ann has learned that things like that should be done in more private areas than the family room couch, or in the fields."

"I wasn't ready for this today," Stu said, returning his focus on Nick and Judy. "It was only a week ago that she said she wasn't with the fox. Then we see the picture. Why do you think she lied to us?"

Kate, still standing next to her father, said, "Really? After how well you handled the picture and seeing them today? I can't figure out why Judy might not be excited to share the news that she is, as you and most of the kerfuffle put it, Fucking the fox."

Stu raised one paw and was about to defend himself when the bell hanging by the front door alerted everyone to Nick and Judy's arrival. Seeing the two empty seats in front of her parents, Judy sighed. Taking Nick by the paw, she leads him over there, and the two sat down. Silence filled the room, and everyone stared at the newly arrived bunny and fox.

Looking around the room, Nick noticed that everyone in the shop seemed to be watching him and Judy. Getting more and more uncomfortable with being the center of attention and the silence, Nick decided to speak up. "Mr., Mrs. Hopps, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I welcomed you. I know that probably made you uncomfortable."

"Really? You think seeing my daughter elbow deep in the front of a fox's pants might be uncomfortable?" Stu said.

"Dad!" Judy said, not wanting her father to go after Nick. 

Trying to defuse the situation before it became heated, Bonnie spoke up, "So, I am guessing you two are officially together."

"Yeah, Judy," Brad said. "Are you and the fox a thing, or did you just want to get your paws on his thing?"

"Brad!" Judy said, shooting her brother a dirty look similar to the one he received from Anna earlier as he laughed. 

Judy turned to look at Nick for a second. They really hadn't discussed what their status was. All she knew for sure was she loved him, and he loved her. 

Reading Judy's expression, Nick spoke up. "I'm officially her's until she is done with me."

Judy smiled at Nick while her sisters smiled and whispered to each other as Nick spoke.

"That's so cute," Bonnie said, as Nick's eyes went wide. 

Turning to Judy, he said, "She said cu…"

Judy stopped him grabbing his muzzle with her paws. "She's a bunny."

Sitting there silent, Nick nodded.

Attention then turned to Stu to see his reaction, but the older buck was silent, only starting at Nick. Judy started to look around the room, looking for anything to distract her father. Looking at Anna, Judy practically begged her sister with her eyes to say anything. 

Anna understood and broke the uncomfortable silence, yet somehow found a way to make it more uncomfortable. "Judy!" Anna said. "Tell us about the picture!"

"The picture?" Judy asked, not sure what her sister was referring to. 

"You know, this one," Anna said, holding up her phone, showing her sister the picture Charlie took of Nick and Judy in bed. 

"You two must have been having some fun," Kate said with a smile.

Judy looked at the picture and then at Stu, who was clearly not happy about that either. "It isn't what it looks like," Judy said. "The bunny we were protecting is a photographer. We weren't together yet, but she thought we were a couple. She insisted on the picture."

"So this bunny you just met insisted you lay naked in bed with your partner?" Brad asked, not really believing her. 

"I wasn't naked," Judy said. "I was wearing a swimsuit." 

"Oh, thank carrots," Stu said, relieved.

"Dad, we were undercover, and we were pretending to be a couple. It wasn't anything. Charlie just wanted a picture. She didn't know Nick was naked under the sheet."

Nick's eyes got big as Stu turned to look at him. "You were naked?" He said, shaking his head. "Oh, sweet cheese and crackers. She was practically straddling you!"

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/link6432/art/Commission-2-Rise-to-the-occasion-818282640)

"I, uh," Nick stuttered. "It was for the picture," He said meekly.

Again trying to change the subject and keep the situation from escalating, Bonnie said, "How did you two get together?" Bonnie asked. "When I spoke with you on the phone, you were pretty insistent you weren't together."

"We weren't," Judy said a bit uncomfortable, her voice cracking slightly. "We both had feelings for each other, but we both thought the other didn't feel the same." Judy looked at Nick, who smiled at her, reassuring her. "After spending so much time together, we sort of accidentally figured it out."

"Yeah, right," Kate said. "I'm guessing the reason Judy wanted to get a better feel of what was rubbing on her leg." Turning to Judy, Kate continued. "You probably couldn't wait to get your paws in his pants," Kate said. 

"It wasn't like that," Nick protested.

"Not that I blame her," She said, smiling and winking at Nick.

Looking directly at Nick, Stu frowned. It was bad enough one of his daughters was enamored by the fox, but seeing a second daughter attempt to flirt with the fox only made Stu more unhappy.

"Stop it, Kate," Judy said menacingly. "Nick and I aren't just having a fling. You heard him before we are together. We didn't know you all were going to be in my apartment. After a stressful flight back and then a stressful few hours at work, we just wanted to blow off some stress."

"Wait, blow off some stress?" Anna asked before her paws shoot to cover her mouth. "You've already slept together! How was it? Did he try to bite you? Was it hot? Is he as big as he looked? Did it even fit?" Anna asked, giddily with excitement. 

"Anna, that is enough!" Stu said, raising his voice to quiet his kits.

"Sir, I want you to know…" Nick said before Stu interrupted him holding up his paw. 

"I don't want to hear it," the older bunny said. "I'm not comfortable with this relationship."

"Look, I know I'm a fox…."

Again interrupting Nick, Stu said, "It has nothing to do with you being a fox. It has everything to do with my daughter being half-naked in the hall of her building and her paw in your pants. Son, do you really think that is an appropriate way to treat a female, especially one you have been with for less than a week?" Stu's voice softened slightly as he continued. "Trust me, I get it. When Bonnie and I got together, well, we couldn't keep our paws off of each other. But we at least waited until we were alone."

Staring at her father, Judy said, "We thought we were alone," Pausing Judy looked at her father. "You don't care that he is a fox?" She asked, a surprised look on her face.

Stu sighed. "If I am completely honest, yes, I do," Stu said, looking at Judy. Turning to Nick, he said, "I'm still working through some stuff, but that ain't your fault. That is the backward way I was raised. But I am honestly working to change."

Judy grinned. "Really?" She asked, almost not believing it. 

"Really," Bonnie said a wide smile spreading across her face. 

Standing from her chair, Judy hopped around the table and pulled her parents into a hug. Thanks, you guys."

Stepping back from Judy's hug, Bonnie asked, "Bun Bun, didn't you get my voice mail where I told you we were ok with it?" 

Judy looked at her mom, suddenly feeling a bit guilty for doubting her parents. "Yeah, but after dad passed out when he saw the picture, and then when he saw Nick and me today. I thought he might not be."

"Don't you remember?" Brad said. "Dad did the same thing when He caught Anna skinny dipping with Chuck from the Meadowland Farm next door." 

"Wait," Kate said. "She's been caught more than once? Anna, you're such a slut!"

"Oh, really, Kate? Care to tell dad about why you're such a big fan of the bunny burrow high basketball team?"

"I'm going to go finish my ice cream," Kate said, leaving the conversation.

Stu looked at Nick for a second before he said, "Son, If you make my daughter happy, and you can learn to control yourself in public, I'd be happy to have you as part of the family."

Nick and Judy both smiled. "Thank you, Sir," Nick said, reaching out to shake the bucks paw. 

Taking Nick's paw, Stu looked up at Nick, "But hurt her and it won't matter that you're a police officer, a fox, or anything else. I WILL END YOU." Stu said. 

Letting go of Stu's hand, Nick stepped back. "Yes, sir." He said, nodding to the bunny. 

A smile broke out on Stu's face. "Good now that we have that solved. Let's get you and Judy some ice cream. My treat."

Nick and Judy made their way to the counter and ordered their treats. While they waited, Nick turned to Judy. "That went better than I expected." He said. 

"Yes, it did," Judy said, agreeing with him. Then with a bit of a mischievous look, she pulled Nick down by his tie until he was face to face with her. "and you've been a very good fox." She said with a giggle. 

"Oh, really?" Nick said quietly in a husky voice.

"Really," Judy responded, planting a quick kiss on his nose. Grabbing her sundae, she turned and walked back to the table, swaying her hips. 

Nick smiled, grabbed his own sundae, and smiled before following her back to their seats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. 
> 
> Special thanks to 
> 
> Wildehopps, Gamerguy1992, KhaosKyuubi, Aegis_Di for their help writing this post. Without you guys letting me bounce ideas off of I never would have finished this. Also thanks to Link6432 on Deviantart who drew that amazing picture above.


End file.
